


Paint it, Black

by Puususi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexist Language, Suomi | Finnish, Tennessee - Freeform, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, USA, Violence, en osaa kirjottaa pornoa, homoja ja sateenkaaria no ei oikeesti, homoja kylläki, jeanmarco, kiroilua, lol en osaa laittaa tägejä, stohess, vaihteleva kertoja, wannabe syvällisiä puheita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puususi/pseuds/Puususi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Paint it, black”, sanoin hetken mielijohteesta. “Tuota… se on hyvä biisi. Vähän vanha, mutta hyvä. Kuuntele se.”<br/>Marco hymyili. “Hyvä on. Yksi lauluko vain? Eikö muita?”<br/>“No kun vaadit… Satisfaction, myös.”<br/>“Hyvä on. Aion kuunnella ne.”<br/>Jostain syystä sen kuuleminen teki minut onnelliseksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint it, Black

**Author's Note:**

> Jonkinlaista uutta sarjaa koitan kyhätä, älkää välittäkö minusta.
> 
> Jos haluatte päästä vähän enemmän tarinan sisälle (ehkä) niin kuunnelkaa ihmeessä  
> "Paint it, Black", The Rolling Stones.
> 
> Jos houkuttaa tieto niin tulette saamaan luettavaksi jossain vaiheessa tarinaa kömpelöä ja huonoa seksiä...

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door, I must have it painted black_

 

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

_\- Paint it, Black - The Rolling Stones_

 

**JEAN**

 

Luulen, että minut on kasvatettu erittäin paskaisessa perheessä.

  Mistä voin tietää sen? En ole varma. En tiedä millaisia muiden perheet ovat, en tiedä millaisia perheiden _pitäisi_ olla. Kun koitat selittää termin “normaali perhe”, osaatko oikeasti selittää sen? Mutta vaikka en ole varma, mistä luulen perheeni olevan paskamainen, minä jotenkin vain luulen. Ja kun jatkan sen ajattelua, olen varma.

  Parhaat todisteet saan siitä kun muistan joitain yksityiskohtia lapsuudestani. Esimerkiksi se, kun olin kuusivuotias ja kysyin (vielä kuvioissa olevalta) isältä, mitä seksi tarkoittaa ja hän oikeasti kertoi sen. Yksityiskohtaisesti - tai niin yksityiskohtaisesti, kuin kuusivuotias voi sen ottaa. Olin sen jälkeen juossut huoneeseeni ja itkenyt niin kauan kunnes äiti oli tullut kotiin ja vakuuttanut minulle, että isä oli valehdellut. (Ei muuten ollut.)

  Tai sitten se, kun olin ollut kaksitoista, ja rakastunut ensimmäistä kertaa. Olin koulupäivän jälkeen tullut suoraan kotiin ja sanonut äidille, että olin rakastunut. Hän kysyi, että keneen, ja näytin luokkakuvasta naapurin tummahiuksisen maailman kauneimman tytön. Sen nähdessään äiti oli nauranut ja sanonut, etten voisi ikinä saada niin nättiä tyttöä. Hän osoitti tytön kättä, joka roikkui viereisen pojan paidan helmaan tarrautuneena. Juoksin huoneeseeni ja itkin.

  Oikeastaan, unohtakaa mitä sanoin. En pitänyt “perhettäni” perheenäni ollenkaan.

Kaikki muuttui hiukkasen paremmaksi kun isä lähti ollessani neljätoista. Sain taas nähdä äidin hymyilevän. En tiedä, mihin isä meni tai mitä hän teki sen jälkeen kun lähti, mutta en ollut hirvittävän kiinnostunutkaan. Olin vain iloinen, että se tapahtui. Toivoin äidin kanssa vain, ettemme enää ikinä näkisi häntä.

  Sen jälkeiseen elämään en ole luultavasti koskaan keskittynyt täydellä teholla. Viidentoista ikäisenä rakastuin ensimmäistä kertaa poikaan, joka hyvin pian sen jälkeen osoittautui ajan hukaksi ja sain taas itkeä muutaman yön itseni uneen, mutta olin vain iloinen, ettei minun täytynyt kertoa siitä monelle ihmiselle. Minulla oli silloin vain äiti. High schoolin jälkeen odotin koko hikisen kesän innoissani, että pääsisin pois.

  Sitten pääsin pois. Minut hyväksyttiin Stohessin collegeen. Se oli Tennesseessä. Vain neljä tuntia ajomatkaa, eikä kukaan vastustellut lähtemistäni. Äiti oli iloinen, että olin edes päättänyt jatkaa opintoja, ja olinkin hakenut Stohessiin vain hänen takiaan. Se oli myös hyvä tapa päästä pois, vaikka se oli ehkä pienin syy. Stohess oli myös kaikista vaihtoehdoista paras, sillä koulu painotti normaalia enemmän taidetta. Siellä oli myös muutama ylimääräinen taidekurssi. Jeei.

  Siltikin Stohessiin lähteminen tuntui vähän pakokeinolta.

 

* * *

 

Äiti vei minut Stohessin collegeen kesäloman viimeisenä päivänä, samana päivänä, jolloin aamulla katsoin itseäni peiliin ja lupasin: “Aloitan uuden elämän. En ole enää oma itseni. Olen täysin uusi henkilö.” Lupaus oli itselleni.

  En ollut ollut high schoolissa kovin suosittu. Huhu siitä, että olin homo, kiersi muutamien ryhmien välillä ja he tekivät elämäntehtäväkseen tehdä minun elämäni mahdollisimman vaikeaksi. Koko saakelin koulu oli tiennyt, että olen homo. Jopa koulun muut homot eivät olleet huolineet minua jengiinsä, kuin olisin ollut homohistorian Robert Ford. (Vaikken tiennyt, kenet olisin voinut ampua.)

  En ollut siis “kovin suosittu”.

  Oli kuin siunaus, kun pääsin pois täysin tuntemattomaan paikkaan. Nurinkurisesti tunsin helpotusta. Että olin vihdoin turvassa.

Tuleminen kampukselle niin aikaisin oli typerää. Tunsin itseni äärettömäksi nörtiksi. Äiti vain hoki, että koskaan ei voinut saapua liian aikaisin (olen eri mieltä), mihin minä vastasin osoittamalla aamu yhdeksää näyttävää kelloa. Kukaan muu ei varmasti saapuisi ennen kolmea, tai huomispäivää! Stohess piti ovet auki tuleville opiskelijoille kaksi päivää, ja minä olin tullut ensimmäisenä päivänä. Huomenna olisi sunnuntai, vapaapäivä, enkä uskonut kenenkään saapuvan sitä ennen.

  “Tosi nastaa”, mutisin. “Kaikki luulevat minua yli-innokkaaksi ja hikeksi.”

  “Saisit olla innokkaampi”, äiti napautti. “Olet aina niin nyrpeän näköinen. Kuin joisit aamukahvin sitruunan kanssa.”

_Vaikea olla iloinen, kun high schoolin tokalla repussa luki permanenttitussilla HOMO jopa puolet lukukaudesta, eikä ollut varaa uuteen reppuun._

Mutta kun saavuimme isolle kampukselle, minä tavallaan kiinnostuin. Majesteettinen vaikkei kovinkaan suuri koulurakennus oli asuntoloiden vieressä. Kaksikerroksiset asuntolarakennukset oli järjestetty vierekkäin kolmeen piiriin. Jokaisessa piirissä oli kolme rakennusta, arvioin asuntolahuoneita olevan sisällä kuusi per kerros, ja piirien keskellä oli koulun liikuntasalin kokoinen nurmikenttä. Väkeä ei näkynyt, mutta se sai kaikesta vain hitusen siistimpää.

  Tuntui, kuin olisin ollut koko paikan kingi.

Äiti olisi halunnut saattaa minut, mutta sain hänet muuttamaan mielensä. Halusin tutustua paikkaan yksin, tai ainakin ilman häntä. Äiti halasi minua ja sanoi, että olen kasvanut todella paljon. Hän tarkoitti kai henkisesti, sillä enhän minä ollut sataaseitsemääkymmentäviittä pitempi. Lisäksi hän suukotti minua poskelle, mistä oli tullut hänelle tapa isän lähdön jälkeen, halasi tiukasti vielä uudelleen ja suostui lähtemään. En antanut hänen auttaa edes tavaroiden kantamisessa.

  Koska omaan asuntolahuoneeseen oli kaikista parasta mennä ensimmäisen kerran yksin.

  Asuntolahuoneeni numero 6 sijaitsi ensimmäisessä piirissä. Se oli toisen kerroksen viimeinen huone. Surkeampi kuin olin kuvitellut. Lattia oli mustavalkoista ruutukuviota, seinät haalean pissan keltaiset ja rappaus oli halkeillutta. Asuntolahuone tuntui minulle liian suurelta - se oli tarkoitettu kahdelle, mutta kämppäkaverini ei jostain syystä päässyt tulemaan (olin saanut siitä kirjeen. Nimi oli ollut Samuel Linke-Jackson tai jotain.) Minulla oli käytössä kaksi huonetta. Otin parempikuntoisen itselleni. Pienten makuuhuoneiden lisäksi oli keittiöön yhdistetty olohuone ja yksi vessa. Nahkainen sohva ja tv olivat jo. Makuuhuoneessani oli kulunut puinen kirjoituspöytä ja kirjahyllyjä.

  Mietin, mihin ihmeeseen saisin tungettua vaatteeni. Lokeroita saati vaatekaappia ei ollut. Löysin sängyn alta ison muovilaatikon, jonne tungin kaikki vaatteeni. Köyhää, ajattelin. Tosin en minäkään mikään varakas ollut. Minulla oli kaksi matkalaukkua, toinen vain puoliksi täynnä. Siellä oli tavaroita. Pikkuisia esineitä, posliinipatsaita, levyjä, julisteita, kirjoja joita en koskaan lukenut, mutta arvelin tarvitsevani, lisäksi käytännöllisiä välineitä kuten hammasharja jne. Myös kokoon paineltu maalausteline. Se oli ehkä arvokkain esineeni. En ollut saanut maaleja ja maalauspohjia mukaan. Suunnittelin, että kävisin ostamassa niitä myöhemmin.

  Järjestin esineet kirjahyllyille. Ne eivät vaatineet paljon tilaa. Jopa niiden kanssa huone näytti yhä tyhjältä. En ollut ottanut mukaani mitään valokuvia, mikä saattoi tuntua joidenkin mielestä kylmältä teolta, mutta totuus oli, että “perheeni” ei _omistanut_ mitään kuvia, joita olisin halunnut ottaa mukaan. Kaikkiin liittyi muistoja. Huonoja sellaisia. Suurin osa huonoista muistoista johtui isästä.

  Huone oli edelleen tyhjän näköinen.

  Teippasin AC/DC-julisteet seinälle noudattamatta mitään erityistä järjestystä, kaksi The Neighbourhood-julistetta ja kolme Green Day-julistetta. Laskin läppärin ja matkaradion kirjoituspöydälle. Petasin sängyn niin hyvin kuin osasin ja ripustin ikkunaan seeprakuvioiset verhot. En pitänyt niistä verhoista yhtään. Ne olivat kamalan tyttömäiset. Sitten istuin sängylle ja tuijotin ulos.

  Ikkunastani näki viereisen viiden metrin päässä olevan asuntolan yhteen huoneeseen. Se oli tyhjä. Aurinko paistoi täydellä teholla ja kaikki oli ulkona täydellistä, mutta en silti halunnut mennä sinne. Mitä iloa oli, jos olin ainut koko hiton kampuksella? Toivoin, että väkeä alkaisi tulla jo. Alle puolessa tunnissa oloni oli yksinäinen. Hiton kiirehtivä ja huolehtiva äiti.

  Nousin ylös. Otin sandaalit ja lähdin silti ulos tutkimaan kampusta.

 

* * *

**MARCO**

Kaikki itkivät, kun lähdin. Oikeastaan “kaikki” oli vain isä ja äiti, sillä isoveljelläni ei ollut mitään syytä itkeä koska hän lähti mukaani. Kävimme samaa collegea, Stohessia. Marcus kolmatta vuotta, minä ensimmäistä. Äiti ja isä halasivat meitä koko ajan ja auttoivat pakkaamisessa, ja kun kello löi kolmea ja Marcus halusi lähteä, he purskahtivat itkuun. Äiti pahemmin. Isä kietoi kätensä hänen harteilleen ja peitti silmänsä, ettemme olisi huomanneet myös hänen vetistelevän, mutta huomasimmepa silti.

  “Tulemme ehdottomasti kiitospäivänä”, minä lupasin. “Lupaan myös soittaa joka viikonloppu. Herran pieksut, vaikka kahdesti. Äiti, älä nyt, jooko.”

  “Marcus, lupaa sinäkin”, isä vaati ja mulkoili Marcusia punertavin silmin. “Sinäkin soitat viikonloppuisin. Soitatte yhdessä.”

  “Joo joo.” Marcus kuulosti paljon tylsistyneemmältä kuin minä, mutta hän oli käynyt saman seremonian läpi jo kolmena vuonna.

  Annoin äidille suukon otsalle. “Tulemme myös joululomaksi.”

  “Joku viikonloppu voimme tulla käymään”, Marcus ehdotti.

  “Matkahan on vain kolme tuntia. Helposti voimme.” Nyökyttelin.

  Äiti nauroi itkuisesti. “Hyvä.” Nyyhkäys. “Hyvä.”

  Herkät vanhemmat olivat huono puoli lähtiessä pitkäksi aikaa. Normaalisti muutaman minuutin kestoinen lähtö venyi kymmeneksi minuutiksi. Jos ei viideksitoista.

  Lähtö oli kuitenkin välttämätön, se oli myönnettävä äidin ja isän suruksi. Heilutin kättä heille kun Marcus ajoi pois pihasta.

  “Sinulla ei ole mitään syytä jännittää”, hän sanoi minulle. “Stohess on tosi iisi. Pidä vain huoli, ettet jää kiinni tupakanpoltosta tai huumeista.”

  “Hmm.” En edes jännittänyt. Paljoa. Kuin kitukasvuinen lepakko olisi räpytellyt vatsani sisällä eikä edes käyttänyt kynsiään. Kolme tuntia oli lyhyt aika.

  “Minulla on siellä kavereita paljon, joten sinun ei tarvitse pelätä, että muu jengi ei jotenkin hyväksyisi sinua tai jotain.”

  “En ole mikään kymmenvuotias.”

  “Et niin. Olet yli kahdeksantoista, jos laskin oikein.”

  “ _Kohtelet_ minua kuin olisin kymmenvuotias. Tunnen sieltä tyyppejä jo, minä en jää yksin. Ei kahdeksantoistavuotiaat murehdi siitä, jäävätkö he yksin.”

  “Mutta... Osa siellä on oikeasti paskamaista porukkaa.” Hän tuijotti minua tiukasti. “Jos joku kiusaa sinua, niin tule sanomaan heti minulle. Tyhmälle sakille saa antaa selkään.”

  Pyöräytin silmiäni. Minusta tuntui, että isoveljeni oli käynyt minua kohtaan suojelevaiseksi, siis todella suojelevaiseksi, siitä lähtien kun olin kertonut perheelleni olevani homo. Marcus ei kestänyt yhtään, jos porukka nimitteli.

  “Jos olet yksin, voit aina tulla hengaamaan minun ja tyttöystäväni kanssa.”

  “Uh, _ziisus_ , Marcus…”

Kampus oli siistin näköinen. Se oli niin iso. Tilaa tuntui riittävän monelle sadalle oppilaalle. Kolmeen piiriin järjestetyt asuntolat näyttivät vähän kuluneilta uuden ja _majesteettisen_ valkoisen koulun rinnalla, mutta ainakin jokaisessa piirissä oli oma aukio, joka vaikutti ulkoiselta oleskelutilalta.

  Oli viimeinen päivä, jolloin kampukselle pystyi tulemaan. Huomasin muita asuntolahuoneitaan valmistelevia opiskelijoita, kaikki outoja naamoja. Koitin etsiä tuttuja, mutta Marcus huusi: “Marco! Viedään ensin minun tavarani niin sitten on sinun vuoro, okei?” Autoin häntä viemään kolme kokonaista matkalaukkua tavaroita, vaatteita ja koulukirjoja hänen asuntolahuoneeseensa ja järjestämään ne paikoilleen.

  “Herran pieksut. Ovatko kaikki asuntolahuoneet samanlaisessa kunnossa?”

  “Arvaa vaan. Kuin joku olisi pissannut seiniin - _kaikkiin_ seiniin.”

  Marcusin kämppäkaveri ei ollut vielä saapunut, joten hän lähti auttamaan minun tavaroiden kantamisessa. Matkalaukkuja oli vain kaksi, vaikka tavaraa oli melkein yhtä paljon kuin Marcusilla. Asuntola, jossa Marcusin huone oli, oli oman asuntolani vieressä. Mutta ensimmäisen ja kolmannen vuoden opiskelijoilla pystyi olemaan sama asuntola ja sama kämppä.

  Mukanani oli paljon kirjoja, elokuvia, läppäri, playstation kakkonen ja valokuvia, joissa useimmissa komeili äiti, isä ja Marcus tai sitten vain koira, Beast. Se oli jo kuollut, ja nyt meillä oli kotona labradorinnoutajan pentu Beast Junior.

  Olin yllättynyt, että asuntolahuoneissa oli kaksi makuuhuonetta. Olin odottanut vain yhtä huonetta ja kerrossänkyä. Vessoja oli vain yksi. Olohuoneen sohva oli niin epämukava, että olisin halunnut siitä eroon kokonaan. Tv:n näytössä oli särö, mutta se ei haitannut ohjelmien näkyvyyttä.

  Marcus petasi sänkyni pyytämättä, sitten sanoi: “Thomas on varmaan jo tullut.” Hänen kämppäkaverinsa, jo toista vuotta peräkkäin. Hän katsoi minua. Marcusilla oli melkein samanlainen tukka kuin minulla, mutta hiukan tasaisempi ja lyhyempi. Siinä taisi olla myös ruskean sävyä. Lähes jokainen sanoi, että näytimme hyvin samanlaisilta, mutta Marcusilla oli paljon terävämmät ja julmemmat piirteet kuin minulla - tarkoitan, että hän näytti kovalta jätkältä. Jopa oman pikkuveljensä silmissä, hitto vie. “Pärjäätkö?” hän kysyi.

  Hymyilin hänelle. “Totta kai. Kämppikseni taitaa tulla näillä minuuteilla.”

  Marcus nyökkäsi. Hän seisoi hetken paikallaan kuin aikoen sanoa vielä jotain, mutta taisi päättää olla sanomatta sitä ja vain heilautti minulle kättään. Hän kääntyi. “Toivottavasti saat jonkun nörtin, niin teillä on paljon puhuttavaa.”

  “Minä en ole nörtti!” Vaikka tykkäsin joskus lukea kirjoja ja en pukeutunut kuin täysiverinen punk -bändin jäsen, se ei tehnyt minusta nörttiä.

  Marcus vain hekotti.

  Heti hänen lähdettyään tuli hiljaista.

  Sitten ovi kävi taas, pitkä- ja vaaleahiuksinen poika astui sisään. Nousin ylös sängyltä. Minua paljon lyhyempi heiveröinen poika veti matkalaukun mukanaan ja vilkaisi minua arasti.

  “Hei!” hän vinkaisi tavalla, joka oli tarkoitettu normaaliksi tervehdykseksi, mutta kuitenkin väistämättä paljasti jännitystä ja pelkoa. Hänen äänensä oli käheä ja hiljainen. Silmät olivat suuret, siniset. Hänellä oli liian suuri collegepaita ja rähjäiset farkut. Hiukset ulottuivat kevyesti korvien yli.

  Olin varma, että hän oli kämppäkaverini. _Toivottavasti saat jonkun nörtin, niin teillä on paljon puhuttavaa._ Perhana, Marcus!

  Hymyilin hänelle, mutta koitin pitää hymyni hillittynä. Hän näytti niin pelokkaalta, että saattaisi säikähtää jopa liian leveää virnistystä. “Armin Arlert?”, kysyin ja muistelin koulusta tullutta kirjettä. “Sehän sinun nimesi on?”

  “Joo… Tyhmä nimi, sain sen isoisältä. M-Marco Bodt, olit sinä…?”

  “Oikein. Tarvitsetko apua purkamisessa?”

Ei Armin ollut kamala jätkä (en tarkoita “kamala” ilkeällä tavalla. Tarkoitan “kamala” tylsällä ja nörttimäisellä tavalla.) Totta kai, hän oli fiksu. Tosi fiksu. Hänellä oli mukanaan kirjoja jopa enemmän kuin minulla, valokuvia kavereistaan ja perheestään ja mikroskooppi. Se oli tosi siisti. Hän sanoi, että tulisimme tarvitsemaan mikroskooppia joillakin oppitunneilla.

  Ystävystyimme nopeasti, koska vaikka Armin ei vaikuttanut puheliaalta, hän oli hyvä kuuntelija ja käyttäytyi kohteliaasti. Armin kertoi tulleensa Kentuckystä, mutta hän asui oikeasti New Yorkissa. Kentuckyssä hän oli asunut kaksi vuotta isoisänsä luona, koska hänen vanhempansa olivat joitain huippu vaatesuunnittelijoita ja siksi aina kiireellisiä.

  Hän kävi Stohessissa toista vuotta. “Hyvä juttu”, minä totesin siihen. “En tiedä mitään, joten saat tutustuttaa minut tähän paikkaan kunnolla.”

  Armin hymyili ujosti. “Jos haluat, voit olla minun ja kavereideni kanssa. Eren ja Mikasa ovat ihan kivaa seuraa.”

  Minulla ei ollut mitään aikomusta tunkeutua heidän seuraansa. Armin puhui ystävistään kuin olisi tuntenut heidät jo eliniät, enkä halunnut olla vaivautunut neljäs pyörä, joka ei tajuaisi inside juttuja ja olisi vain sivussa hiljaa, koska ei tuntenut ketään eikä tiennyt mistä puhua. Pelkäsin, että minun oikeasti täytyi turvautua Marcusin ja hänen tyttöystävänsä seuraan, mikä olisi jumalattoman nöyryyttävää.

  Päätin vain hymyillä Arminille. “Tietenkin! Kiitos!”

 

* * *

**JEAN**

Oppilaiden valvoja herra Smith tuli antamaan minulle lukujärjestyksen ennen ensimmäisen tunnin alkua. Kun avasin oven, olin juuri viettänyt kaksi päivää pitkästyttävää ja yksinäistä aikaa omassa kämpässäni, en tuntenut vieläkään ketään, en osannut puhua kenellekään vaikka eilen kolmesta alkaen oli alkanut lapata porukkaa, olin tutustunut kampukseen kaksi kertaa ja oli jumalattoman kuuma. Kämpässäni oli mitätön ilmastointi, joka surisi luultavasti loukkuun jääneen ötökän takia. En ollut hyvällä päällä.

  Eikä ollut herra Smithkään (etunimi Erwin). Tai sitten hänellä oli ikuisesti vakava katse tosi, _tosi_ isojen kulmakarvojen takia. Tuijotin niitä sekunnin ennen kuin käänsin katseeni hänen naamaansa. Ne olivat tosi isot kulmakarvat.

  “Tervetuloa Stohessiin, Jean Kirstein.” Oppilaiden valvojalla oli matala ääni kuin bassokitaralla. Minusta tuntui, että hän puhutteli kaikkia oppilaita heidän etu- ja sukunimellään, aina. Hän ojensi minulle lukujärjestyksen. “Toivottavasti koulumme johtaa sinut menestykkäälle tielle, kuten se on jo johdattanut monia.” Itsekehua, jumalauta. “Ahkeralla opiskelulla pääsee pitkälle. Sinulla on viikko aikaa osallistua halutessasi kerhoihin. Meillä on mahtavia taidekursseja ja ratsastuskerho.”

  Oliko koululla oma talli? Jos oli, en aikoisi mennä lähellekään sitä. Homon lisäksi minua haukuttiin turhan monta kertaa _hevoseksi_ kuudennelta luokalta eteenpäin, enkä vieläkään ymmärrä miksi.

  “Kiitos, herra Smith.”

  “Ensimmäinen tunti alkaa liikuntasalin kautta, joten ranskan tuntiasi ennen tule sinne.”

  “Hyvä on.”

  “Hyvää päivänjatkoa, Jean Kirstein.”

  Sanoinhan, että hän varmasti käytti aina etu- ja sukunimeä.

Avauspuheet ovat tylsiä. Mutta liikuntasali ei. Yhdeksän rivinen katsomo oli kiersi koko salin, mutta se jätti kentälle paljon tilaa. Odotin innoissani, että pääsisin pelaamaan sinne koripalloa liikkatunnilla.

  Oppilaiden valvoja Erwin Smith piti avauspuheen, kertoi collegen tylsästä historiasta, meiltä odotettavaa kunnollisuutta blaa blaa blaa. Lista oli loputon, eikä edes kovin innostava. Smith puhui muuttumattomalla basso-äänellään, kuin olisi opetellut jutun ulkoa juuri ennen esiintymistä ja lateli sanoja järjestyksessä muististaan.

  Oppilaita oli paljon. Lähes jokainen rivi oli täynnä, mutta puhetta kuului ihmeellisen vähän. Jotkut ensimmäisen vuoden oppilaat kuiskailivat. Istuin lähellä liikkasalin ovea ja olin valmis lähtemään nopeasti kunhan vain puhe julistettaisiin lausutuksi. Katselin opiskelijoiden naamoja, kaikki tuntemattomia ja omanlaisia. Kukaan ei näyttänyt tyypiltä, johon olisin voinut tutustua helposti.

  Vieressäni oleva tyyppi raapusti paperille jotain. Hänellä oli ajeltu pää ja ruipelompi vartalo kuin minulla, hän oli minua lyhyempikin. Hän puhui hiljaa viereisen tytön kanssa. En saanut heidän kuiskeistaan selvää, mutta se ärsytti minua kuten kaikki muukin ääni sillä hetkellä.

  Sitten minua vetäistiin hihasta.

  Ajeltu-pää-tyyppi katsoi minua ja ojensi paperia minulle. “Oletko kiinnostunut joistain kerhoista jo? Onko sinulle vielä esitelty niitä?” Hän lateli sanat niin nopeasti, etten meinannut saada selvää. Hänen silmänsä olivat villit. Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö hänen vieressään tuijotti minua samalla uteliaalla katseella.

  “Kuulemma taidekursseja ja ratsastuskerho”, vastasin.

  “Hah, nuo ovat vain puolet siitä, mitä meillä on tarjota. Oletko ekalla vuodella?”

  Nyökkäsin.

  “Okei. No, meillä _on_ taidekursseja, yhteensä viisi, kaikilla erilainen merkitys. Ratsastuskerho erikseen tytöille ja pojille. Sitten on lentopallo-, koripallo-, salibandy-, rugby-, teatteri-, kotitalous- ja pesäpallokerho. Näin esimerkiksi. Muitakin on. Urheilukerhoja on erikseen tytöille ja pojille, mutta teatteri ja kotitalous on yhteisiä.”

  “Entä taidekurssit?”

  “No, meillä on normaali taidekurssi, joka on pakollinen kaikille paitsi kolmannen vuoden opiskelijoille. Sitten on ne viisi muuta. Nykytaiteen kurssista kertoo jo aika paljon nimi, vai mitä? Sitten on Klassisen Taiteen kurssi ja veistotaiteen kurssi, yksi taidekurssi yhdistettynä teatterikerhoon, koska mistä muualta he saisivat lavasteet? Ai niin, ja taas taidekurssi, jossa keskitytään enemmän pohtimiseen ja maalaamiseen ties millä. Taidekurssitko kiinnostaa? Kirjoitat vain nimen tähän paperiin niin saamme sinut mukaan mihin kerhoon tai kurssiin vain haluat.” Hän ojensi taas paperia.

  Kaveri puhui niin paljon kerralla, että kerkesin unohtaa puolet jo aiheesta. Otin paperin ja tyttö ojensi minulle kynän. Hän hymyili leveästi. “Olet ensimmäinen joka ilmoittautuu. Tai en tiedä, kuinka monta Thomas ja Mina ovat saaneet kerättyä. Minä olen kotitalouskerhossa.”

  “Minä olen pesäpallossa”, poika sanoi. “Olen Connie.”

  “Sasha.”

  “Jean”, esittäydyin. Sasha halusi välttämättä puristaa kättä. “Taidatte olla toisella vuodella?”

  “Sasha vain. Minä olen ekalla, kuten sinäkin, mutta tutustuin collegeen ilmeisesti paljon paremmin. Olen mukana lautakunnassa. Mihin kurssiin muuten halusit?”

  En arvannut, että collegella oli oma lautakunta. “Siihen pohtimis- ja maalauskurssiin.”

  “Okei… Nimi vielä tuohon, kiitos… Se on siinä!” Connie nappasi paperin ja kynän. “Jess, kiitti jätkä! Kerro toki kavereillesi, että tulee sitten ilmoittautumaan kerhoista sun muista meille.”

  “Aa, joo, tietenkin”, sanoin happamana.

  “Uh, Kulmakarva se sitten jaksaa höpöttää. Eikö noin matalan äänen harjoittaminen rasita kurkkua?”

  Connie ja Sasha jatkoivat keskusteluitaan, mutta ottivat minut siihen mukaan. Kuin olisin jo heidän kaverinsa. No, mitäpä siitä. Minä lähdin mukaan. Tuntui kivalta saada puhua joillekin.

  Kun herra Smith (oppilaiden nimitys hänelle oli “Kulmakarva”, ja ymmärsin syyn) viimein lopetti puheensa, Connie ja Sasha olivat minuakin nopeammin seisaalla ja marssimassa pois. Kun seisoin vähän neuvottomana mihin menisin enkä ollut edes varma missä ranskan luokka oli, he kääntyivät ympäri ja katsoivat minua. “Tuletko?” Connie kysyi.

  Tulin minä.

Haluan kertoa, että minä vihaan opiskelua, vihaan sen kaikkia puolia ja minua inhotti ihmiset, jotka kestivät opiskelua. Opettajat olivat tylsiä ja liian fiksuja. Hitto vie, ranskan opettaja Petra Ral käytti puolet viidenkymmenen minuutin tunnista selittämällä aikamuotoja. Enkä edes oppinut mitään.

  Historian opettaja oli kuin oikea Napoleon itse, ellei muuten niin pituutensa vuoksi. Levi Ackerman. Pikkuinen kärttyisen näköinen mies, jolla oli kiiltävän mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli kotkan silmät - jos puuhailikin jotain muuta hänen selostuksensa aikana, sai puhuttelun koko luokan edessä ja lopuksi lensi pihalle. Yhdelle onnettomalle kävi niin. Minua ei kiinnostanut, jos joku muu opettaja olisi tehnyt niin, esimerkiksi neiti Ral, joka oli kaikille niin ystävällinen ja lempeä. Mutta kyse oli siitä pätkästä. Herra Ackerman oli pelottava. Kun raaputin tähtiä vihkoni reunaan, sain opettajalta osakseni katseen, jolle Kuolemakin olisi kumartanut. Olin vitun onnekas, kun hän ei vaivautunutkaan läksyttämiseeni enempää.

  Ihan kiva opettaja oli kuvaamataidon tunnilla oleva herra Berner. Hän ei ollut varsinainen opettajamme, joka taas oli Nanaba, (hän pyysi meitä kutsumaan itseään etunimellä. “Kaikkihan me tasa-arvoisia ollaan”, hän sanoi) mutta sanoi meille, että saisimme nähdä häntä kuvaamataidon tunneilla usein. Kai hän oli jokin apuopettaja, joita oli ollut aina alakoulussa. Mutta herra Berner oli paras; hän oli varsin vaatimaton meidän oppilaiden suhteen ja sanoi, että saisimme tehdä mitä vain.

  “Tämä on oppitunti kuten muutkin”, Nanaba sanoi siihen. “Jos haluatte läpi, te teette mitä käsketään. On oma valintanne, teettekö niin vai ette. Tämän tunnin on tarkoitus opettaa teille taiteen merkitystä ja historiaa. Saatte myös läksyjä. Loppukurssin tehtävänä on laatia oma mielipide ja käsitys taiteesta. Taide on aivan yhtä tärkeää kuin matematiikka tai historia.”

  Kuvaamataito oli ihan kiva tunti.

  Kidutusta tuottavia tunteja paransi ehkä hiukan, että Connie oli useimmilla niistä kanssani. Hän hakeutui seuraani koko ajan. Hän vaikutti todella sosiaaliselta ihmiseltä (eli minun vastakohdalta.) Kun kuljimme käytäviä pitkin luokasta toiseen, hän saattoi yhtäkkiä kesken puheensa heittäytyä johonkin uuteen porukkaan, he nauroivat hetken kuin vanhat ystävykset, ja sitten hän palasi takaisin viereeni. “Tuttuja”, hän totesi joka kerta.

  Koitin olla olematta kateellinen, sillä hän tunsi jopa joitakin kolmannen vuoden oppilaita ja siksi hänen sosiaalinen auransa levittäytyi laajemmalle kuin minun (en tuntenut ketään), mutta sen lisäksi hän oli oikeasti tuttavallinen kaveri. Sellainen, joka pystyi olemaan kenen tahansa kanssa ja käyttäytymään normaalisti. Minä olin sellainen, joka ei osannut hymyillä uuden ihmisen parissa ja käyttäytyi ärsyttäville henkilöille kusipäisesti heti tilaisuuden tullen, eikä siksi minun kanssani tutustuttu helposti. Olin tutustunut Connieen ja Sashaan vain sen takia, että he olivat tutustuneet ensin minuun.

  Sitten kun Connie näytti taitonsa matikantunnilla, päätin olla olematta kateellinen. “Ei vittu, en oikeasti ymmärrä mitään”, hän valitti lukemattomia kertoja. Hän vilkaisi minua avuttomasti. “Ymmärrätkö sinä mitään?”

  Katselin kun opettaja piirsi taululle tangentteja ja seuraavalla hetkellä puhui jo neliöjuuresta, virnuilin ehkä liian ylimielisesti (en minäkään ollut matikassa hiton Einstein) ja pyörittelin kynää sormieni välissä. “Hmm-hm”, vastasin Connielle myöntävästi.

  “Vittu, jätkä on hiton Einstein.”

  “Hmm-hm.”

  Ruokalassa oli mahtavaa ruokaa, tapasimme Sashan viimeisen tunnin alussa, joka oli meillä kaikilla eri luokassa. Minulla oli uskonnon luentotunti. Jippii. (Se oli sarkastinen “jippii”.)

  Luentotunnit pidettiin aina samassa isossa luokassa numero 12. Siellä oli korkeat penkkirivit kuin elokuvateatterissa, ja alhaalla “lavalla” opettaja puhui kovalla äänellä jotta me kaikki kuulisimme välimatkan ja tylsyyden läpi. Vain nopeat saivat yläpenkit. Uskonnosta kiinnostuneet menivät suosiolla etupenkeille. Tyypit kuten minä, joilla ei ollut kiinnostusta uskontoon mutta jotka eivät tulleet ajoissa, istuivat keskellä.

  Uskonnonopettaja vanha herra Pixis puhui käheästi kohtalaisen kovalla äänellä, joka ei kuitenkaan tylsistyneiden oppilaiden korville kuulunut. Seurasin tuntia lösöttäen penkissä kuin liian pehmeällä sohvalla, ja vaikka koitin kuunnella, suurin osa puheesta meni korvien ohitse kuin tuulenvire ja sain itseni useasti kiinni ajattelemassa jotain järjetöntä.

  Herra Pixisen päälaki oli sileän kalju kuin kananmuna. Viiksien ansiosta hän näytti juopuneelta ranskalaiselta herrasmieheltä. Hän tosiaan käytti kauluspaitaa, solmiota, pikkutakkia ja suoria housuja, kuin yliopiston professori.

  Mitä oppilaat tekisivät jos kattokruunu tippuisi sillä hetkellä herra Pixisin päälle? Luultavasti tunnin loppua rukoilevat oppilaat kääntyisivät kristinuskoon.

_Kuuntele, Kirstein._

Tunsin hennon kopautuksen päässäni ja jokin tippui alas. Katsoin lattialle. Kynä vieri hitaasti kenkääni vasten.

  Takaani sanottiin: “A-anteeksi, kynäni tippui.”

  Katsoin poikaa, joka istui penkillä selkäni takana. Hän oli kumartunut pöytänsä yli mahdollisimman lähelle minua. Mustat hiukset epäsiistillä keskijakauksella, musta The Rolling Stones t-paita, jossa luki logon lisäksi _Paint it, Black_. Se oli bändin joku biisi. Hyvä bändi.

  “Tuota, antaisitko sen?” hän kysyi.

  Korahdin vastaukseksi. Nostin kynän ja ojensin sen tyypille yhdellä liikkeellä. “Siinä”, mutisin.

  “Kiitos.” Poika hymyili minulle kohteliaisuudesta, ja seuraavaksi huomasin itseni ajattelevan _Hänellä on kiva hymy._ Ihan sama, vaikka se olisikin feikki. Käännyin takaisin eteenpäin. Ajattelin _No mikäs siinä, jos esittäytyisi,_ ja käännyin takaisin. Sanoin: “Olen Jean Kirstein.”

  Sitten ajattelin _VOI VITTU Mikä idiootti luulet olevasi?! Hän ei edes kysynyt nimeäsi ääliö ja menit esittelemään itsesi! Vitun idiootti nyt hän pitää sinua idioottina! Minkä ikäinen taas olitkaan, kahdeksankymmentäkö, kuka nykyään esittelee sukunimensäkin?! Nyt kukaan ei pidä sinusta ihan totta miksi olet tuollainen idiootti?!_

Poika nauroi vähän, josta tiesin, että hän piti minua idioottina. Halusin vajota penkin alle. “Olen Marco Bodt”, hän sanoi takaisin, sitten alkoi seuraamaan opetusta. Huomasin hänen silmiensä olevan ruskeat. Ne olivat kuin konvehdit. Ja hänellä oli pisamia. Aika paljon.

  Hänen silmänsä osuivat minuun. “Kaipaatko apua? Vai putosiko minulta jotain muutakin?”

   _JUMALAUTA KIRSTEIN KÄÄNNY JO._

“Ei... mitään.” Käänsin selkäni ennen kuin tajusin, kuinka typerältä sekin kuulosti. No niin, nyt hän kertoo kaikille, että tuohon ensimmäisen vuoden oppilaaseen jolla on koko koulun ainoat vanssit ei kannata tutustua, hän käyttäytyy oudosti ja takeltelee puhuessaan.

  Rustasin uskonnon muistiinpanot nopeasti vihkooni ja tunti loppui. Nousin ylös ja varmistin, etten lähtenyt pisamapojan kanssa samaan aikaan. Kiiruhdin edelle ja olin astumassa luokasta pois, sitten Connie nappasi minut nurkan takaa. Miten hän oli kerennyt niin nopeasti-

  “Terve, Jean! Sasha haluaa käydä Mäkkärissä, mitä sanot jos- Hei hetkinen! Tuo on Marco! Arminin kämppis! Tule, Jean, Marcolle on asiaa.”

  Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä Connie puhui, mutta hän veti minut perässään niin että jouduin kävelemään takaperin ja viskasi minua eteenpäin kun pysähtyi. Kompuroin hetken, käännyin Connien katsesuuntaan ja huomasin olevani nokikkain pisamapojan kanssa. “An-anteeksi-”

  Connie tarttui poikaa hartioista. “Marco Bodt!”

  Ei tätä Marcoa, jooko.

  Marco Bodt joutui katsomaan kaksikymmentä senttiä lyhyempää Connieta alaspäin, mutta vaikka Connie oli lyhyt, Marco näytti niin nopeasta läheisyydestä yllättyneeltä ja melkein pelästyneeltä. “Ja sinä olet…?” hänen äänensä takelteli hämmästyksestä.

  “Connie vaan. Olet Arminin kämppäkaveri, eikö?”

  “Arlert? Joo-”

  “Hyvä!” Connie huusi. “Missä Armin on? Missä Eren on? Missä Mikasa on?”

  “Tuota noin”, Marco sanoi ja näytti olevan sekunnin pihalla. “Armin sanoi tulevansa minua vastaan. Hän on täällä ihan kohta.” Opiskelijoita lappasi meidän molemmin puolin. Meille jäi pieni tila käytöksi keskellä käytävää ja jouduin melkein painautumaan Connieta ja uutta kaveria vasten.

  Connie päästi Marcon vapaaksi. “Hyvä juttu. Ollaan menossa McDonaldsiin. Tuletko mukaan?” Kutsu vielä opettajakin mukaan, ajattelin ärtyneenä.

  “No jos minä voisin…”

  “Voit tietenkin! Sasha ja Jeankin lähtee!” Connie osoitti minua.

  Marco katsoi, ja minä tunsin naamani kuumenevan. Samperin Connie, aina sähläämässä. Aioin sanoa, etten tulisi mukaan, mutta silloin Sasha huusi ovelta ja minut vedettiin matkaan väkisin.

* * *

 

_  
_

Istuin käytännöllisesti katsoen melkein uuden kaverin, pisamapojan, Marcon - minkä lie - sylissä koko matka, sillä Connien nissan micra oli säälittävä. Ahdas, kuran värinen ja haisi joltain omituiselta. Ehkä vanhainkodilta. “Tämä on äidin vanha auto. Antoi tämän sitten minulle ensimmäisen vuoden alussa. Ruma tämä on, mutta kyllä kulkee.”

  Ahtaassa autossa oli muitakin ongelmia. Aloin pitämään Connien sosiaalisuutta huonona asiana, sillä hän oli onnistunut ottamaan mukaan minun ja Sashan lisäksi neljä muuta henkilöä, mukaan lukien pisamapoika. Söpö Mikasa-tyttö, Eren ja Armin. Armin oli kuulemma Marcon kämppäkaveri. Hänellä oli vaalea polkkatukka, naurettavat kakkulat aina välillä ja vanha liian suuri neule. Hän haisi kanakeitolle. Omituista.

  Eren oli joku hänen kaverinsa, ruskea- ja sekahiuksinen poika, joka esitti kovista. Tai no en ainakaan uskonut, että huulen lävistys oli aito. Hänellä oli hapan ja kärttyinen katse, jota Connie vertaili useasti minun naamaani. Haloo, minun naamani ei ollut _niin_ hapan.

  Mikasa oli vain kaunis ja hiljainen. Hän muistutti minua tytöstä, johon olin ollut ihastunut kuudennella luokalla. Mikasalla oli tummat, melko lyhyet hiukset. Kauniit. Puhtaat. Kuin rakkauden jumalattarella. Tummat silmät myös. Nekin olivat kauniit. Jos en olisi ollut kiinnostunut pojista, olisin ollut kiinnostunut hänestä.

  Sitten oli Marco, pehmo ja nallekarhun tapainen poika. Pisamapoika. Pisamia oli paljon. Minulla ei ollut iso välimatka nähdä hänen kasvoihinsa, joten huomasin myös tuijottavani niitä. Huomasin tummia säröjä silmien iiriksissä. Kuin haljenneita suklaakonvehteja. Hänen korvalehdessään pisti esille kaksi reikää, korvakoruista tulleita, ajattelin. Kun auringonvalo osui hänen kasvoihinsa, huomasin hiuksissa ruskehtavia vivahteita.

  Koska meillä ei ollut välillämme edes muutamaa senttiä tyhjää tilaa (kiitos hapannaama-Erenin jonka täytyi istua niin lähellä minua) ja tiesin jo kaverin nimen, ajattelin tutustua vähän. “Olen Jean.”

  Ruskeat silmät etsivät tiensä minun omiini. Kun ne lukittuivat kasvoihini, tunsin selkäpiissäni värähdyksen. Hän hymyili minulle. “Joo, kerroit sen jo. Minä olin Marco.”

  Hän pitää minua idioottina jo nyt, ajattelin, ja pidin itseänikin idioottina, mutta jatkoin silti. “Pidätkö Rolling Stonesta?” Osoitin paitaa.

  “Ah, en oikeastaan tiedä. En ole koskaan kuunnellut niiden biisejä.”

  Mikä vahinko. “Kannattaisi.” Marco nyökkäsi ja minä käänsin katseeni, kun en keksinyt enää mitään puhuttavaa. Että meni hyvin, piru vie.

  “Mikasa kuuntelee Rolling Stonesia”, Eren sanoi.

  Mikasan katse tuijotti ulos. “Kuuntelen sitä, koska sinäkin kuuntelet.”

  “Enhän minä edes tykkää siitä.”

  “Sitten en enää kuuntele sitä.”

  “Ziisus, mitä ihmettä.” He alkoivat puhua jostain, mitä en vaivautunut kuuntelemaan. “Connie, ollaanko jo perillä?” kysyin. Autossa alkoi olla hiostavaa.

  “Ihan kohta, mikä hoppu meillä nyt on.” Hän ei kyllä pitänyt kiirettä ajaessaan. Hyvä hänen oli puhua, kun istui mukavassa etupenkissä tytön kanssa, sillä aikaa kun me muut viisi olimme ahtautuneet takapenkille. Toinen jalkani oli puoleksi Marcon reiden päällä, Eren oli kainalossani kiinni ja Armin joutui sopeutumaan hänen ja Mikasan väliin.

  Tai jaa, en minä ihan koko ajan valittanut. Marcon syli oli ihan kiva.

Söimme hampurilaisia ja ranskalaisia, joimme kokista ja teimme yhdessä läksyjä, sitten ajoimme takaisin kampukselle. Opin, keneltä kannatti kysyä apua mistäkin aineesta. Armin oli haka kaikissa, hänen älynlahjansa ihmetyttivät minua yhä. Sasha tiesi paljon ruokajuttuja, vaikka niitä kysyttiin harvoin matematiikassa tai uskonnossa. Eren oli samanlainen tyhjäpää kuin minäkin, mutta hän kyllä otti aikansa puhuessaan kamppailulajeista. Ihan kuin niistä olisi koetta. Mikasa tykkäsi historiasta. Marco oli hyvä geometriassa ja ranskassa. Hän sanoi, että eikö juuri _minun_ pitäisi olla hyvä ranskassa nimeni takia (olin ilahtunut, että hän tunnisti nimeni ranskankieliseksi.) Vastasin, että arvaapa vain.

  No, äidin juuret olivat Euroopasta. Olin joskus kuullut hänen huutavan ranskaksi kun hän oli riidellyt isän kanssa. Nyt vasta ymmärsin joitakin sanoja, millä hän oli nimitellyt isää, myös toisinpäin. Minulla ei ollut läheskään suurta kiinnostusta oppia ranskaa. Halusin jättää jotkut sanat epätietoon.

  Connie puhui jotain huomisesta koripallomatsista, kävelimme autolle päin, jostain syystä minä ja Marco joukon perällä. Marco tuntui turvautuvan enemmän minun seuraani kuin muiden, vaikka hän jo tunsikin ainakin Arminin. En tietenkään pannut pahakseni.

  “Mikä on Rolling Stonesin paras biisi?”

  Hätkähdin hereille ja vilkaisin häntä. “Ai mitä?”

  “Paras biisi The Rolling Stonesilta?” hän toisti. “Kehotit minua aloittamaan kuuntelemaan sitä. Mikä on sinun mielestäsi paras biisi?”

  “Öö, tuota…” Yhtäkkiä ajattelin paljon. Muistin monta biisiä bändiltä, mutta jokainen vaihtoehto tuntui joko sopimattomalta tai nololta. Mitä jos hän ei pitäisi niistä? Vilkaisin hänen paitaansa, The Rolling Stones logoa ja tekstiä… “Paint it, black”, sanoin hetken mielijohteesta. “Tuota… se on hyvä biisi. Vähän vanha, mutta hyvä. Kuuntele se.”

  Marco hymyili. “Hyvä on. Yksi lauluko vain? Eikö muita?”

  “No kun vaadit… Satisfaction, myös.”

  “Hyvä on. Aion kuunnella ne.”

 Jostain syystä sen kuuleminen teki minut onnelliseksi.

 

 


	2. Tähtikirkas yö

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En halunnut jättää Marcoa ja yötä. Kun Marco palasi takaisin sisälle, menin oman asuntolarinkini nurmikolle ja istahdin maahan. Enkä välittänyt siitä, että joku asuntolahuoneessa huomaisi minut ja ajattelisi minun olevan hullu. Tai että valvojat saisivat minut kiinni.  
> Ruoho oli yöilmasta kostea. Olin yllättynyt, kuinka hyvin tähdet näkyivät. Olisin odottanut öiden olevan valoisammat. Virtauksia ja loistavia lyhtyjä mustalla taivaalla - kaikki se sai minut muistelemaan van Goghin maalauksia.  
> Tämä oli Tähtikirkas yö.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elokuvia ja tähtitaivaita

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

 

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

_-_ __Paint it, Black - The Rolling Stones_ _

 

 

**MARCO**

 

Armin ja minä söimme aamupalaksi McDonaldsista tilaamamme ylimääräiset jämät - kylmettyneitä ranskalaisia, kovettuneita nugetteja ja rypistyneitä hampurilaisia. Ei mikään juhla-ateria, pakko myöntää.

  Armin vilkaisi minua pöydän yli. “Kuunteletko vieläkin tuota samaa?”

 “Hm-hmm?” Minulla oli kuulokkeet korvilla ja soittolistan uusina jäseninä _Paint it, Black_ ja _Satisfaction_. The Rolling Stonesin kappaleet kuuluivat koko ajan uudelleen kuin loputonta ympyrää kulkien. Nappasin ranskalaisia suuhuni rytmin mukaan ja taputtelin pöydän reunaa.

  “The Rolling Stonesia?”

  “Mjoo”, vastasin suu täynnä roskaruokaa.

  “En tajunnut, että tykkäät siitä bändistä noin paljon.”

  “Jean vain kehotti kuuntelemaan nämä”, selitin. Kysyin, milloin seuraava tunti alkaa.

  “Vartin päästä. Pidetään kiirettä. Pue päällesi.”

  “Mitä vikaa yöhousuissa on?”

  Armin huokaisi dramaattisesti. “Se ei ole ollenkaan järjestelmällistä, se loukkaa opettajia, koska pukeutumalla hätäisesti ja epähygieenisesti tunnille osoittaa, että tunnin aihe ei kiinnosta sinua, et ota sitä vakavasti ja haluat vain sieltä mahdollisimman nopeasti pois. Lisäksi kello on yli yhdeksän.”

  “Minä haluankin nopeasti pois tunnilta”, mutisin, mutta nousin ylös ja vaihdoin pikavauhdilla farkut ja t-paidan. Arminilla oli kauluspaita ja solmio, miksi hän muistutti minusta huvittavasti yliopiston nuorta professoria. Hänellä oli silmälasitkin.

  “Mennään”, hän hoputti.

  Löntystin hänen ripeiden askelien perässä ja katselin taivasta. Sininen ja puhdas. Ei pilviä. Kamalan aurinkoista. Sitten koulurakennukseen johtavan ulkokäytävän katos peitti näkyvyyden, ja tuijotin Arminin selkää.

  “Sinulla on ensimmäiseksi uskontoa”, hän muistutti. “Älä seuraa minua matikan luokkaan.”

  “Ai niin.” Käännyin eri suuntaan ja huikkasin, että nähdään myöhemmin. Menin suureen luokkaan numero 12, jonne suurin osa oppilaista oli jo tullut. Takarivin paikat varattu, eturiville en aikoisi mennä, keskirivi… Virnistin itsekseni. Hän

istui siellä yksin. Vaaleanruskeat hiukset, sivulta lyhyiksi leikattu, missä se oli myös tummempaa kuin pidemmät hiukset pään keskellä. Liian iso punavalkoinen collegepaita, farkut ja koulun ainoat vanssit, joissa oli kukkakuviota. Tai en ainakaan ollut nähnyt kellään muulla vansseja.

  Kävelin häntä kohti, kaivoin taskustani kynän ja heitin sen hänen eteensä. Suoraan vihkon päälle, jonka ylle hän oli kumartunut kirjoittamaan. Hänen kätensä pysähtyi ja hän nosti valppaan katseensa minuun. Omituisen väriset silmät, panin mieleeni. En ollut koskaan nähnyt kenelläkään samanlaisia silmiä kuin Jeanilla.

  “Anteeksi, kynäni tippui. Antaisitko sen?”

  “Terve.” Osoitin penkkiä Jeanin vieressään, ja hän siirsi sen päällä olevan reppunsa. Istuuduin. Jean ojensi kynäni.

  “Ne laulut olivat kivoja”, sanoin. “ _Paint it, Black_ oli minusta vähän alakuloinen.”

  “Ai, ahaa.” Jean nyökkäsi. “Niin se ehkä vähän onkin. Kuuntelitko ne molemmat?”

  Nyökkäsin. Kun Jean kääntyi ja opettaja Pixis asteli taulun eteen, kaikki oppilaat lopettivat pulinansa ja valmistautuivat keskittymään ensimmäiseen tylsään tuntiin, ja minä nojauduin sivulle, kurotin Jeanin korvaan ja kuiskasin: “Kuuntelin ne vain uudestaan ja uudestaan”, ja Jean ei vastannut siihen. Huomasin sivusilmällä hänen poskiensa punan. Se sai minut ilahtumaan.

  Oli mahdotonta keskittyä. Silmäni harhautuivat jatkuvasti hänen suuntaan, katsoin hänen vihkoaan ja kyselin häneltä apua vain jotta saisin tekosyyn sanoa jotain hänelle. Hänen keskittynyt katseensa seurasi hetken Pixisin selostusta maailmanuskonnoista, sitten se laskeutui vihkoon ja hän raaputti sinne kirjoitusta. Katselin hänen kätensä liikettä. Hänellä ei ollut kaunis käsiala, vain harakanvarpaita terävillä viivoilla, mutta kuvat joita hän piirteli kirjainten ympärille, olivat yllättävän kauniita. Löysin kaikkea.

  Hän sai juuri valmiiksi pienen yksityiskohtaisen linnun vihkonsa yläreunaan, kunnes lysähti taaksepäin selkänojaa vasten. Hän heitti päänsä takakenoon ja sulki silmänsä.

  “Pixis näkee”, kuiskasin.

  “Ihan sama”, hän kuiskasi takaisin. “Olen tylsistynyt. Tämä on vasta toinen päivä, _ja olen tylsistynyt_. Uskonto ei voi olla normaalisti näin tylsää.”

  “Sanos muuta.” Pixis vilkaisi meitä, mutta en uskonut, että hän kuuli puheemme tai välitti. Vilkaisin Jeania. Hänen silmänsä olivat edelleen kiinni kuin hän olisi aikonut nukahtaa. Katselin hänen teräviä kasvonpiirteitä, nenää, korvia, ihonväriä, hiuksia…

  “Mitä sanot, jos karataan?” ehdotin hiljaa.

  Jean värähti. “Karataan?” hän toisti myös hiljaa.

  “Mennään jonnekin. Pihalle. Vain olemaan. Vaikka tekemään läksyjä tai jotain. Tai vain juttelemaan.”

  “Haluatko jutella kanssani?” hän kysyi.

  “Haluan.” Suora totuus.

  Jean oli paikoillaan, sitten monen sekunnin päästä hän virnisti. Hänen hymynsä taisi olla luonnostaan vino ja kieroutunut, mutta sitä suuremmalla syyllä arvokasta katseltavaa. “Mennään vain.”

  Pakkasimme hiljaa tavaramme. Kun Pixis seuraavan kerran kääntyi taulua kohti, selin meihin, nousimme ja hiippailimme nopeasti penkkirivin päähän ja pois luokasta. Muutama oppilas katsoi peräämme, mutta niin laiskan kiinnostuneesti, että tiesin heidän pysyvän vaiti. Kanteleminen ei ollut kiva tapa. Suljimme oven perässämme ja lähdimme juoksemaan käytävää pitkin vain jotta pääsisimme kauas oppitunnilta.

  Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun karkasin. Ensimmäinen kerta. Olin onnistunut siinä. Olin _ehdottanut_ sitä. Minulla oli villi ja mahtava olo. Jean nauroi kanssani, nauroimme vain siksi, että sääntöjen rikkominen oli jännittävää ja kivaa.

  “Minne mennään?” hän kysyi.

  Käytävillä oli hiljaista ja tyhjää. “En oikein tiedä. Mennäänkö ulos?”

  Jean virnuili. “Kaikki aikanaan, hätähousu.”

  “Hei- EI. En tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla! Oikeasti, voi hitsi, se oli vahinko - sori-”

  Hän purskahti nauruun. Painui kaksinkerroin. Nauroi melkein kokonaisen minuutin. Sitten hän nousi ja pyyhki silmiään virnuillen. “Joo joo”, hän sanoi. “Olit vain niin häkeltynyt, että alkoi naurattamaan-”

  “Hah hah.” Olin vetänyt aika sulavan muuvin. Hienoa, Bodt. Idiootti. Mieti ensin mitä sanot. Tunsin naamani olevan kuuma ja varmasti niin punainen, että pisamatkin peittyivät. “Tarkoitin, että mennäänkö vain pihalle ja tehdään jotain, mitä vain keksitään.”

  “Oletko käynyt jo kampuksen läpi?”

  “En oikeastaan.”

  “Minne sitten mennään?”

  Kuunteliko hän minua yhtään? “Voisin oikeastaan hakea muutaman oppikirjan asuntolasta. Tuletko mukaan?”

  “Tietenkin.”

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Marcon huoneeseen pääseminen oli etuoikeus. Vitunmoinen kunnia. Kuin olisin astunut Luvattuun maahan. Marco oli muuttunut minulle jo nyt pyhimykseksi, ehkä koska hän oli ensimmäinen, joka oli kestänyt minua niinkin kauan. En edes muistanut, milloin minut oltaisiin kutsuttu johonkin.

Aioin ottaa kaikesta selvää nyt.

 Kävelimme pihan poikki kohti asuntoloita. Oli niin kuuma, että halusin riisua collegepaidan, mutta minulla ei ollut sen alla mitään. Paidattomana en kulkisi. “Marco”, sanoin samalla kun kävelin hänen vieressään. “Mistä sinä tulet?”

  “Kolmen tunnin ajomatkan päästä”, hän vastasi.

  “Ah, niin läheltä.”

  “Jep. Taisin hakea tänne juuri siksi, että tämä on lähellä. Ai niin, veljeni käy täällä kolmatta vuotta.”

  “Aha-”

  “Mistä sinä tulet, Jean?”

  “Neljän tunnin ajomatkan päästä”, vastasin.

  Hän pyöräytti silmiään ja hymähti.

  “Cookevillestä”, sanoin. “Kamala paikka, älä koskaan käy siellä.”

  “Ei sitten.”

  Olimme tulleet asuntoloille ja kävelimme toiselle piirille. Asuntolahuone numero 14, painoin mieleeni. Se oli Marcon kämppä. Hän avasi oven ja antoi minun mennä ensimmäisenä. Koitin olla ottamatta huomioon, että ele tehtiin yleensä vain tytöille.

  Pissanvärinen kulunut huone, kuten minunkin. Täsmälleen samanlainen. Koitin olla pettymättä, mutta petyinpä silti. Mutta jos koululla oli varaa omaan talliin, niin entäs paremmat asuntolahuoneet?

  “Kiva”, kommentoin.

  “No kiitti.” Marco sulki oven. “Ole kuin omassasi.” Hän käveli toiseen makuuhuoneista välittämättä, mitä minä tekisin. Istuin hetkeksi sohvalle. Pirun epämukavalle sohvalle. Sitten nousin ylös ja seurasin Marcoa.

  Hän oli sisustanut huoneen seinät valokuvilla ja muutamalla julisteella, hänen vaatteensa lojuivat sängyllä, kirjahyllyt olivat täynnä. Kirjoja ja levyjä. Hyökkäsin cd-levyjen kimppuun.

  “Mitä bändejä yleensä kuuntelet?” kysyin.

  Marco puuhasi kirjoituspöydän ympärillä. “Acceptance, Sex Pistols, Green Day… Sinne päin meneviä.”

  “Green Day on hyvä.”

  “Hmm-hm.”

  Jätin levyt rauhaan ja istuuduin sängylle. En uskonut, että se haittaisi häntä. “Armin on kämppiksesi, eikö niin?”

  “Jep.”

  “Kuulin Connielta, että hän on Kentuckystä.”

  “Totta. Minua ihmetyttää oikeasti, kuinka fiksu hän on - siis Armin. Siis hallitsee niin hyvin kaikki aineet! En ole koskaan-” ja sitä rataa. En kuunnellut häntä hirveästi. Katsoin vain. Hän oli kamalan söpö selittäessään keskittyneesti jotain juttua ja elehtiessään sen mukana käsillään. Jokainen ele oli kuin suunniteltu, sulava. Keskityin ensimmäistä kertaa hänen ääneensä - pehmeään, ei matalaan eikä korkeaan, sointuvaan ja tunteikkaaseen…

  Hän istahti viereeni. Metri välissä - paljon enemmän kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun istuimme vierekkäin. “Connie tosiaan osaa olla tuttavallinen”, Marco puhui. “Olin hetken niin yllättynyt, kun hän vain tuli ja tarttui minua hartioista. Mutta se ei ole huono juttu, ei ollenkaan. Hänellä on melkoiset vitsit.”

  “Ne eivät ole edes hyviä”, sanoin mielipiteeni.

  “Eivät ollenkaan! Ainut joka niille nauraa on se tyttö, Sasha.”

  Naurahdin. Marco mutisi jotain oppikirjoista, ja palasi takaisin kirjoituspöydälle. Hän kysyi, mitä minulla oli seuraavaksi.

  “Matikkaa.”

  “Minulla on taidekurssin tunti… Enkä ole kovin kiinnostunut sinne menemisestä. Mitä sanot jos mentäisiin kahville?” Hän virnisti ovelasti.

  Tuo hymy koituu joskus vielä kohtalokseni, ajattelin. Marco hymyili paljon. Kaunista hymyä. Kuinka mones hymy tämä oli? “Miksi ihmeessä kukaan haluaisi lintsata kuvaamataidon?” puuskahdin. “Sehän on paras tunti koko lukujärjestyksessä.”

  “En ymmärrä yhtään Nanaban puheista”, hän tunnusti. “Hänen ohjeitaan on vaikea ymmärtää.”

  “Koska taiteessa tarvitaan mielikuvitusta. Taiteessa ei voi olla tunnetta, jos joku kertoo sinulle mitä tehdä. Tunne lähtee itsestä, idiootti.”

  Marco tirskahti. Keskeytin selostuksen, ja hän alkoi nauramaan enemmän. Se oli hiukan tukahdettua, kuin hän ei olisi halunnut minun nolostuvan tai jotain. “Herran pieksut. Otat taiteen aika vakavasti”, hän totesi huvittuneena. Hän piti minua taas idioottina.

  Nyrpistin hänelle nenääni. “Mitä sitten?”

  “Ei mitään. Taide on kaunista, mutta totta puhuen vaikeasti ymmärrettävää.”

  “Hmm.” Olin eri mieltä, ymmärsin taidetta ihan tarpeeksi hyvin, mutta vaikenin aiheesta. “Missä _sinä_ sitten olet hyvä?”

  Marcon nauru alkoi pikkuhiljaa loppua. “Ai hyvä?” hän toisti. Näytin antaneen pahan kysymyksen. “En tiedä olenko missään _hyvä_ , mutta tykkään ranskasta. Se on kaunis kieli.”

  “Et sinä siinä toivoton ole.”

  “Sanoo ranskalainen, joka ei osaa ranskaa.”

  “Kuka sanoi, että olen ranskalainen?”

  “Nimesi, hölmö. ‘Jean’ on ranskankielinen nimi, eikö niin? Etkö sitten ole ranskalainen?” Hän kohotti toista kulmaansa epävarmalla eleellä.

  “Joo, kai se on. Mutta ei se tarkoita, että minä olen ranskalainen.” Vaikka Marco ei ollut siinä asiassa täysin väärässä. “Kyllä sitä muuallakin käytetään.”

  “Jean on naisen nimi.”

  “Voi vittu, suu tukkoon.”

 

Marco keitti kahvia ja joimme sen hänen huoneessaan, hän esitteli minulle levyjä ja minä kyselin hänen valokuvistaan. Yhdessä niistä oli Marcon isoveli - Marcus, kuulemma. Marco oli aika pitkä, minuakin melkein kymmenen senttiä pidempi, mutta hänen veljensä täytyi olla kaksimetrinen, lisäksi tällä oli lihakset kuin Adoniksella ja pelottava naama. Hän näytti tyypiltä, joka pieksi ihmisiä huvikseen.

  Kun kello oli niin paljon, että uskonnon tunnin oli täytynyt loppua, Marco kysyi: “Haluatko skipata seuraavankin tunnin kanssani?”

  “Emme pääse kurssista läpi.”

  “Pääsemme me. Poissaoloja tarvitsee aika monta ennen kuin kurssi hylätään. Vain kokeet merkitsevät.”

  En ollut kauhean vakuuttunut, mutta minulla oli mahtavaa aikaa hänen kanssaan ja tunneista pois jääminen kuulosti aina hyvältä, joten sanoin: “Totta hitossa skippaan kanssasi.”

  Marco hymyili. “Mennäänkö kahville?” hän kysyi, vaikka olimme vasta juoneet kahvia. Mutta lähdimme silti. Otimme Marcon veljen auton ja ajoimme pois kampukselta. Kysyin, saiko hän ottaa veljensä auton ihan noin vain.

  “Marcus ei huomaa.” Marco iski minulle silmää. Voi Jumala, se oli seksikästä. Olin huomannut, että Marco oli muutenkin seksikäs. En tietenkään ollut nähnyt hänen kehoaan kunnolla (haluaisin kyllä), mutta t-paidassa hänen käsilihaksensa olivat kaikkien nähtävillä, ja ne olivat oikein kivat käsilihakset. Hänen vatsansa painui luonnostaan hiukan sisäänpäin. Hänellä täytyi olla jonkinlaiset vatsalihakset. Niiden kuvitteleminen sumensi muut ajatukseni.

  Puolessa välissä matkaa, kun olimme melkein jo keskustassa, tuli ongelmia.

  “Marco, pitää kääntyä takaisin”, sanoin lujasti.

  “Mitä nyt?”

  “Minulla ei ole lompakkoa.”

  “Ai jaa… Onko se nyt niin tärkeää?”

  “On, jos menemme kahville! Käänny takaisin.”

  “Mitä jos vain lainaat minulta rahaa?”

  Oikeasti? “Oikeasti?”

  “Ei se haittaa”, Marco vakuutti. “Maksat myöhemmin takaisin. Minä tarjoan.”

  Halusin vastustaa, mutta päässäni pyöri vain _Marco tarjoaa minulle kahvin! Marco tarjoaa minulle kahvin!_ “Luoja. Kiitti, jätkä.”

  Hän hymähti. “Pikkujuttu.”

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Jeanille kahvin tarjoaminen tuntui niin hyvältä, että olisin halunnut käyttää kaikki rahani vain häneen. Olin totta puhuen hiukan huolestunut, pääsisimmekö kursseja läpi sillä menolla, mutta huolehtiminen on vain filosofinen mahdottomuus, kun istuu kahvilla Jeanin kanssa. Kuinka kauniilta hän näyttikään siinä pöydän ääressä minua vastapäätä, kuuma kahvimuki huulillaan, aurinko valaisten hänen kasvonsa niin, että puolet niistä jäivät varjoon. Siis kaunista.

  Hän vei mukin pois suultaan ja sähisi - kuin kissa, jumalauta. “Kuumaa.”

  Kahvilakin oli kaunis. Se oli sisustettu keltaisella ja muilla lämpimillä väreillä. Meillä oli ikkunan vieressä oma pehmeä paikka. Jean seurasi katseellaan ihmisiä, joita kulki ulkopuolella lasin ohi.

  “Onko sinusta Trost mukava?” Se oli kaupunki, jonka lähellä Stohess sijaitsi. Matkan väliltä taittoi kymmenessä minuutissa, mutta Trost oli hyvin pieni ja siellä oli vain yksi kauppakeskus. Moni ajoi paikan ohi edes huomaamatta sitä.

  “Hmm”, Jean mumisi. “Kai ihan kiva. Pieni. Mutta en pidäkään isoista paikoista.”

  “Mikset?”

  “... Niistä on liian vaikea etsiä suojaa.”

  Pohdin, mitä se tarkoitti. Hänen äänensä oli laiska, mutta se ei siltikään viestinyt, että hänellä olisi ollut tylsää. “Miksi hait Stohessiin?” utelin.

  “Esitteessä kerrottiin ylimääräisistä taidekursseista. Kiinnostuin vähän.”

  “Taidat maalata tai jotain?”

  “Jep.”

  En ollut koskenutkaan kaakaooni. Jean oli juonut kahvinsa. Kosketin mukiani, se oli vain hitusen enää lämmin. Maistoin, mutta viilentyminen oli vienyt hyvän maun pois. Hitto. Päällä oli vielä kermavaahtoakin.

  “Miltä se maistuu?” Jean kysyi.

  “Jäähtynyt jo liikaa- hei-” Yhtäkkiä Jean kurottautui pöydän yli. Kavahdin taaksepäin. Hänen kasvonsa olivat niin lähellä. Jean kurotti kädellään ja minä ajattelin _Voi hyvä Jumala sentään_ , hänen kätensä oli pöydän päällä minun omani lähellä. En osannut liikkua. Sitten hän nappasi mukini ja nosti sen huulilleen.

   _Ai._

Jean naksautti kieltään. “Liian kylmää.” Hän antoi mukin takaisin. Toljotin häntä. Suuni taisi olla puoliksi auki. Jean vilkaisi minua ja tirskahti. “Miksi olet ihan punainen?”

  Pyyhkäisin naamaani, ihan kuin sen hierominen olisi saanut punastumisen katoamaan. “Muuten vain.” Ääneni oli sävytön.

  “Teinkö minä jotain? Onko naamassani jotain?”

  Pudistin päätäni. Vakuutin, ettei hänellä ollut mitään naamassaan. Pakotin itseni katsomaan ulos.

  Olin ollut niin jähmettynyt äsken. Olin oikeasti ajatellut _innoissani_ , että Jean aikoi tehdä jotain - _jotain muuta_ kuin maistaa kaakaota. Senkin kieroutunut idiootti, toruin itseäni.

  “Haluan toisen kahvin.”

  “M-mitä?”

  “Osta minulle kahvi. Älä nyt, maksan takaisin. En ole saanut vielä tarpeeksi kofeiinia.”

  Törkimys. Muljautin silmiäni, mutta annoin periksi. Olin liian heikkona häneen.

 

Lähdimme viimeisille oppitunneille - lähinnä siksi, että Jean vaati niin kovasti. Hän ei halunnut missata kuvaamataidon tuntiaan. Luoja, tuo poika oli omistautunut taiteelle.

  “Kun olet noin taiteellinen ihminen-”

  “Kiitos.”

  “- niin kuka on sinun lempitaiteilijasi?”

  Jean kohotti kulmiaan, hän vaikutti yllättyneeltä. “Kysyt välillä tosi odottamattomia kysymyksiä”, hän totesi. Kysyinkö? Hän vastasi: “Luulen, että van Gogh.”

  “Olen kuullut joskus.”

  “Hän osasi maalata hienoja tähtitaivaita. Kun pienenä katselin tähtiä, kuvittelin niiden paikalle van Goghin maalauksia. Taivas tuntui silloin kauniimmalta.”

  Tuntui omituiselta puhua tähtitaivaista, kun ulkona oli parhaillaan virheetön valoisuus ja kuumuus. Sinne oli mahdoton kuvitella tähtiä. Halusin tietää, millaisia taivaita van Gogh maalasi - millaisia taivaita Jean oli kuvitellut.

* * *

 

Illalla tuntien jälkeen, kun Armin vieraili Erenillä ja minä olin yksin kämpässä, avasin läppärin ja etsin tiedostoja Vincent van Goghista. Selasin maalauksia. Sekalaisia öljymaalauksia, kirkkaita ja tummia värejä, kaarevia ja eläviä muotoja. Katselin tähtitaivaita. Hän oli maalannut ne kuin jokainen tuulenvire näkyi ilmassa, kuin värit taivaalla olisivat tanssineet keskenään. Tähdet olivat kuin hehkulamppuja tai lyhtyjä.

  Pidin ajatuksesta Jeanista makaamassa ruohikolla, katsomassa tähtiä ja näkevän taivaalla jokaisen tuulenvireenkin. Vaikka mielikuva ei ehkä ollut aito, tykkäsin ajatella niin.

* * *

 

Oli perjantai, tunnit olivat loppuneet osaltani ja odotin asuntolassa Arminia. Hänellä oli ylimääräistä matikkaa, siksi hänellä kesti. Lisäksi sen jälkeen hän vierailisi Erenillä, sitten vasta tulisi kämpälle. Saisin odottaa kauan.

  Ensimmäinen viikonloppu kampuksella. Jostain syystä olin innoissani. Epäilin, että Conniella oli suunnitelmia ja aikoisi ottaa meidät mukaan. Saisin vihdoin olla Jeanin kanssa ilman, että täytyisi huolehtia oppiaineista.

  Marcus tuli jossain välissä sisälle. Kuulin kun ovi kävi, luulin tulijan olevan Armin ja nousin ylös sängyltä, mutta Marcus astui huoneeseeni ennen kuin kerkesin enempää. “Ei olla nähty koko viikkona”, hän sanoi, mutta kuulosti ettei sillä olisi ollut edes väliä. “Kuulin, että lintsasit.”

  “Vähän”, myönsin.

  “Miksi?”

  “Onko sillä väliä?” Heittäydyin takaisin patjalle, olin ollut juuri kuuntelemassa The Rolling Stonesia, enkä halunnut kenenkään häiritsevän. Marcus astui lähemmäksi.

  “Onko joku ollut sinulle ilkeä?” hän kysyi öristen. “Onko sinua haukuttu tai jotain?”

  “Se _ei_ johtunut siitä”, sanoin lujasti.

  “Miksi sitten olet ollut tunneilta pois? Äläkä tee tuollaista tavaksi. Et pääse kohta kurssista läpi. Mitä äiti ja isä sanoisi?”

  Hän teki niin kovan hässäkän muutamasta poissaolosta. “ _Luoja_.” Mulkaisin häntä. “Minulla oli seuraa, okei? Emme jaksaneet olla tunnilla ja lähdimme kahville.” Jaa, en ole varma, oliko se täysin totuudenmukainen vastaus, minähän se olin pyytänyt Jeania lintsaamaan kanssani. Ilman minua Jean olisi jäänyt tylsistymään ruhoksi.

  “Ai jaa.” Hän hyväksyi selityksen. Ihan kuin hänen olisi pitänyt. _Luoja_. Marcus istui patjani reunaan. Hän heitti parin sukkia lattialle tyynyltäni. “Pidä huone siistinä. Et ole koskaan ollut näin sotkuinen ihminen.”

  “Täällä ei ole mitään, mihin laittaa vaatteet.”

  “Vitut. Sängyn alla on laatikko. Laita sinne.”

  En pannut tikkua ristiin. Marcus alkoi selaamaan cd-levyjä. Hän kysyi, oliko minulla mitään romanttista. Sanoin, että ota Sex Pistols. Hän heitti minua levyllä. “Kenen kanssa olit kahvilla?” hän kysyi.

  “Yksi Jean.”

  “Hmm. _Tykkäätkö_ hänestä?”

  En vastannut hetkeen. _Paint it, Black_ soi loppuun. Laitoin sen pyörimään uudelleen. Olin liian rakastunut lauluun. Olin liian rakastunut ideaan, että Jean sattuisi kuuntelemaan sitä samaan aikaan kuin minä, ja saisimme sillä tavalla jonkin maagisen yhteyden välillemme.

  “Joo. Ehkä vähän”, vastasin.

  Marcus nauroi pilkallisesti - koska pikkuveljen rakastuminen oli aina niin hiton huvittava juttu. “Minkä näköinen?”

  “Sivulta lyhyet vaaleanruskeat hiukset.” Maailman erikoisimman väriset silmät. “Minua yli viisi senttiä lyhyempi.” Notkea ja tiukka vartalo. “Kukkakuvioiset vanssit.” Kauneimpia kukkia, joita olin koskaan nähnyt.

  “Kertoo piru vie paljon. Kukkakuvioiset?”

  “Hmm-hm.”

  “Hah.” Pilkallinen naurahdus. Miksi minä olin edes aloittanut selittämään? “Onko hän homo?” Marcus kysyi.

  Laitoin musiikin pauselle. “En tiedä.”

  “No, ota selvää, ettet joudu pettymään liian myöhään. Onko sinulla mitään romanttista? Menen treffeille Lynnen kanssa.”

  Vastasin taas, että Sex Pistols. Sain uuden iskun levystä. “No ei ole”, sanoin. “En kuuntele treffi-biisejä.”

  “Vittu. Lynne on niin saakelin tarkka musiikista.”

  “Soita _Love is strong_. Se on Rolling Stonesilta.”

  “Minä en varmana soita sitä. Luoja. Älä kuvittelekaan. Se laulaja kuulostaa pedofiililtä.”

  “Sitten sehän on sopiva.”

  Tällä kertaa levy osui otsaani. “Milloin sinusta on tullut noin pervo?” hän valitti.

 

Kello oli viisi, Armin ei ollut vieläkään tullut. Marcus oli lähtenyt tunti sitten. Makasin jo toistamista sängyllä kuulokkeet korvilla. Musiikki sai minut uniseksi.

  Katselin huonetta. Se tosiaan oli likainen. Pitkästä opiskelusta jääneitä astioita pöydällä, vaatteet kasassa sängyn päädyssä, levyt eivät olleet enää aakkosjärjestyksessä ja kirjoja oli tippunut hyllyistä. En halunnut enää elää sellaisessa huoneessa. Järjestin vaatteeni sängyn alla olevaan muovilaatikkoon, josta Marcus oli sanonut, järjestin levyt ja kirjat, vein astiat tiskattavaksi.

  En ollut käynyt kertaakaan Arminin huoneessa. Hän yleensä piti oven kiinni. Menin ensimmäistä kertaa sisään, sillä ajattelin olla ystävällinen ja kerätä hänenkin astiansa pois. Hyvä, että olin ystävällinen - hänen huoneensa oli sotkuisempi kuin kaatopaikka! Paljon kirjoja, ei oikein mitään muuta viihdykettä. Tietokone. Yksi laavalamppu. Ja pinollinen likaisia astioita. Tosiaan - Armin opiskeli enemmän kuin minä. Hänellä ei tainnut olla aikaa siivoamiseen.

  Tiskiä oli vuorellinen. Kerkesin pestä niistä puolet, kun oveen koputettiin. Oliko Armin unohtanut avaimensa? Kuivasin käteni ja kurotin avaamaan oven... “Armin, sinä tosiaan otit aikasi-”

  Vaikenin. “Jean.”

  Jean hymyili minulle vinosti. Raidallinen pusakka, siniset farkut, kukka-vanssit. Virnistin. Aina ne vanssit. Oransseja, pinkkejä, keltaisia ja sinisiä kukkia. Kuin puutarha. Sellaiset “tyttömäiset” kengät saattoi ottaa muotivillityksenä, mutta olin siltikin yllättynyt, että Jean halusi pukea sellaiset.

  “Et tainnut odottaa minua.”

  “No en.” Olin ilahtunut, tietenkin! “Mutta pelastit juuri päiväni. Haluatko kahvia?”

  “Totta mooses.”

  Päästin hänet sisään. “Olen yksin. Armin on Erenin luona tai jotain.”

  “Hmm-hm.” Jean silmäili kämpän läpi, sitten istui sohvalle. “Oliko sinulla tylsää tai jotain?”

  Jatkoin tiskaamista. “Jep.”

  “Sama. Lähdin kiertämään kampusta, mutta tulinkin tänne.”

  Tarkoittiko hän, että hän oli kesken kaiken päättänyt vierailla vai oliko hän kävellyt tänne huomaamattaan? No, kumpikin vaihtoehto kävi. “Hyvä kuitenkin, että tulit.”

  “Hah. Kaipaatko seuraani niin paljon?”

  “Koko ajan.”

  En ollut itsekään varma, sanoinko sen tietämättäni vai tietoisesti.

  Jean tirskahti. Hän ei näyttänyt vaivaantuneen. “Mikä sääli, ettemme voi olla yhdessä koko ajan”, hän sanoi hymyä äänessään. En saanut ihan selville, oliko hän tosissaan edes puoliksi.

  “Connie lähtee huomenna käymään kotona”, hän kertoi. “Suunnittelimme ensin, että mentäisiin johonkin koko porukalla-”, luulen, että hän tarkoitti sillä itseään, Connieta, Sashaa, Ereniä, Mikasaa, Arminia ja minua, “-mutta eipä mennäkään. Haluan silti tehdä _jotain_ , enkä vain lukea.”

  “Hmm?” Oliko aihe menossa johonkin suuntaan…?

  “Kukaan ei huoli minua seuraansa”, hän sanoi. “Paitsi sinä. Joten vietän viikonlopun kanssasi.” Hän julisti sen, kuin päätös olisi ollut jotenkin juhlallinen.

  Hymyilin liian leveästi. Tuntui kuin suuni voisi ratketa.

  “Okei. Se sopii.”

  “Mahtavaa. Pidetään elokuvailta.”

  “Mitä?”

  Jean makasi sohvalla mahallaan, katse keittiötä ja minua kohti. Hän heilutti jalkojaan ilmassa ja kurotti kaulaansa käsinojan yli. Silmät minuun naulittuina. “Illalla näkyy elokuva. _Perjantai 13._."

  “Se on kauhuelokuva.”

  “Jep.”

  Kohautin hartioitani. “Okei. Sopii hyvin. Käydään ostamassa popcornia tai jotain.” Sitten muistin Arminin. “Armin taitaa liittyä seuraamme. Onhan tämä hänenkin kämppä.”

  “Vai saisitko mahdollisesti hänet pois?” Jean kysyi. Äänensävy oli teatraalisen viaton.

  Liukas astia meinasi livetä sormistani. “Haluatko, että vain me kaksi...”

  “Onko siinä jotain vikaa?” Jean kierähti selälleen ja katsekontaktimme rikkoutui. En voinut olla huomaamatta, että hänen liikkeet olivat _leikkisiä_ . _Seksikkäitä_. Taisin vain kuvitella kaiken. “Armin näyttää viihtyvän Erenillä.”

  Vikaa… Ei. Ei ollenkaan. Juttu sopi hyvin. Mainiosti. Elokuva, popcornia, kahdestaan… Mainiosti sopikin.

  Sain vain pudistettua päätäni. _Hitto vie, Marco, rauhoitu._

“Sopii hyvin”, sanoin heikosti. Voi _Luoja_ , _Marco_.

 

Olin ehkä liian innostunut, mutta en voinut olla innostumatta lisää, kun Armin sanoi minulle yöpyvän Erenin luona. En ollut kerennyt edes suostutella häntä. Kuin hän olisi tajunnut heti, että halusin olla Jeanin kanssa kaksin.

  “Pitäkää hauskaa iltaa”, Armin vain sanoi.

  Soitin Marcukselle ja pyysin häntä ostamaan popcornia. Olin varma, että hän aikoi mennä Trostiin. Hän todennäköisesti palaisi ennen iltaa. Selitin vielä lisäksi, että pidin elokuvailtaa kaverin kanssa, jotta hän varmasti suostuisi. “Se Jean?” Marcus kysyi. “Joo”, vastasin.

  Marcus suostui.

  Jean vietti aikansa iltaan asti luonani. Luimme lehtiä, pelasimme playstationilla, kuuntelimme musiikkia ja minä koitin tehdä meille ruokaa. Jean sanoi, että olin siinä surkea. Kuin osaisit itse tehdä parempaa.

  “Itse asiassa osaan”, Jean sanoi. “Olen tehnyt oman ruokani neljätoistavuotiaasta lähtien.”

  “Ai jaa, miksi?”

  Jean pyöritteli haarukkaa lautasellaan. “Koitin olla mahdollisimman vähän taakaksi silloisessa tilanteessa.”

  Se ei kuulostanut hyvältä. “Miten niin?”

  “Siksi vain.” Jean virnisti. “Opetan sinua joskus tekemään parempaa ruokaa, niin saat tehdä ruokaa minulle milloin haluat.”

  “Kuka sanoi, että haluan tehdä sinulle ruokaa?” kysyin sarkastisesti. Olin silti huolestunut. Jeanin virnistys ei ollut täysin aito.

  Marcus toi popcornit kahdeksalta. Hän toi myös pitsaa. En ollut pyytänyt sitä.

  “Miksi olet yllättäen näin… antelias?” kysyin.

  “Lynne halusi, että teillä olisi mahdollisimman kivaa. Hän vaati pitsaa.” Marcus vilkaisi ohitseni sohvalle, jolla Jean makasi. Meillä oli juuri playstationpeli kesken. Hän tuijotti Jeania tyhjällä ilmeellä, sitten hän taputti minua olalle. “Teillä näyttää menevän hyvin”, hän totesi hiljaa vain että minä kuulin.

  Pahus. “Y-ymmärsit väärin!”

  “Nautiskele.” Marcus naureskeli.

  Otin ostokset ja suljin oven. Kuulin naurun vielä sen läpi. Hiton isoveljet. Laskin ostokset pöydälle ja kävelin takaisin pelin ääreen. Istuin lattialle, sillä Jean ei jättänyt juurikaan tilaa sohvalla. Hänen jalkansa ylettyivät käsinojan ulkopuolelle. Hän makasi laiskasti selällään, nojaten toiseen kyynärpäähän. Paidan helma oli hivuttautunut vaalean navan ylle.

  Marcus tietenkin heti luuli, että olimme olleet _tekemässä jotain_. Ihan kuin minä tekisin mitään hänelle niin nopeasti. Halusin kyllä. En halunnut välittää, ettemme tunteneet vielä kamalan hyvin. Mutta välitin silti.

  “Sehän oli veljesi?” Jean kysyi.

  “Joo.”

  “Hmm.”

  Lopetimme pelin hiukan ennen yhdeksää. Jean valmisti popcornit, lisäksi laittoi niiden päälle voisulaa. Hän kysyi, oliko minulla mitään juotavaa. “Mehua.” Jean pyöräytti silmiään selvästi pitäen minua jotenkin vajaaälyisenä. “Tarkoitin, onko sinulla mitään alkoholia. Tänään on hyvä fiilis.” Ihan kuin se olisi oikeuttanut juomiseen!

  “Ei ole”, myönsin. “Kampuksella ei saa olla hallussa alkoholia.”

  “Kuulostat hirveän poliittiselta. Luuletko, että sitä sääntöä noudattaa kukaan?”

  En. Mutta en halunnut jäädä kiinni. Jos halusin juoda, kävisin kaupassa ostamassa vain yhdelle kerralle enkä tekisi viinavarastoa patjani alle. “Minulla ei kuitenkaan ole mitään”, sanoin. “Marcus on se, joka säilyttää viinat.”

  “Käy hakemassa häneltä.”

  “En todellakaan!” Sille hän vasta nauraisikin. Pystyin kuvittelemaan hänen kysyvän pilkallisesti _Etkö saa pesää muuten kuin vain juottamalla humalaan?_

  “Se oli vitsi”, Jean rauhoitteli. “Haluammeko me juoda _appelsiinimehua_?”

  “Emme kai juo mitään.”

  “Harmi, tänään oli hyvä fiilis.” Jean palasi sohvalle viereeni, istuin vasemmassa päässä, hän istuutui oikeaan päähän ja asetti popcornit välillemme. Olin pettynyt. “Joskus meidän pitää mennä juomaan kahdestaan”, hän sanoi päättäväisesti.

  “Miksi?”

  “Muuten vain.”

  Elokuva alkoi yhdeksältä. Tunti ja 50 minuuttia ilman mainoskatkoja. Minä ja Jean, välillämme viisikymmentä senttiä. Halusin senttejä olevan yhtä paljon kuin välillämme oli ollut Connien ahtaassa autossa. Tai siis yhtä vähän.

  Olin alaluokilla pelännyt kauhuelokuvia kuollakseni, mutta sitten yhä uudestaan kun olin katsonut niitä, ne alkoivat käydä lapsellisiksi. _Perjantai 13._ oli minulle jo vanha juttu. Katsoimme tietenkin 2009 version, jonka olin nähnyt aiemmin jo kaksi kertaa. Elokuvassa huudettiin paljon. Ja tapettiin. Järveen hukkunut poika murhaa mökillä joukon teini-ikäisiä kakaroita. Aika kaukaa haettua, jos minulta kysyttiin.

  “Vitun ruma murhaaja, pakko myöntää”, Jean mutisi omalla puolellaan.

  “Hänellä on vieläpä naamari päässä”, minä sanoin. “Millainen ukko on sen takana?”

  “Taisimme juuri keksiä syyn, ystäväiseni, miksi hän pitää naamaria.”

  Nojasin rennosti käsinojaan ja kurkotin aina välillä popcornkulholle. Toivoin, että koskettaisin Jeanin kättä. Turhaan. En löytänyt kertaakaan hänen sormiaan.

  Elokuva ei ollut kaksinen, mutta minua kiinnosti enemmän Jeanin seura. Viihdyin paikallani vain koska hän oli viidenkymmenen sentin päässä samalla sohvalla. En vilkuillut hänen suuntaansa. Hymähdin vain, kun murhaaja sivalsi metsästyspuukon naisen mahan läpi. Kuinka mones tappo se oli?

  Jean sihahti niin terävästi että minä pompahdin. “Voi vittu voi vittu voi vittu. Vitun ämmä. Katso taaksesi.”

  “Eihän se ollut edes paha kohta”, sanoin.

  Jean puristi jalkoja rintaansa vasten ja katsoi elokuvaa polviensa takaa. “Väitätkö ettet muka säikähtänyt tuossa?”

  “En oikeastaan. Siis säikähtänyt.”

  Hän puuskahti. “Ja vitut.”

  Hymyilin huvittuneena itsekseni. Eikä se loppunut siihen. Jean hypähti jokaisessa tappokohtauksessa ja päästi liuta kirosanoja suustaan. Nauroin joka kerta. “Jean, oletko vähän herkkä kauhuelokuville?” kysyin, vaikka vastaus oli jo ilmiselvä. “En” Jean vastasi. “Älä luulekaan. Turpa kiinni.”

  Jean painoi silmänsä polvien suojaan. “Ei saakeli…”

  Taas mies kuolleena. Verta valui.

  “Jos inhoat tätä näin paljon”, sanoin, “mikset lopeta katsomista.”

  “Haista paska.”

  “Miksi edes halusit katsoa tämän?”

  “Turpa kiinni jo, Marco!”

  Hän taisi suuttua ja nolostua huvittuneesta äänensävystäni, mutta en pystynyt piilottamaan sitä. Jean oli niin huvittava. “Tiedäthän, että jos haluat niin voit aina ottaa minusta kiinni”, kerroin.

  “Painu helvettiin, Bodt-”

  Miehen pää sivallettiin kahtia.

  Jean huudahti ja tarttui kulhon yli käsivarrestani kiinni.

  Hymyilin.

  “Älä luule itsestäsi liikoja, hitto soikoon”, Jean murahti.

  “Hmm.” Pidä sinä vain kiinni, Kirstein.

  Hän ei hypähtänyt minuun enää elokuvan aikana, mutta huusi sitäkin enemmän. Huomautin, että koko asuntola kuulee. Hän ei näyttänyt välittävän. Olin siirtänyt kulhon pois välistämme siinä toivossa, että hän haluaisi halailla minua uudelleen.

  Elokuva loppui ennen yhtätoista. Sammutin tv:n ja vasta silloin Jean rentoutui. “Tuo elokuva kielletään lailla, usko pois.”

  “Se olisi saanut olla parempi”, kommentoin.

  “Ei se loppujen lopuksi ollut niin paha.”

  Pyöräytin silmiäni, mutta en huomauttanut hänen huudoista ja läheisyydestä. Emme olleet syöneet kaikkia popcorneja ja pitsa oli kylmänä pöydällä. “Haluatko iltapalaa?” kysyin.

  “En. Taidan mennä kämpälle”, hän sanoi.

  “Ai. Okei.”

  Korjasin tiskimme, sitten saatoin Jeanin asuntolan ulkopuolelle. Ulkona oli viileää ja pimeää. Näin tähtiä taivaalla. Tuijotin niitä hetken. Kuvittelin tanssivia tuulen virtauksia ja suuria loistavia lyhtyjä.

  Jeankin katsoi taivaalle. Sitten minua.

  “Nähdään.”

  “Ensi kerralla ei taideta katsoa elokuvia”, totesin.

  “Hah hah.”

  “Hyvää yötä, Jean.”

  “Öitä. Ensi kerralla ei sitten katsota elokuvia.”

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

En halunnut jättää Marcoa. Mietin hetken, antaisiko hän jäädä yöksi… Mutta en kehdannut. En kehdannut kysyä. Olin jo (taas) nolannut itseni elokuvan aikana. Ihan totta, miksi olin edes ehdottanut sitä.

  En halunnut jättää Marcoa ja yötä. Kun Marco palasi takaisin sisälle, menin oman asuntolarinkini nurmikolle ja istahdin maahan. Enkä välittänyt siitä, että joku asuntolahuoneessa huomaisi minut ja ajattelisi minun olevan hullu. Tai että valvojat saisivat minut kiinni.

  Ruoho oli yöilmasta kostea. Olin yllättynyt, kuinka hyvin tähdet näkyivät. Olisin odottanut öiden olevan valoisammat. Virtauksia ja loistavia lyhtyjä mustalla taivaalla - kaikki se sai minut muistelemaan van Goghin maalauksia.

  Tämä oli Tähtikirkas yö.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uusia lukuja tulossa (onkoha se hyvä vai huono juttu...)


	3. Haluatko olla poikakaverini?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuuluiko sydämen hakata niin lujaa, niin nopeasti, ja niin kauan? Kuuluiko minun tuntea niin voimakasta jännitystä mahassa, vaikkei ollut mitään syytä jännittää? Miksen voinut nukahtaa!? Halusin nukahtaa, jotta olisi jo huominen ja näkisin Jeanin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vihdoin edes jotakin jännää

_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line?_  
_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_  
_You're the only one I would take a shot on_  
_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_\- So Contagious - Acceptance_

 

**JEAN**

 

Marco lähetti minulle viestin _Mennäänkö kahville?_. Siitä lähtien kun olimme vaihtaneet puhelinnumerot keskenämme, puhelimeni ei ollut meinannutkaan pysyä hiljaa. Tuo poika kaipasi minua aivan liian usein.

  Tietenkin suostuin pyyntöön.

  Kävelin Marcon kämpälle. Olin melko varma, että Armin oli siellä avaamassa minulle oven, mutta Marcolla oli ylimääräinen matematiikantunti. Hän pääsisi vasta puolen tunnin päästä.

  Armin oli kämpällä. “Jean?” Hän lausui nimeni vielä epävarmasti, hän tuskin muisti minua kovinkaan hyvin. Olimme viimeksi nähneet vain vilahdukselta, kun vietin Marcon kanssa elokuvailtaa, ja sitä ennen olimme tuskin puhuneet mäkkärissä. Emme koskaan tavanneet oppituntien väleissä.

  “Odotan Marcoa.”

  “Okei. Tule sisälle.”

  Eren istui pöydän ääressä, ja tuskin edes tervehti minua. Kävelin sisään ja menin suoraan sohvalle. Armin istuutui Erenin seuraan. Minusta tuntui, että olin keskeyttänyt jonkin keskustelun, mutta en välittänyt, olin täällä vain odottamassa Marcoa. He voisivat puhua milloin vain.

  “Olen yllättynyt, miten hyviä kavereita teistä on tullut”, Armin sanoi. Hän hymyili vinosti. “Olette koko ajan kahdestaan.”

  Kai hän tarkoitti Marcoa ja minua. “Eihän tässä ole mennyt kuin muutama viikko.”

  “Oikeastaan juuri siksi. Toki onhan Marco kamalan mukava ihminen, mutta hän viettää hyvin vähän aikaa meidän kanssa. Siis minun, Erenin ja Mikasan. Minusta tuntuu, että hän ei edes haluaisi viettää aikaa kanssamme.”

  “Tarkoitatko, että hän on epäsosiaalinen?”

  Eren sanoi “Ei kyllä.”

  “Hän taitaa vain luulla, että olisi jonkinlainen neljäs pyörä tai jotain”, Armin sanoi.

  “Eikö sitten ole parempi, että hänellä on joku, jonka kanssa hän ei tunne olevansa ylimääräinen pyörä tai jotain?” Kohotin heille kulmaani. “Mitä hiton väliä? Jos tykkäämme olla keskenämme, niin sitten olemme.”

  Armin hymyili hermostuneesti. “Totta kai se on hyvä.”

  “Pointti on siinä, että olette aika pirun _hyviä_ kavereita.” En pitänyt Erenin vihjailevasta äänensävystä.

  “Olemme vain kavereita.” _Vitun hyvin sanottu, Kirstein._

  “Hyviä kavereita…”

  “Eren”, Armin tokaisi torjuvasti. Eren oli selin minuun, mutta minusta tuntui, että hän virnuili tai jotain yhtä ärsyttävää. Toivoin, että hän tunsi vihaisen mulkaisuni niskassaan.

  Armin vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Hän kyseli minulta kotiseudustani ja muuta sen tapaista, oikeasti sen kuuloisena, että häntä kiinnosti. Sääli, että minua ei kiinnostanut vastata, mutta kohteliaisuutta vastasin silti. Hän oli hyvä sellaisessa pienessä rupattelussa, jota saattoi tehdä ventovieraiden kanssa. Minä en ollut koskaan osannut sitä. Äiti oli siinä mahtava.

  Marco tuli tunnin sisällä. Hän heitti reppunsa suoraan nurkkaan, Armin huusi “Älä heittele tavaroita minne sattuu”, ja Marco joutui poimimaan sen ja viemään kunnollisesti huoneeseensa. Hän hymyili minulle leveästi. Minunkin suupieleni nousivat. “Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet”, hän huikkasi ennen kuin katosi huoneeseensa.

  “Mihin te olette menossa?” Armin kysyi.

  “Kahville. Haluatko jotain?”

  “Kiitos. Voisitteko tuoda minulle ja Erenille espressot?”

  “Okei.”

  He puhuivat sulavasti kuin vanha pariskunta, mikä ärsytti minua.

  “Miksi oikeastaan halusit lähteä yhtäkkiä kahville, Marco?” kysyin.

  Hän palasi huoneestaan. Hän oli vaihtanut farkut, vanhan kunnon The Rolling Stones t-paidan ja heitti harteilleen ruskean nahkatakin. “Tarvitseeko siihen syytä?” hän sanoi.

  “Yllätyin vain.”

  “Yllätyt omituisista asioista. Kaverit käyvät kahvilla milloin haluavat.”

  Menin hänen luokseen ovelle. Puin takkini. Marco tarttui minua hellästi hihasta ja suuteli kämmeneni sisäpuolta. _Suuteli_. Hänen huulensa koskettivat IHOANI. Se sai minut niin yllättyneeksi ja hämmentyneeksi että käteni jäi pystyyn vielä sen jälkeenkin kun hän irrottautui. “Tarvitseeko siihen syytä, että haluan olla sinun kanssasi?” hän kysyi ja kohtasi pikaisesti katseeni.

  Kuulin Erenin toteavan hiljaa “Hyviä kavereita...”

  Mahani kipristeli pitkän aikaa. Kädessäni tuntui yhä kihelmöintiä, kun pääsimme parkkipaikalle ja Marcon veljen autolle. Koko kehoni tuntui kuumalta, oli mahdotonta sanoa olinko punastunut vain naamasta. Virnuilin kuin typerys. Koitin salata sen Marcolta. Joko hän pitäisi minua outona tai alkaisi luulemaan itsestään liikoja - voi, sitä en sallinut. Halusin pitää vielä jonkinlaisen otteen, jotta voisin hillitä häntä.

  Vaikka miksi minulla olisi syytä hillitä hänet?

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Olinko puhunut liian hempeilevästi? Olinko lähestynyt jo liian nopeasti? Oliko käden suuteleminen ollut jo liikaa? Hitto vieköön, se oli ensimmäinen kertani kun olin suudellut ketään sillä tavalla. Olin ajatellut, että takova, kivulias sydämen syke olisi rauhoittunut normaaliksi muutamassa minuutissa, mutta ei kuule sinne päinkään.

  Nyt me vain istuimme autossa kiusallisesti hiljaa, kumpikaan ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, en tiennyt mitä Jean ajatteli, oliko hän edes pitänyt siitä, yhtäkkiä vain huomasin kuinka kaunis hän oli ja huomasin hänen muotonsa, huomasin ne herkemmin kuin aiemmin.

  Pitäisiköhän minun käynnistää auto jo?

  Ajoin Trostiin ja uuteen avattuun kahvilaan. Se oli punk -aiheinen ja kuvat joita olin selannut nettisivulta olivat vakuuttaneet minut. Minusta tuntui, että se olisi hieno paikka myös Jeanin mielestä.

  Hän katsoi mustaseinäistä kahvilaa kulmat koholla. “Tämä ei ollut täällä viime kerralla.”

  “Se avattiin vasta viime viikolla”, kerroin.

  “Ihan kiva treffipaikka.”

  “Hä?”

  “Mennään sisälle.” Hän nousi autosta ja heilautti minulle kättään. “Hop hop, hidastelija.”

  Ai, jos Jean ajatteli näitä treffeinä, niin totisesti ajattelin minäkin. Ilman muuta. Luoja, olin pyytänyt hänet treffeille tietämättäni. Oliko se edes mahdollista? Pääsin Jeanin kanssa treffeille. Luoja, olin treffeillä. Sydämeni alkoi taas pauhata kivuliaasti kylkiluitani vasten.

 

Kun nyt vihdoin olimme treffeillä, halusin tarjota Jeanille kahvin, mutta hän kieltäytyi. Kai koska olin tarjonnut hänelle viime kerralla. Kävikin niin, että hän tarjosi minulle. No miten vain.

  Kun olimme viettäneet aikaa kahvilassa, ajoimme kauppakeskukseen syömään, sitten kävimme puistossa, sitten taas syömässä, ja lähdimme takaisin kampukselle. Kuulostiko se tylsältä? Mutta se ei ollut. Uskon, että meillä molemmilla oli hauskaa.

  Kello oli lähellä yhdeksää, jolloin alkoi hiljaisuus. Viimeistään silloin täytyi olla asuntola-alueella. Meillä kesti kymmenisen minuuttia ajaa Trostin keskustasta takaisin, kello oli kymmentä vaille yhdeksän kun olimme kampuksen parkkipaikalla. Oli jo hämärää ja huomasin valojen palavan opettajien mökeissä. Arvelin, että saisin Jeanin kanssa torut niskaan jos jäisimme kiinni.

  Rullasin hiljaa parkille ja pidin moottorin niin äänettömänä kuin pystyin. Sammutin valot jo ennen kuin pysähdyimme ja sammutin auton.

  “Toivon totisesti, ettemme jääneet kiinni.”

  “Aikaa on vielä kymmenen minuuttia”, Jean sanoi.

  “En usko, että se pelastaisi meidät.”

  En olisi halunnut nousta autosta, mutta Jean nousi, joten olisi ollut aika hoopoa jos olisin jäänyt. Hiivimme pihan varjojen poikki asuntoloille. “Saatan sinut kämpälle”, sanoin Jeanille.

  “Mitä? Etkä saata! Minä saatan sinut.”

  “Mitä? Mutta haluan saattaa sinut.”

  “Marco- Voi luoja. Pitääkö meidän puhua tästä keskellä pihaa?”

  Minä saatoin hänet. No oikeastaan vain ulko-ovelle asti. Jean ei päästänyt minua sitä pidemmälle. Hän väitti, että kerkeäisin jäädä kiinni. Toivoin, että valvojat eivät olleet iltakierroksella vielä.

  “Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi.

  “Odota, Jean.” Hän kohotti minulle kulmiaan. Halusin puhua. Jostain syystä asia tuntui kovin tärkeältä juuri nyt, siinä hämärässä, kun pilvet peittivät tähdet, kun oli viileää ja hiljaista. “Oletko sinä homo?” Ei sulava aloitus.

  “Mitä vittua, Marco?” Jean kuulosti hengästyneeltä. Ulkovaloja ei ollut, en nähnyt hänen kasvojaan kunnolla hämärässä. Mutta näin kiiltävät, valkoiset silmät. “Onko tuo asia niin hiton tärkeä juuri nyt?”

  “Ei kun tarkoitin… Tarkoitin vain että - pidätkö minusta? Koska minusta tuntuu, että pidän sinusta hyvin paljon.” Puhuminen tuntui helpommalta, kun en nähnyt häntä hyvin. “Siis tosi paljon. Ja… En osaa selittää sitä. Marcus vain sanoi, että minun pitäisi ottaa asiasta selvää, siis että oletko kiinnostunut pojista tai jotain, että minä en pettyisi liian myöhään ja saisi kuvitelmia, että meillä olisi jonkinlainen mahdollisuus…”

  “Marco!” Jean tönäisi minua. Ei kovasti. “Sinä olet kamalan hermostunut. Rauhoitu.”

  Totta.

  Jean nauroi vähän. “Miksi haluat puhua tästä juuri nyt?”

  Katsoin pimeyden läpi häneen. “Koska… siksi. Nyt tuntui olevan romanttinen hetki.”

  “Voi Jeesus, ei hitto.” Jean nauroi lisää. “Olet tosi aloittelija tässä, etkö olekin?”

  Olinko? “A-anteeksi.”

  “Ei ole mitään syytä pyytää anteeksi.” Oli hetken hiljaista. Ajattelin, että nyt oli loppu. Jean piti minua inhottavana. Hän alkaisi tästä lähtien vältellä minua. Hän sanoi hiljaa: “Ehkä vähän.”

  “Mitä?”

  “Ehkä vähän… tykkään sinusta. Tai aika paljon. Tosi paljon.”

  Sydämeni tuntui pysähtyvän, minkä tiedän kuulostavan kamalan liioitellulta, mutta se tuntui oikeasti. Mutta hyvällä tavalla. Jeanin hiljainen, lempeä ääni sai minut varpailleni - hyvällä tavalla. “Tykkään sinusta tosi paljon”, hän sanoi.

  “Haluatko olla poikakaverini?”

  Ilmaa katosi kasvoiltani, kuin Jean olisi vetänyt äänettömästi henkeä. Huomasin, että seisoimme aika lähekkäin. Olin tainnut nojata tajuamattani eteenpäin. Tai toisin päin. “Kyllä. Joo, haluan.”

  En ollut varma, kuuluiko siinä tilanteessa suudella tai tehdä jotain rajumpaa, mutta sekunnin tuijotimme toisiamme, sitten Jean sanoi “Hyvää yötä”, ja minä sanoin “Hyvää yötä, Jean”, ja hän sulki oven. Toisen sekunnin päästä käännyin ja kävelin kämpälleni, menin kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään naamani, menin huoneeseeni ja ryömin peiton alle. Kaikki tapahtui kuin transsissa. En ollut varma, heräsikö Armin, sillä kämppä oli pimeä ja siksi hänen täytyi olla nukkumassa.

  Kuuluiko sydämen hakata niin lujaa, niin nopeasti, ja niin kauan? Kuuluiko minun tuntea niin voimakasta jännitystä mahassa, vaikkei ollut mitään syytä jännittää? Miksen voinut nukahtaa!? Halusin nukahtaa, jotta olisi jo huominen ja näkisin Jeanin.

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Kun aamulla heräsin yksin kämpässäni, huoneessani, ensimmäinen ajatukseni oli “Minulla on poikaystävä”. Minullahan oli poikaystävä. Marco. Enkä ollut kuvitellut sitä?

  Jos Marco oli poikaystäväni, elämän täytyi olla aika hiton mahtavaa.

  Seuraavaksi huomasin viileyden. Huoneessa oli melkein kylmä. Ulkona oli harmaata ja märkää. Oli varmaan satanut. Yhtäkkinen viileys tuntui jäätävältä monen viikon kuumuuden jälkeen. Kesä alkoi viimein kadota.

  Puin paksun collegepaidan ja farkut, otin repun ja lähdin ensimmäiselle tunnille. Pihalla opiskelijat enimmäkseen tuijottivat taivasta. Kai se oli jotenkin yllättävää, että yhtäkkiä oli niin harmaata. Oikeastaan minäkään en saanut katsettani irti paksuista pilvistä.

  Olin niin innoissani Marcon näkemisestä. Pohdin, pitäisikö minut hakea hänet hänen kämpältään, jotta voisimme yhdessä kävellä tunnille vaikka joutuisimmekin eroamaan aika nopeasti. Minulla oli aamusta matikkaa, Marcolla oli jotain muuta. Miksen tiennyt, mikä tunti hänellä oli?! Tuntui tärkeältä tietää se.

  Matematiikan luokassa 3 Connie löysi minut, olimme samalla tunnilla. Tällä tunnilla pöydät oli järjestetty pieniksi ryhmiksi, ja niillä tunneilla yleensä istuin samassa ryhmässä Connien, yhden Thomasin ja Hannahin kanssa. En oikeastaan tuntenut Thomasia ja Hannahia. Juttelin tunnilla vain Connien kanssa.

  Paikalla oli sillä hetkellä vain Connie, en nähnyt Thomasia tai Hannahia missään. Connie viittoi minua tulemaan luokseen, vaikka olisin tullut muutenkin.

  “Onnea, jätkä.”

  Kohotin hänelle kysyvästi toista kulmaani. “Mistä?”

  “Marcon suhteen.”

  Kulmani laskeutui. “Mitä?”

  “Armin sanoi aamulla, että te seurustelette. Marco oli ollut ihan yläilmoissa aamulla, joten Armin oli kysynyt mikä oli, ja Marco kertoi teistä.” Connie kertoi kaiken huvittuneella sävyllä. “Mutta oikeasti - _te_? Juuri olisin vähiten uskonut sinusta. Vaikka käytätkin kukkavansseja.”

  En oikein tiedä, miksi olin odottanut Marcon pitävän seurustelun salassa. Mitä hyötyä siitä olisi ollut? Muut olisivat kuitenkin saaneet tietää joskus. “Onko se siis totta?” Connie kysyi kuin vielä varmistukseksi.

  “Joo. On se.”

  Connie nauroi. “Onnea.”

  Hiljennyimme asiasta, kun Thomas ja Hannah saapuivat pöytään. He olivat aika paljon kahdestaan, vaikka tiesin Hannahin seurustelevan toisen kanssa. Hän pussaili usein tuntien välillä käytävässä poikaystävänsä kanssa. Se sai minut pohtimaan, pussailisimmeko minä ja Marco vielä joskus niin.

  Connie liu'utti minulle lapun pöydän yli tunnin puolivälissä. Siinä luki _‘Aiotko kertoa heille??’._ Hän taisi tarkoittaa Thomasia ja Hannahia. Olin melko varma, että muut (Eren, Mikasa ja Sasha) tiesivät jo tai pian, kun Armin tiesi. Kirjoitin takaisin ‘ _Antaa heidän tajuta se itse’_.

  Kävin levottomaksi. Koitin etsiä Marcoa käytäviltä aina kun olin menossa uuteen luokkaan, mutta en löytänyt häntä. Meillä ei ollut mitään samoja tunteja sinä päivänä, joten halusin nähdä hänet edes vilahdukselta. Minulla oli sama ranskantunti Erenin kanssa, mutta emme mielestäni tunteneet vielä niin hyvin, että olisin kehdannut mennä hänen seuraansa. Eikä minulla ollut mitään kysyttävää Marcosta. Jos meillä oli eri tunnit, niin meillä oli eri tunnit.

  Ruokatunnilla Connie kysyi minua mäkkäriin. Olin valmis kieltäytymään, jotta saisin tilaisuuden nähdä Marcon edes ruokasalissa, mutta sitten Connie sanoi “Marcokin tulee”, ja unohdin kokonaan, miksi edes olin halunnut ruokasaliin. Marcon lisäksi ilmeisesti Sasha ja Thomaskin tulivat. Mahduimme juuri ja juuri kaikki autoon.

  Marco ja Sasha odottivat parkkipaikalla Connien auton luona. Tuijotin Marcoa. Olin koko päivän halunnut puhua hänelle ja koskettaa häntä, mutta yhtäkkiä mahani meni solmuun, jähmetyin ja äänihuuleni eivät toimineet. Marcolla oli tiukka t-paita, jollaista en ollut hänen ennen nähnyt käyttävän, nahkatakki ja farkut, joissa oli ketjuja ja polvien kohdalla oli repeämät. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ihanan sekaiset kuten aina ja silmät katsoivat lämpimästi minua.

  Hän tuntui samalta henkilöltä kuin ennenkin, mutta silti niin uudelta.

  “Öhm, terve.”

  “Hei, Jean.”

  Kiva, olimme molemmat yhtä hermostuneita.

  “Hei, rentoutukaa tai jäädytätte loputkin tunnelmasta”, Connie tokaisi meille, mikä sai tilanteesta tuplasti nolomman. “Nouskaa autoon, kyyhkyläiset.”

  Välillämme ei ollut montaa milliä, mutta huomattavasti enemmän kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Minä, Marco ja Thomas istuimme takapenkillä. Nojasin ovea vasten, Marco oli keskellä, ja Thomas oli toisella reunalla. Tunsin kihelmöintiä kohdassa, johon Marcon reisi kosketti minua.

  Vihasin sitä hiljaisuutta välillämme.

  Connie puhui samaan tapaan kuten ennenkin, esitti idiootteja kysymyksiään ja hyppi aiheesta toiseen, ja vain Sasha oli kykenevä pysymään mukana, mutta jossain välissä tajusin, että Connie koitti helpottaa minua ja Marcoa. Kai huomasin sen siitä, että hän puhui meille enemmän ja kiusoitteli minua vähemmän (totta, hän ei koskaan kiusoitellut Marcoa.)

  “Olin kamalan levoton, kun emme tavanneet tuntien välissä”, Marco sanoi minulle, hiljaa, lähellä korvaani. Muut puhuivat niin kovaa, että tuskin kuulivat.

  Nielaisin. “Minä myös.”

  “Haluan tarjota sinulle hampurilaisen. Tai mitä ikinä haluat.”

  “Sinun pitäisi oikeasti lopettaa ruokani maksaminen.”

  “Mutta olemme jo tasoissa. Ei ole mitään syytä, miksen voisi tarjota.”

  Pyöräytin silmiäni. “Ziisus.”

  Hän hymyili. “Et sanonut ei.”

  “Olisiko siitä apua?”

  “Ei”, Marco sanoi riemukkaasti. “Ai niin - voisitko tulla kämpälleni oppituntien jälkeen? Katsotaan vaikka elokuva tai jotain.”

  “Ei kauhuelokuvaa.”

  “Ei kauhuelokuvaa, okei.” Hänen äänensävynsä sanoi _‘Vaikka sinä olit se, joka halusi katsoa sen ensimmäiseksi’_.

  “Mikä ettei. Minulla on ylimääräinen taidekurssin tunti. Tulen sen jälkeen.”

* * *

 

  Söimme mäkkärissä, teimme läksyjä ja Marco tarjosi minulle pirtelön. En tosissani halunnut, että hän käytti rahaansa minuun, mutta toisaalta se tuntui aika kivalta. Kun palasimme kampukselle ja otimme suunnan oppitunneille, sitä ennen Marco pysäytti minut ja antoi suukon poskelleni. Vain kevyt huulien kosketus. Yllätyin, kuinka sulavasti hän sen teki, mutta sen jälkeen emme olleet sulavia.

  “Teillä ei taida vielä ihan sujua tuo”, Connie sanoi minulle kun muut olivat kauempana. “Olette ihan keltanokkia.”

  “Haista paska.”

  “Vaikka se on totta. Et taatusti ole seurustellut ennen.”

  “Älä käännä tätä tilannetta kokonaan minun syyksi”, tiuskaisin.

  “Eli et ole. Enkä käännäkään. Etkö oikeasti ole seurustellut? Edes lukiossa niin kuin kaikki?”

  “En. Kaikki eivät ole yhtä suosittuja kuin sinä.”

  “Hah, ei sitä joka päivä tapaa aloittelijaa collegessa. Älä huoli, voit aina pyytää apua minulta! Minusta tuntuu, että Marcokin on aloittelija. Olette molemmat yhtä surkeita.”

  Voisipa hän joskus pitää turpansa kiinni.

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

“Lopeta naputtaminen.”

  “En minä naputa.”

  “Naputatpas.”

  . . .

  “MARCO.”

  “Anteeksi, Armin.” Nousin pöydästä. Viimeisestä oppitunnista lähtien minä ja käteni olivat olleet levottomat. Kello oli melkein neljä. En ollut varma, milloin Jeanin kuvaamataidon tunti loppuisi tai oliko se loppunut jo. Hän tulisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

  “Haluatko, että minä poistun taas?”

  “Ei tarvitse”, vastasin. “Aiomme luultavasti katsoa vain elokuvan tai jotain. Voit katsoa meidän kanssamme.”

  “Minun täytyy lukea.” Oikeasti hän ei halunnut vain häiritä meitä. Arvostin sitä, mutta mietein, tunsiko hän olonsa epätervetulleeksi. “Älkää välittäkö minusta.”

 “Joo…”

  Oveen koputettiin ja minä hypähdin. Armin nauroi. Mulkaisin häntä ja riensin avaamaan oven. “Hei, Jean”, sanoin ennen kuin edes tarkistin tulijaa.

  Ihailin hetken hänen vaatteitaan. Vaaleansininen collegepusero, mustat tiukat farkut ja löysä pastellivärinen kaulahuivi. Hänellä oli sormuksia - mustia ja piikkisiä. Näytti kuin hän olisi ristiriidassa, pukeutuakko lämpimästi (vaikka sininen on negatiivinen väri, hän näytti lämpimältä) vai punkmaisesti. En ollut varma, mikä vaatteissa sai minut niin innostuneeksi.

  Jean ojensi pullean paperipussin. “Lahja”, hän sanoi.

  Otin pussin yllättyneenä. “Mistä?”

  Hän kohautti hartioitaan. “Mistä vain.” Hän astui sisään. “Terve, Armin.”

  “Hei.”

  Pussi oli Trostin punk-kahvilasta. Siellä oli kermavaahdolla täytettyjä bageleita. Milloin hän oli Trostissa käynyt treffiemme jälkeen? “Kiitos. Tuntuu jotenkin vanhanaikaiselta saada bageleita.”

  “Älä valita. Connie kävi tänään Trostissa, eikä suostunut maksamaan mitään kalliimpaa.”

  “Onko nämä ostettu Connien rahoilla?”

  “On. Hän oli sen velkaa.”

  Armin rykäisi. “Minä taidan lähteä.”

  “Minne?” kysyin.

  “Erenille. Hän tarvitsee apua matikasta. Kuten aina.” Armin otti takkinsa. “Pitäkää hauskaa.”

  “Mukavan virallinen puhe”, Jean totesi kunnes hän oli poissa. Jean istui sohvalla, jalat rintaansa vasten ja pää polvilla. Hän hymyili minulle vinosti.

  Selvitin kurkkuani. Olisimme nyt siis kokonaan kahden. “Mitä haluat tehdä?” kysyin.

  Välitön vastaus. “Haluan syödä bagelit. Vaikka ne olivat lahja sinulle, oikeastaan tarkoitin ne meille molemmille.”

  “Ahaa, okei.”

  Bagelit oli mukavampi syödä toisen seurassa. Mutta minusta tuntui omituiselta. Tunnelma oli jännittynyt enkä osannut puhua mistään normaalisti. Jeanin seurassa oleminen oli erilaista kuin ennen. Ehkä siksi koska nyt tiesin, että sain tehdä hänelle paljon enemmän. Silti tunsin, etten saanut.

  Ilmeisesti outo tunnelma johtui vain minusta. Jean vaikutti innokkaalta. Hän kertoi minulle taidekurssin tunnista, mitä he siellä maalasivat ja puhuivat. Luoja, hän oli ollut ensin niin hermostunut kuten minäkin, ja nyt jo pää kolmantena jalkana - taide tosiaan sai hänet innostumaan. Nuo ihmiset oikeasti puhuivat taiteesta. Mitä taiteesta pystyi puhumaan? Kun minä näen taidokkaan maalauksen, en osaa sanoa siihen muuta kuin _hieno_. Mutta Jean osaa selittää ja kuvailla maalauksen merkityksen ja muun juurta jaksaen niin, että se kuulostaa järkevältä.

  Katsoimme elokuvan American Sniper, joka oli ihan hyvä, sitten Jean halusi kuunnella cd-levyjä. Hän valitsi Acceptancen. Levitin levyt lattialle jotta hänen olisi helpompi löytää mieleisensä, hän istui polvillaan niiden ääressä ja selasi kasoja. _So Contagious_ soi soittimesta. Istuin rullatuolilla ja katselin Jeania.

  “Mitä ajattelit tehdä kiitospäivänä?” Jean kysyi. “Menetkö kotiin tai jotain?”

  “Menen kotiin. Äiti ja isä tappaisivat minut, jos en menisi.”

  “Epäilen, että liioittelet.”

  “Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?”

  Hartioiden kohautus. “En tiedä. Menen kai kotiin. Äitiä tuskin kiinnostaa, vaikka jäisin.”

  “Tarkoitatko, että saat paljon vapautta?”

  “Hei, mitä hän voisi enää edes sanoa vapaudestani? Kun college loppuu, muutan pois. Ehkä jo tämän vuoden loputtua.”

  “Sinulla näyttää olevan kiire pois.”

  “Usko pois.”

  “Miten niin?” Pysäytin tuolilla keinunnan. “Miksi sinulla on kiire?”

  Jean vilkaisi minua. Olinko puhunut liian kovaa? “Miksei olisi? En halua jäädä vain nurkkaan kasvamaan. Haluan oman elämän. Kuka haluaa kaksikymppisenä asua vielä kotona?”

  “Tuota… Kuulostit vain jotenkin omituiselta.”

  “Ai luuletko että minulla on jokin hätänä? Kaikki on hyvin, hätähousu. Lakkaa huolehtimasta.”

  Vaikka olen sentään sinun poikaystäväsi…

  Jean nosti uuden levyn. “Tämä seuraavaksi.”

  “Käskystä.”

  Sex Pistols, valitsin kappaleen _Lonely Boy_ , sillä se oli lähes suosikkini ja halusin Jeanin kuuntelevan sen. Hän nyökytti päätään musiikin tahdissa, mikä oli tavattoman söpöä.

  Polvistuin lähelle hänen viereensä. Jean vilkaisi minua ja lopetti hetkeksi levyjen tutkimisen. Otin häntä kädestä, ja hän kohotti kulmiaan. Jo se sai sydämeni juoksemaan. “Haluan kokeilla yhtä juttua.”

  Jean virnisti hitaasti. “Noin sanotaan vain alaluokalla.”

  “Ole hiljaa.”

  Taivutin pääni sivuttain, jotta sain suudeltua häntä esteettä _suulle_. En erottanut kumman sydän hakkasi lujemmin. En tiennyt, olinko hyvä suutelija. Huuleni olivat ehkä liian kuivat. Kuinka kauan suudelman kuului kestää? Luoja, olin niin aloittelija.

  Jean tuntui yllättävän kireältä. Ja hän puristi kättäni liian kovaa. Auts. Irrottauduin hänestä, ja jos minulla aiemmin oli ollut kiusallinen olo, niin se ei ollut mitään verrattuna tähän. Naamani paloi.

  Jean sanoi: “Se ei ollut huono.” Jopa hänen äänensä oli kireä. Kun nostin katseeni, hänen poskensa suorastaan henkivät kuumuutta. Muistutin itseäni, että vaikka olisin kuinka hermostunut ja epävarma tahansa, hän olisi myös. Se sai oloni muuttumaan turvallisemmaksi.

  “Hyvä juttu. Pelkäsin, että mokasin.” Se vain puoliksi vitsi.

  Jean nauroi hermostuneen kuuloisena. “Miksi halusit kokeilla sitä nyt?”

  “Tämä on lempikappaleeni.”

  Jean nauroi kovempaa. “ _Luoja_. Olet idiootti.”

  Se sai minut vain epätoivoisemmaksi, mutta sitten hän sanoi: “Tehdään se uudelleen. Toisella tavalla.”

  Hän kietoi käsivartensa kaulalleni ja nojautui suutelemaan niin lähelle kuin istualtaan pystyi. Se ei ollut intohimoinen ele, pelkästään kömpelö, mutten voi sanoa ettenkö olisi kiihottunut.

* * *

 

Armin tuli kahdeksalta, jolloin myös Jean päätti lähteä. Lähdin saattamaan häntä ulko-ovelle. Matkalla näpräsin hänen huiviaan, se oli pehmeä ja tuoksui hyvälle, vaikken ollut ihan varma mille. Lisäksi se oli kauniin värinen. Olisin halunnut nostaa käteni huivilta Jeanin hiuksiin, jotka myös tuoksuivat hyvälle - sitruunashampoolle. Olin haistanut tuoksun silloin kun hän oli suudellut minua. En silti halunnut vaikuttaa liian innokkaalta.

  Ovella kun me molemmat pysähdyimme, yleensä hyvästelemään, Jean kysyi: “Millainen perheesi on, Marco?”

  Hän harvoin sanoi nimeni lauseessa. Silloin kun hän sanoi sen, nimi kuulosti korviini eksoottiselta ja kauniilta. En ollut koskaan pitänyt nimeäni kauniina. “Kai ihan normaali”, vastasin.

  “Normaali?”

  “Niin, ihan normaali.”

  “Ja millainen on mielestäsi normaali?” Oli hämärää, kuten aina kun hän lähti luotani. Niin hämärää ei silti kuulunut olla, mutta pilvet tukahduttivat pienimmänkin valon. Näin silti hänen kasvonsa aivan hyvin, ja niillä oli huvittunut, levollinen hymy. Sellainen, jota en ollut ennen nähnyt hänellä.

  “Kai vain sellainen… jonkinlainen. En osaa selittää.”

  Hän nauroi.

  “Minulla on äiti ja isä”, aloitin. “Ja olet tavannut Marcuksen. Kaikki meillä ovat hiukan ylisuojelevaisia ja huolehtivat pienistä asioista-”

  “Ihan kuin sinä.”

  “Ei ole totta”, napautin. “Tuota noin, äiti on töissä lastenkodissa ja isä on autokorjaamossa. Meillä on koiranpentu. Öö, riittikö se?”

  “Kyllä kai.”

  “Kai? Miksi muuten kysyit?”

  “Siksi vain. Minusta on kiva saada tietää sinusta juttuja.”

  “Se on mukava tietää.” Rohkenin kietoa käteni hänen vyötärölleen. Se tuntui uudelta ja hyvältä. Jeankin näytti pitävän siitä. “Voin kertoa sinulle kaiken. Tai näyttää.”

  “Oliko tuo likainen vitsi, Bodt?”

  “Päätä itse.”

  Jean nauroi epävakaasti. Asento oli meille molemmille tukala, joten päästin irti vähän nolona. Ehkä olin edennyt liian nopeasti. “Millainen sinun perheesi on?” kysyin.

  Jean nojasi ovenkarmiin. “Miksi se sinua kiinnostaa?”

  “Minusta on kiva saada tietää sinusta juttuja.”

  “Ai, joo.” Hän nauroi. “Tuota noin… Ihan normaali. Perheeni on ihan normaali.”

  Kohotin kulmaani. “Normaali?” toistin.

  “Niin... Voi vittu. Ajoin itseni ansaan, vai mitä?”

  “Hmm-hm.”

  “Aloitetaan alusta…” Jean vilkaisi taakseen, kuin jokin olisi hönkinyt hänen niskaansa. Hän oli levoton. Yhtäkkiä vain. Olinko sanonut jotain väärin? Hän jatkoi: “Älä pidä tätä outona - mutta en halua puhua siitä.”

  “Mikä on hätänä?”

  “Ei mikään, ei oikeasti. En vain tykkää puhua siitä.”

  “Jean-”

  “Anna olla.”

  Hän sanoi sen kohteliaasti, mutta loukkaannuin silti. Miten olisin voinut antaa olla? Hän oli poikaystäväni, ja jos jokin painoi häntä, halusin tietää! Hän oli muuttunut tuollaiseksi heti puhuessaan perheestään... “Onko kaikki okei?”

  “On. Lupaan kertoa joskus. Hyvää yötä.”

  “Hyvää yötä.”

  Jean heilautti vielä kättään ennen kuin kääntyi. Hänen askeleensa upposivat märkään maahan äänekkäästi.

  Mitä äsken oli oikein tapahtunut?

* * *

 

**JEAN**

  
En tiedä, mistä olin saanut rohkeutta suudella Marcoa takaisin - vieläpä niin _innokkaasti_. Enkä tiedä, miksi olin mennyt lukkoon hänen kanssa. En ollut koskaan ajatellut, että äidistä ja isästä puhuminen olisi niin vaikeaa. Minua oli äkkiä vain pelottanut. Tuntui nololta kertoa, kuinka vaatimattomasti ja jotenkin vaikeasti olin elänyt äidin kanssa. Marcolla vaikutti olevan ihanteellinen perhe, vaikka en ihan itsekään ymmärtänyt, mitä se tarkalleen tarkoitti. Hän tuskin ymmärsi, millaista oli saada paska isä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uusia lukuja tulossa


	4. Minun vuoroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olin arvannut, että jokin menisi pieleen kuten aina, mutten ollut arvannut, että se sattuisi näin paljon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oon ilkee (ง︡’-‘︠)ง

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_  
_With flowers and my love both never to come back_  
  
_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_  
_Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

_\- Paint it, Black - The Rolling Stones_

 

**JEAN**

 

Marco ja minä olimme seurustelleet kolme viikkoa, ja Marco kysyi, haluaisinko tulla hänen kämpälleen yöksi viikonloppuna. AI HALUAISINKO?! Marcon täytyi olla todella sekaisin, jos epäili minun haluja. Pieni ongelma oli Armin, jonka tiesimme pysyvän koko viikonlopun kämpällä lukien kokeisiin. Halusin hänestä eroon. Kysyin, halusiko Marco sittenkin tulla minun kämpälle viikonlopuksi. Hänen ilmeensä oli vertaansa vailla oleva näky. Tämä poika oli helppo innostaa.

  “Totta kai haluan, jos se siten sopii paremmin sinulle.” Hän alkoi nauramaan.

  “Mikä naurattaa?”

  “On vain hauskaa, että tyttö ja poika eivät saa olla yhdeksän jälkeen samassa huoneessa, mutta pojat saavat.”

  “Hmm?”

  “No kukaan ei oikein ota huomioon, että myös _poikien_ välillä voi tapahtua jotain.”

  Ja meidänkö välillä aikoi tapahtua sitä _jotain_?

  Connie meni hulluksi ajatuksesta. “Voi luoja, voi luoja, voi luoja, TE AIOTTE TEHDÄ SEN” hän huusi koko ajan. Luokassa. Kaikki tuijottivat meitä. “Connie, pidä turpa kiinni”, käskin.

  “NAISEN JA MIEHEN VÄLINEN SEKSUAALINEN ENNALTA-ARVATTAVUUS KAATUU TÄNÄ YÖNÄ!”

  Hautasin kasvot käsiini, vaikka en tuntenut oloani erityisen nolostuneeksi, pidin vain Connieta typeränä. “Voisitko nyt oikeasti olla hiljaa? Asia on tullut meille hyvin selväksi tämän meluisen viiden minuutin aikana.”

  Connie istuutui alas pöydän ääreen ja katsoi minua tiukasti. “Te aiotte tehdä sen.”

  “Ihan kuin sinä siitä päätät.”

  “No, Marco siitä päättää.”

  “Anteeksi kuinka? _Me molemmat_ siitä päätämme.”

  “En usko, että osaisit laittaa paljon vastaan”, hän sanoi virnuillen. “Sinut on aika helppo painostaa.”

  “Haista paska.” En jaksanut selittää, kuinka Marco ei voisi koskaan tehdä niin ja kuinka minä en ikinä suostuisi ja niin edelleen. Oli turha muistuttaa itsestäänselvyyksistä, vai mitä?

  “Kumpi aikoo olla alla?” Hän oli hiljentänyt ääntään, mikä oli aivan uusi ominaisuus johon hän pystyi.

  “Ai mitä?”

  “Eli siis - kumpi on niin sanotusti naisen asemassa?”

  Tuijotin häntä pitkään. “Kumpikaan meistä ei voi käytännöllisesti katsoen olla naisen asemassa. Miten niin alla? Mistä vitusta sinä puhut?”

  Connien kulmat nousivat teatraalisen yllättyneesti - tai ehkä hän oli oikeasti yllättynyt. “Etkö _tiedä_ miten kaksi miestä _sen_ tekevät?”

  “Tiedän.” Mistä hän oikeasti puhui?

  “Luoja, et tiedä.”

  “Painu vittuun.” Minua ärsytti. “Puhut niin salaperäisesti ettei kukaan sinua ymmärtäisi. Mikä tämä alla-juttu on?”

  Connie oli haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä ja minusta tuntui, että hän pidätteli naurua. Tunsin nolostumisen tunteen kuumottavan naamaani. Hän nosti päänsä ja hänen silmänsä punoittivat vain vaikeasti pidätetyistä naurun kyynelistä. “Tämä alla- ja yllä-juttu on, miten miehet harrastavat keskenään”, hän hiljensi äänensä vain kuiskaukseksi, “seksiä.” Hän olisi varmasti sanonut sen yhtä äänekkäästi kuin kaikki muutkin typerät juttunsa, ellei opettaja olisi juuri tullut.

  “Tiedän ihan hyvin, miten se tehdään”, tiuskaisin.

  “Et kyllä nähtävästi.”

  “Mitä sinä sitten olet kuullut? Ja keneltä? Sinähän olet tyttöjen perään.”

  “Minulla on muitakin kavereita, jotka ovat seksuaaliselta suuntautumiseltaan samanlaisia kuin sinä.”

  “Milloin olet oppinut käyttämään noin sivistyneitä sanoja?” mutisin.

  “Miten sinun mielestäsi kaksi miestä tekevät sitä?”

  “Tuota… normaalisti.”

  “Normaalisti?”

  “...Koskettelemalla…”

  “Vittujen kevät.” Connie pyöritti silmiään. “Siihen liittyy aika paljon muutakin kuin vain “koskettelemista”.”

  “No mitä siihen sitten sinun mielestäsi kuuluu, seksiopin professori?”

  Thomas liittyi pöytäämme. “Seksioppi ei taida olla oikea käsite, Jean.”

  “Thomas Wagner, varoitus myöhästymisestä.”

  “Sori, Ms. Ral.”

  Connie jatkoi, kun neiti Ral ei enää keskittynyt meihin. “Kuinka suuri todennäköisyys on, että heteron pitää selittää homolle seksistä?” Hän huokaisi. “Voi, Jean. Jean, Jean, Jean. Olet aloittelijampi kuin luulinkaan-”

  “CONNIE.”

  “Okei, okei. Keltanokka.” Hän rykäisi. “Olen kuullut, ja tarkista vaikka netistä tai seksioppaasta, että olen oikeassa - mutta kun kaksi miestä haluavat pitää yöllistä hauskaa” (Vihasin, kun hän käytti sellaisia sanoja) “aika keskeisessä osassa heidän “hauskaansa” on, hmm, _takaovi_ ja sen käyttäminen.”

  Olimme hiljaa, minä lähinnä koska en ymmärtänyt ja Connie antoi minun rauhassa ottaa selvää, ja Thomas sanoi mietteliäästi: “Eikö se satu?”

  Sitten ymmärsin. “Voi saatana, Connie… Mitä vittua? Oikeasti.”

  “Se on ihan normaalia. Pojat ja tytötkin käyttävät sitä. Loppujen lopuksi se ei ole edes niin luonnotonta miltä se kuulostaa.”

  “En minä sitä… kyllä minä olen joskus kuullut tuosta, mutta en vain koskaan välittänyt... Mutta keiltä ihmeiltä olet kuullut noita?”

  “Et ole ainut homo tässä rakennuksessa - no, _et tietenkään_ , sillä Marcokin otetaan huomioon. Mutta tarkoitin että sinä ja Marco ette ole ensimmäiset homot, jotka tunnen - Reiner on kolmannella vuodella, samoin hänen poikaystävänsä-”

  “Minua ei kiinnosta. Vaikka kysyinkin. Mutta se ei ollut pointti.”

  “Minä en ainakaan antaisi kenenkään tunkea sukukalleuksiaan perseeseeni”, Thomas sanoi.

  “Et tietenkään, Thomas, koska sinä oletkin hetero”, Connie sanoi. “Eikä sinne kaikkea tungeta.”

  “Voitteko lopettaa tästä aiheesta puhumisen noin iljettävällä tavalla?” kysyin.

  Connie nauroi. “Älä huoli, Jean. Reiner ei ole koskaan puhunut kivusta. Tai hänen poikaystävänsä. En ihan tiedä heidän yksityiskohdistaan.”

  Muljautin silmiäni.

  “Ja naisethan ovat myös aika innokkaita tästä jutusta”, Connie jatkoi. “Tarkoitan, että se on aika yleistä myös heidän kanssaan. Eikä se vaikuta käyvän kipeää.”

  “Niin kai”, Thomas myötäili.

  “Vaihdan ihan kohta pöytää”, uhkasin.

  “Tuntuu edelleen ennenkuulumattomalta, että heteron täytyy selittää homoseksistä.”

* * *

 

En sano, että se mistä Connien puhui olisi kiinnostanut minua! Mutta tuntien jälkeen kun palasin kämpälle, hetki ennen kuin Connie ja Sasha tulivat vierailulle, avasin läppärin ja etsin netistä lisätietoja Connien “yöllisestä hauskasta”. Ensin en löytänyt mitään muuta kuin aiheeseen kuuluvia videoita (en katsonut niistä yhtäkään, vannon), mutta lopulta joltain parisuhde palstalta löytyi kirjoitettu artikkeli. Olin tietenkin lukiossa jo tutkinut näitä juttuja, mutta en koskaan käyttänyt. Ja Connien puheet _takaovista_ ja niiden käytöstä… oli totta. Olin ennenkin kuullut siitä, mutten tajunnut, että sitä oikeasti tehtiin.

  Palstan lukeminen sai minut hermostuneeksi. Oliko Marco perehtynyt näihin juttuihin?

  Äiti soitti kuuden aikoihin. Olin lievästi yllättynyt, koska 1) viikonloppuun oli kaksi päivää, 2) häntä ei voinut kiinnostaa olemassa oloni niin paljon, että olisi vaivautunut soittamaan arkipäivänä, 3) hän halusi minun opiskelevan kunnolla eikä koskaan häiritsisi minua opiskelun aikana. “Hei, äiti.”

  Hänen äänensä särisi luurin läpi. “Jean-kulta, enhän keskeyttänyt mitään?”

  “Et. Olen tehnyt jo kaikki läksyt. Connie ja Sasha tulevat kohta kylään.”

  “Kerro terveisiä.” Äiti rakasti sitä, että minulla oli ystäviä. En ihan heti keksinyt vanhemmalle pahempaa asiaa kuin että oma lapsi on epäsuosittu ja kiusattu. Kun olin lukukauden ensimmäisenä viikonloppuna soittanut hänelle, hän oli kysynyt, olinko saanut kavereita, minä vastasin että olin ja kertonut Connien ja Sashan lisäksi muista, olin kuullut hänen melkein itkevän ilosta. Hän piti kavereitani enkeleinä (missä hän erehtyi pahemman kerran.)

  Lupasin kertovani. Hän lähetti terveisiä joka viikonloppu. “Miksi soitit?”

  “Kai te saatte kiitospäivän vapaaksi?”

  “Neljä päivää, joo. Mutta siihen on niin kauan, miksi soitat?”

  “Ai, niin, siitä minun piti puhua… Anteeksi, kulta, mutta et voi tulla kiitospäivänä kotiin. Minä lähden muualle - Floridaan, kun setäsi kutsui… Olen siellä luultavasti kiitospäivän yli, joten jos sinä tulisit mukaan, mikä olisi tietenkin ihanaa, et voisi palata ajoissa takaisin Stohessiin.”

  “... Ai jaa.” Tuijotin lattiaa.

  “Olen niin pahoillani, odotit varmasti kovasti että pääsisit kotiin, mutta sitten vain tulee mutkia.” Äiti kuulosti itkuiselta. Hänen piti aina itkeä. “Tämä on minun syytäni, Jean. Olen huono äiti. Mutta luulen… että minun on pakko mennä. Anteeksi, Jean...”

  “Ei se haittaa. En odottanutkaan, että haluaisit minut kotiin.” Katkaisin puhelun kesken äidin henkäyksen. En ollut tarkoittanut sulkea puhelinta niin nopeasti. En ollut odottanut, että suuttuisin niin paljon.

  Totta kai olin odottanut, että pääsisin kotiin. Vain koska se oli koti. Vittumainen paikka, jossa oli vain huonoja muistoja, mutta koti kumminkin. Siellä huonossa kodissa huono äitini olisi tehnyt huonoa kiitospäivän kalkkunaa, olisimme viettäneet huonoa iltaa emmekä luultavasti puhuneet kunnolla mistään. Olin odottanut, että pääsisin sinne. Ehkä täti oli kuollut syöpäänsä ja äidin täytyi siksi lähteä, mutta se oli silti niin hiton epäreilua.

  Olin arvannut, että jokin menisi pieleen kuten aina, mutten ollut arvannut, että se sattuisi näin paljon.

 

* * *

**MARCO  
**

 

Perjantai. En malttanut pysyä housuissani. Seitsemän tunnin päästä menisin Jeanin kämpälle (ensimmäistä kertaa), katsoisimme elokuvan, luultavasti joutuisimme nukkumaan samassa sängyssä, sillä vieraspatjoja ei ollut missään asuntoloissa, ja saisin suudella häntä vihdoin niin paljon kuin haluaisin. Olin todellakin odottanut sitä, sillä Jean käski minun pidättäytyä julkisissa paikoissa, emmekä olleet saaneet yhteistä aikaa viimeisen elokuvaillan jälkeen. Aina oli joku paikalla. Yleensä Armin, sillä olimme minun kämpällä, mutta koitin olla syyttämättä siitä häntä. Häntäkin täytyi kyllästyttää, että koitin passittaa hänet joka kerta Erenille kun Jean tuli.

  Eikä Jean ole koskaan jäänyt yön yli. Nyt olisimme hänen kämpässään, kahdestaan _ja_ yön yli. Se oli iso harppaus.

  Heti kun oppitunnit olivat loppuneet, menimme Jeanin kämpälle, joka oli aivan samanlainen kuin kaikki asuntolahuoneet. Paitsi olohuoneen sohva näytti paremmalta kuin minun. Hitto. Toinen makuuhuoneista oli tyhjä. Tiesin, ettei Jeanilla ollut kämppäkaveria, mutta kun sen näki, kämppä tuntui todella isolta ja yksinäiseltä.

  Jean heitti takkinsa naulakkoon. Laskin reppuni oven viereen, koska en tiennyt, minne muuallekaan olisin jättänyt sen. Jean viskasi omansa epämääräisesti sisemmälle kämppää. Hän sanoi: “Ole kuin kotonasi. Jos collegen asuntolaa voi sanoa kodiksi. Mutta tee mitä ikinä haluat.”

  Virnistin. “Mieli hyvin.”

  Jean vilkaisi minua varautuneesti ja minä astuin lähemmäs. Laskin kädet hänen kylkiluilleen, taivutin päätäni alaspäin. Hänen silmänsä olivat nenäni korkeudella. Yllätyin, että hän oli niinkin pitkä. Tai minä niinkin lyhyt. Jean ei tehnyt elettäkään koskeakseen minua, mutta nostin hänen leukaansa, yletyin suutelemaan häntä. Aloin olla jo parempi tässä. Liikkeet eivät tuntuneet enää niin kömpelöiltä.

  Jean käänsi päänsä pois ja katkaisi kosketuksen huuliltamme. Painoin otsani häneen. “Käykö tämä?” kysyin. Olin kuullut, että aina täytyi kysyä.

  “Joo. Mutta tuntuu silti kiirehtimiseltä.”

  “Aiotko pakottaa minut odottamaan kahden viikon jälkeen _vieläkin_ kauemmin? Olet julma.”

  “Kolmen viikon jälkeen”, Jean korjasi.

  “Ei, kahden viikon jälkeen”, sanoin. “Koska vasta viikon päästä hyväksyin, että on okei olla näin lähellä.”

  “Minusta olemme jo rikkoneet sen rajan.”

  “Mutta kukaan ei nyt välitä, mitä sinä ajattelet.”

  Jean kohotti uhmakkaasti kulmiaan. “Vaikka sanoisin ei?”

  “Ei välitä.”

  “Kuka se julma täällä onkaan?”

  “Sinä. Vai oletko enemmän kiinnostunut sellaisesta dominoivasta rakastajasta?”

  Hän nauroi. “Sinä et voisi koskaan olla sellainen.”

  En vastannut vaan painoin suukon hänen otsalleen. Tuntui niin hyvältä tehdä jotain sellaista. Tuntea hänen lämpönsä ja pidellä häntä sylissä. Seisoimme yhä oven edessä, ja Jean nojasi minuun. Tunsin hänen kiivaan sydämen sykkeen. Hän kietoi kätensä alaselälleni ja painoi pään olkapäälleni.

  “Ollaan tässä hetki”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

  Hän kuulosti väsyneeltä. Ehkä oppitunnit ja läksyt painoivat häntä, opettajat eivät tosiaankaan päästäneet meitä helpolla. “Meillä ei ole mitään kiirettä”, vakuutin.

  Viiden sekunnin päästä hän kohotti katseensa. Hän hymyili vinosti. “Mitä haluat tehdä?” hän kysyi.

  Pidin tuosta hymystä. Se lupasi aina jotain jännittävää, se oli niin jeanmainen. En uskonut että kukaan osasi antaa samanlaista hymyä. “Tuo on julma kysymys”, syytin.

  “Miten niin?”

  Koska haluan tehdä sinulle niin paljon, hölmö. “Mitä jos syödään? Kuolen nälkään.”

* * *

 

Kuudelta Jeanilla ja minulla oli tylsää, olimme katsoneet elokuvan _Vaarallinen tehtävä_ ja puhuneet mielipiteemme tyhjiksi musiikista, sitten aloimme leipomaan kakkua - mutakakkua, joita äiti oli aina tehnyt minulle ja Marcukselle. Itse asiassa leivoimme sen kaksi kertaa, sillä ensimmäisellä kerralla kun minä sain sekoittaa ainekset, kakkumme lässähti uunissa. Se oli rapea ja musta. Unohdin laittaa voin. Hups.

  Onneksi Jeanilla oli tarpeeksi aineksia uusintaan. Toisella kerralla hän teki kaiken, paitsi rikkoi kananmunat, ja teoksemme onnistui. Teimme kakusta niin pienen, että siitä riitti meille molemmille vain yksi pala. Mutta se oli ihanaa.

  “Äiti teki aina mutakakkuja”, kerroin kun istuimme pöydän ääressä. “Hän työskenteli opiskeluvuosinaan leipomossa. Vaikka hän ei kyllä leiponut mitään.”

  Jean hymyili minua vastapäätä. “Minun äitini on huono kokki. Oikeasti. Hänen ruokansa ovat kamalia.”

  “Siksikö sinä olet niin hyvä? Kun teit aina ruokasi itse.”

  “Hmm, ehkä.”

  Olin tajunnut, että Jean ei tykännyt puhua perheestään yksityiskohtaisesti, eikä asia oikeastaan kuulunut minulle, mutta se kiinnosti silti, joten kokeilin onneani. “Missä vanhempasi työskentelevät?” kysyin.

  “Äiti on milloin missäkin. Hän etsii työpaikkoja, johon on helppo päästä ja joista hän saa tarpeeksi rahaa pitääkseen ainakin talon pystyssä.”

  “Ette taida olla kauhean varakkaita.” Se ei oikeastaan ollut kysymys.

  Jean oli kahden vaiheilla. Hän puhalsi ilmaa ulospäin. “Joo”, hän myönsi.

  Kohautin hartioitani rennosti. “Eivät kaikki olekaan. Jääkaappi kotona on ollut rikki - luoja, kuinka monta vuotta jo, emmekä ole korjanneet sitä vieläkään. Sen jäähdytysteho on paskana. Äidillä ja isällä on huonot työt, siinä kaikki.”

  “Niin äidilläkin.”

  “Entä isäsi?”

  Tunsin, että nyt olimme _siinä_ aiheessa. Jean vastasi sävyttömästi: “Isä oli - on pelkkä kusipää. En tiedä hänestä enää mitään. Hän muutti pois kun olin neljätoista, ja hyvä niin. Emme kaivanneet häntä elämäämme.” Hän puhui varmaan myös äitinsä puolesta.

  Minusta tuntui surkealta kuulla se. “Mikä oli huonosti?”

  Jean ei vastannut - hän ei näyttänyt osaavan vastata oikein.

  “Oliko hän ilkeä teille?”

  Hän nyökkäsi. “N-niin voi sanoa.” Hän katsoi minua ja virnisti epäaidosti. “Mitä väliä? En ole kuullut hänestä yli neljään vuoteen. Minua ei kiinnosta. Helvetti, en halua kuulla hänestä mitään.”

  En tietenkään tiennyt vielä, mikä hänen isässä oli ollut vikana (oliko hän ollut liian ankara? Väkivaltainen?) enkä tiennyt yksityiskohtia, jotka kiinnostivat minua koko ajan enemmän kun Jean puhui. Mutta. Jean ei pitänyt aiheesta ollenkaan. En halunnut tehdä hänen oloaan epämukavaksi.

  “Mitä tehdään?” kysyin. “Olemme katsoneet elokuvan, olemme syöneet, olemme puhuneet paljon… Kello on kohta vasta kahdeksan. Mutta koko tänä aikana emme ole tehneet mitään mitä voisi tehdä vain _kahdestaan_.”

  Jeanin silmissä kiilsi kiinnostus. Hän hymyili hermostuneesti, mikä sai myös minut jännittämään. Nojasin kyynärpäilläni pöytää vasten ja katselin häntä. En tiedä, millainen ilmeeni saattoi olla. Ehkä ihan typerä. Mutta oloni oli päättäväinen. Okei, hiukan epävarma. Villi ja levoton. Mitä pimeämpää ulkona oli, sitä virkeämmäksi minä tulin.

  “Kuten sanoit, kello on kohta vasta kahdeksan”, Jean sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli rauhallinen. Olin kateellinen, miten hän pystyi puhumaan niin rauhallisesti siinä tilanteessa!

  “Mutta ellet keksi pian jotain tekemistä, taidan menettää itsehillintäni…”

  “Hmm. Mitä jos… katsoisimme toisen elokuvan. Okei, se oli huono.”

  “Hmm-hm.” Nojauduin hiljaa lähemmäksi. Pöydän yli.

  “No jos… kuuntelisimme muutaman levyn, The Rolling Stonesilta. Löysin niiltä muutaman uuden hyvän biisin-”

  “Kuinka _tyyylsäää_. Nopeasti, Kirstein...”

  Jeanin silmät vaelsivat. “Tuota noin. Harmi ettei minulla ole playstationia.”

  “Myöhäistä.” Olin nojautunut vyötäröä myöten pöydän tason yli, hän aivan nenäni edessä. “Myöhäistä”, toistin hiljempaa ja kurotin käsilläni hänen leukaansa, pidin hellästi kiinni ja suutelin.

  Olin suoriutunut paljon paremmin kuin kuvitelmissani. Piste minulle.

  Jean mumisi hiljaa huuliani vasten. Se kutitti. Pitelin molempia käsiä hänen kaulallaan, painoin pehmeitä suudelmia. Miltäköhän tuntui kielen käyttäminen? Ai jaa, Jean kerkesi jo. Luoja, se tuntui hyvältä. Hän maistui yllättävän hyvälle. Puraisin hellästi hänen huultaan, mikä sai aikaan värähdyksen. Hän naurahti. Nauroikohan hän minulle? Ihan sama, en jaksanut välittää vaikka olin surkea.

  Hän tuntui niin hyvältä.

  Jean vetäytyi taaksepäin irti minusta. “Mennäänkö… johonkin helpompaan paikkaan?”

  “Helpompaan?”

  “Siis mukavampaan. Tässä on aika vaikea suudella.”

  Virnistin. “Jos annat minun kantaa sinut.”

  Jeanin posket punoittivat jo valmiiksi, mutta vannon, että puna muuttui silloin syvemmäksi. “Onko sinun pakko?”

  “On.”

  Hän hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. “Haista vittu.“ Hän oli niin söpö!

  En uskonut, että hän halusi kulkea sylissäni kuin prinsessa, joten otin häntä vain käsistä ja vedin mukaani. Peruutin makuuhuoneeseen päin katse hänessä. Jean näytti nolostuneelta, mikä teki kaikesta vain parempaa.

  Pyöräytin hänet ympäri ja painoin hänet sängylle istumaan. Sitten hän laskeutui makuulle. Vau, se oli seksikästä. Kumarruin ja painoin huulet hänen omilleen. Tällä kertaa hän käytti kieltä heti. Sydämeni kaivautui melkein ulos rinnastani. Hamusin häntä huulillani vain lisää, pian huulet eivät olleet enää tarpeeksi minulle, ja suutelin kaulaa. Jean inahti. Purin ihoa hellästi ja imin sitä hampaideni väliin. En ollut ihan varma, kuuluiko se tehdä niin. Mutta Jean näytti pitävän siitä.

  Hän piti sormiaan niskassani, sitten laski ne lapaluille ja kyljille. Hän hieroi minua hellästi. Olin aina inhonnut hierontaa, mutta Jean sai sen tuntumaan mahtavalta. Hänen sormensa sujahtivat t-paitani alle. Sormet paljaalla ihollani sai minut hulluksi. Henkäisin syvään ja päästin jonkinlaisen vaikerruksen.

  Jean katsoi minua yllättyneenä. “Sehän oli vahva reaktio.”

  “Itse inahtelet.”

  “Hetkinen. Teitkö sinä fritsun kaulaani?”

  Katsoin. “... Ehkä.”

  “Hitto, varo vähän.”

  Suutelin häntä taas. “Hiljaa nyt, Kirstein”, puhalsin sanat hänen korvaansa. Hän liikahti allani. Sydämemme hakkasivat rytmissä. Jatkoin hänen kaulansa hyväilemistä ja jossain välissä laskin käteni hänen vatsaansa pitkin ja nostin hänen paitaansa. Puristin hellästi hänen paljaita kylkiään, tunsin lihakset ihon alla. Jean kietoi kätensä kaulani ympärille, veti minua koko ajan vain alemmas ja lähemmäs itseään.

  Suutelimme niin kauan, että se alkoi jossain vaiheessa olla jo tylsää. Silti sen jälkeen oloni oli rauhaton. Olimme molemmat selvästi hermostuneita. Kello oli kymmenen, söimme voileivät ja jatkoimme iltaa kuunnellen levyjä. Jean esitteli minulle The Neighbourhood -bändin. Pidin paljon kappaleesta Sweater Weather. Kuuntelimme sitä vaatimuksestani niin kauan kunnes olimme liian väsyneitä ja menimme nukkumaan. Jeanilla antoi minulle vieraspatjan, joka löytyi sullottuna siivouskomeroon. Pahus.

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Poltin ikkunan vieressä tupakkaa. Ikkuna oli auki ja kylmä tuuli nappasi savua mukaansa. Taivas oli harmaa sadepilvistä. Kello oli yhdeksän. En pelännyt jääväni kiinni, oli lauantai ja opettajilla oli parempaa tekemistä viikonloppuisin kuin meidän opiskelijoiden valvominen. Marco nukkui vielä. Hän oli käpertynyt peiton ympärille tiukaksi sekaiseksi kasaksi. Kuulin hänen hiljaisen hengityksensä.

  Puhelimeni värisi tulevan puhelun merkiksi, mutta en välittänyt siitä. Se oli varmasti äiti. Hän luultavasti vain pillittäisi ja pyytelisi minulta anteeksi. Koitin olla välittämättä tyhjästä aukosta rinnassani, kun ajattelin kuinka ilkeä olin ollut hänelle. Hän pääsisi siitä yli, ja niin pääsisin minäkin. Aioin soittaa hänelle myöhemmin. Toivottavasti.

  Ziisus, minusta ei ollut vastusta Marcolle. Hän oli saanut minun niin helposti kertomaan isästä. Vaikka loppujen lopuksi se oli ollut paljon helpompaa. Mutta olin silloin ajatellut, että Marco vain alkaisi huolehtia minusta enemmän ja udella lakkaamatta jos en kertoisi.

  Olin oppinut kantapään kautta, että erilaisuus inhotti ja arvelutti ihmisiä. Vaikka Marcolla oli hajoamaton mukavan kuuloinen perhe, hän ei ollut vaivautunut minun kotini epätäydellisyydestä.

  Tuntui helpottavalta ajatella, että olin vain aliarvioinut hänet.

  Puhelimeni värinä oli lakannut. Samassa Marco liikahti ja hänen tasainen hengityksensä katkesi. Hän kierähti vilkaisemaan minua. Istuin sängylläni tuhkakuppi polvien välissä ja nostin hänelle kättä. “Huomenta.”

  Hänen hiuksensa olivat uskomattomassa kunnossa. Tajusin, että hänen yleinen sekainen hiustyyli oli oikeasti hänen _siisti_ hiustyyli. Enää hänellä ei ollut edes keskijakausta.

  “Miten sinä hillitset tuon tukan?” kysyin virnuillen.

  Hän oli sulkenut taas silmänsä ja halasi tyynyään. “Hiellä ja verellä, mutta usko pois, hillitsen silti. Mikä tämä kamala haju on?”

  “Minulla on tupakka kesken.”

  “No osasin kertoa kyllä, mutta miksi se on täällä?”

  “Koska minä poltan.”

  Hän avasi silmänsä vain pyöräyttääkseen niitä sarkastisesti. “Miksi sinä poltat sisällä?”

  “Teki mieli. Etkö sinä koskaan polta?”

  “Joskus. Mutta en koskaan sisällä. Vaikka mitä tekisi, se haju on kamala.”

  “Minulla ei kestä kauan.” Poltin sätkän loppuun muutamalla pitkällä henkosella ja tumppasin tuhkakuppiin. “Mitä syödään?” kysyin. “Olisi mukavaa hakea aamupala Trostista, mutta minullahan ei ole autoa ja kuka meitä lähtisi kuskaamaan. Tai voisin kysyä Connielta...”

  “Kuulostaa hyvältä.” Marco nousi kyynärpään varaan ja nosti katseensa minuun.  Hänen silmänsä olivat tummemman ruskeat kuin normaalisti, tai ehkä silmäpussit vain korostivat. “Voisin lainata Marcuksen autoa.”

  “Connie kuskaa aivan mielellään.”

  “Mutta voisimme mennä kahdestaan.”

  Nostin toista kulmaani. “Miksi haluat yhtäkkiä olla niin paljon kahdestaan? Me näemme silti joka päivä.”

  “Haluan aina olla kanssasi kahdestaan.” Mahassani leimahti lämmin tunne aina kun hän sanoi jotain tuollaista. “Emmekä me saa olla aina kaksin. Aina on _joku_ vieressä.”

  “Connie”, sanoin heti.

  “Armin.”

  “Sasha.”

  “Eren.”

  “Totta”, myönsin. Nauroin. “Aina on joku.”

  “Jep. Joten otetaan Marcuksen auto ja lähdetään.”

  Suostuin. Kävin suihkussa sillä aikaa kun Marco vaihtoi huoneessani vaatteensa. Kunnes minä olin pukenut jotain parempaa kuin yöhousut ja toppi, Marco soitti isoveljelleen ja kysyi autoa lainaksi. Kuten joka kerta, Marcus suostui. Vaikka Marco valitti usein, kuinka Marcus aina otti hänen tavaroitaan kysymättä ja kuinka töykeä hän osasi olla, minusta vaikutti että Marcus oli ihan mukava jätkä.

 

* * *

 

Minusta tuntuu, että tarjoamisesta oli tullut minulle ja Marcolle jonkinlainen juttu. Hän halusi aina maksaa ruokani, minä halusin maksaa hänen. “Nyt on minun vuoroni”, Marco väitti. Ajoimme Trostin keskustassa ja etsimme hyvää aamupala-paikkaa.

  “Mikä vuoro? Ei meillä ole vuoroja. Mutta nyt minun täytyy maksaa.”

  “Eli on vuorosi?”

  “Ei…”

  Marco nauroi. “Minun vuoroni.”

  Annoin vähän periksi. “Mistä muka päättelet, että on “vuorosi”?”

  “Viime kerralla sinä maksoit.”

  “Entä sitten?”

  “Minä maksan näin takaisin. Etkö muista? Minä tarjosin sinulle ensimmäisenä.”

  “Mitä? Milloin?”

  “Kun menimme ensimmäisen kerran kahville.”

  Se lintsaus-päivä. Siitähän oli vaikka kuinka kauan. Miten Marco pystyi muistamaan jotain sellaista? “Siitä on tuhat vuotta. Ja entä sitten?”

  “Sen jälkeen olemme vuorotellen tarjonneet toisillemme. Etkö muista?”

  Nyrpistin nenääni hänen tarkkaavaisuudelleen. “Kyllä ja en. En ole kiinnittänyt huomiota. Miten voit muistaa jotain tuollaista?”

  Hän kohautti harteitaan. “En kai ole osannut unohtaa.”

  Luoja, hän oli uskomaton. Hyvällä tavalla. “No - siinä tapauksessa tämän jälkeen on minun vuoroni. Ja sitä et varasta.”

  Marco hymyili. “Ja sitten on minun.”

  “Ja taas minun.”

* * *

 

Sunnuntaina kävimme taas Trostissa, tällä kertaa kauppakeskuksessa - Marco tarvitsi uuden pleikkarin ohjaimen ja minun täytyi ostaa maalauspohjia. Hänen ostoksensa maksoivat huomattavasti enemmän kuin minun, mutta hänellä oli varaa hienostella, sillä hänen vanhemmat lähettivät postissa rahaa joka viikonlopuksi. Olin hetken kateellinen, mutta pakotin itseni rauhoittumaan, kun hän osti minulle villapaidan. Helvetin ison villapaidan. Jossa oli sateenkaarikuviota.

  Annoin Marcolle tappavan mulkaisun. Hän nauroi nauramasta päästyään. Hän antoi lahjan vasta autossa, josta en enää viitsinyt lähteä palauttamaan sitä. Vannoin, etten koskaan pitäisi sitä paitaa.

  En ollut kuullut Conniesta tai Sashasta koko viikonloppuna, minkä täytyi tarkoittaa, että he tosissaan halusivat antaa minulle ja Marcolle omaa aikaa. Ottaen huomioon, kuinka innostunut Connie oli perjantaina, oli ihme etten ollut kuullut heistä mitään.

  Odotin innolla, että pitäisin Marcon kanssa samanlaisia viikonloppuja kuin tämä. Olimme tehneet mahtavia uusia juttuja. Halusin tehdä niitä vain lisää. Pelkkä muisto Marcon huulista omillani ja hänen käsistään ihollani eivät olleet tarpeeksi, halusin ne oikeasti. Kun tiesin, miltä Marcon koskettaminen kunnolla tuntui, Connien “yöllinen hauska” ei kuulostanut niin kamalalta.

  Saavuimme seitsemältä takaisin kampukselle. Marco olisi tullut vielä loppuillaksi kämpälleni, ellei hänellä olisi ollut läksyjä. Saatoin hänet asuntolalle. Suutelimme hyvästiksi, mikä oli kehittynyt jo melko luontevaksi. Hänen lämpönsä pisteli huulillani vielä kauan suukon jälkeen.

  Kävelin asuntolalleni päin. Sade oli jatkunut jo monta päivää, eikä ulkona pärjännyt enää ilman takkia. Talvi oli tulossa.

  Kiitospäivä oli tulossa. Enkä minä tekisi mitään.

  Asuntolahuoneista kuului puhetta, valot paloivat ovien alta hämärälle käytävälle. Useimmat asuntoloista olisivat varmasti tyhjiä kiitospäivänä, mutta tietenkin oli sellaisia, jotka eivät voineet tai halunneet mennä kotiin. Sasha oli kertonut, että koulu järjesti oman kiitospäivän aterian ruokalassa, mutta ruokalan sapuska oli niin mautonta, että minua oksetti ajatella millaisen vetisen kalkkunan he voisivat tehdä.

  Nousin portaat ylös toiseen kerrokseen. Toinen kerros oli hiljaisempi, en nähnyt edes valoja joissakin asuntolahuoneissa. Mietin, mikä todennäköisyys oli saada kaikki hiljaiset nörtit samaan kerrokseen. Perkele.

  Kurottauduin avaamaan kämppäni ovea, kunnes hämärä antoi periksi ja huomasin kirjaimet. Ovessani. Ne eivät kuuluneet olla siinä, asuntolahuoneiden ovet olivat valkoista liukasta materiaalia, johon ei saanut kirjoitettua normaalilla kynällä. Ainut tapa kirjoittaa pinnalle oli kaivertaminen.

  Tuijotin hetken ymmärtämättä epäselviä sanoja, kämmenen kokoisia repaleisia kirjaimia, jotka oli kaiverrettu jollain terävällä oveeni. Mahassani kasvoi epämiellyttävä, polttava tunne.

   _'KYRVÄN IMIJÄ SAAT MUT OKSENTAMAAN'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lisää tulloopi


	5. Haluan kotiin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Olen pahoillani, Jean.”  
> “Haha. Ihan kuin se sinun vika olisi.”  
> “Inhoan kuulla tuollaista. Olen pahoillani. Et ansainnut tuollaista. En ymmärrä, miten olet kestänyt tuota."  
> “En minäkään. Voi vittu. En tiedä miksi kerroin kaiken. Unohda koko juttu, okei?”  
> “Jos haluat.” En todellakaan unohtaisi.  
> “Hyvä…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alkaako tää mennä liian syvälliseksi...?

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_  
_I can't get no, I can't get no_  
  
_When I'm driving in my car_  
_And that man comes on the radio_  
_And he's telling me more and more_  
_About some useless information_  
_Supposed to fire my imagination_

_\- Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones_

 

**JEAN**

 

Lämpöasteet tippuivat sinä viikkona nollan alle. Tarvitsin kipeästi uutta takkia, jos halusin pysyä joulun hengissä. Ehkä joku antaisi minulle takin joululahjaksi. Jos siis selviäisin aattoon asti.

  Historianluokkassa oli kylmä ja jännittynyt ilmapiiri, mutta sillä kerralla se ei vaivannut minua. Katseeni oli harhautunut ikkunaan ja sen takana olevaan elottomaan pihaan. Raskaat tunteet olivat painaneet minua jo muutaman päivän ajan. Olin jo jotenkin oppinut olemaan välittämättä asuntolahuoneeni ovessa lukevasta tekstistä (jonka olin peittänyt isolla paperilapulla, johon joku oli piirtänyt hevosen (epäilin Connieta)) mutta en voinut olla pohtimatta, kuka sen oli kirjoittanut.

  Marco oli saanut tietää tekstistä hyvin pian. Olin ollut juuri peittämässä kirjaimia, kun hän oli tullut käymään. Hän oli vieläkin raivoissaan ja etsimässä syyllistä, enkä voinut olla koskettumatta, kuinka vahvasti hän uskoutui tehtäväänsä. Myös Connie ja Sasha tiesivät, ja olivat aivan yhtä aggressiivisia kuin Marcokin. En kuitenkaan halunnut, että he keskittyisivät vain minun puolustamiseen. En ollut kymmenvuotias, joka alkaisi itkemään kun häntä kerran haukutaan kyrvän imijäksi.

  “ _Herra Kirstein_.” Sanat iskeytyivät minua päin. Nyt olin kusessa. Jokainen luokassa oli kääntynyt katsomaan minua, purevin katse lähti kuitenkin Mr. Ackermanilta, joka seisoi taulun edessä kädet vihaisesti puuskassa. Ei vittu, hänen katseensa oli verenhimoinen. Voi vittu, minut tapetaan.

 “Kirstein, minulla on juuri kesken selitys Kiinan-Japanin sodasta vuosien 1894 ja 1895 väliltä, mutta en jostain syystä saa _millään_ keinolla teidän huomiotanne osakseni. Johtuuko tämä siitä, että te olette niin fiksu, Kirstein, vai siitä, etten minä ja aihe kiinnosta sinua? Jos _jokin_ siellä harmaassa pihassa on _niin_ kiinnostavaa, niin miksette jaa tietoa kanssamme?”

  Istuin hiljaa. Tai koitin minä sanoa jotain, mutta mitään ei tullut. Enkä keksinyt mitään. Osasin vain ajatella, että olisin missä vain muualla kuin siinä pulpetissa.

  “Mitä siellä pihalla oikein on, Kirstein?”

  “E-ei mitään, sir.”

  “Ei mitään?”

  “N-niin, sir.”

  “No miksi luulet sen “ei mitään” olevan niin himputin tärkeä, että se olisi tarpeeksi arvokas keskeyttämään minun opetukseni? Olisin tullut kertomaan teille, Kirstein, paljon enemmän kuin tuo piha, joten ensi kerralla päätä viisaammin keskittymisesi kohde.”

  Pysyin liikkumatta.

  “Ulos luokastani, Kirstein.”

  Ja minut heitettiin pihalle. Seisoin hetken luokan ulkopuolella, tyhjässä käytävässä, sitten lähdin ruokasalia päin. Marcolla oli tunti sen lähellä. Toivoin, että hän ei ollut niitä “kunnollisia” oppilaita jotka eivät käyttäneet kännykkää tunnin aikana, ja lähetin hänelle viestin;

_Olisiko karkaaminen mahdollista?_

Vastaus tuli melkein heti.

   _Missä olet??_

_Ruokasalin vieressä. Minut heitettiin pihalle :(_

_Tuhma poika :D Odota siellä <3 _

  Oli niin söpöä, kun hän käytti sydäntä.

  Hän ilmestyi ruokalan käytävän päähän kymmenen minuutin päästä. Hän tuli hölkkäaskelin luokseni, reppu olallaan. Nojasin seinää vasten käytävän ja ruokalan välioven edessä. Kun huomasin hänet, nousin ylös.

  “Mitä sinä teit?” Marco kysyi.

  “Katsoin ulos ikkunasta.”

  “Ai mitä?”

  “Ackerman.”

  Se selitti kaiken. “Ahaa. Hän tosiaan on tiukka. Tiesitkö, että Mikasa on hänelle sukua?”

  “MITÄ?”

  “Joku isän serkku tai jotain.” Hän virnisti. Oli niin mukava nähdä hänet. Kaipasin häntä joka tunti, joka minuutti, joka sekunti. Ja joka tapaaminen oli aina yhtä helpottava kuin edellinen. “Oliko sinulla niin tylsää, että tarvitsit minua?” hän kysyi.

  En vastannut niin itsestään selvään kysymykseen. “Miten muuten pääsit pois?”

  “Sanoin, että minun täytyy tavata Smith. Asia ei voinut odottaa. Ihan hätäinen valhe vain.”

  “Olen sitten herra Smith sinulle.”

  “Kasvata ensin kulmakarvojasi.” Hän painoi suukon silmäni alle. “Mitä tehdään?” hän kysyi hymyä äänessään.

  Mahassani alkoi kietoutua tappavan nautinnollinen solmu. “Odotetaan, että ruokailu alkaa. Sitten menemme Connien kyydillä mäkkäriin, ja _minä_ ostan sinulle jotain.”

  “Okei. Mitä tehdään odottamisen _aikana_?”

  Marcon kädet olivat lantiollani, joten nostin omani hänen kaulalleen. Pidin enemmän käsien lepuuttamisesta hänen vyötäröllään, mutta jotenkin hän kerkesi aina ensin. Katsoin ylöspäin hänen silmiinsä, ja virnistin hitaasti. “Päästellään höyryjä.”

  Hän kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi.

  “Tehdään sellaista, mitä tunnin aikana ja muiden nähden ei voi tehdä.”

  Hän suuteli minua. “Jess.”

* * *

 

“Hmf- Marco, tuo kutittaa!”

  “Sori.” Sitten hän nauroi ihoani vasten. “Tai oikeastaan, kiva kun kerroit.”

  “Uskallatkin…”

  Minut oli painettu kylmää kivipylvästä vasten. Olimme ulkona avonaisella käytävällä, joka kulki asuntoloista koulurakennukseen. Se oli aika lailla ainut paikka, jota ei käytetty kouluaikana. Huono puoli kuitenkin oli, että tukipilarit eivät kätkeneet katseilta ja ilma oli jäätävä. Mutta pystyin melkein unohtamaan sen, kunhan aistin Marcon lämmön kolmen vaatekerroksen läpi.

  Hänen huulensa koskettivat taas solisluutani. Olin varma, että hän oli tehnyt siihen jo jäljen. Hän sai kiittää onneaan, että paita peitti sen.

  Upotin sormeni hänen hiuksiinsa. Ne olivat pehmeät, sekaiset, halusin tehdä niistä vielä sekaisemmat. Hieroin toisella kädellä hänen niskaansa, mutta aloin kyllästyä etten ylettynyt suutelemaan häntä.

  “Marco, nouse ylös.” Hän lopetti muttei nostanut katsettaan. “Minäkin haluan suudella sinua, ääliö.”

  Nostin hänen kasvonsa korkeudelleni, mutta hän nousi koko pituuteensa ja nappasi leuastani kiinni. Jouduin taivuttamaan päätäni ylöspäin kun hän suuteli minua pitkään ja painoi kehollaan omani tiukemmin pylvästä vasten.

  “Tiesitkö”, Marco henkäisi suudelmien lomasta. “Etten ikinä suutelisi herra Smithiä näin?”

  Se vasta olisikin näky. Helvetin ällöttävä näky. Voi vittu, hyi hyi hyi. Nojauduin irti hänestä irvistäen. “Pilasit tunnelman”, tokaisin syyttävästi.

  Marco purskahti nauruun poskeani vasten. “Sori! Se oli vitsi. Sori.” Hän suuteli minua. No ehkä antaisin hänelle anteeksi.

  Hän vetäisi minut kainaloonsa ja nojasimme pylvääseen. Yhtäkkiä minulle tuli mieleen, että minun täytyisi kertoa Marcolle kiitospäivästä. Tai mitä hän sille mahtaisi, kai minä vain toivoin, että ehkä hänkin voisi jäädä kampukselle kanssani ja viettäisimme yhdessä ne neljä päivää. Turha toivo, tiesin sen. Marcolla oli mukavan tuntuinen koti, jonne hän ansaitsi päästä edes neljäksi päiväksi.

  “Saanko pilata tunnelman vielä kerran?” Marco kysyi viattomalla äänellä.

  “No jos noin kauniisti pyydät.”

  “Kiitos.” Hänen hymynsä hälveni hiukan. “Olen ollut hirveän huolissani. Se kirjoitus… Haluan saada selville, kuka sen teki.”

  “Ja hakata hänet, vai?” kysyin huvittuneesti, sillä en koskaan osannut kuvitella, että hän löisi ja satuttaisi ketään.

  “En”, hän vastasi. “Mutta se henkilö ansaitsisi kunnon paskamyrskyn niskaansa.”

  “Hyvä sanavalinta.”

  Hän painoi päänsä olalleni. “Otamme selvää, kuka sen teki. Se tyyppi ansaitsee koston. Connie tuntee monia. Hän varmasti löytää syyllisen.”

  “Otatte tämän kauhean vakavasti. Oikeasti, “syyllinen”?” Kohotin kulmiani et-ole-tosissasi -tavalla. “Jos en miellytä sitä tyyppiä, niin sitten en miellytä. En käske kaikkia pitämään minusta. En välitä sellaisesta. Se kirjoitus vain osoittaa, että kuka sen kirjoittikin on kusipää, asennevammainen ja traagisen idiootti.”

  “Jean.”

  “Ja uskomattoman homofobinen.”

  “ _Jean_. Näen, että se vaivaa sinua.”

  Vilkaisin häntä uhmakkaasti. “Miten niin?”

  “Äänensävysi käy liioittelevaksi ja puheesi nopenee, kun koitat vakuuttaa jotain tai väität, ettei mikään ole huonosti”, hän kertoi. Jatkoin uhmakasta katsettani.

  “Eikä nopene.”

  “Nopenee se.”

  “Anna olla.”

  “Ei se haittaa. Minuakin vaivaa se.”

  “Mitä sitten vaikka se vaivaa minua?” Se oli periaatteessa myönnytys, mutta olin kiitollinen, ettei Marco huomauttanut siitä.

  “Sanon vain, että on oikein, että sellainen vaivaa. Se vain kertoo, että omistat itsetuntoa. Se tyyppi teki tosi inhottavasti. En tiedä, miten voisimme kostaa hänelle, mutta keskitytään ensin selvittämiseen, kuka kirjoitti sen. Sitten mietitään kostosuunnitelma.”

  “Marco.”

  “Mitä?”

  “Kuulostat melkein pelottavalta, kun puhut noin sulavasti kostosta.”

* * *

 

“Operaatio Kyrvän Imijä alkakoon.”

  Olimme kaikki Connien asuntolahuoneessa - minä, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren, Mikasa ja Thomas. En oikeastaan tiennyt, miksi Thomas oli siellä. Hän oli alkanut olemaan yhtäkkiä vain aina mukanamme. Joka tapauksessa, istuin ahtaasti hänen ja Arminin kanssa sohvalla, Marco, Eren ja Mikasa pöydän ääressä, ja Connie ja Sasha seisoivat teatraalisesti meidän kaikkien edessä kuin armeijan kenraalit, käskemässä sotilaita kohti sotaa.

  “Saanko kysyä, kuka keksi nimen?” Eren kysyi.

  “Se oli Jeanin idea”, Connie vastasi.

  “Eikä ollut!” huudahdin.

  “Okei, ei ollutkaan. Se oli Marcon idea.”

  “Se oli Sasha”, Marco väitti.

  “Se oli Connie”, Sasha sanoi puolestaan.

  “Okei, se oli minun idea.” Connie rykäisi. “Mutta Jean toimi sponsorina, joten voitte syyttää häntä aivan yhtä paljon. Ja Marco ei protestoinut, eikä Sasha keksinyt parempaa. Olemme kaikki syyllisiä.”

  “Olkaa kilttejä ja vaihtakaa se”, Eren valitti.

  “Heti kun keksit paremman. Mutta nyt, operaatio Kyrvän Imijä alkakoon.”

  “Ei herran pieksut”, Eren puuskahti hiljaa.

  “Operaation tarkoitus on saada selville, kuka helvetin jätkä kiusasi meidän rakasta Jeaniamme ja kirjoitti helvetin mauttoman solvauksen hänen oveensa.”

  “Kaiversi”, korjasin.

  “Sekö ei lähde pois?” Eren kysyi.

  “Ei tietenkään.”

  “Millä peitit sen?”

  “Teippasin paperiarkin sen päälle”, vastasin.

  “Onko se nyt muka hyvä idea? Kuka tahansa voi repiä sen irti.”

  “Ja laittaa päälle uuden, älykääpiö. Ole jo hiljaa.”

  “No älä minulle ärhentele. Minä en sentään hauku sinua kyrvän imijäksi.”

  “Jep, Jean. Jätä kiukkusi sille kirjoittajalle”, Sasha sanoi.

  Mulkaisin heitä. “Ihan sama.” Minusta koko juttu oli ihan typerä. Oli parempi unohtaa koko paskamyrsky, se ei ollut niin vakava, mutta kun kerran he olivat jo niin innostuneita, annoin olla. Saanpahan tietää, kuka pilasi oveni.

  Marco kurkotti pöydästä ja tarttui minua kädestä. Hän hymyili minulle rauhoittavasti. Kai saadakseen minut unohtamaan kärttyisyyteni. Ja se toimi.

  “Ongelmana on, ettemme tiedä, mistä aloittaa”, Mikasa sanoi normaalilla hiukan sävyttömällä äänellään, kuin hän olisi jutussa mukana vain koska muutkin olivat.

  “Kirjoittaja taitaa tuntea Jeanin. Tai ainakin tietää, että hän seurustelee Marcon kanssa. Tai ehkä kirjoittaja tuntee Marcon”, Armin sanoi vierelläni. “Jeanin kimppuun hyökkääminen oli hyökkäys Marcoa vastaan.”

  Sanoin: “En tunne ketään muita kuin teidät ja ketkään muut eivät tunne minua kuin te. Tai siis en ole tekemissä keidenkään muiden kanssa. Se kirjoittaja ei ole kukaan tuttu minulle.”

  “Moni voi tuntea minut isoveljeni kautta”, Marco myönsi. “Mutta en usko. Kukaan veljeni kaveri ei tekisi sellaista.”

  “Kirjoittaja on tavallinen rasistisen pohjasakan jäsen, joka haluaa tehdä homojen elämästä mahdollisimman vaikeaa”, Connie sanoi turhan varmalla äänellä. “Niitä riittää joka paikassa. Huono juttu on, että en yleensä halua tutustua sellaisiin henkilöihin.”

  “Joten et todennäköisesti edes tunne henkilöä”, Armin jatkoi harmistuneena.

  “Pidetään mielessä, että se voi olla miltä luokalta tahansa”, Marco sanoi.

  “Höpötätte ihan turhia”, Eren sanoi ja olin vihdoin hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä. “Miettikää mieluummin, miten se saakelin syyllinen nyt saadaan selville.”

  “Minusta vastaus on aika ilmiselvä”, Armin sanoi. “Tuollaiset ilkiteot eivät monesti jää yhdeksi kerraksi. Ja ehkä tekijä onkin joukko, eikä yksi henkilö.”

  “Enemmän kiinniotettavia”, Connie mutisi.

  Armin jatkoi: “Mutta etsitään myös merkkejä ja mietitään mahdollisia syyllisiä. Pidetään toisemme ajan tasalla, kuka tai ketkä voisivat olla teosta vastuussa.”

  “Kiitos, Armin”, Connie sanoi. “Tiivistit asiat mukavasti.”

  "Auttoipa kivasti", Eren nurisi. "Kiitti."

  Pyöräytin silmiäni. Kuin olisin vitun etsintätoimistossa. Marco hieroi kämmentäni peukalollaan, mikä oli ainut asia miksen ollut jo ulkona siitä huoneesta. Huomasin sivusilmällä, että hän vilkuili minua - poika koitti tietenkin lukea ajatuksiani. Voi sinua, Marco.

  Ehkä hän oli ainakin hiukan oikeassa - kai kirjoitus haittasi minua. No tiesin etten _halunnut_ lauseen olevan ovessani. Minua vain ärsytti, että muiden piti olla niin kiihkeästi jutussa mukana.

  Tai ehkä _ärsytti_ ei ole oikea sana. Enemmänkin minua _hävetti_. Oli hävettävää tulla kutsutuksi kyrvän imijäksi ja oksettavaksi, vieläpä kavereiden silmien edessä. En halunnut heidän näkevän, että minulle tehtiin sellaista, en halunnut heidän ajattelevan, että olin luuseri.

  “Minusta teidän pitäisi vain unohtaa koko juttu”, tokaisin muiden puheiden väliin.

  Marco sanoi ennen kuin kukaan muu kerkesi. “Puhuimme tästä jo Jean. Emme aio vain olla välittämättä. Jos joku tekee sinulle pahaa, se joku saa olla varma, että myös teki väärin.”

  Tuhahdin. “Asia ei kuulu teille mitenkään-”

  “Hei, Jean, pidä se turpasi jo kiinni.” Vilkaisin Marcoa yllättyneenä, puoliksi leikillä ja puoliksi tosissani. Kai hänkin oli sanonut sen puoliksi leikillään. Mutta hän kuulosti melkein loukkaantuneelta, vihaiselta. “Vaikka et itse halua olla tässä mukana, niin anna meidän olla. Ei me tehdä tätä huvin vuoksi. Haluamme oikeasti auttaa. Totta kai _minä_ haluan auttaa.”

  Tiesin kyllä, miksi he sen tekivät. En epäillyt, etteikö hän olisi halunnut auttaa. “Keräätte vain itsellenne ongelmia.”

  “Se ei ole sinun murheesi”, Connie sanoi. “Itse asiassa tämä on ihan hauskaa.”

  “Kosto on hauska”, Sasha sanoi.

  He löivät yläfemman.

  “Älä ole noin kiittämätön, Jean. Nyt pidä vain se turpa kiinni”, Eren sanoi. “Mikä edes on kostosuunnitelma jos sitä kirjoittajaa koskaan löytyy?”

  “Sitä ei ole.”

  “Mitä?”

  “Kostoa ei ole vielä keksitty”, Connie toisti. “Mutta työskentelemme sen kimpussa.”

  “Ensin pitää saada se tyyppi kiinni”, Armin muistutti. “Keskitytään siihen.”

  “Juuri niin.”

  Eren pyöräytti silmiään ja nojasi laiskasti pöytää vasten. “Voimmeko edes vaihtaa operaation nimen?”

  “Senkun sanot.”

  “Ehkä nimen pitäisi liittyä Jeaniin. Operaatio Ponipoika?” Eren tirskahti. Heitin häntä sohvatyynyllä.

  “Eren”, Marco sanoi terävästi, mutta virnuillen. Pidätteli nauruaan. Haista paska, petturi.

  Osoitin Ereniä. “Kutsut minua vielä kerrankin tuolla nimellä, niin saat turpaan.”

  “Nytkö uhkailet sitten minua? Jätä kiukkusi sille kirjoittajalle.”

  “Anteeksi.” Se oli Thomas. Tajusin että hän oli ollut koko keskustelun hiljaa. “En ymmärrä vieläkään, miksi tämän operaation nimi on Kyrvän Imijä. Tajusin kyllä, että Jeanin asuntolahuoneen ovi on tuhrittu tai jotain, mutta mitä siinä oikeasti lukee?”

  Nielaisin. “‘Kyrvän imijä saat mut oksentamaan’.” Sanoin sanat nopeasti jotten kerkeisi maistaa niitä suussani.

  “Mautonta”, Marco totesi vihaisesti.

  Thomas oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. “Nyt ymmärrän operaation nimen”, hän totesi.

  “Tosin sen voisi vaihtaa”, Armin sanoi tyytymättömänä. “Se on ihan typerä.”

  Connie pyöräytti silmiään. “Okei, okei. Vaihdetaan nimi sitten, kun joku keksii jonkun hyvän. Mutta sen pitää oikeasti olla hyvä.”

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Vaikka Connie osasi keksiä surkeita nimiä salaisille suunnitelmille, hän osasi järjestää viikonlopun - monta pulloa ja tölkkiä viinaa, olutta ja limuviinaa. Ja hän vielä kysyi, halusimmeko jäädä illaksi. Minulla ei ollut välttämätöntä halua, mutta kun Jean jäi edes harkitsematta, ajattelin että minunkin pitäisi. Thomas ei halunnut - Connie kertoi, että hän oli niin huono juoja ettei kehdannut ottaa alkoholia porukan nähden. Armin sanoi, että hänen täytyi lukea kokeisiin. Seuraamme jäivät minun, Connien ja Jeanin lisäksi Sasha, Eren ja Mikasa.

  “Miten olet onnistunut saamaan kampukselle näin paljon alkoholia?” kysyin Connielta.

  Hän iski silmää. “Suhteiden kautta.”

  “Autoin sinua, valehtelija”, Sasha tokaisi.

  “Sekin lasketaan suhteiksi.”

  Hiljaisuus alkoi yhdeksältä, eivätkä sen jälkeen tytöt ja pojat saaneet olla samassa huoneissa. Iltatarkastus alkoi suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että Kulmakarva (herra Smith) kiersi kaikkien asuntoloiden kerrokset läpi katsomassa, näkyikö ovien alta valoa ja jos näkyi, koputti oveen ja tarkasti oliko kellään viinaa tai tupakkaa tai olivatko tyttö ja poika samassa huoneessa. Herra Smith ei koskaan luistanut ajastaan. Jos oli jotain salattavaa, se täytyi salata hyvin ja tarpeeksi ajoissa.

  Hyvä ja melko varma keino oli sammuttaa valot ja pysyä hiljaa iltatarkastuksen ajan, sitten sen loputtua jatkaa taas iltaa. Huono juttu oli, että Kulmakarva saattoi tarkistaa saman kerroksen vielä toisenkin kerran. Lisäksi emme halunneet juoda pimeässä ja kuunnella milloin Kulmakarvan askeleet lähestyivät, joten Connie tunki muutaman pyyhkeen oven ja lattian väliseen rakoon. Se oli silti riskialtista, sillä ei voinut koskaan olla varma, että pyyhkeet varmasti peittivät valon pilkkopimeässä käytävässä. Enää meidän täytyi olla vain hiukan hiljempaa ja kuunnella, milloin herra Smith tuli.

  Jos jäisimme kiinni, erotus olisi lähellä. Meillä oli tupakkaa, viinaa, ja tyttöjä samassa huoneessa hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Oli vain enää muutama sääntö, joita emme rikkoneet. Connie vain sanoi, että säännöt oli tehty rikottaviksi kun huomasi minun pienen hermoilun. Mutta lopuksi oli vaikea huolehtia, kun oli jo ottanut muutaman tölkin olutta.

  Kun kello oli kaksikymmentä yli yhdeksän, uskalsimme puhua normaaliin ääneen.

  “En haluaisi ikinä olla opettaja”, Eren ilmoitti. “Oppilaat vain vetävät nenästä ja kusevat silmille koko ajan. Nytkään Kulmakarva ei osannut aavistaa mitään.”

  Oli jyrkkää sanoa asioita Smithin puolesta, mutta en itsekään uskonut, että olisimme jäämässä kiinni.

  “Mitä tehdään?” kysyin. Sillä hetkellä vain istuimme olohuoneessa ja saaneet juuri luvan puhua. Eren ja Mikasa istuivat sohvalla, samoin Connie, Sasha oli hänen jalkojensa juuressa, ja minä ja Jean istuimme lattialla nojaten sohvapöytään.

  “Pelataan pullonpyöritystä!” Sasha ehdotti.

  “Mitä vittua? Etkö saanut siitä tarpeeksesi seiskalla?” Connie kysyi.

  “Ettekö muka _halua_ pelata?”

  “Tietenkin haluamme.”

  Me muutkin suostuimme. Pullonpyöritys on aika lapsellinen peli, mutta olimme nousuhumalassa ja emmekä jaksaneet ajatella järkevästi. Jaoimme yhden viinapullon sisällön tasaisesti jokaisen lasiin, ja laitoimme sen pyöritykseen.

  Pullon pää pysähtyi Sashan kohdalle.

  “Jess! Otetaanko me sellainen totuus ja tehtävä -versio?”

  “No joo.”

  “Tehtävä!”

  “Pidä turpasi kiinni loput ajasta”, Connie sanoi leikillä. Sasha löi häntä takaraivoon, mutta se ei näyttänyt erityisen kovalta iskulta. Sitten hän antoi Connielle suukon poskelle, ja sanoi: “Et sinä oikeasti niin halua.”

  Connie suuteli takaisin. “En niin.”

  Nauroimme. En edes ollut tiennyt, että he seurustelivat. Tai kai he seurustelivat? Eivät kai he muuten suutelisi. Kumpikaan heistä ei vaikuttanut tyypiltä, joka suukottaisi toista ilman suurempaa syytä.

  “Jättäkää tuo myöhemmälle”, Jean pyysi.

  “Emme mekään kiellä sinua nuoleskelemasta Marcoa.”

  “Mutta minä en nuoleskele häntä. En usko, että teitä kiinnostaisi katsoa sitä.”

  “Saisit nuoleskella”, minä sanoin hiljaa. Minun oli tehnyt mieli sanoa se. Nauroin Jeanin ilmeelle.

  Sasha pyöritti pulloa uudelleen - ilmeisesti hänen tehtävänsä oli hylätty. Lasipullo pysähtyi Mikasan kohdalle. “Totuus”, hän ilmoitti.

  “Tykkäätkö The Rolling Stonesista?” Eren kysyi nopealla äänellä. Se sammalsi vähän.

  “Eren, tuo on ihan surkea kysymys!” Sasha valitti.

  “Hän ei koskaan kerro totuutta.”

  “On se ihan hyvä”, Mikasa tunnusti.

  Nyökkäsin. Minä pidin bändistä. Jean sanoi - oikeastaan melkein huusi: “The Rolling Stones on hyvääää!” Hän sammalsi enemmän kuin Eren. Mietin, kuinka monta hän oli ottanut, mutta en muistanut.

  “Joo joo”, Eren ärähti kuin olisi halunnut Jeanin tukkivan suunsa. “Pyöritä, Mikasa.”

  Viidennellä kerralla pullo osui minuun. “Totuus vai tehtävä?” Connie kysyi. Jean kuiskasi riemukkaasti “Jee”, enkä ollut ihan varma miksi. Hän makasi selällään pää sylissäni, enkä ollut siitäkään varma, milloin hän oli tullut siihen.

  “Tehtävä.” Olin aina pitänyt tehtävästä enemmän.

  “Muhinoi Jeanin kanssa!”

  “M-mitä vittua?”

  Jean hihitti (ihan oikeasti, _hihitti_!!!) mutta sanoi, “Connie, hyyyyi.”

  Sanoin asiallisesti: “En aio muhinoida hänen kanssaan, kun hän on noin kännissä ja te katsotte.”

  “Sehän on koko jutun idea.”

  “En ole kännissä”, Jean tokaisi, selvästi humalassa.

  “En mielelläni katsoisi muiden muhinointia”, Eren ilmoitti inhoavalla sävyllä.

  Jean heitti nyrkkinsä laiskasti Erenin ääntä kohti, mutta ei ollut lähelläkään osumaa. “Haista paska, Jaeg.”

  “Se on Jaeger, idiootti.”

  “Se on Idiootti, jaeger.”

  Eren pyöritti silmiään. “Jumalauta. Onko Jeanilla aina ollut noin huono viinapää?”

  “Eren Idiootti.”

  “Jean, ota iisisti”, Connie sanoi. “Mutta jos ei aio noudattaa sääntöjä, niin sitten saa rangaistuksen. Mikä on Marcon rangaistus?”

  “Minä keksin!” Jean huudahti. Olin samassa erittäin varma, etten halunnut tietää hänen ideoitaan. Jean kompuroi istumaan käyttäen minua tukena, hän ponnisti seisomaan, horjui muutaman askeleen, sitten meni polvilleen eteeni ja kiipesi syliini. Olimme vastakkain, Jeanin jalat kietoutuneina alaselälleni ja hänen kätensä kaulallani. Hänen kämmenensä olivat kuumat ja hengitys haisi alkoholilta. Kun hän istui reisieni päällä, olimme vihdoin samalla korkeudella.

  Hän antoi minulle pitkän, intohimoisen ja märän suudelman.

  Sasha nauroi aivan liian kovaa ja Connie totesi huvittuneena, “Minusta tuntuu että Marco ei pidä tuota _rangaistuksena_ , Jean.”

  “Älkää tuijottako”, mutisin muille Jeanin huulia vasten.

  “Mieli hyvin”, kuulin Erenin sanovan.

  Jean ei oikeastikaan halunnut lopettaa. “Jean, minä tukehdun. Puristat liian lujaa. Auts.” Hän halasi vain lujempaa ja vaimensi minut suukoilla. Tavallaan halusin siitä pois millä hinnalla hyvänsä ja silti en halunnut olla missään muualla. “Jean, rauhoitu jo.”

  Yhtäkkiä hänen päänsä notkahti takakenoon ja sitten olkaani vasten. “Väsyttää”, hän mutisi.

  Connie nauroi. “Älä nyt, Jean. Marco pääsi vasta vauhtiin.”

  “Viekää Jean muualle ennen kuin hän aloittaa taas”, Eren valitti.

  “Ei missään nimessä”, Sasha sanoi.

  “Marco”, Jean mutisi.

  “Niin?”

  “Jatketaan myöhemmin. Nyt ei jaksa. Sori. Tämän piti olla rangaistus.”

  Pyöritin silmiäni. Silitin hänen hiuksiaan. “Miten vain haluat.”

  Hän hihitti. “Jee. Marco on niin kiltti.”

  “Odota vain kun jatkatte taas”, Connie sanoi. En uskonut että Jean kuuli, mutta minä mulkaisin Connieta. Silti sanoin, “Odota vain.” Sen täytyi johtua humalasta.

  Jean hihitti taas. “Oooi, pelottavaa.”

* * *

 

Kello oli melkein yksi yöllä, olimme juoneet niin paljon viinaa kuin jaksoimme ja loput Connie piilotti sängyn patjan väliin. Päätäni jomotti vähän, Connie oli päässyt pahimman humalan ohi ja istui sohvalla kanssani katsomassa TV:tä. Sasha ja Eren makasivat lattialla. Eren oli vaikertanut jo jonkin aikaa. Mikasa oli pöydän ääressä ja näpräsi puhelintaan. Jean nukkui sylissäni, pää rintaani vasten. Hänen asentonsa näytti erittäin epämukavalta.

  Minä, Connie ja Mikasa olimme kutakuinkin ainoat, jotka olivat taas selvinpäin. Mutta en ollutkaan juonut niin paljon, että oloni olisi voinut olla mahdottoman huono.

  “Kuinka kauan Jean on ollut jo sammuksissa?” Connie kysyi.

  “Kohta kaksi tuntia”, vastasin.

  “Kuinka kauan Eren on ollut jo sammuneena?”

  “En ole sammunut”, Eren kähisi vahvasti sammaltaen.

  “No tuossa tilassa sitten.”

  “Puoli tuntia”, vastasin. Sitä ennen Eren oli näyttänyt meille kamppailulajien liikkeitä ja rikkonut yhden lasin.

  Connie lepäsi laiskasti käsinojaa vasten. Hän oli kuluttanut energiansa, ottanut välissä puolen tunnin nokoset ja juonut taas. Olin yllättynyt, että hän oli yhä hereillä. Odotin vain, että Jean heräisi edes jotenkuten ja pääsisin taluttamaan hänet kämpälle. En kohta enää uskonut, että hän heräisi ollenkaan.

  Sasha oli varmasti sammunut. Hän ei kommunikoinut kanssamme millään tavalla.

  “Eren. Lähdetään”, Mikasa sanoi.

  “Haluan tapella.”

  “Voit tapella kämpällä.”

  “Haluan tapella nyt.”

  En voinut olla nauramatta. Mikasa patisti Erenin huterille jaloilleen, sitten he lähtivät. Eren kääntyi ympäri ja huusi oven raosta. “Operaatio Ponipoika!”

  Kuin ihmeellistä kuin se olikin, Jean vastasi ärähtämällä epämääräisesti.

  Ravistin häntä hellästi. “Jean. Voitko nousta ylös?”

  Hän vastasi kymmenen sekunnin kuluttua. “Hmhaista vittu Jaegrm.”

  Hän taisi sanoa Jaeger. “Olen kylläkin Marco.”

  Toiset kymmenen sekuntia. “Mmarco?”

  “Aivan niin.”

  “Mmmacko mmennään kotiinm.”

  “Jean - mitä ihmettä?”

  Connie nauroi. “Macko, vai? Erikoinen nimi.”

  “Hän ei taida osata kävellä enää.”

  “Ei niin.”

  “Jean, nyt mennään sinun kämpälle. Nouse ylös.”

  Jean könysi hitaasti kyynärpäidensä varaan. Se vei häneltä kokonaisen minuutin. Katsoin Connieta anovasti.

  “Hän on nyt sinun ongelmasi”, hän totesi.

  “Ihan totta.”

  Avunannon sijasta Connie haki meille kaikille lasillisen vettä. Jeanilla oli kyllä vaikeuksia juoda sitä. Hän läiskäytti ison osan vedestään paidalleni ja housuilleni. “No niin”, totesin. “Kiitti nyt ihan vitusti, Jean.”

  “Hahamwha, ole hyvä.”

  “Jeanille ei taideta enää tarjota”, Connie sanoi.

  Pudistin päätäni. Join lasin loppuun, autoin Jeania juomaan vähän (hän oli oikeasti niin avuton), sitten pitkän ajan yritin saada hänet jaloilleen ja kun vihdoin hän pysyi pystyssä nojaten raskaasti minua vasten, pystyimme lähtemään. “Nähdään, Connie!”

  “Vaikka menettäisitkin hermot matkan aikana, niin koita silti olla jättämättä tuota kaveria ojaan.”

  “Tietenkin.”

  Heti kun olimme ulkona (portaiden alas kulkeminen oli Jeanille niin hankala tehtävä), käskin Jeania olemaan hiljaa ettei kukaan kuulisi, totta kai hänen täytyi samalla hetkellä huutaa niin selvästi kuin osasi. “MARCO RAKASTAN SINUA.”

  “Vai niin. Kiitti, Jean.”

  “Anna suukko.”

  “Haiset alkoholilta.”

  “Haista paska. Suukkooooooo.”

  Hän toisti sanaa niin kauan kunnes olin raahannut hänet pilkkopimeän pihan poikki hänen asuntolalleen ja kämpän ovelle, olin avannut lukon Jeanin taskusta löytyvillä avaimilla ja taluttanut hänet sisään. Laitoin hänet sohvalle. “Herätät koko asuntolan”, kerroin hänelle.

  “Suukkooooooo.”

  Pyöräytin silmiäni. “Sinun pitää nukkua. Minun pitää nukkua. Huomenna pitää opiskella. Tajusitko?”

  “Suukkooooooo.” Olin vetäytymässä hakemaan hänelle taas vettä tai jotain, mutta hän kietoi kätensä kaulalleni ja veti minun niin lähelle, että kuulin hänen hitaan sydämen sykkeensä. Jouduin nojaamaan melkein hänen päälleen jotten olisi kaatunut nenälleni. “Marco, nyt jatkuu, okei?” Hänen virneensä oli ilkeä ja leikkisä. Mistä hän oli yhtäkkiä saanut taas energiaa? En tietenkään voinut kieltää, ettenkö olisi rakastanut sitä virnettä…

  “Haluatko suukon?” kysyin.

  “Jooooooo.”

  “Okei. Täältä saat suukon, hitto vie.” Otin hänen kasvonsa käsiini. Asetuin kunnolla hänen yllensä, niin että hän oli jalkojeni ja hartioideni välissä. Pidin Jeanin niskaa ylhäällä, toisella kädellä silitin hänen poskeaan ja kumarruin koskettamaan hänen huuliaan. Hän halusi heti työntää kielensä sisään. Ziisus, hän oli kärsimätön.

  Suutelimme hetken aikaa, sitten päästin hänen päänsä putoamaan ja kysyin, “Riittikö?”

  Jean pudisti päätään. Hänen silmänsä eivät välillä osanneet keskittyä kasvoihini. “Tämä on rangaistus. Nyt jatkuu. Sinua pitää rankaista.”

  Voi Jean kiltti älä sano asiaa tuolla tavalla. “Okei, mutta… tämä ei ole tarpeeksi hyvä rangaistus. Sinun pitää keksiä parempi.”

  “Parempi?”

  “Niin juuri. Hyvä rangaistus olisi, jos menisit nukkumaan ja päästät minutkin nukkumaan. Eikö se olisi hyvä?”

  Jean katsoi minua mietteliäästi, mutta silmät niin sumeana että tuntui kuin hän olisi tuijottanut suoraan pääni lävitse. “Ehkä Marco haluaa sittenkin persettäni?”

  Se oli viimeinen lause, jonka odotin hänen sanovan. “Olet oikeasti kännissä, etkö olekin?”

  “Senkin pervo.”

  “Miksi kuulostat noin iloiselta?”

  Jean nauroi ja halasi minua tiukasti. “Jäätkö kanssani kiitospäiväksi?” Siitä vain. Vaihda puheenaihetta noin vain, idiootti.

  “Mitä?”

  “Haluan _kovasti_ että jäät.”

  “Miten niin jään kanssasi?” kysyin ja koitin puhua niin yksinkertaisesti, että hän ymmärtäisi. “Etkö mene kotiin?”

  “Äh. Koti. Ei hauska paikka.” Hän halasi minua vieläkin. Olin hänen päällään, olimme kietoutuneet toistemme ympärille, emme liikkuneet siitä mihinkään. Jean hengitti korvaani.

  “Johtuuko se isästäsi?” kysyin. “Eikö hän muuttanut?”

  “Ehkä.”

  “Ai ehkä muutti vai ehkä johtuu?”

  Hän naurahti. “Ehkä.”

  Puhuminen juopuneen kanssa tosiaan oli mutkikasta. “Et siis mene kotiin kiitospäiväksi?”

  Tunsin hänen pudistavan päätään. “Koti ei ole kiva paikka. Silti haluan mennä kotiin.”

  “Miksi et voi mennä kotiin?”

  “Täti kuoli.”

  “M-mitä?”

  “Hän kuoli Floridassa. Äiti menee katsomaan kuollutta tätiä.”

  “Niinkö?”

  “En tiedä. Ei äiti kertonut.” Hän nauroi, kuin asia olisi ollut kovinkin hauska juttu. Sitten hän sanoi vakavana: “Haluan kotiin.”

  Nyökyttelin. “Uskon sen.”

  “Marco. Haluan kotiin.”

  “Mutta joudut jäämään tänne. Se ei ole tietenkään kiva juttu...”

  “Haluan kotiin, mutta minut hylätään aina.”

  Okei… Joten Jean oli sellainen henkilö, joka ei kerro huolistaan selvinpäin mutta vuodattaa kaikki murheensa humalassa. Keino oli sekin saada hänet puhumaan. “Mikä muu sinua harmittaa?” kysyin.

  “Kaikki. Haluan mennä kotiin, mutta en pääse. Vihaan oveani. Vihaan äitiä ja isää. Äiti varmaan inhoaa minua. Hän haukkuu minua.”

  “Miten hän haukkuu sinua?”

  “Sanoo minua ongelmakakaraksi. Itkin kuulemma liikaa pienenä. Kai se on totta. Itkeminen tuntuu hirveän raskaalta. Vihaan isää. Hän on kusipää. Vihaan häntä, vihaan häntä, vihaan häntä. Toivon, että hän kuolisi.”

  Viimeiset sanat kaikuivat korvissani. On kai luokiteltu, että joko lapsessa tai vanhemmissa täytyi olla jotain vikaa, jos lapsi toivoi heidän kuolevan. Olin varma, että Jeanissa ei ollut mitään vikaa. Hän oli kännissä ja taisi liioitella tunteitaan. Mutta olin kuullut, kun hän oli selvinpäin kertonut epäimartelevasti isästään. Hän oli ollut ilkeä Jeanille ja Jeanin äidille. En tiennyt yksityiskohtia, koitin vain olla pelkäämättä pahinta.

  “Mitä hän teki teille, Jean?” kysyin.

  Jean oli yhä kietoutunut minuun. Hän hieroi hitaasti poskeaan omaani vasten ja näperteli niskaani. “Hän haukkui äitiä. Enimmäkseen ranskaksi. Mutta minä osasin ihan vähän ranskaa, ja tunnistin joitakin verbejä ja substantiiveja. En… haluaisi osata ranskaa. Nyt tiedän aika hyvin, mitä hän aina sanoi. Ei kivoja sanoja.”

  Nielaisin vaikeasti. “Eihän mitään muuta?”

  “Hän löi minua.” Jeanin ääni oli hiljentynyt melkein uniseksi. “Ja äitiä. Enemmän äitiä. Hän löi minua kerran. Sen jälkeen äiti ja isä erosivat. Olin lyönyt pesäpallomailalla isän autoa. Vahingossa tai tahalteni, en muista. Siihen jäi suurin koskaan näkemäni lommo.” Hän nauroi kuivasti. “Isä suuttui enemmän kuin koskaan. Sitten hän löi minua.”

  En saanut jostain syystä kunnolla henkeä. Ja se ei johtunut Jeanin tiukasta otteesta. “Senkö takia vanhempasi erosivat?”

  “Se oli vain viimeinen pisara.”

  Painoin Jeania tiukemmin rintaani vasten. Minusta vain tuntui siltä. “Olen pahoillani, Jean.”

  “Haha. Ihan kuin se sinun vika olisi.”

  “Inhoan kuulla tuollaista. Olen pahoillani. Et ansainnut tuollaista. En ymmärrä, miten olet kestänyt tuota.”

  “En minäkään. Voi vittu. En tiedä miksi kerroin kaiken. Unohda koko juttu, okei?”

  “Jos haluat.” En todellakaan unohtaisi.

  “Hyvä…” Yhtäkkiä hänen otteensa lerpahti ja hän oli rentona allani. Nousin ylös. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni, ja hän kuolasi. Nostin hänet syliini ja vein makuuhuoneeseen, laskin sängylle. Hänen olisi mukavampi nukkua omassa sängyssä.

  Otin vieraspatjan ja petasin sen itselleni, sitten riisuin vedestä kostean olevan paitani ja farkkuni, heitin lattialle ja könysin peiton alle. En oikein tiennyt, miksi jäin. Jean saattaisi tehdä mitä vain, vaikka enemmän uskoin hänen vain nukkuvan krapulansa esiin ja pois. En kai halunnut jättää häntä yksin. Enää koskaan.

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Au. Minun pääni. Au. Au. Au. Tuntui kuin se olisi täynnä jotain raskasta. Kuin metallia. Silmäluomeni tuntuivat olevan siirapin peitossa. Kaulani oli jäykkä. Olin nukkunut koko yön omituisessa asennossa, tiesin sen siitä, kuinka kehooni sattui. Tyynyni oli toisella puolella huonetta. Minulle tosiaan sanottiin, että olin rauhaton nukkuja.

  Vieraspatja oli levällään lattialla. Olin varma, että vaikka olin rauhaton unessa, en voinut kävellä tietämättäni keittiöön siivouskomerolle, ottaa vieraspatjan, levittää ja pedata se huoneeseeni. Ehkä Marco oli yöpynyt luonani. Se oli ensimmäinen ajatukseni ja toivoin sen olevan totta. “Marco?”

  Hän ilmestyi ovelle. Tavallinen aamu-marco, sotkuisen ja unisen näköinen, mutta yllään vain bokserit. Se oli uusi pukeutumistyyli. Vau. En tiedä, oliko se terveellistä nähdä niin kaunis näky heti aamusta.

  Hän piti kädessään vesilasia, ja toi sen minulle. En viitsinyt nousta peiton alta. “Turha kai kysyä, mikä olo”, hän totesi.

  “Suussani maistuu paskalta.”

  “No, et sentään pessyt hampaita eilen.”

  “Pääni on metallia.”

  Marco kopautti minua otsaan. Luoja millaisen jännityksen se aiheutti aivoissani. “Auts.” Halusin läpsäistä hänen kätensä pois, mutta liikkuminen oli vaikeaa.

  “Jos pääsi olisi metallia, uskoisin, ettet tuntisi noin hyvin.”

  “Se oli kielikuva.”

  “Jopa kielikuvana”, hän sanoi.

  “Anna vettä.” Huuhdoin pahan maun kurkustani alas. Yh, se tuntui vielä ällöttävämmältä. Marco vain hymyili minulle vinosti, kuin olisi pitänyt tilaani oikein huvittavana.

  “Pue päälle”, käskin.

  “No sori, mutta purskautit eilen vettä vaatteilleni, joten niiden oli pakko kuivua. Muistatko mitään?”

  Muistin, että Marcoa piti rangaista. Omituista, eikö? Miksi häntä piti rangaista? Miten häntä piti rangaista? No syitä en muista. Olimme pelanneet totuutta ja tehtävää. Minun oli pitänyt nuoleskella Marcoa, niinkö se meni? En muistanut, olinko tehnyt niin. Muistin ikuisuuden kestäneen keskustelun, mutta en mitään sanoista. “Sitä sun tätä. Minusta tuntuu, että itkin jossain vaiheessa. Enhän itkenyt?”

  “No et.” Marco istui sängyn laidalla. Hän puki paidan, saman, joka oli muistaakseni ollut hänellä eilen. Housuja hän ei vielä pukenut. Hän katsoi minua omituisella ilmeellä. Olin kai sittenkin tehnyt jotain outoa eilen.

  “Mitä?” kysyin.

  “Minusta tuntuu, että haluat tietää tämän..” Hän aloitti hyvin rauhallisella sävyllä. Aloin tosissani pelätä, mitä olin mennyt tekemään. “Kun eilen toin sinut tänne ja me puhuimme - jotenkuten - niin puhuit aika paljon kiitospäivästä. Tai mainitsit ainakin.”

  Ah, en oikeastaan yllättynyt - olin tietenkin pettynyt itseeni, vaikka salaileminen oli ollut turhaa. Marco olisi saanut tietää aiemmin tai myöhemmin. Ja nyt hän oli saanut tietää sen humaltuneelta itseltäni, oikein kunnon jätkältä (se oli sarkasmia.) Olin varmasti puhunut jotain muutakin-

  “Olen pahoillani, että kysyin sinulta niin paljon, mutta et koskaan muutenkaan puhu itsestäsi, niin tavallaan näin tilaisuuden siihen.”

  Muljautin silmiäni. “Joo joo. Olet kauhea ihminen, en luota sinuun enää koskaan, olet kieroin tapaamani poikaystävä ja niin edelleen. Nyt kerro mitä muuta tapahtui.”

  “Kysyin vanhemmistasi.” Ai. “Ja sinä kerroit… ainakin tarpeeksi. En tietenkään tiedä, onko siinä kaikki. Mutta toivon, että kerroit jo pahimman.”

  “Kerroin… isästä?”

  “Kyllä.”

  Tiesin, mitä olin sanonut. Osasin kertoa kaiken Marcon katseesta. Petyin itseeni enemmän kuin koskaan. En tiedä, oliko parempi, että olin kertonut humalassa enkä selvinpäin, mutta ainakin olin ylittänyt rajan. En ollut suunnitellut kertovani. Siis koskaan. Marcon ei olisi koskaan tarvinnut tietää minun elämäni huonointa osaa.

  En halunnut taas olla se _erilainen_.

  “Minun täytyi liioitella asioita”, totesin lähinnä itsekseni.

  “Tuota noin. En tiedä.”

  Puristin peittoa rintaani vasten, makasin selälläni. Tuijotin kattoa, mutta näin Marcon sivusilmällä. “Unohda se kaikki, jooko?”

  “Sanoit noin eilenkin. Jean, en osaa teeskennellä-”

  “Ei tarvitsekaan”, tokaisin. “Kaikki on jo muuttunut. Joten siitä ei tarvitse enää välittää.” Kai minun kuului olla Marcolle edes vähän vihainen - käytti minua nyt hyväkseen ollessani humalassa! Tai no, jos sen niin pystyi sanomaan. En enää koskaan joisi hänen kanssaan.

  Potkaisin häntä vähän peiton alta. “Äläkä oikeasti välitä siitä. Se on vain turhaa.”

  Hän hymyili vähän. “Mutta et kuulostanut siltä, kuin se ei haittaisi sinua enää.”

  Kohautin olkapäitä. “Ihan sama. Kai se joskus vaivaa. Mutta ei yleensä. Ihan sama. Olen krapulassa. Haluan juoda kymmenen litraa vettä, haluan käydä suihkussa, mutta sitä ennen haluan nukkua kymmenen tuntia ja unohtaa typerät läksyt.”

 Marco nyökkäsi. Ajattelin, että hän lähtisi, mutta kun hän oli pukenut housunsa hän sanoi vielä: “Siitä kiitospäivästä…”

  “No mitä?”

  “Sinun ei tarvitse jäädä tänne yksin. Minä keksin jotain. En halua, että joudut jäämään yksin.”

  “Jaa.”

  “Joten minä keksin jotain.” Hän suuteli otsaani. “Ziisus. Sinulla on kyllä paha krapula. Haiset vieläkin kaljalta.”

  Löin häntä käsivarrellani. “Mene nyt vain keksimään sitä jotain.”

  Hän antoi vielä toisen suukon. “Heippa.”

  Hän aikoi keksiä jotain.

  Eikä minun tarvitsisi viettää kiitospäivää yksin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lisää tulossaaaaaaa


	6. Kiitosaiheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tanssitti sormiaan hiuksieni seassa. “Minulla on muutama kiitosaihe vielä sanomatta”, hän sanoi hiljaa.  
> “No?” kysyin ja sain juuri ja juuri tarpeeksi rohkeutta katsoa häntä lämpimiin silmiin.  
> “Olen kiitollinen, että olet poikaystäväni. Elämäni paras päivä on, kun tiputin sen kynän päähäsi, ja nostit sen, kerroit nimesi, istuit sylissäni Connien autossa ja menimme McDonaldsiin. Sitten kerroit minulle maailman parhaimman laulun nimen.”  
> “Satisfaction?”  
> “Paint it, Black”, hän korjasi.  
> “Ahaa.” Koitin olla virnuilematta kuin idiootti. “Aika tavallinen päivä elämän parhaaksi päiväksi.”  
> “Olen jo päättänyt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ Ihan totta oon uupunu tän kirjottamisesta.  
> Mutta se oli sen arvosta

_So take me back when I believed_  
_Back when I was unafraid_  
_Just like a thief_  
_And all the heights that I could reach_  
_Back when I was unafraid_  
_Just like a thief_

_\- Thief - Imagine Dragons_

 

 

**MARCO**

 

Vaikka Jean piti suunnitelmaani huonona, äiti ja isä innostuivat suunnattomasti. Marcus ei antanut mielipidettä suuntaan tai toiseen. Minusta se oli aika hyvä suunnitelma. Mutta Jean ei edelleenkään pitänyt siitä. Hän sanoi, että yliarvioin hänen töykeytensä, jos luulin, että hän aikoisi todellakin tulla meille kiitospäiväksi.

  “Jeaaaaan”, anoin. “Se on _oikeasti_ kiva ajatus. Äiti ja isä sanoivat ettet olisi millään tavalla taakka. He pitivät siitä.”

  “Tietävätkö he…?”

  “No eivät.” Siis tiesivätkö äiti ja isä, että seurustelimme. Minun mielestäni heidän ei ollut edes pakko tietää. Olin varma, että he vain ilahtuisivat jos tietäisivät, mutta se olisi silti minulle liian noloa. Ajatus vain, että minä, Jean, äiti, isä ja Marcus istuisimme kaikki yhdessä olohuoneessa, kaikki odottaisivat, että minä ja Jean tekisimme jotain söpöä, sellaista mitä seurustelevat parit tekivät… se oli inhottava ajatus. En halunnut että äiti ja isä kohtelisivat Jeania minun poikaystäväni, vaan vain ystävänä. Marcus oli tietenkin arvannut jo, joten häntä ei lasketa.

  “En usko, että heidän on välttämätöntä tietää”, sanoin. “Ja jos luulet että sanon tämän siksi, että en usko meidän pysyvän yhdessä tai ota meitä vakavasti - niin se ei johdu siitä.” Otin häntä kädestä. “Älä luulekaan, että päästäisin sinusta irti.”

  Jean naurahti hiukan sarkastisen kuuloisesti. Istuimme koulun pääoven isoilla portailla, hengityksemme värjäsi ilman huuruisen valkoiseksi, muutamia opiskelijoita oli ympärillämme luultavasti samasta syystä kuin mekin olimme siellä - odottamassa ruokailun loppua ja seuraavia tunteja. Seuraavaksi oli uskonnon luentotunti, kiitos Luojan minulla ja Jeanilla yhteinen.

  Istuimme kylki kyljessä ja käsikkäin. Jean yleensä inhosi hellyydenosoituksia julkisissa tiloissa, mutta tänään kun olin pyytänyt häneltä oikein kauniisti, hän oli suostunut laskemaan puolustuksensa. Arvelin sen johtuvan siitä kirjoituksesta, että varsinkaan enää Jean ei suostuisi näyttämään suhdettamme - eli kai olemaan hänen mielestään _erilainen_ tai jotain. Minusta se oli tyhmää, mutta en halunnut tehdä mitään mikä oli epämiellyttävää hänelle.

  “Marcuskaan ei ole vastaan”, jatkoin. “Hänelle on oikeastaan aivan sama. Ja muuten emme välittäisi hänen mielipiteestään.”

  Jean nauroi. “En kuitenkaan tiedä… Kiitospäivät on tarkoitettu perheiden yhdessäoloon. Etkö mieluummin haluaisi olla vain perheesi kanssa?”

  Perheiden yhdessäoloon… Olipa kauniisti sanottu. “Jean. Sinä olet perhettäni.”

  “Puhut kuin olisimme naimisissa.”

  “No ei vielä…”

  “Älä sano noin.” Kohotin kulmaani kysyvästi, mutta hän vain pyöritti silmiään. “Eivätkö muut - siis Marcus ja vanhempasi - haluaisi vain teidän perheen kokoontuvan yhteen? Minä olisin kuin… jokin teille pakosta annettu orpolapsi.”

  “Miksi juuri orpolapsi?”

  “Koska en oikein usko, että minun vinksahtanutta perhettä voisi kutsua oikeaksi. He ovat vain kuin huono vastine.”

  “Tuo oli ilkeästi sanottu”, kommentoin. “Etkä ole pakosta annettu. Heille käy, että tulet.”

  “Silti…”

  “Voi Jean.” Painoin otsani hänen olalleen. “Ole kiltti! En halua, että joudut viettämään yksin kaiken ajan. Ja haluan olla kanssasi. Ole kiltti...”

  “Ihan sama. Okei sitten.”

  Virnistin. “Kuulostat oikeasti innostuneelta.”

  “Ole hiljaa.” Vain hänen poskensa punastuivat, mikä oli kamalan söpöä. Kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen ja painoin suuni hänen korvansa lähelle. “Kiitos”, sanoin. Annoin monta pusua.

  “Joo joo, lopeta jo.” Hän vilkuili muita opiskelijoita hermostuneesti. Se sai minut vähän harmistumaan, mutta päästin hänestä irti ja ponnistin seisomaan.

  “Uskonto alkaa vartin päästä”, arvioin. “Mennään nyt niin kerkeämme saada Sashan ja Connien kiinni. Kysyn Connielta historian muistiinpanoja.”

  “Mikset katso niitä vain minulta?”

  “Koska et kuitenkaan ole kirjoittanut niitä.”

  “Käykö yksi kolmasosa?”

  “Olet toivoton.”

* * *

 

Kaikkien jotka lähtivät kiitospäiväksi kotiin täytyi ilmoittautua herra Smithille, vaikka varsinaista lupaa ei tarvinnut. Torstai oli hyvin kylmä päivä, jolloin minä ja Jean kävimme ilmoittautumassa.

  “Jean sitten saa hiukan erilaisen kiitospäivän näin vaihteeksi”, Kulmakarva totesi.

  “No ei nyt erilaisen. Vain eri paikassa”, Jean sanoi.

  “Pidä ihmeessä hyvää huolta hänestä, Bodt.”

  “Aioin kyllä, sir”, sanoin.

  “Pitäkää hauskaa, pojat.”

  Kun lähdimme takaisin asuntoloille, Jean pyöritti silmiään ja tärisi kylmästä. “Miksi opettajilla on tuollainen tapa.”

  “Mikä tapa?”

  “Tapa todeta epämääräisesti kaikkeen. Siis, mistä Kulmakarva voisi tietää, vaikka olisin viettänyt kaikki elämäni kiitospäivät sinun luona tai se toteamus, että pidäpäs hyvää huolta hänestä, Bodt, vaikka oikeasti aikoisit kidnapata minut ja hukuttaa järveen tai jotain. Jos minusta tulisi opettaja ja kaksi räkänokkaa tulevat kertomaan kuinka he viettävät ihanan kiitospäivän yhdessä, sanoisin heille “No pitäkää hauskaa toistenne nussimisesta, pojat”.”

  Virnistin. “Miksi sanoisit juuri noin?”

  “Koska ne kaksi poikaa ovat todennäköisesti hyvin homoja toisilleen, ja toinen heistä on kuitenkin niin kiero, että aikoo todellakin nussia.”

  “Onko tuon tarinan takana jokin merkitys, Jean?”

  Hän pudisti päätään. “Ei tietenkään.”

  “No eipä tietenkään. Olisin vain kysynyt, kumpi meistä se kiero on.”

  “Mutta merkitystä ei ole. Mutta jos olisi, niin se kiero olisit sinä.”

  “Ai jaa? Haluatko selittää tarkemmin?”

  “Miksi selittää itsestäänselvyyksiä?”

  Puuskahdin. Luoja, aion laittaa hänet kärsimään.

 

Kaikilla oli suunnitelmia kiitospäivänä. Connie lähti kotiin viiden sisaruksensa ja vanhempiensa luokse, Sasha lähti Indianaan, Armin pääsi kotiin New Yorkiin, vain Eren ja Mikasa jäivät kampukselle. Jos en olisi ottanut Jeania mukaani, hänkin olisi jäänyt. Vaikka hän valitti koko ajan, ettei haluaisi olla vaivaksi ja niin edelleen, hän oli iloinen. Hän oli vähemmän kärttyinen. Minusta oli ihanaa nähdä hänet sellaisena.

  Minä ja Jean lähdimme kampukselta viimeisinä. Olimme pakanneet ja hyvästelleet muut. Odotin innolla kolmen tunnin matkaa kotiin.

  Kunnes muistin, että Marcus olisi mukana.

  Istuin takapenkillä Jeanin kanssa, sillä en halunnut jättää häntä yksin joko sinne tai etupenkille, joka olisi ollut paljon kiusallisempi vaihtoehto. Marcus ajoi. Olimme kaikki hiljaa, välillä minä ja Jean vaihdoimme toisillemme kiusaantuneita katseita, mutta kumpikaan ei osannut aloittaa puheenaihetta.

  “Te siis olette niin kuin pari?” Marcus kysyi yhtäkkiä.

  Murahdin.

  “Mitä?”

  “Jaa.” Vilkaisin Jeania kiusallisesti. Hän kohautti harteitaan, myös kiusallisesti. Mikään sana ei kuvannut tilannetta paremmin kuin _kiusallinen._ “Tarkoitan, joo.”

  “Hmm-hm.”

  “Älä kerro isälle ja äidille.”

  Marcus nauroi. “Mitä salattavaa siinä on?”

  “En vain halua, että he tietävät heti ja käyttäytyvät typerästi”, sanoin.

  “Okei sitten. En olisikaan kertonut. Ei se minulle kuulu. Ihan sama. Olisin kysynyt Lynneä meille viikonlopuksi, mutta äiti ja isä eivät halunneet muita.”

  Vilkaisin Jeania. Hän oli kurtistanut kulmiaan ja näytti vähän hermostuneelta. Halusin käskeä Marcusia pitämään turpansa ummessa.

  “Totta kai he päästävät _sinun_ kaverisi tulemaan ja menemään, mutta eivät minun tyttöystävääni”, hän valitti. “Vaikka minä olen seurustellut Lynnen kanssa kaksi vuotta ja sinä vasta muutaman kuukauden.”

  “Älä puhu, kuin olisin kymmenvuotias. Tai että äiti ja isä kohtelisivat minua kuin olisin kymmenvuotias.”

  “Mutta niinhän he tekevät.”

  Jean nauroi Marcuksen kanssa.

  Mulkaisin heitä molempia vuorollaan. “Lopettakaa. He _eivät_ tee niin.”

  “Joo joo.”

  “Mutta enhän minä varmasti ole haitaksi?” Jean kysyi minulta.

  “Et tietenkään”, vakuutin. “Lopeta jo siitä huolehtiminen.”

  “Et ole haitaksi ollenkaan, kunhan pysyt vielä viikonlopun Marcon poikaystävänä”, Marcus sanoi.

  Jean hymähti. “Ehkä minä kestän häntä vielä ihan hetken.”

  “Kuinka rohkeaa. Tunnen myötätuntoa sinua kohtaan.”

  “Kuukaudet ovat tosiaan olleet rankkoja.”

  “Kestä vielä, toveri.”

  “Voitteko lopettaa?” valitin. Painoin päätäni ikkunaa vasten. “Ihan kuin antaisin Jeanin jättää minut.”

  Marcus kurkotti kättään takapenkille osoittaakseen minua etusormella. “Tuo!”

  “Juuri tuo”, Jean sanoi myötäilevästi. “Hän luulee että se on romanttista.”

  “Niin juuri! Voi, ole kiltti ja kestä vielä.”

  “Voi, en tiedä pystynkö.”

  “Lopettakaa jo!” Tunsin kireän ärtyisyyden otsassani. Vaikka he saattoivat vain leikitellä kustannuksellani, ajatus Jean jättämässä minut ei ollut minulle leikin asia. Jean ja Marcus nauroivat. No ihan kiva kun he tulivat jo niin hyvin toimeen.

  Jean tökkäsi minua käsivarteen. “Älä ole noin huumorintajuton”, hän sanoi.

  “Joopa.”

  “Minähän sanoin, että kestän sinua vielä viikonlopun.”

  Luoja, aioin todellakin laittaa hänet kärsimään.

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Marcus oli pelottavan näköinen jätkä, mutta sitäkin mukavampi. Huomasin nopeasti, kuinka paljon hän huolehti Marcosta. He muistuttivat toisiaan, vaikka Marcus oli paljon pitempi ja jäykempi - jotenkin kovempi ja ilkeämpi versio Marcosta. Eikä hänellä ollut pisamia kuten Marcolla, ainakaan yhtä paljon. Auringonpaiste sai muutaman tulemaan esiin nenänpäästä. Saatoin kuvitella, että Marco näyttäisi aika paljon isoveljeltään kahden vuoden päästä.

  Matka kesti vain lähelle kolme tuntia, ja puoli tuntia loppuajasta oli lähiön kiertämistä. Se oli hiton iso lähiö. Marcon koti oli lähellä keskustaa, pieni kaupunki Mitras. Hyvin samanlainen kuin Cookeville, mutta lähiöt todellakin olivat isoja.

  Marcon koti oli pieni kaksikerroksinen talo, vihreäksi maalattu. Piha oli aidattu. Huomasin kuolleella nurmikolla kirmailevan mustan labradorinnoutajan pennun. Heti kun auto pysähtyi sammuksiin autotalliin, Marco juoksi ulos. “Beast Junior!”

  Pentu hyppäsi hänen avonaiseen syliin. Kävelin katsomaan viereen kun koira, Beast Junior, nuoli hänen kasvojaan ja koitti leikkiessään purra. “Se on kasvanut ihan hirveästi”, Marco totesi. Kai se oli. Olin nähnyt koiran kuvan hänen asuntolahuoneessa, mutta tuskin edes kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota. Koirat olivat ihan kivoja, mutta aina edessä kun oli kiire.

  Marcus taputti koiraa päälaelle. “Auttakaa matkalaukuissa”, hän käski meitä.

  Kun kannoimme matkalaukut lämpimään taloon, katsoin pitkään ympärilleni ja kysyin Marcolta, “Missä vanhempasi ovat?”

  “Vielä töissä. Tyhmää pitää ihmiset töissä kiitospäivänä.”

  “Hmm-hm.”

  Talo oli tosi kiva. Seinät olivat tummaa tasaista tiiltä, mutta talo ei ollut tummanpuhuva. Se oli lämpimän värinen. Paljon kauniita tauluja - maalauksista ja valokuvia sukulaisista, kai. Marco ja Marcus olivat monessa kuvassa. Luokkakuvia, valokuvia heistä tapahtumissa, rannoilla, huvipuistossa. Joten Marcon perhe oli sellainen, joka ripusti kaikki valokuvat seinille.

  Alakerta ei ollut kauhean tilava, siellä oli vain eteisen käytävä, yksi makuuhuone, keittiö ja olohuone, ja tietenkin kylpyhuone. Toinen kylpyhuone oli yläkerrassa, jossa oli myös kaksi makuuhuonetta. Ne kuuluivat selvästi Marcolle ja hänen veljelle. Vein Marcon kanssa matkalaukkumme hänen huoneeseensa - mustavalkoiseen huoneeseen, jossa oli hyllyillä paljon kirjoja, kirjoituspöytä, iso sänky, jonka huomasin vasta hetken päästä olevan vesisänky. Vau.

  (Ja nyt ihmettelet miksi kuvailen jotain typerää taloa, mutta se oli Marcon talo, joten se ei ollut typerä talo, ja halusinpa nyt vain kuvailla sitä. Piste.)

  “Ja sinä sanot, että ette ole varakkaita”, mutisin.

  “Vesisänky on lahja isoisältä, _joka_ on varakas. Muuta hän ei meille oikeastaan anna.”

  “Ahne pappa.”

  “Älä muuta sano. Antoi hän kerran minulle karkin, kun olin toisella luokalla.”

  Nauroin. Marco hymähti myös samalla kun laittoi vaatteitaan komeroon. Hän järjesti myös minun vaatteeni sinne, kaikki ylimmälle hyllylle, jotta löytäisin ne helposti. Minusta oli huvittavaa, että käytimme samaa vaatekomeroa. Ihan typerä syy virnuilla sillä tavalla. Lopeta, Herra soikoon.

  “Jean.” Marco nosti matkalaukustani ison hupparin. Helvetin ison hupparin. Ja helvetin räikeän.

  Virnistin hitaasti. “Niin, Marco?”

  “ _Miksi_ tämä on täällä?”

  Ai sateenkaaren värinen huppari, jonka hän oli ostanut minulle lahjaksi? Miksi ei. “Se on vaatteeni”, vastasin.

  “Hittoako minä siitä välitän! Ei jumalauta. Miksi otit sen mukaan?”

  “Koska ajattelin sen olevan tarpeellinen. Minulla on suunnitelmia. Älä valita. Sinähän sen annoit.”

  Marco nauroi viisi minuuttia. Seitsemän. Hän lopetti aina välillä, kysyin oliko hän valmis, ja hän purskahti nauruun taas. Nauroi niin että kyyneleet valuivat. Laitoin paidan komeroon hänen puolestaan ja viikkasin loputkin. Hän nauroi vielä jopa sen jälkeen kun olin valmis.

  “Olet niin idiootti”, hän sai sanottua.

  “No niin. Oletko jo valmis?”

  “Olet niin _ihana_.”

 

Me kaikki kolme, siis minä, Marco ja Marcus, jouduimme valmistelemaan kiitospäivän ateriaa. Kun olimme täyttämässä kalkkunaa, mikä oli hyvin sotkuista hommaa, ovi kolahti ja kuului naisen ääni. “Marco? Marcus?”

  “Äiti!” Marco huusi.

  Nainen kiirehti keittiöön. Hänellä oli lyhyet tummanruskeat hiukset, silmät olivat mantelinmuotoiset, paksukankainen värikäs mekko ja pikkutakki. Marcon äiti. Niin vanhaksi naiseksi yllättävän kaunis, mutta lyhyt. Hän oli Marcoa melkein kaksi päätä lyhyempi. Luoja, Marcusta vielä lyhyempi.

  Nainen itki ja halasi Marcoa pitkään, sitten teki saman Marcukselle. “Äiti, ihan kuin olisimme muka olleet kymmenen vuotta pois”, Marco sanoi. “Lopeta jo itkeminen, jooko?”

  “Niin ihana nähdä teidät.”

  Monen minuutin päästä Marco sai tilaisuuden esitellä minut. Hänen äitinsä halasi minuakin. Ei kyllä enää itkenyt, mikä olisi ollut outoa. Hän vaikutti pitävän minusta jo nyt, vaikka itse sanonkin. Hän kehui minua komeaksi. Fiksu nainen. Mariko Bodt, ihan etunimellä sai kutsua eikä mikään rouva Bodt.

  “Tekö täytitte kalkkunan?” hän kysyi kunnes oli rauhoittunut ja lopettanut itkemisen. “Ihan kamalan näköinen! Eikö teillä pojilla ole mitään käsitystä järjestelystä ja makuelämyksestä?” Hänellä oli ulkomaalainen korostus. No odotettavaa, kun näyttää aasialaiselta. “Marco, ota täytteet pois. Minä teen tuon uudelleen.”

  Marco pyöritti silmiään. “Koita jo päättää, itketkö onnesta vai käytät meitä orjina.”

  “Voin hyvin tehdä molemmat, hyvä herra.” Rouva Bodt- siis Mariko, hän lausui Marconkin nimen hassusti. _Maruko_. Se kuulosti huvittavalta.

  Vaikka olimme pilanneet kalkkunan aika hyvin, saimme auttaa Marcon äitiä ainakin vähän ruoanlaitossa, kunnes Marcon isä tuli. Hän oli lähelle Marcusin pituinen. Kupera vatsa, jo harmahtavat hiukset. Hän puhui vahvalla britti korostuksella. Ja hänellä todella oli pisamia, käsissä asti. Myös hän alkoi itkeä, kun huomasi Marcon ja Marcusin. Marco esitteli minut myös hänelle, ja hän antoi jämerän kädenpuristuksen.

  “Eikö olekin ihanaa, kun saamme vieraita aterialle?” Mariko sanoi.

  “Luulin, että Marco toisi tänne tytön”, Marcon isä, Egbert Bodt , tunnusti. “‘Jean’ kun kuulostaa vähän tytön nimeltä.”

  “Sanoinhan, että älä mieti miten se kirjoitetaan”, Marco sanoi. “Mieti miten se sanotaan. Ja lausut sen väärin. Lausu _jan_ äläkä _jeen_.”

  Herra Bodt tuhahti. “Opettaa nyt omaa isäänsä kieliopissa. Kiittämätön lapsi.” Se oli vain leikkiä. Tunnistin sen äänensävystä. Marco nauroi ja jatkoi opetusta, minäkin nauroin ja sanoin, ettei se haitannut. Mariko lausui nimeni _john,_ eikä hän ja herra Bodt millään oppineet, että nimeni oli _jan_.

  Jos minä olisin nuorempana pilannut kalkkunan tai sanonut isälleni vastaan, hän olisi mulkaissut minua pahasti ja luultavasti käskenyt turhan kovalla äänellä painumaan huoneeseeni. Tai ehkä lyönyt.

* * *

 

Marcon kotona oli erilaista. Kun me, siis minun kotonani, aloitettiin kiitospäivän ateria, johon kuului huonosti maustettu kalkkuna, aina liian vähän kurpitsapiirakkaa ja omituista karpalokastikkeen korviketta, me kaikki koitimme syödä niin paljon ettei sitä paskaa jäisi myöhemmäksi, isä koitti olla raivoamatta sillä tiesi äidin olevan surkea kokki, ja minä ja äiti koitimme olla mahdollisimman hiljaa ettei isä sitten alkaisi raivoamaan. Joskus se metodi oli mennyt ihan hyvin, joskus se epäonnistui. Kiitosaiheet olimme joskus jättäneet sanomatta - ihan kuin niitä olisi ollut.

  Marcon kotona ruoka oli hyvää, kaikki istuivat saman pöydän ääressä, mutta tunnelma ei ollut väkinäinen, puhuttiin tavallisista asioista ja paljon collegesta. Söimme hitaasti ja paljon. Minulle tarjottiin viiniä. Kun kukaan ei kuullut, Marco kuiskasi minulle, että hänen vanhempansa luulivat totuttavansa hänet viiniin hitaasti, mutta me molemmat ja Marcus tiesimme totuuden.

  Tunsin oloni oikeasti tervetulleeksi. Eikä minusta tuntunut edes vaivaantuneelta, kun Mariko ja herra Bodt kyselivät minulta perheestäni. Vastasin vain vähän kauniimmin ja valehtelin paljon. He kuitenkin tunsivat myötätuntoa, kun en päässyt viettämään kiitospäivää kotona. Minusta ja Marcosta ei kysytty. Ilmeisesti meitä pidettiin tavallisina kavereina (tai sitten he jollain maagisella tavalla tiesivät jo.)

  Kun ruoka oli syöty loppuun ja vedimme viimeistä keskustelua, aloimme luetella yksitellen kiitosaiheita. Mariko halusi aloittaa, Marcon mukaan hän aloitti aina. “Aloitetaan nyt tällä normaalilla”, Mariko sanoi vähättelevästi pyöritellen silmiään. “Olen kiitollinen, että molemmat pojistani ovat kotona turvallisesti, mitä he ovat kertoneet heillä menee koulussa hyvin, ja että Marco otti ystävänsä mukaan. Olen myös kiitollinen, että _Johnin_ ei tarvinnut viettää kiitospäivää yksin, kunhan vain meidän perheemme nyt kelpasi vastineeksi.”

  Nauroin. “Kyllä kelpasi.”

  Mariko pyöritti taas silmiään, mutta me kaikki hymyilimme. Herra Bodt kohotti viinilasia, jotta kuuntelisimme. “Olen kiitollinen, että palkkani on parantunut ja olemme saaneet korjattua jääkaapin kahvan-”

  “Vihdoin”, Marco kommentoi.

  “Olen kiitollinen perheelleni ja kauniille vaimolleni, joka on jaksanut katsella minua onnekseni yli kolmekymmentä vuotta, ja toivottavasti jatkossa vielä kolmekymmentä vuotta lisää.”

  Rouva Bodt heilautti kättään. “Kunhan sanot! Eikä minulla ole enää varaa vaihtaa.” He suutelivat toisiaan niin luonnollisesti, että se toi hymyn huulilleni. Jostain syystä vilkaisin Marcoa, joka myös virnuili vähän. Kun hän huomasi katseeni, hän kohautti hartioitaan. Hymyili suloisesti. Halusin ottaa häntä kädestä tai tehdä _jotain_ , mutta en löytänyt rohkeutta kaikkien edessä.

  Marcus kertoi olevansa kiitollinen tyttöystävästään, mukavista kavereista ja hyvin menneistä kolmesta vuodesta Stohessissa, myös kiitollinen siitä että pääsisi sieltä pian pois. Mariko nauroi ja nimitti häntä “kiittämättömäksi”. “Lisäksi”, Marcus jatkoi, yksitoikkoisesti, “olen iloinen, että pikkuveljeni löysi… _kavereita_ ”, silloin hän vilkaisi minua, “ja pärjää hyvin Stohessissa.”

  Marco oli painanut naamansa pöytään peittääkseen ilmeensä. “Tuuli huulia heiluttaa”, hän sanoi.

  “Olen tosissani, ääliö.”

  “Joo joo. Ihan kuin sinun tarvitsisi olla juuri _tuosta_ kiitollinen.”

  “Olen kiitollinen mistä haluan. Ole hiljaa, hymyilet muutenkin.”

  “Enkä hymyile.”

  “ _Tuuli huulia heiluttaa”_ , Marcus napautti takaisin.

  “Painu vittuun.” Mariko käski Marcon siistiä suunsa. Marco nosti kasvonsa, jotka olivat helakanpunaiset. Halusin kiusoitella häntä nolostumisesta, mutta sitten Mariko antoi vuoron Marcolle. Marco pyöritteli viinilasiaan ja tuijotti pöydän pintaa.

  “Ei kiitosaiheita kuuluisi joutua miettimään”, Mariko puuskahti. “Silloin on syytä epäillä, onko kiitollinen mistään.”

  “Mietin vain, miten sanoisin sen”, Marco väitti. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan, eikä puna ollut vieläkään hellittänyt. Jostain syystä jännitin, kun hän aloitti puhumaan. “Okei. Olen yksinkertaisesti kiitollinen siitä, että olen taas kotona ja että Jean on täällä myös. Tuntuu todella kivalta viettää kiitospäivä hänen kanssaan - ja teidän kanssa. Olen kiitollinen, että minulla on mahtavia kavereita kampuksella ja että kokeet eivät ole kauhean vaikeita.” Siihen Marcus sanoi, että odotappa vain.

  Marco naurahti ja jatkoi: “Olen vain kiitollinen, että tunnen mukavia tyyppejä ja saan olla joka päivä heidän kanssaan. Niin. Se oli kai siinä.”

  Hän taisi vilkasta minua tahtomattaan. Hymyilin vain, vaikka olin totta puhuen vähän pettynyt. Olin odottanut hänen sanovan enemmän minusta… Ja nyt kuulostin hiton lapselliselta. Ihan kuin olisin Marcon koko elämä.

  “Entä _John_ sitten? Anteeksi nyt, että jätimme sinut viimeiseksi.”

  “Ei se haittaa.” Tuijotin tyhjää lautastani, kuin se muka olisi voinut antaa minulle kiitollisuuden aiheita. Minulla oli paljon syitä olla kiitollinen, jumalauta, kiitollisempi kuin koko elämässäni, mutta en osannut aloittaa mistään. En tiedä, tuijottiko Marco minua vai kuvittelinko vain epätoivoisesti.

  “Tuota… Olen kiitollinen, että edes pääsin Stohessiin. Arvosanani eivät ole kamalan hyviä, joten on aika ihme, että pääsin. Olen kiitollinen, että äiti suostuu maksamaan collegen. Ja että meillä menee paremmin kotona. Ja… olen oikeastaan kiitollinen kaikesta, mitä Stohessissa on tapahtunut. Kavereista ja muista. Minusta on mahtavaa, että olen saanut sen kaiken.” _Olen helvetin kiitollinen, että Marco on poikaystäväni. Olen kiitollinen äidin ja itseni puolesta, että isä on poissa. Minulla on niin helvetin paljon kiitoksenaiheita, etten jaksa luetella kaikkia._ No niin, olikohan siinä tärkeimmät...

  Marco hymyili minulle leveästi.

  Autoimme kaikki Marikoa siivoamaan astiat ja tiskaamaan, sitten kello olikin yksitoista ja Marcon äiti käski meidät nukkumaan. “Tai no, voittehan te tehdä mitä haluatte. Olette jo niin vanhoja. Menkää vain vaikka juomaan tai jotain.” Menimme kuitenkin nukkumaan, tai ainakin yläkertaan, ja Marcus lähti ulos tapaamaan kavereitaan. Minä ja Marco olimme kahdestaan Marcon huoneessa, molemmat epävarmoja, mitä tehdä.

  En halunnut jättää Marcon vesisänkyä rauhaan. Patja tuntui todella oudolta selän alla - huteralta ja niin… vesimäiseltä. Marco alkoi etsimään vieraspatjaa, mutta minä sanoin: “Mitä jos nukutaan samassa sängyssä?”

  “Anteeksi?”

  “Siis haittaako se? Nukutaan sinun sängyssä. Se on niin isokin.” Se ei ollut käytännöllisesti parisänky, mutta mahtuisimme leikiten siihen makaamaan vierekkäin. Vietimme useasti aikaa vain loikoillen sängyssä jommankumman kämpällä, mutta vaikka itse siitä ehdotinkin, samassa sängyssä _nukkuminen_ vieläpä _yön yli_ ja _kahdestaan_ oli kova juttu. Olin liian jännittynyt.

  “Se ei haittaa. Hassua, että ehdotit.” Hän naurahti hermostuneesti. “Mutta se olisi kivaa. Toivottavasti äiti tai isä eivät vain tule herättämään aamulla.”

  “Joopa.”

  Olimme vähän aikaa hiljaa, sitten Marco kysyi, halusinko musiikkia, vastasin, jos se ei haittaa, ja hän etsi joitakin levyjä hyllystä joista saattaisin pitää. Hän laittoi Fall Out Boyn, _Irresistible_. Hän istui vieressäni sängyllä, minä olin makuulla, jossain välissä painoin pääni hänen syliinsä ja vain kuuntelimme musiikkia. Kommentoimme muutaman kerran jotain kohtia. Sanoimme aina hyvän säkeen tulleessa “Tämä on”, toinen sanoi “Niin on” ja nauroimme ja jatkoimme kuuntelua.

  ‘ _And I love the way you hurt me. It’s irresistible, oooh-oh, oooh-ho. I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby.’_

  Marco tanssitti sormiaan hiuksieni seassa. “Minulla on muutama kiitosaihe vielä sanomatta”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

  “No?” kysyin ja sain juuri ja juuri tarpeeksi rohkeutta katsoa häntä lämpimiin silmiin.

  “Olen kiitollinen, että olet poikaystäväni. Elämäni paras päivä on, kun tiputin sen kynän päähäsi, ja nostit sen, kerroit nimesi, istuit sylissäni Connien autossa ja menimme McDonaldsiin. Sitten kerroit minulle maailman parhaimman laulun nimen.”

  “Satisfaction?”

  “Paint it, Black”, hän korjasi.

  “Ahaa.” Koitin olla virnuilematta kuin idiootti. “Aika tavallinen päivä elämän parhaaksi päiväksi.”

  “Olen jo päättänyt.”

  “Hah. Minä säästän vielä omaani.”

  “Eikö se ole päivä jona tapasimme? Olen loukkaantunut.”

  Tökkäsin häntä naamaan. “Hiljaa. Olisimme voineet tavata minä päivänä tahansa, eikä välttämättä silloin. Ja me vasta tutustuimme - vahingossa. Siksi se ei ole elämäni paras päivä. Se on vielä tapahtumatta. Mutta uskon sen tapahtuvan sinun kanssasi.”

  Marco ei pidätellyt hymyään. “Söpöä, Jean. Söpöä.”

  “Ole hiljaa. Minullakin on muutama kiitosaihe sanomatta.”

  “Hmm?”

  Pitelin hänen kädestään kiinni, vain koska sen liikkuminen hiuksissani sai minut levottomaksi. “Olen kiitollinen myös, että olet poikaystäväni. Oikeasti… et uskokaan kuinka kiitollinen olen. Vain sinusta. Ja tämä kaikki kuulostaa niin syvälliseltä ja tyhmältä, mutta haluan nyt vain sanoa sen. Tämä oli _ainut_ kiitospäivä, jolloin minulla on aihetta kiittää.”

  “Eikö edes silloin, kun isäsi lähti?”

  Pudistin päätäni. “Olimme äidin kanssa niin kiireisiä ja köyhiä, että se ei tuntunut hetkeen paremmalta. Ja kiitospäivä kerkesi mennä ennen kuin kaikki oli asettunut jotenkuten. Ja sitten… aina oli jotain.”

  “Kiitos, Jean. Oikeasti teit minut tyhmän iloiseksi.”

  “Kauhean dramaattista”, puuskahdin.

  ‘ _I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby. I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me, baby!_ ’

  “Tiedätkö, että olen muuten sinulle vihainen?” Marco sanoi.

  “Mitä, mistä?”

  “Puheista siitä että jätät minut. Ja siitä, että kutsuit minua kieroksi.”

  “Voi luoja, olet huumorintajuton.”

  “Ai jaa?” Marcon silmissä välähti jotain, mikä sai minut nielaisemaan. Jostain syystä minulle tuli nopeasti tunne, että olin häkissä villipedon kanssa. Tai demonin. Hyvin omituisen demonin, sillä oloni oli samaan aikaan melkein siunattu.

  “Mitä ajattelit tehdä?” kysyin.

  “Kostaa” hän vastasi suloisesti.

  Tuntui, että korvani puhalsivat höyryä kuin vanhoissa piirroselokuvissa. “Oi, kuulostat niin pelottavalta kun puhut noin sulavasti kostosta.”

  “Hyvä.” Hänellä oli vaikeuksia kiemurrella pois altani, enkä minä suostunut liikkumaan. Mikä taisi olla virhe. Se antoi hänelle täydellisen tilaisuuden kierähtää päälleni. Hän piti kyynärpäitään pääni sivuilla ja nojautui ylleni, silmämme samalla korkeudella ja huulemme vain muutaman millin päässä toisistaan. Halusin palavasti hänen kosketustaan. Luoja, minä _halusin_.

  “Tuota, oletko pahemmin perehtynyt… siihen?”

  “Siihen?”

  “Tarkoitan _siihen_ … Vittu, Connie nyt on vain puhunut siitä.”

  “Siitä?”

  “Siis… _siitä_.”

  Marco nauroi. “En ihan ymmärrä. Mihin olen perehtynyt?”

  Naamani oli tarpeeksi punainen. “Miten _se_ tehdään.” Painotin sanaa vahvasti.

  Marcon kasvoille alkoi hitaasti hiipiä ymmärrys. Ja innostus, hitto vieköön. Kai se oli innostusta. “Jean, veit tunnelman juuri uudelle tasolle.” Hänen äänensä oli epävakaa.

  “Turpa kiinni.” Aloin hengästyä.

  Niin alkoi Marcokin. Kuulin sydämentykytystä, luultavasti meiltä molemmilta. “Minulla ei ole mitään… suojaa siihen. Siis no - kondomia.”

  “... Ai jaa.” Samalla tajusin, että Marco _oli_ perehtynyt siihen. Vau.

  “Niin...”

  “Okei.”

  “Mutta jos _haluat_ tehdä sen”, toiveeni huipentuivat kattoon asti, “niin me voisimme kokeilla… ainakin vähän.”

  Sydämeni harjoitti juuri kylkiluiden sisällä kymmeniä pieniä ydinräjähdyksiä. “Okei.”

  “Kokeillaanko?”

  MITEN?????!!!! “Joo. Okei.”

  Ajatukseni olivat yhtä sotatannerta. Tämä oli huono idea. Kuka tahansa voisi tulla sisään huoneeseen. Marcon vanhemmat olivat alakerrassa. Kaikki menisi pieleen. Oliko mahdollista, että jompikumpi olisi liian äänekäs? Tämän oli pakko olla pirun hyvä idea. Marco ja minä tekisimme sen. Edes vähän. AAHH olin niin hermostunut!

  Okei, ensin ei mitään kummempaa. Me vain suutelimme. Pidin käsiäni hänen kyljillään, Marcon hyväilivät kaulaani ja jonkin ajan päästä kädet vaihtuivat huuliin. Hän puri minua kovemmin kuin yleensä. Se melkein sattui. Seurasin hänen hidasta pään liikettä kun hän näykki solisluutani. Reagoin jokaiseen pieneenkin ulkopuoliseen ääneen, olin valmis työntämään Marcon pois päältäni jos joku tulisi.

  Marco puristi paljaita kylkiäni. Paitani oli hivuttautunut navan ylle. Sujautin sormeni hänen paitansa sisään, kosketin kevyesti vatsaa. Marco henkäisi heikosti, mutta uskoin sen johtuvan enemmän siitä, että kosketus kutitti kuin olisi kiihottanut häntä. Yhtäkkiä mietin, olisiko minun kannattanut käydä suihkussa.

  En oikein osannut tehdä käsilläni mitään. Tai… millään. Pidin käsiä Marcon paidan alla, silitin kylkiä ja suoraa vatsaa, katseeni hyppi levottomasti huoneen pieniin yksityiskohtiin, tunsin jokaisen kosketuksen ihollani kuin neulanpään tökkäyksen.

  “Marco…”

  “Ziisus. Ole _hiljaa_ , Jean, tai räjähdän.”

  “M-mitä?”

  Hengitimme hetken samaa ilmaa kun hän toi huulensa omieni juureen. “Jos luulet, että olet ainut hermostunut tässä huoneessa, niin olet aika hemmetin pahasti väärässä.” Hänen äänensä oli heikko. En uskaltanut katsoa silmiin. “Ole vain hiljaa.”

  Yhtäkkiä tunsin jonkin painavan housujani. Marcon polvi. Haarojeni välissä. Mieleni teki monta hurmoksellista kuolemaa, enkä osannut ajatella mitään. Kiristin vain vähän otettani Marcon vyötäröstä. Ihoani pisteli, joka paikasta.

  Sitten päästin vaikerruksen. Kuin olisin pidätellyt sitä koko sen ajan. Laimeaa. Noloa. Helvetti soikoon. Tyttömäistä. Marcon ote tiukentui ja hän melkein _potkaisi_ polvellaan. “Sori!” hän sanoi nopeasti. “Minä vain - hätkähdin. Sori.”

  “Hmm…” En saanut sanoja suustani.

  Oli lähellä, etten olisi rukoillut sillä hetkellä hurskasta Jumalaa, vaikka minulla ei ollut varsinaista syytä rukoilla.

  Jossain välissä toinen Marcon käsistä ei ollut enää vyötärölläni. Se oli paljon alempana, ja hänen polvensa oli siirtynyt. Vasta silloin alkoi se, mitä minä olisin nimittänyt _kuolemaksi_. Taivaalliseksi kuolemaksi. Ainakin kuolema hermoilleni. Joka ikinen hermopääni oli herkimmillään ja niitä nipisteli, puristin silmiä kiinni, kehoni tärisi, lihakseni sykkivät, sitten kehoni tärisi hetken vielä enemmän ja jouduin haukkomaan henkeäni, jotta kestin sen.

  Se oli ensimmäinen orgasmini jonkun kanssa, ja vaikka tilanne tuntui nololta ja hämmentävältä, jälkeen päin minä vain makasin paikoillani silmät kiinni ja hengittäen raskaasti. Tiesin, että Marco katsoi, mutta en välittänyt. Etsin hänen kätensä ja pidin siitä kiinni.

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Käteni ei lakannut tärisemästä. Tunsin oloni uskomattoman heikoksi, vaikka en ollut tehnyt paljon mitään kuin tuijottanut Jeania ja käynyt läpi kaikki tunnetilat yksitellen. Jean makasi kyljellään ja koitin olla tuijottamatta hänen alapuoliskoaan, joka melkein näkyi. Vaikka olin äsken nähnyt sen aika esteettömästi. Etsin jotain, mihin pyyhkiä käteni. Lopulta pyyhin sen lakanaan - heittäisin sen pesuun myöhemmin.

  Jeanin hengitys tasaantui muutaman minuutin kuluttua. Makasin hänen vierellään ja olin haudannut kasvoni hänen hiuksiinsa. Pitelimme toisiamme käsistä. Vihdoin hän avasi silmänsä. Ne punersivat vähän.

  “Olen kuollut”, hän kertoi.

  “Ihan elävä olit hetki sitten.” En melkein saanut hermostuksissani puhuttua.

  “Olen kuollut ja se siitä. En taida pystyä tekemään enää mitään. KOSKAAN.”

  Hymyilin hänen hiuksiaan vasten. Minun teki vain mieli hymyillä.

  “Sori. Olen kuollut.”

  “Ei se haittaa.”

  “Emme vain kerenneet tehdä mitään, mistä olisit nauttinut.”

  Jaa-a, oli aika jyrkkää sanoa, etten olisi nauttinut äskeisestä… “Ei se haittaa. Minuakin väsyttää.”

  “Totta. Olen kuollut.”

  Kunnes olin käynyt pesemässä kädet, vein lakanan pesuun. Jean halusi välttämättä käydä suihkussa. Vaihdoimme yövaatteet (emme samassa tilassa) ja ennen kuin menin sänkyyn Jeanin seuraan, päätin käydä itsekin suihkussa. Kai minä toivoin jotain. Tai tunsin itseni likaiseksi.

  Olin kuvitellut, että nukkuisimme toisiimme kietoutuneina, mutta oikeasti - olimme niin kaukana toisistamme kuin vain pystyimme. Jean oli selin minuun. En tiedä valvoiko hän, mutta itse katsoin kelloa viimeisen kerran kahdelta. Kai mahdollisuudet vain valvottivat minua.

  Sitten ryömin lähemmäksi häntä, melkein selkään kiinni, vain että pystyin koskettamaan häntä sormellani. Silitin hänen selkäänsä. Se oli paljas. Iho tuntui ohuelta ja puhtaalta. Kurkotin toisella kädellä hänen hiuksiinsa ja sivelin niitä niin kauan, kunnes tylsistyin valvomiseen ja nukahdin.

* * *

 

Lähdimme lauantaina takaisin Stohessiin, meillähän oli vielä läksyjä tekemättä ja kaikkea. Isä ja äiti vetivät lähdön taas pitkäksi, itkivät ja halasivat meitä kaikkia koko ajan ja äiti koitti tuputtaa meille leivoksia mukaan. Mutakakkua ja omenapiirakkaa. Söimme joka ikisen palan ajomatkan aikana.

  “Teillä on kivat vanhemmat”, Jean sanoi kohteliaasti.

  “No joo.”

  Äiti ja isä olivat kamalan herkkiä, mutta olivat he aika mahtavia. Äiti ei ollut koskaan huutanut meille ja isä oli aina antanut viikkorahaa, siis kun olimme olleet pieniä. Nyt he saivat huutaa ja olla auttamatta raha-asioissa sen minkä kerkesivät, mutta ainakin minä annoin heidän tehdä niin, koska Marcus ja minä emme olisi enää paljon kotona. Muuttaisimme pian collegen jälkeen omille. Äiti ja isä jäisivät yksin. Saatoin olla vain iloinen, että heillä oli toisensa.

  Etenkin Jeanin mielestä heidän täytyi olla mahtavia. Minusta oli ollut huvittavaa ja hiukan surullista huomata Jeanin yllättyneet reaktiot, kun äiti tai isä sanoivat hänelle jotain mukavaa tai jotain sinne päin. Jean väitti, että hänellä meni nykyään kotona paljon paremmin, ja kai niin oli kun hänen isänsä oli muuttanut, mutta minusta tuntui, että jokin oli silti huonosti - tai ei ainakaan normaalisti.

  Ja kai vanhemman väkivalta, varsinkin kun Jean oli ollut niin nuori, jätti arvet.

  “Pysähdytään huoltoasemalla”, Marcus ilmoitti. “Ostan Lynnelle jotain.”

  Käännyin Jeaniin päin. “Nyt on minun vuoroni.”

  Jean virnisti. “En edes pyytänyt mitään.”

  “Silti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tulos lisssäääääää ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siitä illasta tuli elämäni huonoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯  
> koska mä voin.  
> ja aattelin ruveta laittaa nimiä luvuille. näyttääks se tyhjältä ku ei oo nimii??

_Go ahead and cry little boy_  
_You know that your daddy did too_  
_You know what your mama went through_  
_You gotta let it out soon, just let it out_  
  
_Go ahead and cry little girl_  
_Nobody does it like you do_  
_I know how much it matters to you_  
_I know that you got daddy issues_

 _And if you were my little girl_  
_I'd do whatever I could do_  
_I'd run away and hide with you_  
_I love that you got daddy issues, and I do too_

_\- Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood_

 

**JEAN**

 

Kulmakarva toi meille joululomaa edeltävällä viikolla uudet lukujärjestykset. Tiesin jo muutamasta tunnista, keiden kanssa se olisi minulla yhteinen. Marco tuli kämpälleni nopeasti lukujärjestysten jakamisen jälkeen. “Mitä yhteisiä tunteja meillä on?” hän kysyi silmät loistaen. Oli aina yhtä hellyttävää nähdä hänet sellaisena.

  Meillä oli yhä yhteiset uskonnon luentotunnit. Niiden lisäksi ranska ja matikka. Kysyin Connielta viestin kautta hänen lukkaristaan - meillä oli yhä sama matikantunti.

  Matikantunnit kolmistaan. En tiennyt, pidinkö ajatusta huonona.

  Marco päätti jäädä pidemmäksi aikaa. Teimme popcorneja ja katsoimme Blue Bloodsin uusintoja. Makasin puoliksi Marcon sylissä sohvalla. Hän koitti leikillään syöttää minulle popcorneja kuin viinirypäleitä. Puraisin samalla hänen sormeaan.

  Hän kysyi jossain välissä: “Menetkö joululomaksi kotiin?”

  “Joo.” Äiti oli pyytänyt minua kotiin, ja jos hänellä oli aiemmin ollut joitain muita suunnitelmia, niin enää hän ei uskaltanut toteuttaa niitä. Äiti luuli, että oli loukannut minua pahastikin kieltäessään tulemasta kiitospäivänä. Koitin olla antamatta mielipiteitä suuntaan tai toiseen - mutta kai hän olikin. “Mutta aion silti ostaa sinulle joululahjan. Annan sen vain vähän myöhässä.”

  “Samoin.”

  “Tyhmää kysyä menetkö sinäkin kotiin.”

  “Menen minä. Käymme Minnesotassa sukulaisilla.”

  “Minnesotassa?”

  “Joo.”

  Katsoimme tv-ohjelmaa vielä muutaman tunnin, sitten Connie tuli. En pitänyt ovea yleensä lukossa kun olin itse kämpässä, joten Connie tuli suoraan sisään ja huomasi minut puoliksi Marcon sylissä. “Anteeksi keskeyttämisestä”, Connie sanoi.

  “Turpa kiinni”, tokaisin ja nousin ylös. Connie haki kuitenkin levyään.

  “Piditkö siitä?” hän kysyi kun ojensin cd-levyn takaisin hänelle.

  “En oikeastaan.”

  “No älä sitten vaivaudu enää pyytämään minulta mitään. Miksi tykkäät aina Marcon antamista levyistä muttet minun?”

  “Marco antaa vain parempia”, sanoin.

  “Tai tykkäät niistä vain Marcon mieliksi.”

  “Miten vain”, sanoin.

  Marco veti minut takaisin sohvalle istumaan viereensä. “Onko Armin jo tullut New Yorkista?” Connie kysyi häneltä. Marco pudisti päätään. “Hän taitaa jäädä sinne joululomaksi asti?” Marco kohautti hartioitaan.

  “Jaa. Tulinpahan vain kysymään Jeania pelaamaan, mutta kun Marcokin on täällä niin hänkin voisi tulla, mutta teillä on kuitenkin parempaa tekemistä _kahdestaan_.”

  “Sitten onkin mainio ajatus jättää meidät _kahdestaan_ ”, sanoin.

  Connie näytti minulle keskisormea ja lähti. Marco antoi minulle suukon hiuksien sekaan. “Ei petetä Connien odotuksia”, hän kuiskasi.

  Nauroin. Työnsin Marcon kädet pois ympäriltäni ja nousin ylös. “Ei nyt. Meillä molemmilla on läksyjä. Joten sammutamme tv:n ja teemme ne.”

  Hänen kulmansa kohosivat. “Milloin sinusta on tullut noin ahkera opiskelija?”

  “Siitä lähtien kun Ackerman sai minut melkein paskomaan housuuni historian tunnilla. En todellakaan tee enää mitään, mikä saisi hänet suuttumaan samalla lailla.”

  “Joten autanko sinua läksyissä?”

  “Kyllä kiitos.”

* * *

 

Keskiviikkona meinasin taas paskoa housuun, kun Connie tarttui minua yhtäkkiä hartioista matikantunnilla, olin puoliunessa ja tunti oli alkamassa. Marco ei ollut vielä tullut. “Jean. Tiedän kuka sen kirjoitti.”

  “A-anteeksi minkä? Ai se ovi?”

  “Niin juuri! Nyt saimme kiinni, kuka sen teki.”

  Oli vähättelyä sanoa, että minä heräsin. Vau. Nämä jätkät olivat oikeasti saaneet sen kiinni. En ollut oikeastaan uskonut heihin melkein hetkeäkään. Vau. “Kuka?” kysyin jännittyneenä ja yhtäkkiä hiukan huonosti voivana.

  Connie osoitti. Seurasin hänen katsettaan luokan toiselle puolelle, pöytään, jolla istui neljä henkilöä. En ollut aivan varma, ketä Connie tarkoitti. “Tyttö”, Connie kertoi. “Se oli hän ja tuo poika. Ruskeahiuksinen. Harmaahiuksinenkin oli mukana.” Tytöllä oli värjätty aasinharmaa polkkatukka. Hän oli heikkorakenteinen. Ruskeahiuksisen pojan tukka oli vedetty runsaalla geelillä taakse, kuin koira olisi nuollut sitä. Hän oli pitempi kuin Marco, ehkä juuri Marcuksen pituinen. Harmaahiuksinen poika oli meihin selin, mutta hän näytti heikolta.

  “Tyttö on Hitch. Pojat ovat Nac ja Mylius. Okei, en oikeastaan epäile Myliusta. Hän on joskus ihan kiva jätkä.”

  “Kuka sinulle kertoi?”

  “Joku kanteli Sashalle. Hän kertoi minulle.”

  Tuijotin tyyppejä. “He ovat kaikki ekalla vuodella…”

  “Nac ei ole. Hän ei ole vain päässyt muutamista ekan vuoden kursseista läpi ja joutuu käymään ne uudestaan. Poikaparka. No siis, hän _on_ ekalla vuodella, mutta ollut täällä jo kaksi vuotta.”

  “Miksi he minua vihaavat?”

  Connie kohautti hartioitaan ja mulkoili heitä. Se tyttö ja poika tuijottivat takaisin. Koittivat antaa sellaisen ilkeän mulkaisun takaisin, mutta he eivät selvästikään ymmärtäneet, miksi katsoimme. “Nac vihaa kaikkia. Hän on kauhea kusipää. Tai siis enhän minä tunne häntä, mutta niin kaikki muut sanovat. Sasha vihaa häntä. Tytöstä en tiedä mitään, mutta vihaan häntä jo nyt.”

  “Vihaat ketä?” Marco laski repun viereeni. Hän sipaisi nopeasti olkapäätäni - en antanut hänen tehdä paljon enempää, en varsinkaan suudella, en varsinkaan nyt kun nuo kusipäät olivat katsomassa. Hän hymyili minulle, pyöräytin hänelle silmiäni.

  “Nuo tyypit tuolla kirjoittivat sen jutun Jeanin kämpän oveen”, Connie sanoi ja osoitti.

  Marcon katse etsi tytön ja pojat hitaasti. Hän tuijotti heitä ilmeettömästi muutaman sekunnin, sitten kääntyi Connien puoleen. “Mikä on kostosuunnitelma? Keitä nuo ovat?”

  “Ekalla vuodella kaikki, paitsi Nac käy läpimenemättömiä kursseja uudestaan. Joku kanteli heistä. Ja voin uskoakin. Nuo tyypit eivät ole suosittuja.”

  “Kaikki?”

  “No Mylius on kai ihan kiva, mutta emme laskekaan häntä. En usko, että hän teki mitään. Ja kostosuunnitelmaa ei vielä ole. Eren auttaa minua ja Sashaa keksimisessä. Armin olisi mukava lisäapu, mutta-”

  “Hän on New Yorkissa”, Marco jatkoi. Hän nyökkäili. Hän mulkoili uskomattoman vihaisesti Hitchiä ja Nacia. Melkein pelottavasti. Nacilla ja hänellä oli tuijotuskilpailu, kunnes opettaja tuli.

  Marco kääntyi minun suuntaani ja vihdoin hymyili. “Ensimmäinen matikantunti kahdestaan.”

  Virnistin vähän. “Jep.” Halusin käskeä häntä jättämään tyypit rauhaan, siis Hitchin ja Nacin, mutta en saanutkaan sitä sanotuksi. Marco ei ollut sellainen jätkä, joka satutti muita. Luotin häneen.

  “Olkaa kilttejä ja älkää tehkö minusta kolmatta pyörää”, Connie valitti.

* * *

 

Joillakin ihmisillä näytti olevan turhaa aikaa - ja _joillakin_ tarkoitin Hitchiä ja Nacia. Ketkä muutkaan kirjoittaisivat keltaiseen muistilappuun _haluatko munaa kun mulkkaat tuolla tavalla_ ja sujauttaisivat sen reppuuni. Helvetin ällöttävää. Olin varma, että se oli tehty matikantunnilla. Emme olleet muilla samoilla tunneilla.

  Olin helpottunut, että löysin lapun vasta asuntolassa enkä kaikkien- _Marcon_ nähden käytävällä tai tunnilla. Kirjoitus oli silti helvetin iljettävä. Keksisivät edes parempaa. Rypistin tuherruksen nyrkkiini ja heitin roskakoriin. Samalla sain kännykkään viestin Marcolta.

   _Elokuva ja pitsaa kämpälläni? :3_

Houkuttelevaa, se oikeasti oli. Mutta taitaisin oksentaa, jos söisin mitään. Lähetin kielteisen vastauksen ja laitoin tekosyyksi läksyt, tunsin vähän syyllisyyttä valehtelusta. Mutta Marconkin oli ihan hyvä välillä keskittyä muuhun. Lisäksi joutuisin valehtelemaan enemmän, jos en kertoisi roskikseni pohjassa olevasta lapusta.

* * *

 

Siitä illasta tuli elämäni huonoin.

 

Tein läksyjä yölampun valossa, ulkona oli pimeää ja olin hetken viestitellyt Marcon kanssa historian esseestä. Hän oli saanut sen jo valmiiksi, minä vasta aloitin. Kinusin häneltä apua taka-ajatuksena kopioida kaikki vastaukset hänen kirjoitelmastaan, mutta hän näki lävitseni ja sanoi, ettei antaisin minun kopioida. Apua hän antaisi mielellään.

  Kello oli melkein yhdeksän, päätin lopettaa esseen kirjoittamisen ja otin nopeana iltapalana kolmen päivän vanhaa mäkkärin roskaruokaa, jonka Marco oli tuonut. Ensi kerralla oli minun vuoroni tarjota. Mutta me molemmat ostaisimme toisillemme joululahjat, joten kenen vuoro sen jälkeen olisi?

  Yllätyin, kun äiti soitti. En tuntenut isoa halua vastata, mutta hänellä täytyi olla jotain tärkeää, jos soitti keskellä viikkoa. Ehkä hän lähtisi joululomaksikin pois. En pääsisi taaskaan kotiin…

  Olin huoneessani, istuin sängyn reunalla. “Hei, äiti”, vastasin.

  “Jean!” Äidin ääni kuului kirkkaana, ja rätisevänä huonon kännykkäni vuoksi. “Miten voit? Anteeksi kun soitan näin myöhään…”

  “Ei se haittaa. Voin ihan hyvin.”

  “Miten ystävilläsi sujuu?”

  “Mainiosti. Miksi soitat nyt?”

  “Voi ei. Jos pelkäät, että soitan koska et pääsisi kotiin niin älä murehdi. Totta kai pääset kotiin! Miksi soitan on ihan eri asia.”

  “Okei… Miksi soitat?”

  Silloin puhelimen toisesta päästä kuului matala ääni, miehen ääni, heikosti eikä luurin läheltä, mutta se kuului silti. Samasta tilasta äidin kanssa. Se huusi “Michelle”, äidin nimen.

  “Kuka se oli?”

  “Niin tuota... Jean. Olen palannut Jamesin kanssa yhteen.”

  Meinasin menettää kaiken voiman kehostani. “Isä?”

 

Huutoa jatkui varmasti yli tunnin. Äiti koitti selittää minulle, mutta minä huusin. Kysyin, miksi hän oli palannut isän kanssa yhteen. Miksi hän oli huolinut isän takaisin. Miksi isä oli siellä. Miksi äiti ei ollut ajatellut minua.

  Miksi?

  Äiti selitti ankaralla mutta silti anovalla äänellä, että kun hän oli sanonut menevänsä Floridaan sedälle, hän oli oikeasti mennyt tapaamaan isää. Isä oli soittanut ennen marraskuuta ja pyytänyt häntä tulemaan. Hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi kaikesta. Isä siis oli muuttanut Floridaan. Äiti oli mennyt tapaamaan häntä, ja koitti selittää minulle, että “isä oli muuttunut”.

  Miten sellainen hirviö voi muuttua? Miten äiti uskoi häntä…

  “James haluaa puhua sinulle. Hän haluaa pyytää anteeksi. Hän katuu tekojaan. Olemme samaa mieltä, että hän teki väärin. Ja Jean...” Äidin ääni oli heikentynyt vähän. “Minä tarvitsen häntä. Rahani ovat alkaneet loppua viime aikoina. James tuli apuun. Olen saanut kaiken kuntoon hänen ansiostaan.”

  “Ja me _menetimme_ kaiken hänen ansiostaan”, sylkäisin. “Mitä hän on saanut aikaan? Pelkkää paskaa niskaamme…”

  “Älä puhu noin. James on muuttunut, Jean. Hän ei ole enää sama mies. Hän on parempi.”

  Olin hiljaa. Pidätin huutoa. Halusin karjua ja rikkoa jotain, halusin rikkoa kaiken ja huutaa, ettei hän voisi koskaan muuttua. Isä huijasi. Isän täytyi huijata. Hän ei voisi koskaan…

  “Hän haluaa puhua sinulle.”

  “En ikinä aio puhua hänelle.”

  “Ole kiltti, Jean. Aloitetaan alusta.”

  Mistä alusta? Emme koskaan voisi mennä takaisin. Isä oli ollut kusipää siitä lähtien kun pystyin muistamaan. Kusipäisempi ennen sitä, kun hän ja äiti erosivat. Miten äiti pystyi teeskentelemään, ettei sitä ollut tapahtunut? “En halua”, sanoin.

  “Ole kiltti. Kuuntele edes, mitä hän haluaa sanoa.”

  En halunnut. Vihasin häntä. Vihasin sillä hetkellä äitiä, joka oli niin sokea. Uskomattoman sokea. Kuului rätinää ja kolahtelua, sitten saman miehen ääni lähempää, suoraan luurista korvaani. Tunsin melkein sen viinanhajuisen hengityksen, joka oli ikuisesti muistissa sieraimissani. “Jean, oletko siellä?”

  Älä sano nimeäni. Päästin myöntävän inahduksen.

  “Miten sinulla menee collegessa?”

  “... Hyvin.”

  “Hyvä kuulla.” Kuulin hetken vain hänen iljettävän hengityksensä. “Tuota… Tuletko kotiin lomalla?”

  En vastannut.

  “Olisi mukavaa jos tulisit. Minulla on sinulle joululahja. Voisimme taas olla perheenä.”

  Pysyin hiljaa.

  “Jos tulet, niin voin näyttää sinulle uutta Camaroani. Se on kallis auto. Kai ymmärrät autojen päälle?”

  Inahdin taas.

  “Hyvä. Tule kotiin, Jean. Olemme taas perhe.”

  _Älä sano nimeäni_.

  Jossain vaiheessa joku hyvästeli, suljin puhelimen. Heitin sen maahan. Se ei mennyt säpäleiksi. Halusin murskata sen, jotta en saisi enää ikinä puhelua heiltä. Mahassani tuntui liian pahoinvoivalta. Heitin itseni sängylle makaamaan. Mitä _vittua_?

  Miten äiti luotti häneen? Miten hän oli hyväksynyt isän takaisin? Miten hän _kehtasi_?

  En pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta. En pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin isän kylmän äänen, siinä ei ollut tunnetta suuntaan tai toiseen. Se ei ollut ihmisen ääni. Ihminen ei ollut tunteeton.

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Sinä iltana Jean murtui.

 

Olin melkein kerennyt jo nukahtaa, sitten yhtäkkiä huoneeni täyttyi valosta ja kuulin tärinää. Kännykkäni soi. Nousin hakemaan sen kirjoituspöydältä. En kerennyt katsoa nimeä niin valoisalta näytöltä, että se sattui silmiini. “Haloo?” vastasin väsyneellä ja rahisevalla äänellä.

  “Marco.” Jeanin ääni. Mikä oli hätänä? Olivatko ne tyypit tehneet hänelle taas jotain? Rintani täyttyi raskaalla pelolla ja sanoin: “Kerro mitä helvettiä on tapahtunut.”

  Jeanin ääni oli liian heikko. Se ei ollut vähääkään sarkastinen kuten se yleensä oli. Kuulosti kuin jotain olisi rikkoutunut hänessä. Ääni oli vain pelokas, anova ja hysteerinen. “Voitko tulla tänne?”

  “Mitä nyt?”

  “Voitko vain tulla tänne? Haluan nukkua kanssasi.”

  Jotain oli tapahtunut. “Tulen heti.” Puin farkut ja t-paidan, otin takin naulakosta ja laitoin kengät, sitten lähdin. Meinasin kompastua unisena portaissa. Minua todellakin väsytti, mutta halusin olla nopeasti Jeanin luona. Hänen äänensä… ei ollut ollut normaali. Pelkäsin pahinta.

   _Nyt ne tyypit menivät liian pitkälle_ , ajattelin. Minä tappaisin heidät. Katkoisin hiton niskanikamat heiltä.

  En ollut melkein edes tuntenut yön jäätävyyttä. En tiennyt kuinka paljon kello oli. Ihan sama. Olin Jeanin kämpän ovella, se ei ollut lukossa. Riisuin kenkäni eteiseen ja heitin takin epämääräisesti naulakon hakaseen. Se jäi roikkumaan hihasta. Katsoin pimeän kämpän ympäri. “Jean?”

  Hän oli huoneessaan. Peiton alla, pelkkä mytty. Kävelin varovasti sängyn viereen. “Jean.” Jean kääntyi heti. Hän nousi puoliksi istumaan ja näin hänen kasvonsa. Ne olivat surkeassa kunnossa. Häntä ei oltu hakattu. Hänelle ei oltu tehty mitään kamalaa. Mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat uupuneet ja hänen tummat silmänsä kiilsivät.

  Hän oli itkenyt.

  “J-Jean. Mitä on tapahtunut? Kerro.”

  Hän makasi minuun päin. “Tule tänne.” Heikko käsky. Ryömin peiton alle hänen kanssaan, mistään välittämättä, välittämättä kuinka omituinen tilanne oli ja välittämättä, että huomenna olisi koulua. Kysyin vain “Mikä on?” Kun hän ei tullut luokseni, hivuttauduin lähemmäksi ja kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen.

  Hänen kyyneleensä kastoivat paitani rinnuksen. Hän nyyhkäisi kahdesti. Minun sydämeni jätti tuskallisen lyönnin välistä, sillä en ollut koskaan kuullut hänen itkevän. Jean ei näyttänyt henkilöltä, joka itkisi - koskaan.

  “Anteeksi että pyysin sinut.”

  “Kuka vittu siitä välittää? Mitä on tapahtunut?”

  “Äiti soitti äsken. Meillä oli riita.”

  “Kuinka paha?”

  “En tiedä. Mutta isä tuli takaisin. Hän palasi äidin kanssa yhteen. Isä on muuttanut takaisin kotiin.”

  Tuijotin seinää hänen selän takanaan. “Hän on siis taas kotonanne?”

  “Joo.”

  Olin hetken hiljaa. En tiennyt, mitä minun kuului sanoa. Jean jatkoi: “Äiti väittää isän muuttuneen. Isä ei ole muuttunut. Hän ei koskaan voisi muuttua. Äiti on vain niin sokea ja tarvitsee apua raha-asioissa…”

  “Pelottaako sinua?” kysyin.

  Jean nyökkäsi.

  Halasin häntä tiukasti ja haistelin hänen hiuksiaan. “Älä huoli. Jos äitisi on ottanut isäsi takaisin... sillä on täytynyt olla hyvä syy. Vaikka vain äitisi tarvitsisi apua raha-asioissa. Minä y-ymmärrän kyllä, miksi se järkyttää sinua ja… se on ihan okei.”

  “Mitä muuta?” hän kysyi.

  “... Koita kestää.” En keksinyt muuta.

  Hän hivuttautui minuun kiinni. “Okei sitten. Voitko jäädä?”

  “Tietenkin”, lupasin heti.

* * *

 

Jean ei noussut aamulla oppitunnille. Hänen herätyskello soi, mutta nousin sammuttamaan sen ennen kuin hän huomasi. Kysyin, kannattaisiko hänen nousta jotta kerkeäisimme ensimmäiselle tunnille. Hän vastasi, ettei halunnut.

  Annoin hänen nukkua. Kävin suihkussa hänen kämpässään, ja kun palasin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, hän oli vaipunut takaisin uneen. Ajattelin, että oli reilua antaa hänen levätä ja sulattaa ajatuksia.

  Ymmärsin, miksi hän oli ollut niin järkyttynyt.

  En mennyt itsekään kouluun. Minulla ei ollut vaihtovaatteita (laitoin suihkun jälkeen samat kuin eilen) enkä pystynyt pesemään hampaita enkä kampaamaan hiuksia. Ne olivat ihan takkuiset suihkun jälkeen. Vaikka nämä taisivat vain olla tekosyitä. En vain halunnut jättää Jeania yksin.

  Katsoin televisiota, sitten tein aamupalaa ja Jean heräsi. Hän tallusti keittiöön vain yöhousut puettuna. Hänen silmänpussinsa olivat tummemmat kuin yleensä, luultavasti kyyneleiden vuoksi. Näin ensimmäistä kertaa hänet täysin paidattomana.

  Jeanilla ei ollut ehkä kaikkien naisten unelmavartalo. Hän oli laiha ja luinen, iho oli kalpea ja sen alta erottui siniset verisuonet. Kylkiluut paistoivat ja solisluut olivat liian selvät. Mietin, oliko hän oikeasti alipainoinen vai näyttikö vain. Mutta erotin lihaksia hänen käsivarsissaan, jotka muuten olivat ohuet. Vaatteiden kanssa hän näytti hyvin normaalipainoiselta, mutta olin aina huomannut, kuinka luiset hänen sormensa olivat.

  Hän hieroi sotkuista tukkaansa. Kun Jean näytti tuollaiselta, liian laihalta, väsyneeltä ja sotkuiselta, halusin nostaa hänet syliini ja vain pidellä häntä. Kai hän herätti minussa myötätuntoa, mikä oli luultavasti tyhmää, sillä eihän hän mikään koditon ollut.

  Vaikka hänestä saattoi tuntua nyt siltä…

  “Oletko okei?” kysyin. Istuin pöydän ääressä, olin tehnyt omeletteja, joista tiesin Jeanin pitävän. Hän vilkaisi omeletteja ja näytti hetken nälkäiseltä, sitten katsoi minua synkillä silmillään.

  “Olen kai.” Hänen aamuinen äänensä rahisi. “Mikset mennyt tunneille?”

  “En halunnut”, vastasin.

  Jean istui seuraani ja kahmi omeletteja lautaselleen. En ollut mahtava kokki, luulen, että se oli tullut huomattua, mutta Jean sulki silmänsä nautinnosta pureskellessaan munakasta. “Tarkoitukseni ei ollut lintsata”, hän sanoi. “Mutta en vain uskonut, että olisin kestänyt siellä.”

  “Ymmärrän.”

  “Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut.”

  “Ai tehdä ruokaa? Vai jäädä tänne? No teinpä sen jo. Enkä välitä siitä. Välitän enemmän sinusta.”

  Hän pyöräytti silmiään. “Joo joo. Et vain oikein hyödy siitä mitään.”

  Mulkaisin häntä - oikeasti _närkästyin_. “Älä sano noin. Älä ole itsetunnoton.”

  “Tarkoitin, ettet hyödy mitään siitä, että jäit odottamaan minua”, hän sanoi.

  “Hyödynpäs.”

  “Mitä muka?”

  “Saan olla kanssasi?” sanoin kysyvästi ja kohotin kulmiani. “Tiedät sen jo.”

  “Ei, en tiedä. Mitä hyötyä on olla masentuneen, ärsyttävän jätkän kanssa?”

  Jean oli vihainen. Tuskin minulle, hän vain purki tunteitaan minuun. Hetken halusin suuttua hänelle, tiuskaista, että jos hän ei kaivannut minua niin miksi oli kutsunut minut, mutta sitten tajusin, että tällainen Jean oli aina. Vaatimaton itsestään. Hän epäili muiden tunteita itseään kohtaan. Hän ei luottanut ihmisiin.

  Mutta hän oli luottanut minuun eilen soittaessaan minulle. Ja se sai minut tukahduttamaan kiukun häntä kohtaan.

  “No, sitä hyötyä on olla masentuneen ja ärsyttävän jätkän kanssa, että ainakin opin, mitä kaikkea kuraa elämä osaa heittää päällemme. Ja se -”, osoitin häntä haarukalla, “- on syvältä.”

  Jean käänsi katseensa lautaselleen. Se oli antautunut ele. Hän hymähti kuivasti. “Totta.”

  “Lopeta jo epäileminen, Jean. Voit luottaa minuun aina.”

  Hän pyyhki silmiään, mutta en huomannut kyyneliä. “Mistä sitten haluat minun uskoutuvan sinulle?” Se oli hitusen sarkastinen kysymys.

  “Aiotko mennä kotiin joululomalla?” kysyin.

  Hän pudisti päätään.

  “Jean-”

  “En _voi_.”

  “Sanoin jo sinulle. Ymmärrän täysin, miksi et halua mennä kotiin ja miksi pelkäät, mutta kuten sanoin eilen, äidilläsi täytyy olla hyvä syy. Miksi hän muuten luottaisi taas isääsi? Jos hän todella tarvitsee isäsi apua - niin anna hänen pyytää sitä.”

  Jean kurtisti kulmiaan. “Mutta hänen kuuluisi ajatella-”

  “Hän varmasti ajatteli sinua! Hän ei ehkä olisi pyytänyt apua keneltä tahansa. Hän halusi, että myös sinä hyötyisit jotain. Ja tuo kuulosti kai oudolta, mutta hän ei varmasti tehnyt mitään vain sinun kiusaksi.”

  “Miksi hän sitten teki niin?”

  Epäröin sanoissani. “Ehkä… hän haluaa, että olisitte taas perhe. Että sinä saisit molemmat vanhempasi takaisin…”

  Jeanin otsakurtut suoristuivat. “Aika huono veto äidiltä.”

  “Mutta hän silti rakastaa sinua.” En tietenkään voinut tietää sitä. En voinut tietää mitään Jeanin perheestä mitä hän ei itse ollut kertonut tai mitä en itse ollut nähnyt, mutta halusin uskoa, että edes yksi hänen läheisistään rakasti häntä. Ja tiesin että Jeanin äiti soitti aina viikonloppuisin - hänen _täytyi_ välittää pojastaan.

  “Koitatko sanoa, että minun pitäisi mennä kotiin?”

  Kyllä kai. Nyökkäsin. “En usko, että menetät mitään. Jos menet kotiin, näet onko isäsi oikeasti muuttunut. Näet äitisi. Hän voi hyvittää sinulle sen, että et päässyt kotiin kiitospäivänä. Halusit mennä kotiin, vai mitä?”

  Hän kohautti harteitaan, mutta tiesin sen olevan myöntävä vastaus.

  “Jos isä ei ole muuttunut…?” hän kysyi hiljaa.

  “... Sitten keksimme jotain. Aion auttaa sinua jotenkin. Jos hän ei ole muuttunut ja kohtelee teitä kaltoin… keksimme jotain.”

  Hän tuhahti, joka oli samalla myös naurahdus. “Okei. Keksitään jotain. Jos vain voimme.” _Epäile vain, Kirstein_ , ajattelin. _Mutta AION auttaa sinua jos siihen on tarvetta._ “Kiitti silti”, hän sanoi. “En vain enää haluaisi mennä kotiin.”

  “No se ei ole minun päätettävissä. Mutta jos aiot jäädä kampukselle niin jään kanssasi.”

  “Älä ole typerä. Totta kai menet kotiin.”

 “En jos sinäkään et mene.”

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Oli selvää, että olin huonolla tuulella. Silti pakotin itseni kolmelle viimeiselle oppitunnille. Saisin muuta ajateltavaa. Marco tuli perässä, mikä oli hyvä, sillä en halunnut hänenkin skippaavan tunteja takiani. Oli myös hyvä, että hän osasi käsitellä minua oikein kun olin vihainen. En halunnut olla kusipää hänelle, mutta olin aamulla onnistunut siinä aika hyvin, mutta hän ei ollut siltikään menettänyt hermojaan minuun. Tuo tyyppi ansaitsi paljon paremman poikaystävän, mutta en sanonut sitä hänelle. Ainut hyvä asia nykyisyydessäni oli, että hän oli yhä kanssani.

  Connie kysyi heti, miksi olin ollut pois. Sanoin, että minulla oli ollut huono olo, mikä ei periaatteessa ollut valhe. Voin pahoin. Mahani tuntui käyvän ikuista benjihyppyä. Silmieni takana vihloi kipu pidätetyistä kyyneleistä. Halusin itkeä. Mutta se oli lapsellista. Säälittävää. Marco oli näyttänyt hämmentyneeltä ja yllättyneeltä, kun oli nähnyt minun itkevän. Minua hävetti, että olin edes soittanut hänelle. Kaikki se hysteria ja paniikki tuntui nyt typerältä. Ja silti tunsin ne yhä.

  Koitin noudattaa Marcon neuvoa kotiin menemisestä, uskottelin itselleni että hän oli oikeassa, mutta pelko sai niin helposti minusta otteen, ja ajattelin _En koskaan palaa kotiin_.

  “Näytät tosi surkealta”, Connie sanoi minulle käytävässä. Hän oli juuri selittänyt jotain juttua, olin ainakin kuullut sanan kostosuunnitelma, mutta en reagoinut häneen mitenkään. “Oletko ihan varmasti kunnossa? Oletko tulossa sairaaksi?”

  “Olen ihan kunnossa”, vakuutin hyvin vakuuttamattomasti.

  “Toivottavasti oikeasti olet, sillä kostosuunnitelma ei taida muuten onnistua.”

  “Oletteko jo siis keksineet sen?”

  “No emme. Joitakin ideoita on, mutta mikään ei ole tarpeeksi hyvä. Mutta kosto tuskin olisi tarpeeksi naseva, jos sinä olisit sairas.”

  “Olen ihan kunnossa”, toistin.

  Joku iski olkapäätäni takaapäin. Horjahdin seinää vasten ja jouduin ottamaan kiinni Conniesta, jotta en kaatunut. Connie auttoi minut nopeasti tasapainoon.

  “Varo, hintti.”

  Vilkaisin Nacia, joka käveli ohitseni mulkoillen. Kappas vain, jollakin toisella oli myös huono päivä. Olin aloittamassa huudon, mutta Connie sanoi minua ennen: “Siis tosi laimeaa. _Kyrvän imijä_? Ette ole tosissanne. Jopa mummosi keksisi paremman nimen.”

  Nac katsahti häntä inhoavasti. “Suus kiinni.”

  “Turha sanoa, mällipää. Et saa minua hiljentymään.”

  “Paraskin puhuja nimistä…” Nac jatkoi matkaansa. Huomasin, että se tyttö, Hitch, ei ollut hänen mukanaan. Muutama opiskelija vilkaisi häntä ja meitä, kuin olisi kuullut keskustelun ja säälinyt minua ja Connieta.

  Connie puristi käsiään nyrkkiin. “Ei JUMALAUTA mikä mäntti. Ymmärrän täysin, miksi Sasha vihaa tuota.”

  “Samaa mieltä”, kommentoin.

  “Tuo jätkä pilasi päiväni. Okei, kostosuunnitelma pitää keksiä. Tuo ja se ämmä ansaitsevat paskamyrskyn.”

* * *

 

Tein kuuden aikaan läksyjä ja historian esseetä. Uskonnostakin oli essee, joka täytyi tehdä joululoman aikana. Esseen aihe oli _Mikä on elämän tarkoitus_ ja _Mitä meille tapahtuu kuoleman jälkeen._ Aloin pian uskoa, että tarkoitusta ei ollut. Tai sitten se oli kärsimys. Ja mitä kuoleman jälkeen tapahtuu - jaa, jotain.

  Stressasin typerän kirjoitelman vuoksi ja stressasin viikonlopun vuoksi. Lauantaina täytyisi joko jäädä tai mennä kotiin.

  Mikä hiton tarkoitus oli _tällä_ elämällä?

  Lopetin seitsemältä, menin uupuneena peittojen alle ja pysyin siellä. Lämpö rauhoitti minua ja tunsin itseni uniseksi. Olin nukkunut aamulla pitkään, mutta en tiedä, olinko nukkunut hyvin. Olin herännyt yöllä neljä kertaa Marcon sylissä, jostain näkymättömästä syystä hätääntyneenä ja täristen. Hänen lämpönsä oli ajan mittaa rauhoittanut minut, ja nukahdin taas. Aamulla en ollut herännyt hänen sylissään, enkä pystynyt enää nukkua.

  Painon radion päälle, ja viimeisin koteloon jäänyt levy alkoi soida - The Neighbourhood, Wiped Out. Kappale _Prey_ aloitti pian musiikkinsa. Kuuntelin sitä kolme minuuttia, sitten oveni kolahti. Aggressiivista koputusta. Nousin ylös kärttyisenä ja vähän huolestuneena, kuka tulija oli. Avasin oven, ja näin huohottavan, ovenkarmiin nojaavan Sashan. Hänellä oli musta tuulitakki, hiukset poninhännällä ja juoksuhousut, hänen naamansa oli punainen ja hän haukkoi henkeään. Tuulitakki talvella ja pakkasella? Anna mun kaikki kestää.

  Kurtistin kulmiani. “Mitä?” tiuskaisin.

  “No terve vain, ilopilleri. Mukava nähdä sinuakin. Kiva kun arvostat niin paljon, että juoksin toiselta puolelta kampusta vain typerälle kämpällesi koska et vastaa puhelimeen.”

  Sitten huomasin. Sashan silmät olivat kyynelissä.

  Hän pudisti päätään kuin selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan. “Ei. Emme nyt ala tähän.”

  “Mikä on hätänä?” kysyin.

  “Tappelu. Conniella ja Nacilla - juuri sillä kusipäällä, joka kirjoitti sen tekstin oveesi. Juuri tähän oveen.” Sasha naputti paperilappua kynnellään. “Ja Marcolla. Hänkin on mukana. Tilanne käy… pahaksi.” Hän nyyhkäisi. “He vain jatkoivat huutamista ja uhittelivat toisilleen, koitin rauhoitella heitä, mutta sitten Nac löi Marcoa ja-”

  “Hei- MITÄ.” Tartuin häntä olkapäästä. Sasha nyyhkytti vain enemmän.

  “Marcolta tuli verta… Connie kai puolustaa häntä, mutta kaikki on vain niin sekaisin. E-en tiedä, miksi edes tulin tänne. En voi kannella opettajille. Ajattelin, että jätkät rauhoittuisivat, jos sinä ilmaannut paikalle…”

  Nappasin takkini sydän hakaten. En edes kuullut päälle jäänyttä radiota korvieni kohinan läpi. “Mennään jo.”

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Ennen ruokailua kun Jean oli käymässä vessassa ja jäin odottamaan häntä ruokasalin ovensuulle, Connie ja Sasha ottivat minut kiinni ja vetivät minut salaperäisesti syrjemmälle, jossa oppilaat eivät kävelleet. “Haluatko olla osa kostosuunnitelmaa?” Connie kysyi.

  Mielenkiintoni heräsi. “Te keksitte sen?”

  He näyttivät ylpeiltä. “Tietenkin. Annamme heidän maistaa omaa lääkettään. Eiköhän tämä toimisi.”

  “Mitä olette suunnitelleet?”

  “Suunnitelma ei ole _ihan vielä_ valmis. Pyydämme sinua mukaan viimeiseen osaan. Sen ei pitäisi olla vaarallista. Selitämme sen sinulle sitten kun kerkeämme, mutta on tärkeämpää tietää tuletko mukaan.”

  Nyökkäsin. “Joo, olen mukana.”

  Jean palasi vessasta, eivätkä Sasha ja Connie saaneet tilaisuutta kertoa kostoa ihan heti. Minua alkoi jännittämään joka hetki enemmän. En ollut varma, oliko se pelokasta jännitystä vai sellaista, kun odottaa pääsevänsä tekemään jotain todella mahtavaa juttua. En säälinyt Nacia ja Hitchiä yhtään. Mitä tahansa Connie oli keksinyt, olin valmis tekemään sen.

  Oppituntien jälkeen kun minä ja Jean erosimme asuntoloihimme, Connie tuli kämpälleni. Hän kertoi kostosuunnitelman siihen asti kun oli päässyt Sashan kanssa - ennen varsinaista toteutusta, murtautuisimme Nacin ja Hitchin kämpille ja nuuskisimme. Etsisimme mitä tahansa, jota he mahdollisesti eivät halunneet muiden näkevän, varsinkaan valvojan. Sitten antaisimme heidän maistaa omaa lääkettään; mitä tahansa salaiset tavarat tai asiat olivat, tekisimme varmaksi, että ne löydettäisiin ja heidän seinänsä pilattaisiin jollain nololla isolla tekstillä, joka oli kirjoitettu vedenkestävällä spraymaalilla.

  “Ei mitään mautonta”, Connie sanoi. “Jotain, mikä iskee heihin kunnolla. Mutta se ajatellaan tilanteen päällä, kun kaikki muu on tehty.”

  “Nyt siis vain nuuskimme?” kysyin.

  “Totta. Olemme tiedusteluretkellä. Menemme ensin Nacin kämpälle. Sasha sanoi, että Nac on muualla ainakin kaksi tuntia. Sasha tietää missä kämppä on. Jos kaikki menee suunnitellusti, Nacin jälkeen mennään Hitchin kämpälle. Ai niin, ja Hitch on Nacin mukana. Joten kummastakaan ei ole vaaraa.”

  “Minä, sinä ja Sasha?”

  “Me kolme. Ei kukaan muu.”

  

* * *

 

Kuudelta olimme lähteneet toteuttamaan suunnitelmaa. Nacin ja Hitchin asuntolat olivat koulurakennuksen takana, missä en ollut tiennyt olevan lisää asuntoloita. Taivas oli muuttunut harmaaksi, eikä olisi pitkä aika pimentymiseen. Minua jännitti. En ollut koskaan tehnyt mitään sellaista enkä mitään… kiellettyä. Mitään mikä aiheutti muille ongelmia. Ja nyt olin aiheuttamassa muille ongelmia mielelläni.

  Onneksi Nacin kämppä oli alakerrassa, joten ylsimme ikkunaan. Kapusimme ikkunasta sisään (ikkunoita oli vaikea avata ulkopuolelta, mutta ei mahdoton, ja Sasha avasi meille tien mallikelpoisesti).

  Asuntolahuone oli härski. Hänen huoneensa seinillä oli julisteita muodokkaista naisista, joiden vaatteet eivät ollenkaan peittäneet sitä muodokkuutta. Connie osoitti kuvia ja virnuili. “ _Nastyyyy_ ”, hän totesi. Sasha läpsäisi häntä takaraivoon.

  Itse en olisi löytänyt kämpästä paljon mitään, mutta Connie ja Sasha näyttivät olevan vanhoja tekijöitä. Connie löysi sängyn patjojen välistä tusinan pornoelokuvia, Sasha löysi vaatekomerosta ison pullon pinkkiä limuviinaa ja marihuanaa. Keittiön kaapin perällä oli rasia nuuskaa.

  “Kysyn, että miten se jätkä pysyy selvinpäin”, Connie sanoi. “Näin paljon kamaa, jolla vetää pää sekaisin...”

  Emme löytäneet paljon päihteistä ja naisista poikkeavaa, laitoimme tavarat takaisin paikoilleen ja päätimme lähteä.

  Sitten alkoi mennä huonosti. Kiipesimme ikkunan kautta myös pois, mutta kymmenen metrin päässä koulun niin sanotulla “pimeällä” nurkalla oli tupakkaporukka polttelemassa (Pimeä nurkka nimi tuli siitä, että se oli melkein ainut nurkka, jonne pääsi livahtamaan ilman että herra Smith voisi nähdä asunnostaan, joka oli minun asuntolaringin vieressä.)

  Nacin porukka. Ja kun hän huomasi meidät, hän ei ollut iloinen. Connie kuiskasi “Voi paska” ja pinkaisi juoksuun parkkipaikoille päin. Joku porukasta karjaisi “Pysähdy”, ja Connie typerästi pysähtyi. Hän palasi luoksemme ja sanoi “En voikaan jättää teitä. Ja Nac on vitun kova juoksija.”

  Porukka kerääntyi ympärillemme. Geelihiuksinen Nac, Hitch ja kaksi muuta tyttöä liian vähissä vaatteissa sen pakkasen huomioon otettaessa, ja kaksi muuta poikaa. Tummahiuksinen ja harmaahiuksinen. Toisella oli huulilävistys.

  Olimme jähmettyneitä. Emme yrittäneet juosta pakoon. Osasin ajatella vain, että heitä oli enemmän ja olimme jääneet kiinni. Ja osasin vain vihata Nacin rumaa, kulmikasta pärstää.

  “Mitä helvettiä teitte kämpälläni?” Nac tivasi. “Jäitte vielä idiootit kiinni. Mikä vitun ongelma?”

  “Ihan kuin kerrottaisiin”, Connie sanoi. “Mutta sinulla on melkoiset varastot tuolla.”

  Nacin kulmakarva värähti. “Mitä te teitte? Antakaa ne takaisin.”

  “Emme varastaneet mitään. Tultiin vain sabotoimaan ja murtauduttiin huvin vuoksi paskaiselle kämpällesi. Siinä sinulle mietittävää.”

  “Valehtelet! Varastitte varmasti jotain!” Nac tarttui Connieta paidankauluksesta. Connie potkaisi häntä. Sasha huusi “Lopettakaa”, ja minä astuin heidän väliinsä. Otin Nacin ranteesta kiinni ja työnsin häntä taaksepäin.

  “Rauhoitu, jätkä! Emme varastaneet mitään eikä ole mitään syytä-”

  Ohimossani tärähti.

  Seuraavaksi olin maassa, pääni oli pyörällä ja tunsin jomottavaa kipua. Oliko hän lyönyt minua? _Oikeasti_? En ollut tehnyt mitään muuta kuin koskenut hänen ranteeseen, ja hän löi minua.

  Sasha henkäisi. “Voi luoja…” Hän sanoi jotain Connielle, sitten juoksi pois. Kukaan ei estänyt häntä.

  “Olen kunnossa”, sanoin, en tiennyt oikein kenelle. Minua oksetti. Ja otsassani tuntui jotain märkää.

  “Helvetti soikoon.” Connie vetäisi minut ylös.

  Nac sylkäisi jaloilleni. “Älä koske minuun, hintti”, hän murahti.

  Harmaahiuksinen poika oli astunut minun tavoin Nacin ja Connien väliin, mutta oli nyt kauempana. Hän ei luultavasti ollut saanut iskua. “Nac, rauhoitu vähän. Olet polttanut maria. Lopeta.”

  “Mylius, luulin sinua vähän paremmaksi”, Connie sanoi halveksien.

  Mylius kurtisti kulmiaan, kuin ei olisi arvannut, miksi Connie oikeastaan puhui hänelle.

  “Minulla on aivotärähdys”, ilmoitin. Minua oksetti.

  “Mitä?” Connie kysyi.

  “Minulla on aivotärähdys”, toistin. Minua oikeasti oksetti.

  “Älä pelleile. Kestä nyt.”

  Niiden rohkaisevien sanojen jälkeen rojahdin polvilleni ja oksensin. Mahanestettä ja ruokalan sen päiväinen ateria levisi kylmälle, kuolleelle maalle. Ilmassa haisi - no, oksennus.

  Nac nauroi. “Hyi saakeli. Se ei ollut edes kova isku.”

  Connie ravisteli minua. “Hei, oletko okei? Helpottiko?”

  “Joo”, sanoin. Haju ja oman mahani sisällön näkeminen saivat minut voimaan pahoin. Nacin nauru raastoi korviani. Olisinpa oksentanut hänen päälleen.

  “Jumalauta. Tuosta saat maksaa.” Connie puhui Nacille. Hän lähti kävelemään eteenpäin. Sanoin “Connie, odota”, ja he molemmat tarttuivat toisiaan paidoista. Repivät ja huusivat solvauksia. Mylius oli heidän vieressään ja käski heitä lopettamaan. Nac löi Connieta leukaan ja Connie rojahti asuntolan seinää vasten. Hitch kiljahti.

  Mylius piteli Nacia aisoissa. “Jätkä, nyt lopeta! Ei se ole sen arvoista. Et ajattele nyt selvästi.”

  “Älä koske Connieen”, korahdin.

  “Turpa kiinni, hintti.”

  Pääsin jaloilleni. Päätäni jomotti, tunsin toisen oksennuksen polttavana kurkussani, näkökenttäni pyöri. Ja halusin todella, _todella_ paljon antaa Nacille opetuksen.

  Nyrkkini osui hänen naamaansa. Nac horjahti vähän, mulkaisi minua, hänen nenänsä vuosi, Mylius kerkesi aloittaa “Et missään nimessä-” ja Nac kävi kimppuuni. Kaaduin maahan. Isku tärähti kallossani. Kuulin tyttöjen käskyt lopettaa ja rauhoittua. Nac löi minua kasvoihin - suoraan nenään. Se _sattui_. Kipu sai mieleni pimeäksi, korvissani kuului piippausta, keräsin pitkän aikaa ajatuksiani kasaan.

  En katsonut, mutta seuraavaa iskua ei tullut. Tunsin käsien ravistavan minua. Tyttöjen kiljunta sattui korvissani.

  Avasin silmäni. Connie nosti minut istumaan. “Naamasi on kamalan näköinen”, hän sanoi vakavana.

  Mylius ja toinen poika pitelivät Nacia paikalla ja puhuivat hänelle. Nacilla tuli nenästä verta. Se oli varmasti murtunut. Nauroin. Olin saanut satutettua häntä.

  Hitch itki. Luultavasti pelosta. Hän huusi Nacille jotain, mistä en saanut selvää, mutta satutti aivojani. Kaikki äänet tärähtivät minussa kymmenen voltin voimalla.

  Connie ja Mylius puhuivat. “Jätetään tämä tähän… toivottavasti kaverisi on kunnossa… olen tosi pahoillani hänen puolestaan… en kantele…” Sanat olivat yhtä muussia korvissani.

  Sitten kuulin enkelin äänen.

  “Marco!”

  Oli aika hassua, että enkeli kirosi niin paljon.

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Päästin litanian kirosanoja kun tulin paikalle. Puuskutin hetken nojaten polviini ja katsoin kaikkia. Nac, Mylius, Hitch, kaksi muuta tyttöä ja poikaa. Connie ja Marco. Voi Luoja, Marco vain istui maassa. Connie tuki häntä selästä. Olin varma, että ilman häntä Marco kaatuisi. Kaikkien naamat olivat muussina edes jollain tavalla. Ja maassa oli - oliko se oksennusta?

  Nac huomasi minut, kiroili ja nimitteli minua. Mylius piti häntä seinää vasten paikoilla olkapäistä. Mylius vilkaisi minua ja näytti surkeaa naamaa. Hän oli pahoillaan, vaikken ollut ihan varma mistä. Hitch puhui Nacille tämän vieressä, mutta Nac tuskin kuunteli. Hitchin huomatessa minut, hän nyrpisti nenäänsä ja mulkoili halveksien.

  Sasha polvistui Connien eteen. Hän tarttui Connien kasvoihin. “Ei helvetti. Mitä kasvoillesi tapahtui?” Connien leuassa oli iso punertava läiskä, mutta iho ei ollut mennyt rikki. Sashan ääni oli itkuinen. “Helvetti vieköön, annan selkään Nacille…”

  “Yritä vain, ämmä”, Nac sanoi.

  “Mitä täällä on _tapahtunut_?” tiuskaisin. “Olette kaikki ihan lyötyjä. Miksi hitossa tappelette?”

  “Saimme kyllä jo sovittua”, Connie sanoi, ja Nac sylkäisi häntä kohti.

  “Miksi edes aloititte?” Tuijotin Marcoa, mutta en jostain syystä astunut hänen viereensä. Ei ollut hänen tapaistaan tapella näin. Oliko hän juonut tai jotain?

  “Marcolla on aivotärähdys”, Connie ilmoitti.

  Mylius huokaisi äänekkäästi. “Jean, olen niin pahoillani Nacin puolesta. Hänellä on tällä hetkellä pää sekaisin ja hän vain suuttui. Tappelua ei olisi tapahtunut, ellei hän olisi polttanut.”

  “Mitä? Tupakkaako?”

  “Marihuanaa.”

  “Löysimme sitä kyllä paljon hänen kämpästään”, Connie kommentoi.

  En ymmärtänyt yhtään, mitä oli meneillään. Käskin heitä pitämään turvat kiinni ja polvistuin Marcon viereen. Nac sanoi “Hintti”, mutta en välittänyt hänestä. Marcon silmät olivat puoliksi auki. Aloin panikoida, oliko hän pyörtynyt. Hänen nenästään tuli verta ja hänen vasemmassa ohimossa oli kuhmu. Varmaan helvetin ison luumun kokoinen. Iho oli sen päältä rikki ja kuivunut verestä. “Marco, oletko kunnossa?” Typerä kysymys.

  “Hmm”, hän mutisi. Sitten sanoi “Enkeli.” Okei. Hänellä sitten kai oli aivotärähdys.

  Osoitin Nacia. Olin raivoissani. “Sinä saat maksaa. Hakkaisin perseesi verille ellei poikaystäväni olisi itse verillä. Ja joo, hän ON poikaystäväni. Lopettakaa niiden lapsellisten viestien lähettely. Jos teillä on sanottavaa, sanokaa se päin naamaa. Olette ällöttäviä.”

  Hitch tuhahti. Mutta huomasin, että hänen silmänsä olivat märät. Miten pahasti pojat olivat tapelleet, jos hän itki? “Haista paska. Jos haluat anteeksipyynnön, niin sori sitten. Mutta katsokaa, ettette tule tänne enää”, hän sanoi.

  “Ihan sama. Lähdemme vitun mielellämme.”

  Nostimme Marcon pystyyn. Hän pystyi kuin pystyikin seisomaan, mutta takertui meihin kiinni. “Huono olo”, hän ilmoitti. “Perhana. Tosi tosi tosi tosi huono olo.”

  “Oksenna vain, jätkä”, Connie sanoi. Hän puhui hitaasti kuin varoen leukaansa. Arvelin, että se oli yhä kipeä.

  “Miksi täällä muuten haisee oksennus?”, kysyin.

  “Marco puklasi aiemmin.”

  Jumalauta. “Löikö Nac häntä?” Talutimme Marcoa kohti meidän asuntola-aluetta. Olin lähtenyt Sashan mukana niin nopeasti etten ollut kerennyt pukeutua kunnolla ja kaduin sitä. Oli jumalattoman kylmä.

  “Joo”, Connie vastasi.

  “Tapan hänet. Mitä helvettiä te olitte tekemässä kun olitte siellä ja saitte aikaan tappelun?”

  “Rauhoitu kuule itsekin. Tiedoksi vain, että koitimme auttaa sinua. Se oli osa kostosuunnitelmaa, mutta nyt se meni pieleen. Ja luulen, että kostosuunnitelmaa ei enää ole. He saivat jo tarpeellisen rökityksen.”

  “Mitä? Kostosuunnitelma oli siinä? Te _hakkasitte_ Nacin? Sekö oli teidän vitun hyvä suunnitelma?!”

  “Ei ollut! Meidän piti etsiä hänen kämpästään muutamia juttuja joita käyttää kostossa, mutta sitten Nacin porukka sai meidät kiinni. Hän itse aloitti tappelun.”

  “Että olette idiootteja.” Annoin Marcon nojata minuun melkein koko painolla. Hän oli raskas, mutta ei liian raskas. Ja Connie auttoi vähän. Emme luultavasti olisi saaneet Marcoa pois paikalta ellei hän olisi kyennyt kävelemään itse.

  Olin vihainen. Ja olin huolissani. Mitä aivotärähdyksen saaneelle ihmiselle piti tehdä? Soittaa ambulanssi? “Löikö Marco ketään?” kysyin Connielta. “Nacilta tuli verta… Ei kai se ollut Marco? Kävikö tytöille mitään?”

  “Tytöt vain säikähtivät. Ja joo, Marco löi Nacia. Löi oikein sinunkin puolesta.”

  Huokaisin. “Ei yhtään hänen tapaistaan. Siis, ei Marco hakkaa ihmisiä! Hän ei vain ole tappelija-tyyppiä.”

  “No hänellä oli jo aivotärähdys silloin. Taisi ajatella sumeasti tai jotain. Ja hän rakastaa sinua.”

  “Miten se liittyy mitenkään?”

  “Hän lähti kostoon mukaan vain siksi että välittää sinusta, idiootti.”

 

Veimme Marcon minun kämpälle (en oikein tiennyt miksi, me kaikki vain kävelimme sinne.) Minä ja Connie emme olleet ollenkaan perillä aivotärähdyksen hoidosta, joten Sasha otti ohjat. Laskimme Marcon makuulle sohvalle. Pyyhimme veren hänen kasvoiltaan. Olin huolissani hänestä. Hän ei ollut puhunut tai näyttänyt oikein mitään merkkejä, että ymmärtäisi ympäristöstään yhtään mitään. Huoneestani kaikui päälle jääneen radion soittama levyn musiikki, jonka Sasha käski sammuttamaan. Hän sanoi, että Marcolla olisi parempi olo, jos emme aiheuttaisi mitään häiriötekijöitä.

  “Jean, älä anna hänen nukkua pitkiä aikoja. Juota hänelle vaikka vähän vettä, se tekee hyvää. Katso, ettei hän tukehdu. En usko, että syöminen tekee hänen oloaan paremmaksi. Anna hänen olla rauhassa, mutta vahdi häntä.”

  “En taida pystyä nukkumaan tänä yönä”, mutisin.

  “Et _saa_. Marco on nyt tärkeämpi. Voit antaa hänelle särkylääkettä, jos siltä tuntuu. Aamulla hänen pitäisi olla jo enemmän normaali. Mutta älä päästä häntä huomenna tunneille. Jää tänne hänen kanssaan.”

  Connie virnisti Sashan selän takana. “Minusta on ihanaa, kun hän puhuu lääkäriä.” Sasha läpsäisi häntä takaraivoon, sitten he lähtivät.

  Vilkaisin Marcoa. “Miltä tuntuu?”

  Ynähdys.

  “Varmaan kamalalta?” tulkkasin.

  Valitusta.

  “Niin arvelinkin.”

  Marco käänsi päätään sivulle. “Jean. Turpa kiinni. Minua oksettaa.”

  “Haluatko särkylääkettä?”

  “Ehdottomasti.”

  Hain hänelle vettä ja särkylääkepurkin. Marco nielaisi pillerin ja ojensin vesilasin, mutta hän pudisti päätään eikä huolinut sitä. “Sinä teet sen”, hän sanoi.

  “Älä käske minua auttamaan sinua juomaan, helvetti vieköön. Osaat kyllä itsekin.”

  “Ole kiltti”, hän pyysi herttaisesti.

  Pyöräytin silmiäni. Painoin lasin reunan hänen huulilleen ja kohotin hänen päätään, mutta Marco piti virnuilevan suunsa kiinni. “Ei nyt- OIKEASTI, Marco. Avaa suu.”

  “Sinä teet sen. En tarkoittanut lasia. Tarkoitin _suuta_.”

  “Suuta?”

  Marco työnsi kielensä ulos. “Juota se minulle.”

  Ai suun kautta? Tuijotin häntä epäuskoisena, ärtyneenä ja tavallaan jännittyneenä. “Et ole tosissasi.” Hän ei sulkenut suutaan. Tuijotti minua peräänantamattomasti. Ei jumalauta ja Sasha vielä oli sanonut että hän tarvitsi vettä.

  Kulautin veden lopulta omaan suuhuni, pidin sen siellä, ja kumarruin antamaan Marcolle niin sanotun suukon. Hän oikeasti otti veden vastaan. Kuulin, kun hän nielaisi. Yllätyin, ettei kumpikaan tukehtunut.

  Marco nauroi. “Hyvää.”

  “Ja märkää”, lisäsin.

  Hän hymyili villisti. Tai niin villisti kuin osasi siinä tilassa. Olin jo täysin varma, että hänellä ei oikeastikaan ajatus kulkenut kovinkaan laadukkaasti - ainakaan oikealla mittapuulla. Mietin, mitä hän mahdollisesti ajatteli, enkä pitänyt omista ajatuksistani yhtään.

  “Sinun pitäisi levätä”, sanoin.

  “Joo, haluan levätä. Mutta olen levoton. Haluan tehdä muutakin.”

  “No minä en halua.”

  “Älä ole niin tiukkis, Jeaaan…” Istuin lattialla nojaten sohvaan ja hänen jalkoihinsa. Marco nousi yllättäen istumaan. Hän kumartui minua kohti suu raollaan, tuijotin häntä tavallaan innoissani, mutta sitten Marco horjahti taaksepäin. “Huimaa”, hän valitti.

  “No niin. Älä rasita itseäsi.”

  “En rasita ainuttakaan lihasta, jos sinä teet kaiken.”

  Kaiken…? “Kaiken?”

  Hän virnisti ja nauroi hitaasti. “Hupsu ajatus.”

  “Hmm? Niin mikä?”

  “Tosi noloa.” Hän taivutti päätään nähdäkseen minut. Hänen naamansa punoitti. “Kuvittelin äsken, miltä tuntuisi jos antaisit minulle suihin.”

  Omaksi yllätyksekseni en häkeltynyt. Marco oli niin sekaisin, että siihen ei ollut tarvetta. Minusta hänen aivotärähdyksensä muistutti hiukan joidenkin humalaa - hän halusi kokeilla tyhmiä juttuja ja muuttui rehellisemmäksi. Tai röyhkeämmäksi. Ero kuitenkin oli, että hän oli muuten normaali, vain väsyneempi, eikä hänen kielensä mennyt solmuun.

  Pidin häntä tietenkin naurettavana, mutta samalla pieni osa minusta ajatteli, että voisin ainakin vähän käyttää häntä hyväkseni. “Okei. Miltä se tuntui?”

  “Anna kun mietin… Tiedätkö mitä? Se tuntui mahtavalta. Tai tuntuisi, koska et ole antanut minulle sellaista.”

  “Haluatko, että antaisin?”

  Marcon hymy sammui. Hän muuttui vakavaksi. “Haluan”, hän sanoi voimakkaasti.

  Aloin muistella kaikkia pornovideoita, joita olin joskus nähnyt, ja minua jännitti. Marco näytti jo hyvin innostuneelta. Hän pettyisi, jos kieltäytyisin, vaikka minun teki mieli kuitata koko tilanne “Se oli vitsi”. Marcon silmissä paloi toiveikas liekki. Ei jumalauta, miksi hänen täytyi näyttää niin ihanalta.

  “Otat tämän aika vakavasti”, sanoin huvittuneena vaikka minusta tuntui, että Marcon pahoinvointi alkoi tarttua minuun. “Rentoudu.”

  “Aion kyllä.” Hän tuijotti minua.

  Painoin hänen takaraivonsa sohvaan kiinni. “Älä katso. Ajattele yksisarvisia.”

  “Yksisarvisia”, hän toisti.

  “Hiljaa.” Avasin hänen housujensa vetoketjun. Marcon keho jännittyi jo siitä. Kaksi kerrosta. Sydän hakaten vedin hänen housujaan alaspäin, ja näin hänen bokserinsa. Yksi kerros. Kuulin Marcon hengityksen, vaikkei se ollut erityisen nopea.

  “Jännittääkö?” kysyin.

  “Voi Luoja.”

  “En ole tehnyt vielä mitään.”

  “Päässäni pyörii jo valmiiksi. Älä tee minua hulluksi, ole niin kiltti. Olen kamalan hermostunut.”

  “Ei sinulla enää taida olla aivotärähdystä”, kommentoin.

  Hän päästi kärsimättömän valituksen. “Älä tee minua hulluksi.”

  Hänen näkeminen niin vaivaantuneena sai minut huvittumaan ja rohkaistumaan. Vedin boksereiden kaulusta alemmaksi ja vedin peniksen esiin.

  “Voi Luoja, älä koske siihen”, Marco sanoi. Hän ei katsonut.

  “Se on vähän niin kuin idea.” Ääneni värisi vähän. Olisi outoa sanoa, että en muka tietäisi miltä se näytti tai jotain, enkä sanokaan niin, mutta - kuuluiko sen olla niin iso? Ja miksei se - no, ollut pystyssä tai jotain.

  “Jean, minua jännittää tosi paljon.”

  “No täältä ei kyllä näytä siltä.” En oikein tiennyt, mitä kuului tehdä. No, _totta kai tiesin_ , että se laitettiin suuhun, mutta mitä sitten? Muistelin videoita ja tartuin varovasti-

  Ai jaa, nyt se oli pystyssä.

  “Marco, nyt sinua jännittää.”

  Hän mutisi jotain, mikä kuulosti enemmän heprealta kuin englannilta. Napautin sormella päätä, eikä hän reagoinut. Miltä tuntuisi… Henkäisin sitä vasten.

  Marco hätkähti. “Jean, kylmä kylmä kylmä.”

  “Tajusin jo yhdestä kylmästä.”

  Hän ei edes välittänyt, että viivyttelin. Vedin sormia hänen herkkää ihoaan vasten, ylös ja alas. Puhalsin taas, ja hän inahti. Nyt hänen hengityksensä nopeutui. “Minusta tuntuu e-ettet käytä suuta-”

  Niin mitä, Marco?

  Hän veti syvään henkeä niin että heilahti. Yllätyin, että en maistanut mitään iljettävää makua tai haistanut mitään. Tuntui vain lämpimältä. Pohdin, pitikö minun liikkua jotenkin, mutta eikö siihen tukehtuisi? Ehkä nuoleminen riitti.

  Marco liikahteli ja kuulosti hengästyneeltä. Hyvissä kohdissa hän kohosi hiukan sohvasta ja pidätteli vaikerrusta. Homma oli vähän yksitoikkoista, mutta hänen reaktioiden seuraaminen oli aika viihdyttävää.

  Kahden minuutin päästä Marco kääntyi nopealla liikkeellä ja jouduin päästämään irti. Hän päästi keuhkojensa jännityksen vapaaksi. Hän makasi selin minuun ja hengitti hetken aikaa.

  “Jos pilasit sohvani, saat selkääsi. Oliko se siinä?” kysyin.

  Hän veti housujaan ylöspäin. “Joo. Kai. En jaksa tehdä mitään. Minua pyörryttää.”

  Minulla oli kumma tunne suussani. “No - miltä se tuntui?”

  Marco virnisti heikosti. “Mahtavalta. Minua oksettaa.”

  “Aika erilaiset tunteet.”

  “Jean. Minä oksennan. Tuo jotain...”

  Hän yökkäsi, mikä sai minut liikkeelle. Äkkiä äkkiä äkkiä JOTAIN. Juoksin keittiöön. Kaivoin kaapista kattilan ja toin sen hänelle. Juuri oikeaan aikaan. Hienoa. Nyt kämppäni haisi mahanesteiltä.

  Marco laski kattilan alas ja upposi sohvaan. Olin kai rasittanut häntä liikaa tai antanut “häiriötekijän” ottaen huomioon aivotärähdyksen, joka ei nähtävästi vielä ollut mennyt ohi. Pyysin häneltä anteeksi. “Ei se haittaa. Tiesitkö, se tuntui mahtavalta.”

  “Ai oksentaminen?”

  “EI. Se tuntui kamalalta. Mutta _se_ tuntui mahtavalta.”

  Annoin hänelle suukon, mikä oli jälkeenpäin ajatellen todella ällöttävää kun tajusi mitä olin vasta nuollut. “Se oli maksu takaisin. Siitä kiitospäivästä. Tässä oli typerä maksusi.”

  “Mahtava sellainen", hän totesi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) mun silmiin sattuu.  
> lisää tulossa koska enhän minä osaa lopettaa ajoissa.


	8. Kahleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ääniä oli mahdotonta karkottaa. Ne tunkeutuivat kaiken läpi, kunnes löysivät tien korviini, aivoihini. Ne kietoutuivat jokaiseen lihakseen, soluun, ajatukseen, ja pitivät minua kahleissa. Ja ääniä tuli koko ajan lisää, voimakkaammin, kahleita tuli lisää, ne täyttivät ajatukseni pelkällä kauhulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anteeksi kaikki

_My shadows are the only one that walks beside me_   
_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_   
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_   
_Till then I'll walk alone_

_\- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day_

 

**JEAN**

 

Oli kai arvattavaa, etten nukkunut torstaina. Minun täytyi pitää silmällä aivotärähtänyttä Marcoa koko yön läpi ja herättää hänet aina kahden tunnin välein. Joka kerta hän vilkaisi minua tappavasti, sitten käänsi kylkeään ja nukahti taas. Ziisus hän oli kiittämätön! Olin sentään antanut hänelle suihin!

  Perjantaina emme menneet tunneille, vaikka Marco oli jo hyvin normaali. Vain vähän pahoinvoiva. Hän ei muistanut eilisestä paljon yksityiskohtia, aivotärähdys kuulemma aiheutti sellaista. Joka tapauksessa, vietimme koko päivän kämpälläni katsoen elokuvia, kuunnellen musiikkia ja olimme vain kahdestaan. Sellainen turhanpäiväinen yhdessäolo oli joskus ihan mukavaa… tai oikeastaan kun nyt ajattelin tarkemmin, teimme sitä hyvin usein.

  Sasha ja Connie pistäytyivät käymään oppituntien jälkeen katsomaan Marcon vointia.

  “Mitä teemme kostosuunnitelman suhteen?” Marco kysyi. Halusin läpsäistä häntä moittivasti edes uskaltamisesta mainita heidän typerää kostoaan.

  Sasha vastasi. “Se on kumottu. Tai jostakin näkökulmasta se oli siinä. Eiköhän Nac saanut jo tarpeekseen meistä. Mutta olemme hyvin vihaisia _sinulle_ , Marco.”

  “Mitä?” hän kysyi. Halusin läpsäistä häntä taas.

  “Säikäytit meidät!” Sasha tiuskaisi. “Tajuatko kuinka paljon pelästyimme? Ja menit noin vain omin päin hakkaamaan Nacin-”

  Marco nosti kätensä puolustukseksi. “Hän aloitti. Enkä lyönyt häntä tahallani…”

  “Vitut siitä!” sanoin vihaisesti. “Hänen nenänsä on varmasti murtunut takiasi. Mitä jos jäätte kiinni? Teidät erotetaan.”

  “Emme jää”, Connie sanoi väliin. “Kanteleminen on paska temppu, vaikka sen ansiosta saimme Nacin ja Hitchin kiinni. Mutta jopa Nac tajuaa, että kanteleminen on pelkureille. Eikä hän halua olla pelkuri.”

  Mulkaisin häntä.

  “Öh, niin tuota. Olemme tietenkin Marcolle vihaisia. Mutta kyllä se oli Nacinkin vika. Oli se silti ajattelematonta, että menit lyömään häntä niin vain.”

  “Minulla oli aivotärähdys!” Marco protestoi.

  “Me säikähdimme”, sanoin.

  Marco hiljeni. Hän katsoi minua alistuneena. “Olen pahoillani. Tunteet ottivat minusta vallan… ja aivotärähdys. Mutta normaalisti en ikinä tekisi niin. Se oli… harkitsematonta ja tyhmää.”

  Sasha pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan. “Saat anteeksi, ähäkutti. Eniten saat pyytää anteeksi Jeanilta. Hän oli kuset housuissa.”

  “Ole hiljaa”, mutisin.

  Marco nauroi herttaisesti. “Olen vain ilahtunut. Ainakin hän pitää minusta.” Nyt läpsäisin häntä oikeasti. Hän nauroi enemmän.

  Sillä hetkellä, kun istuimme sohvalla ja läksytimme Marcoa ja puhuimme paskaa Nacista ja Hitchistä, ajattelin yhtäkkiä _Minulla on aika mahtavia kavereita._ Se ei tuntunut oivallukselta. Se tuntui itsestään selvältä toteamukselta, jonka olin ajatellut monta kertaa aiemminkin.

* * *

 

Lauantaina alkoi joululoma. Kulmakarva piti aamulla lyhyen puheen liikkasalissa, jonka jälkeen täytyi ilmoittautua lähtikö kotiin vai jäikö kampukselle. Minä olin kotiin ilmoittautuneiden jonossa.

  Päätin ottaa riskin. Mitä tahansa se toisikin vastaan, aioin kohdata sen. Koitin olla katumatta, mutta rohkaistuin huomattavan paljon, kun Marco kuiskasi korvaani: “Olen ylpeä sinusta.” Hän antoi suukon poskelleni. Enkä välittänyt, vaikka meitä tuijotettiin.

  Kymmeneltä kaikki oli valmista ja lähdettiin pakkaamaan. Otin mukaani vain vaatteet, hygieniatarvikkeet ja lempilevyt. Ovella katsoin asuntolahuonettani. Se jäisi kolmeksi viikoksi tyhjäksi, ja tavallaan se ajatus oli surullinen. Olin kai kiintynyt siihen surkeaan kaksion rämään.

  Menin parkkipaikalle odottamaan äitiä Marcon ja Marcuksen kanssa. Autoin heitä kantamaan matkalaukut autoon. Marco lupasi odottaa niin kauan kunnes minä lähtisin. Hän halusi olla viimeiseen minuuttiin asti kanssani.

  Kolme viikkoa ilman Marcoa. Tietenkin tekstailisimme ja soittelisimme, mutta jouduin olemaan ilman hänen lämpöään. Tulisin kaipaamaan hänen seuraansa. Tulisin kaipaamaan yksinkertaisesti sitä, etten voisi nähdä hänen ärsyttävän komeaa pärstäänsä!

  Tunnistin äidin auton heti kun se ajoi parkkipaikalle. Hän pysähtyi Marcuksen auton viereen. Minua jännitti ja tavallaan kauhistutti. Olin NIIN helpottunut, kun en nähnyt isää. Äiti nousi autosta, kävi kaikkien kasvot läpi ennen kuin katse pysähtyi minuun.

  “Terve, äiti.” Halasin häntä.

  Hän purskahti itkuun ja rutisti sisälmykset ulos minusta. “Voi Jean, voi Jean. Ihana nähdä. Olen ikävöinyt sinua niin paljon. Olen niin onnellinen, että päätit tulla kotiin.”

  “Tietenkin.” Irrottauduin hänestä varovasti. Äiti otti matkalaukkuni ja kantoi sen autoon. Katsoin Marcoa. Hän hymyili vinosti, huvittuneesti. Näytin hänelle keskisormea ja hän nauroi. Sitten astuimme yhtä aikaa toistemme luokse ja kietouduimme yhteen.

  Ei jumalauta minä aloin melkein vetistelemään. “Nähdään sitten, jätkä.”

  “ _Jätkä_ ? Olen poikaystäväsi enkä mikään _jätkä_.”

  “Nähdään sitten, poikaystävä.”

  “Tuo kuulosti niin typerältä.” Marco astui taaksepäin. Hän nyökkäsi äitiin päin ja kysyi: “Sopiiko, että me…?” Tarkistin, ettei äiti nähnyt. “Ei vittu, todellakin käy”, vastasin. Suutelimme.

  Marcus vihelsi ja irrottauduimme nopeasti. Vilkaisin äitiä, mutta hän oli kiireinen matkalaukkuni kanssa. Naamaani kuumotti. “Joten… Nähdään.”

  “Minulle tulee sinua ikävä. Vaikka se on vain kolme viikkoa ja näemme heti niiden jälkeen. Kaipaan sinua silti. Soitan sinulle.”

  Pyöritin silmiäni. Tunsin kyyneleiden melkein valuvan. “Samoin.” Sitten käännyin ennen kuin en pystynyt enää pidättelemään itkua ja nousin autoon.

  “Oliko hän se Connie?” äiti kysyi.

  “Ei. Hän oli se Marco.”

  “Olisinpa kerennyt sanoa hei.”

  Katsoin taakse jäävää Stohessia kun kaasutimme ulos parkista. Marco heilutti minulle kättä. Hymyilin vähän.

  Itkin äänettömästi. Oli ihan typerää itkeä, en minä sentään ikuisiksi ajoiksi Marcosta eroon joutunut. Ziisus nyt. Lopeta. LOPETA.

  “Voi mutta Jean. Itketkö sinä?”

  Pyyhin silmiäni. “Kerkesin vain jo tykästyä tuohon collegeen. Siinä kaikki.”

  Äiti hymyili onnellisen näköisenä. “Voi Jean...”

* * *

 

Olin kauhuissani kun olimme kotipihalla. Lähiössä kaikki näytti samanlaiselta, talomme näytti samanlaiselta. Kaksikerroksinen keltainen puutalo. Piha oli ohuen lumikerroksen peitossa. Kaksi kissaa norkoili portailla.

  “Onko James sisällä?” kysyin.

  “ _Jean_. Älä kutsu häntä Jamesiksi. Tiedät kyllä miksi. Älä ainakaan hänen kuullen.”

  Pitäisikö sitä elävää paskaläjää kutsua isäksi? En aikonut enää koskaan kutsua häntä niin kunnioittavasti. “Ai mitä? Suuttuko hän jos en kutsu häntä oikein?”

  Äiti katsoi minua torjuvasti, mutta ei vastannut. “Älä vain kutsu häntä Jamesiksi. Hän on perhettä nyt.”

   _Enpä usko._

  Talomme oli sisältä sisustettu kirkkain värein. Ilmassa tuoksui samalta kuin ennenkin - hiukan tunkkaiselta, jostain syystä sitruunalta. Olin ollut niin kauan erossa siitä hajusta, että se tuntui voimakkaammalta kuin ennen.

  Huomasin eteisessä muovipussin. Avonaisesta aukosta pilkotti kaksi viinipulloa. Muistelin niitä kertoja, kun olin pienenä tullut kotiin koulusta ja aina kompastunut eteisessä lojuviin tyhjiä viinipulloja täynnä oleviin muovipusseihin. Sen jälkeen kun James oli lähtenyt, myös muovipussitkin olivat.

  Äiti katsoi minua ilmeellä, joka oli joko varoittava, rohkaiseva tai anova tai kaikkia samaan aikaan. James tuli eteiseen.

  En halunnut katsoa häntä, mutta minun oli tietenkin pakko lopulta. Hän ei ollut muuttunut yhtään. Inhosin hänen ulkonäköään - rehelliseksi siksi, että hän näytti niin paljon minulta.

  Hänellä oli flanellipaita ja verkkarit. Hänen tukkansa oli lähes hartiapituinen kuten ennenkin, ja juurikasvu oli tummempaa. Tuijotin kauan hänen ruokottomia kasvojaan - parransänkeä, syvällä kuopissaan olevia silmiä ja teräviä kasvonpiirteitä. Okei, onneksi hän ei näyttänyt niin paljon samalta kuin minä. Paljon likaisemmalta, ilkeämmältä ja kaikin puolin huonommalta versiolta.

  “Jean.”

  En saanut ääneeni tunnetta. “Hei… Isä.”

  “Olen tehnyt ruokaa meille kaikille.”

  “Voi kiitos, James”, äiti sanoi.

  James hymyili toisella suupielellään. Hän katsoi minua. “Syödään kaikki yhdessä.”

  Puristin matkalaukkuni hihnaa. Sanoin: “Minun täytyy purkaa tavarani ja kaikki…”

  “Voit tehdä sen päivällisen jälkeen. Nyt syömme.” Hän astui lähemmäksi ja minä jähmetyin. Hän levitti kätensä. Halaukseen. Hän odotti, että tulisin hänen luokseen. En liikkunut senttiäkään. Arvelin, että hän suuttuisi jos en ottaisi halausta vastaan, mutta sitä enemmän pelkäsin koskea häneen.

  Näin sivusilmällä äidin pettyneen ilmeen.

  James laski kätensä. “No… Mennään syömään.” Sitten hän halasi äitiä ja johdatti tämän keittiöön. Tulin vastahakoisesti perässä.

  Kaipasin jo nyt Marcoa.

 

Ruoka oli vähän palanutta eikä kai niin pahaa, mutta vain tieto, että James oli tehnyt sen, sai minut haluamaan oksentaa. Äiti kyseli minulta collegesta ja vastailin hiljaisena. Kerroin jälleen kerran hänelle (ja Jamesille, mutta vain, koska hän istui samassa ruokapöydässä) kavereistani. James kommentoi aina välillä jotain typerää ja nauroi omalle jutulleen. En nauranut kertaakaan.

  “Sinusta on tullut hyvin hiljainen”, hän sanoi minulle.

  “Vai niin.”

  “Minkälainen college se on joka saa sinut noin nöyräksi?”

  Halusin jo silloin poistua pöydästä. Olin itse asiassa halunnut tehdä niin koko ajan, mutta aina välillä tunne iski voimakkaammin. “Ovatko opettajat fiksuja?” hän kysyi.

  “Joo”, vastasin.

  “Vastaa kunnollisesti.”

  Hiljennyimme kaikki. En kyennyt hetkeen liikuttamaan käsiäni. Sydäntäni ja oikeastaan jokaista sisuskaluani kuristi yhtäkkiä. Tunsin Jamesin terävän katseen otsassani, mutta oma katseeni oli lautasessa. Hänen sanojensa käskevä sävy kaikui korvissani.

  “James-” äiti aloitti varovasti.

  “Hän ei puhunut selvästi. En saa tuollaisesta mutinasta mitään selvää. Vastaa kunnolla, Jean.”

  Nielaisin. “Ovat. Opettajat ovat fiksuja.”

  Hän nyökkäsi ja pureskeli keitettyä porkkanaa. “Se on hyvä. Collegessa jossa minä kävin oli moni opettaja väitellyt tohtori. Professorit olivat nerokkaita. Ja ankaria. Jos jäimme kiinni tupakanpoltosta tai päihteistä, saimme olla varmoja, että meille annettaisiin kunnon rangaistus. Oppilaiden valvoja oli oikea hirviö meille opiskelijoille kun-”

  Hänen inhottava puheensa kaikui ohi korvieni. Ruoka ei maistunut minulle ollenkaan.

* * *

 

Olin koko illan vanhassa huoneessani, yläkerrassa. Se ei ollut oikein siivouskomeroa isompi ja sänky ja hyllyt veivät suurimman osan tilasta. Ikkuna valaisi koko huoneen. Vieressä oli pieni tila vaatteiden vaihtoon. Vanha radiokin oli yhä elossa. Ääni oli vähän rätisevää, mutta silti levyt kuuluivat.

  Soitin hiljaa Green Dayn levyä. Makasin sängyllä, jonka lakanat olivat mahdollisesti puoli vuotta vanhat. Mutta huonettani oli siivottu. Se oli pidetty erossa pölyistä. Katsoin, oliko Marco lähettänyt viestiä tai soittanut, mutta kännykkäni oli mykkä.

  Halusin soittaa hänelle. Halusin niin kovasti. Mutta olisi vaikuttanut epätoivoiselta ja aika säälittävältä, jos soittaisin jo ennen kuin kerkeäisimme olla erossa edes kokonaista päivää. Eikä minulla kai ollut mitään sanottavaa. Miten hänellä oli mennyt? Tietenkin paljon paremmin kuin minulla.

  Marco oli kehottanut minua menemään kotiin, ja nyt olin siellä. Ja tiesin, että kaduin sitä.

  En vain voinut olla iloinen, kun James oli samassa talossa.

  Oveeni koputettiin, ja ennen kuin kerkesin vastata se liu’utettiin auki. Joo, oveni oli liu’utettava. ENKÄ tarkoittanut sitä ylellisellä tavalla.

  James oli ovensuussa. En sammuttanut radiota.

  “Sammuta radio.”

  Laitoin ääntä hiljemmalle.

  Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut siitä enää mitään. “Menette huomenna jouluostoksille. Minä olen töissä. Osta äidillesi jotain kivaa.”

  Murahdin, mutta tajusin virheeni. “Hyvä on”, sanoin.

  Hän kaivoi housujensa taskua ja ojensi minulle viisikymmentä dollaria. “Osta näillä jotain. Vaikka kavereillesi myös.”

  Otin rahat vastaan. Enkä liikuttunut tai mitään. Hän oli ennenkin antanut minulle aina välillä rahaa, mikä saattoi kuulostaa mukavalta, mutta mikä ei ollut, kun sitä verrattiin hänen yleiseen käytökseen. “Kiitti”, sanoin.

  “Millaisia kaverisi ovat?”

  “Tosi kivoja.”

  “Onko sinulla sitten tyttöystävä?” Kysymys ei kuulostanut uteliaalta.

  “Ei.” Melkein minun teki mieli kertoa hänelle Marcosta. Mutta en uskaltanut. Se olisi tuottanut vaikeuksia sekä minulle että Marcolle. Enkä uskaltanut kuvitella, millaisia vaikeuksia.

  Sanotaan vain, että James on tunteeton ihminen. Jos hänellä on joku ilme kasvoillaan, se on vihainen ilme. Jos hän hymyilee, se ei ole aitoa. Hän on tunteeton niin ulkonäöltään kuin moraaliltaan. James ei ole _koskaan_ tehnyt vuokseni mitään hyvää. Lapsena en tajunnut sitä, mutta nyt tajuan. Hän oli ollut aina ilkeä niille harvoille luokkatovereilleni, jotka olin tuonut kylään. Ja he eivät uskaltaneet tulla uudestaan.

  James pilasi kaiken ympäriltäni. Hän ei antanut minun olla onnellinen. Jos olin, hän otti sen pois minulta.

  “Vai niin.” Hän ei tainnut keksiä mitään ivallista ja röyhkeää, sillä hän sulki oven ja kuulin loittonevat askeleet.

  Laitoin musiikin kovemmalle, kovemmalle kuin äsken.

* * *

 

James oli lähtenyt töihin ennen kuin heräsin. Äidillä oli loma, joten olin hänen kanssaan kaksin. Kun hän oli tehnyt meille molemmille aamupalaa, lähdimme ostoksille. (Saatat olla sitä mieltä, että on nynnyä hengailla oman äidin kanssa sillä tavalla, mutta pyydän sinua ottamaan huomioon, että äitini on ollut koko elämäni se, johon saatoin turvautua edes vähän.  Pienenä, hetkinä joina inhosin isää eniten juoksin aina äidin luo ja sain kuulla häneltä saman litanian kuinka isä ei tarkoita pahaa, ja vaikka se oli valhetta, totta kai uskoin häntä koska olin lapsi eikä minulla ollut toista luotettavaa henkilöä. Minulla ei yksinkertaisesti ollut ystäviä. Minua inhottiin. Ja äiti oli ainut, joka rakasti minua edes sen pienen himpun verran. Hän on surkea äiti ja saan hävetä häntä aina, mutta hän on ainut äitini ja se on mielestäni riittävää syy hengailla hänen kanssaan.)

  No niin, asiaan.

  En halunnut käyttää Jamesin antamia rahoja, mutta en toisaalta halunnut käyttää omiani tai äidin varoja. Cookevillen kauppakeskus ei ole suurin mahdollinen, mutta se oli minulle niin tuttu että en voinut inhota sitä. Katselin vaatteita ja maalaustarvikkeita, kun Marco soitti minulle. Se paransi päiväni.

  “Eihän ole huono hetki?” hän kysyi ja kuuntelin tarkasti hänen ääntään, sillä olin halunnut kuulla sen _niin_ paljon.

  “Ei ollenkaan. Etsin sinulle joululahjaa.”

  “Hihkaise jos löydät jotain kivaa niin saan arvailla.”

  “Ähäkutti. En todellakaan hihkaise.” Pyöritin silmiäni ja kuvittelin, että hän näki sen. “Miten on mennyt?”

  “Hyvin, tietenkin.” No tietenkin, ajattelin. “Lähdemme ylihuomenna Minnesotaan. En taida pystyä soittamaan muutamaan päivään. Mutta lupaan soittaa vielä monta kertaa. Et pääse minusta eroon.”

  Hymyilin itsekseni. “Minulla on keinoni.”

  “Miten sinulla on mennyt?” Kuulin hänen äänestään, mitä hän kysymyksellä tarkoitti. Mietin kauan vastausta.

  “Kai ihan hyvin.”

  “Ja?”

  “No… Kaikki on normaalisti. Tai no mikään ei ole normaalisti, kun _hän_ on täällä. Mutta tarkoitan, että kaikki on kai ihan hyvin. Mitään ei ole tapahtunut.”

  “Joten kaikki on hyvin.” Hänen äänensä oli helpottunut.

  “Mutta hän on edelleen kusipää. En osaa olla… normaali hänen seurassaan.”

  Marco oli hetken mietteliäästi hiljaa. “Älä huoli”, hän sanoi. “Kaikki menee varmasti hyvin. Luota äitisi valintoihin.”

  “Se on välillä vaikeaa”, totesin sarkastisesti. “Äiti kun ei osaa ajatella aina järkevästi. No, koskaan.”

  “Kamoon, Jean.”

  Nauroin. “Minusta on kiva jutella kanssasi taas.”

  “Hölmö. Niin minustakin. Voinko soittaa tänään illalla?”

  “Yhdeksältä. Olen silloin vapaana.” _Vapaana Jamesilta ja hänen kuristaan._

  “Hyvä on. Joudun menemään nyt.”

  “Iltaan.”

  “Iltaan”, hän vastasi.

  Kun puhelu katkesi, huomasin hänelle täydellisen joululahjan.

  “Ihan totta”, kuiskasin itsekseni. “Luulevatko ihmiset, että näitä ostetaan?”

* * *

 

Naapurissamme asuu oikein ihastuttava vanha pariskunta. Minä vihaan vanhuksia, kuinka he haisevat ja lässyttävät ja vain käyttäytyvät kuin vanhukset. Mutta naapurimme herra ja rouva Dok olivat oikein mukavia. Tosin heidän poikansa Nile Dok, joka oli ainakin joskus ollut Jamesin työkaveri, oli täysi paskaläjä.

  Mutta taisin pitää Dokeista sen takia, että he vihasivat Jamesia.

  Pointti kuitenkin oli, että myös Dokit pitivät minua mukavana, joten kun äiti kehotti minua käymään tervehtimässä heitä, en pistänyt kauheana vastaan. He kuitenkin olivat aina antaneet minun paeta pienenä heidän taloonsa piilon Jamesilta, kun tällä oli uusi raivokohtaus.

  Herra ja Rouva Dok istuivat olohuoneessa kun tulin sisälle. Herra Dok katsoi tv:tä ja rouva Dok ratkaisi ristikkoa. Heidän talossaan haisi pesuaineilta - se oli kuitenkin parempi kuin vanhainkodin löyhkä.

  “Onko se Jean?” Rouva Dok lausui nimeni samalla tavalla kun Marcon äiti, _john_. Olin tottunut siihen niin paljon, että tuskin enää edes välitin.

  “No eikä ole”, herra Dok puuskahti. Hän siristi pieniä silmiään katsoessaan minua. “Sehän on pikku Tom! Asut nykyään keskustassa, eikö niin?”

  “No en, kun olen Jean.”

  “Sanoinhan, että se on _John_. Samanlainen leuka.”

  En tiennyt mitä siihen pitäisi vastata. “Tulin vain sanomaan terve.”

  “Terve terve”, herra Dok sanoi.

  “Minä teen teetä niin saat jäädä vähäksi aikaa”, rouva Dok sanoi ja nousi sohvalta. Hän oli ruipelo, villapaitoihin pukeutuva mummon käppänä, nykyään melkein kalju samoin kuin miehensä. Herra Dokilla oli pyöreä vatsa, vaikka hän aina kertoi olevansa “dieetillä”. Hän piti ainoastaan suoria housuja ja kauluspaitoja. Joskus hänellä oli solmio.

  Autoin rouva Dokia ottamaan astiat. “Ostin omenateetä kun sinä tykkäsit siitä joskus niin. Ja tein kookospalloja!” Kiitin häntä. Istuimme pöydän ääreen kaikki ja minulle tarjottiin kaikkea mahdollista mitä heiltä löytyi. Herra Dok tarjosi minulle tupakkaakin. “Ei noin nuori saa vielä polttaa, Hudson!” rouva Dok torui.

  “Poikahan on 25.”

  “Olen kylläkin 18.”

  “Jokainen 18 -vuotias polttaa jo”, herra Dok tuhahti. Hän oli tuhahtelija ja puuskahtelija -tyyppiä.

  Kieltäydyin tupakasta silti. Rouva Dok kysyi, miten high schoolissa menee. “Olen collegessa”, korjasin. “Stohessissa. Se on Tennesseen puolella.”

  “Miten siellä sujuu?”

  “Oikein hyvin.”

  “Onko Jean jo naimisissa?” herra Dok kysyi.

  “No ei tietenkään ole!”

  “No en olekaan”, sanoin. Jostain syystä Marco tuli hetkeksi mieleeni.

  “Oletko sitten hurmannut tyttöystävää itsellesi?”

  “En sentään. Enemmänkin poikaystävän.”

  Rouva Dok nauroi iloisesti. “Jumala sentään! Ihana kuulla. Mikä hänen nimensä on?” Näetkö? Näin helppoa on kertoa heille tällaisesta.

  “Marco.”

  “Vanha nimi”, hän totesi. “Ja kaunis! Tiesitkö, että minä kerran unelmoin eräästä Marco nimisestä pojasta? Kävimme samaa yliopistoa. Mutta sitten Hudson vain jotenkin onnistui nappaamaan minut!”

  “Enkä valinnut väärin”, herra Dok hymähti.

  “Se palauttaakin mieleeni tämän koko Michellen tapauksen.” Rouva Dok katsoi minua vakavalla ilmeellä. “En voi uskoa, miten hän otti Jamesin takaisin. Teillä oli niin paljon vaivaa hänestä ennenkin.”

  “Sanos muuta”, kommentoin.

  “Muistan oikein hyvin! Michellellä täytyy olla paha tilanne, jos kerran huoli Jamesin takaisin nurkkiinne. Mutta kuka tahansa muu kuin James olisi ollut parempi. En luota siihen mieheen. Pilkoin täällä keittiössä aineksia vihanneskeittoon kun Michelle tuli silloin käymään ja kertoi Jamesista. Minä löin veitsen pöytään kiinni ja huusin “Tuot sen rapajuopon tänne tai et, niin minä en hyväksy sitä miestä taloni sisälle”! Kunhan pysyy kaukana täältä! Voi, _John_ , en voi uskoa minkä valinnan äitisi teki. Sinulle olisi ollut niin paljon helpompaa vain unohtaa se miehen retale.”

  Hymähdin hänen mahtailevalle kertomukselle. “Kunhan äiti vain saa ongelmansa ratkaistua. Meillä on rahapulaa, varsinkin sen takia että hän maksaa collegeni. Jotta pystyn jatkamaan siellä, taidamme tarvita Jamesin apua. En usko, että hän tekee meitä onnellisiksi, mutta kunhan äiti vain saa raha-asiat korjattua.” Tuo oli aika paljon valhetta. Siis toivoin tietenkin, että äiti saisi taas tarpeeksi rahaa, mutta olisin oikeastaan tehnyt mitä vain, jotta pääsisimme Jamesista eroon.

  Rouva Dok hymyili surullisesti. “Juuri tuon takia olet kunnon poika. Michelle saa olla kiitollinen, että sai sinut.”

  “Tule tänne jos James aiheuttaa ongelmia”, herra Dok sanoi. “Soitamme poliisin.”

  Kiitin heitä, mutta tiesin, etten aikoisi tulla.

* * *

 

James tuli töistä seitsemältä. Söimme illallisen ruokapöydässä, mutta tällä kertaa kukaan ei puhunut ja ruoka oli äidin tekemää. Söin niin nopeasti kuin pystyin ja varttia vaille yhdeksän olin turvallisesti omassa huoneessani. Vartti niin Marco soittaisi…

  Kännykkä soi 21:00. Vastasin heti ja purskahdin nauruun.

  “M-mitä nyt?” Marco kysyi hämmentyneenä.

  “Ei mitään. Jännitin vain niin paljon. Terve.”

  “Hei. Löysitkö minulle joululahjan?”

  Virnuilin. “Kyyyyllä.”

  “Hitto. Halusin olla ensimmäinen.”

  “Tulet _aina_ olemaan kakkonen!”

  “Ai jaa, niinkö?” Se kuulosti haasteelta.

  “Kyllä!”

  “Miksi olet noin iloinen yhtäkkiä?”

  Makasin sängylläni ja piirtelin sormella kuvioita lakanaan. “Odotin vain, että soitat…”

  Marco oli sanomassa jotain, tajusin sen hänen henkäyksestään, mutta sitten kuului naisen ääni: “Puhutko _Johnille_?” Se oli hänen äitinsä, olin varma.

  “Joo, puhun.”

  “Terveisiä, _John_!” Ääni kuului suoraan luurin takaa. Marcon ääni kaikui taustalta: “Äiti, anna puhelin takaisin!”

  “Iltaa, rouva Bodt.”

  “Mariko”, hän korjasi. “Miten sinulla sujuu?”

  “Tosi hyvin.”

  “Ihanaa kuulla!”

  “Äiti, anna se takaisin.” Ilmeisesti Marco sai puhelimensa takaisin, sillä pian hänen äänensä kuului taas normaalisti. “Odota, menen huoneeseeni.”

  “Hmm.”

  Hetken päästä Marco kysyi: “Miten sinulla sujuu?”

  “Sanoin jo, että ihan hyvin.”

  “Tarkoitin tällä hetkellä.”

  “Ihan hyvin”, vastasin.

  Hän naurahti. “En ole tyytyväinen, ennen kuin vastaat “tosi hyvin”.”

  “Sitä saat odottaa.”

  “Aion laittaa sinut sanomaan niin.” Pieni tauko. “Mitä teet?”

  “Ai tällä hetkellä? Hmm, makaan sängyllä. Piirrän ympyrää lakanaan sormella. Ehkä lammasta.”

  “Kerro minkälaista huoneessasi on.”

  Outo kysymys. “No… Se on noin ison siivouskomeron kokoinen. Köyhää, tiedetään. Sänky vie melkein kaiken tilan. Pääni yläpuolella on ikkuna. Täällä on tyhjä yöpöytä, kaksi hyllyä. Kirjoja ja levyjä. En ole koskaan lukenut yhtäkään noista kirjoista.”

  “Minkä väriset sängyn lakanat ovat?”

  “Ei herran pieksut. Miksi kyselet tällaisia?”

  “Koitan kuvitella itseni sinne”, hän vastasi viattomasti. “Makaamaan viereesi.”

  Niin idioottimaiselta kuin se kuulostikin, minä oikeasti hymyilin. “Olet idiootti.”

  “Olen _sinun_ idiootti.”

  Se vasta idioottimaista olikin. “Valkoiset”, vastasin. “Lakanat ovat valkoiset. Peitto ja tyynykin ovat. Mutta tyynyssäni on sinisiä pisteitä.”

  Hän oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten kysyi: “Mitä sinulla on päälläsi?”

  Kuvittelin lyöväni häntä päähän. “Tuohon en aio vastata.”

  “Kamoon… Edes vähän?”

  Pyöritin silmiäni. “No oikeastaan olen alasti tällä hetkellä.”

  “Oletko?”

  “MIKSI KUULOSTIT NOIN INNOSTUNEELTA?”

  “A-ai - Sori!”

  “Se oli vitsi! Jumalauta, Marco. En ole alasti, idiootti. Minulla on toppi ja farkut.”

  Hän nauroi vieläkin. Hänen naurunsa oli mahtavan kuuloista. Se oli suloista ja pehmeää. Voisin rehellisesti sanoen nauhoittaa sen ja kuunnella tunnista toiseen. Enkä kyllästyisi. “Mitä _sinulla_ on päällä?” kysyin.

  “Ei aleta tähän enää”, hän kehotti.

  “Itse aloitit.”

  “Niinpä. Sori.”

  Me puhuimme. Vain puhuimme. Mitä tahansa mieleemme tuli, sanoimme sen ääneen, tai ainakin minä tein niin. Mietin, kuvitteliko Marco itsensä luokseni, makaamaan kahdestaan sänkyyni. Minä kuvittelin hänen siihen. Viereeni, lämmin katse käännettynä minuun ja puhumaan minulle. Kuvittelin, että koskin häntä, hän koski minua, suutelimme ja kietouduimme toisiimme. Tunsin typerästi olevani jokin kaukainen rakastaja kuin jostain sadusta, erotettuna Marcosta. Kolme viikkoa…

  Sitten huomasimme kellon olevan yli yksitoista, ja ajattelimme, että se oli tarpeeksi. Marco lupasi soittaa huomenna samaan aikaan. Lupasin olla vastaamassa. Tuntui jotenkin mukavalta, että _hän_ soitti _minulle_ eikä toisin päin. Tosi typerää.

  Melkein heti kun sammutin puhelimen, James avasi oven. En olisi pelästynyt, ellen olisi huomannut pilkettä hänen silmissään.

  “Kuka se oli?” hän kysyi.

  “Marco.”

  “Kuka Marco?”

  Nielaisin. “Marco collegesta.” En sanonut enempää.

  Silmien pilke oli kärttyisä. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän näytti ärtyneisyyttä ollessani kotona. Olin varma, että hän oli vihainen että olin puhunut niin kauan puhelimessa enkä varmasti suinkaan hiljaa. James oli kuin vihikoira, joka haistoi pelon lisäksi myös ilon. Ja hän repi sen kappaleiksi kuin vesikauhuinen susi.

  Lopulta hän hieroi niskaansa. “Koita pitää pienempää ääntä”, hän käski. “Michelle on ollut kiireinen ja tarvitsee lepoa. Ajattele häntä seuraavan kerran kun puhut sen Marcon kanssa ja tuki suusi, Jean.”

  Ärtymys leimahti minussa. Tiesin ja olin aina tiennyt, että Jamesin kanssa ei kannattanut vääntää rautalangasta, mutta kai se johtui siitä, että hän puhui Marcosta, kun se sai minut vihaiseksi. “Ei se sinulle kuulu, kenelle puhun ja kuinka kovaa. Minä _tiedän_ , että äiti tarvitsee lepoa. Mitä jos antaisit hänelle lepoa oikein kunnolla ja painuisit hiiteen?”

  Se oli ajattelematon veto. Tyhmä veto. Helvetin vaarallinen veto. En olisi saanut sanoa sitä, mutta sanoinpa silti. Se tuntui tavallaan hyvältä - sanoa Jamesille suoraan mitä ajattelin.

  Pidimme tuijotuskilpailun. Melkein tunsin, kuinka jännite väreili ympärillämme, mutta en perääntynyt. James halusi, että alistuin, mutta minä en ole helppo pala purtavaksi, tiedoksi hänelle.

  Sitten James sanoi hiljaa: “Ajattele Michelleä. Ja ajattele omia puheitasi juuri nyt.” Hän sulki oven.

  Haista paska, äläkä mainitse enää minun ja Marcon nimiä.

* * *

 

Joululoma ei oikeastaan ollut täysin loma, sillä sen jälkeen olisi paljon kokeita ja esseitä, ja niihin joutui opiskelemaan. Aloin tosissani vihata historian esseetäni. Halusin laittaa uskonnon esseen otsikoksi _Miksi elämä on niin julma, että laittaa juuri meille historian professoriksi Mr. Ackermanin?_ Minusta otsikolle oli aihetta. Ja kysymykset elämän tarkoituksesta ja kuolemasta? Anna mun kaikki kestää.

  Pyysin Marcolta apua.

  “Mikä on sinusta elämän tarkoitus?” kysyin.

  “No tuota, tuo nyt tuli kyllä puun takaa.”

  “Teen vain uskonnon esseetä.”

  “No pitäisikö sinun kirjoittaa siihen vaikka oma mielipiteesi eikä minun?”

  “En aio kopioida”, väitin. “Haluan vain vihiä. Minulla… ei ole mielipidettä. Minusta elämällä ei ole tarkoitusta.”

  “Ehkä sinun pitäisi sitten kirjoittaa se.”

  “ _Oikeasti_.”

  “Tuota, no okei. Vastasin, että yksinkertaisesti eläminen.”

  Pyöritin silmiäni. “Et ole tosissasi.”

  “Mitä?”

  “En ajatellut, että vastaisit noin pinnallisesti.”

  “Luoja sentään. Itse kysyit.”

  “Miksi tuollainen vastaus?”

  Hän huokaisi. “En minä tiedä. En ole pahemmin joutunut ajattelemaan elämän tarkoitusta. Mutta minusta puheet “elämän tarkoitus on kärsiä” tai “olla onnellinen ja elää sellaista elämää kuin haluaa” eivät ole missään nimessä oikeita. Jotkut kärsivät niin paljon, että haluavat lopettaa elämänsä. Jotkut eivät voi olla onnellisia tai elää kuten haluavat, joten sanominen, että tarkoitus on kärsimys tai ilo tuntuvat minusta epäreiluilta heitä kohtaan. Mutta kai minusta jokin tarkoitus silti on. Mietin, miksi me muuten olisimme täällä. Joten tein kaiken helpoksi ja reiluksi, ja vastasin, että tarkoitus on vain elää. Se ei rajoita, miten pitäisi elää tai millaisten ihmisten pitäisi elää. Se on reilu kaikille.”

  Olin vähän aikaa hiljaa. “Entä niille, jotka eivät halua elää? Eikö se ole epäreilu heille?”

  Nyt oli Marcon vuoro olla hetki hiljaa. “Vittu. Pilasit koko esseeni.”

  Nauroin. “En nyt tiedä, sainko tuosta mitään vihiä, mutta jaa…”

  “Miksi sinusta ei ole tarkoitusta?” hän kysyi.

  “... En tiedä. Siksi vain. Kaikki on välillä niin tarkoituksetonta että kun sitten olisi tarkoitus, tuntuu kuin elämä vain potkisi kuraa naamalle.”

  Marco naurahti. “Kirjoitappa se.”

* * *

 

Lauantaina kävin taas tervehtimässä herra ja rouva Dokeja. Heillä oli käynnissä tiukka shakkipeli. He pyysivät minut mukaan. Kieltäydyin ja tyydyin vain seuraamaan. Lisäksi heillä oli kylässä myös pikku Ellie, suunnilleen seitsemänvuotias tyttö. Olin kerran auttanut häntä hakemaan kissan puusta. Sen jälkeen Ellie suorastaan palvoi minua. En ollut hyvä pienten lasten kanssa, mutta Ellie oli aika herttainen.

  Hän juoksi halaamaan minua. “Jeanie!” Hän tykkäsi antaa minulle outoja lempinimiä. Jeanie oli henkilökohtainen inhokkini, se kuulosti tytöltä!

  “Terve, ipana. Siitä on kauan. Oletko kasvanut yhtään?”

  Ellie nosti viisi sormea pystyyn. “Viisi metriä!” hän kertoi ylpeästi. Aww, eikö hän ollutkin söpö? Vaikka hänellä oli selvästi opeteltavaa mittayksiköissä.

  “Se on paljon”, kehuin.

  Rouva Dok hävisi shakkipelin. Hän lopetti vuoronsa komeasti ärähtäen. “Ellien isä lähti taas sairaalaan”, hän kertoi. “Hän toi Ellien vähäksi aikaa. Mies ei halua näyttää äidin huonoa tilaa.” Tosiaan, Ellien äidillä oli syöpä, ainakin mitä viimeksi olin kuullut…

  “Mamilla on jotain vikaa keuhkoissa”, Ellie kertoi.

  “Se on harmi kuulla”, totesin kun en oikein osannut sanoa muuta.

  “Olen opetellut piirtämään kuin sinä!”

  “Oletko?”

  Pikkuinen säteili. “Tein sinulle tervetuloa-kortin!”

  Hymyilin vähän. “Niinkö? Haluatko näyttää sen?”

  Hän nyökkäili villisti ja veti minut pöydän ääreen. Kortti oli väritetty sateenkaaren väreillä, yläreunassa luki epäselvästi _Tervetuloa Jeanie_ ja minun naamani keskellä. Tytöllä saattoi olla taiteilijan lahjoja jossain piilossa - mutta ne todella olivat vielä piilossa.

  “Se on tosi hieno”, sanoin.

  “Piirsin itseni tuonne. Katso!”

  No jos sen vaaleahiuksisen möykyn kortin alareunassa kuului esittää tyttöä, niin mikäs siinä. “Huomaan. Sekin on hieno. Sinusta on tullut tosi nätti.” Tytöthän tykkäsivät, kun heille sanotaan noin, eikö?

  Ellie punastui ja piilotti kasvonsa. Hän tirskui. Eikö hän ollutkin söpö?

  Pikkutyttö alkoi piirtämään uutta kuvaa (se taisi esittää koiraa, tai hevosta) ja minä kysyin Dokeilta: “Onko se keuhkosyöpä?” Tarkoitin tietenkin Ellien äitiä.

  “On”, herra Dok vastasi harmistuneena. “Ja pahenemaan päin. Ollut jo kolme kuukautta sairaalassa.”

  “Onko se… _niin_ paha?” Tarkoitin, oliko syöpä jo kasvanut _tappavan_ vaaralliseksi. Tiesin, että Dokit ymmärsivät. Ennen kuin olin lähtenyt collegeen, olimme monesti puhuneet Ellien kuullen tästä aiheesta. Ellie oli useasti heidän holhottavana. Mutta olisi ollut liian julmaa puhua suoraan _kuolemasta_ hänen kuullen, joten käytimme paljon kiertoilmaisuja joita hän ei voisi ymmärtää.

  Herra Dok vilkaisi Ellietä, joka piirsi kuuntelematta meitä, ja nyökkäsi. Tilanne oli _niin_ paha.

  Minusta tuntui pahalta Ellien puolesta. Uskoin, että hän ymmärsi, että hänen äitinsä oli pahasti sairas, mutta Ellie oli vielä niin _pieni_. Hän ei ansainnut sellaista. “Mitä sinä piirrät?” kysyin.

  “Koiraa”, hän vastasi. “Meillä oli koira, mutta se piti tappaa.”

  “Tarkoitat varmaan “lopettaa”.”

  “Eläinlääkäri tappoi sen. Mami oli kamalan surullinen. Piirrän tähän koiraa ja kun menen taas sairaalaan, annan tämän mamille. Katso! Piirsin myös mamin koiran viereen.”

  En voinut olla ajattelematta, kuinka Ellien “mami” saattaisi joutua hyvin pian samaistumaan siihen lopetettuun koiraan.

* * *

 

Marco ei ollut soittanut minulle maanantain jälkeen kertaakaan. Nyt oli sunnuntai. Minusta tuntui hyvin yksinäiseltä ilman häntä. Ja olin kärttyisempi. En mennyt lähellekään Jamesia, koska minun teki mieli jatkuvasti keljuilla. En huomioinut häntä, hän ei huomioinut minua. Kun James oli pois, äiti koitti aina puhua hänestä hyviä asioita ja vakuuttaa minulle, että James oli “muuttunut”. Halusin käskeä häntä pitämään suunsa kiinni. James ei ollut muuttunut vielä ollenkaan. No, ainut muutos oli, etten nähnyt enää viinapulloja missään. Jos James oli jotenkin muuttunut, olisin vähiten uskonut sen olevan hänen alkoholiongelmansa.

  Mutta tiesin äidin liioittelevan juttujaan, koska hän oli hiljaa kun James tuli. Olikin, että James ei ollut aiheuttanut vielä riitoja. Olikin, että hän oli päässyt yli alkoholista. Olikin, että hän ei ollut vielä kertaakaan lyönyt äitiä tai minua. Mutta äiti liioitteli vain vakuuttaakseen minut ja saamaan minut pitämään Jamesista.

  Sori, niin ei käy, ellei se OIKEASTI olisi totta.

  En ihan ymmärtänyt, miksi hän teki niin. Yksi hailee se oli, pidinkö hänestä vai en kun hän kuitenkin oli talossamme. Sitten muistin Marcon sanat: _Ehkä… hän haluaa, että olisitte taas perhe. Että sinä saisit molemmat vanhempasi takaisin_.

  Aika huono veto äidiltä.

   _Mutta hän silti rakastaa sinua_.

  Että äiti osasi olla tyhmä.

Marco ei soittanut minulle seuraavalla viikollakaan, ja silloin oli joulupäivä. Korttelin monet talot olivat täynnä lyhtyjä ja koristeita, mutta meillä oli vain pieni koristeltu kuusi pihassa. Äiti oli vaihtanut pöytäliinan punaiseksi ja laittanut mistelinoksia huoneeseeni (miksi?!). James valitti, miksi meillä ei ollut enemmän koristeita. Minun teki mieli lyödä häntä lättyyn, mutta äiti sanoi yksinkertaisesti, että raha on käytetty muuhun.

  “Annoin tarpeeksi rahaa kauniisiin koristeisiin” James murahti. “Miksi käytit ne johonkin muuhun?”

  “Halusin ostaa hienot lahjat”, äiti sanoi rauhallisesti. “James, meillä ei ole koskaan ollut varakasta joulua. Halusin, että kaikki saavat tänä vuonna mieleisensä lahjat.”

  “Anna mun kaikki kestää...”

  Minusta tuntui, että oli lähellä ettei siitä tilanteesta syntynyt kohtaus.

* * *

 

Tuntui pahalta, etten pystynyt antamaan Marcolle hänen lahjaansa, mutta tyydyin naapureihin. Olin ostanut herra ja rouva Dokille uuden shakkipelin. He pitivät siitä niin paljon, että melkein alkoivat itkemään. Vastineeksi rouva Dok antoi minulle kudotut villasukat. Ne olivat vaaleanpunaiset. Halusin huomauttaa siitä, mutta rouva Dok oli niin värisokea että taisi luulla sukkia vihreiksi. En sanonut mitään. Pyysin heitä antamaan Ellielle kuvan, jonka olin piirtänyt hänestä.

  Äiti oli tehnyt illaksi ison aterian, johon kuului vihanneksilla täytettyä kalkkunaa, kurpitsapiirakkaa ja omenasosetta. Ennen kuin hän pyysi minua tulemaan syömään (ihan totta, vihasin kun meidän täytyi aina syödä yhdessä ruokapöydässä. Tai olisi se ollut ihan jees, jos James olisi syönyt pihalla. Ilman takkia. Hah) sain hullun idean päähäni, joka luultavasti olisi myös erittäin typerä. James luultavasti tappaisi minut. Mutta saisipa ainakin kärsiä silmiensä puolesta ennen sitä.

  Kun menin alakertaan, jossa James ja äiti odottivat pöydän ääressä, he tuijottivat minua kaksi kertaa pidempään kuin normaalisti. “Jean”, äiti sanoi hiljaa. “Mitä sinulla on päälläsi?”

  “Miten niin?” Villapaita kutitti vähän ja hihat olivat liian pitkät, mutta olin iloinen, että Marcon antama sateenkaarenkirjava lahja teki tehtävänsä. Lisäksi rouva Dokin vaaleanpunaiset villasukat. Ne olivat mukavat.

  Seisoin keittiön oven suussa ja annoin heidän pällistellä minua, sitten istuin pöydän ääreen. He pällistelivät vieläkin. Äidillä oli hiukan huvittunut katse. “Kuinka mukavan värinen paita”, hän totesi. “Keneltä ihmeeltä sait tuon?”

  “Mitä tuo roska on päälläsi?” James kysyi. Hän oli ollut siihen asti ihan hiljaa. Hänen äänensä oli vihainen. Niin vihainen, että melkein riisuin paidan ja sanoin “Se oli vitsi”, mutta pidin pääni. Itse asiassa minua ihan vähän hymyilytti. Oli kiva saada hänet pois tolaltaan. Hän mulkoili minua uhkaavasti, mutta mulkoilin takaisin. “Keneltä sait tuon?”

  “Marcolta”, vastasin. “Hän antoi sen lahjaksi.”

  “Kuinka mukava lahja”, äiti totesi.

  “Tuo on roskaa”, James sanoi. “Riisu tuo paska pois ja käy vaihtamassa vaatteet. Olet naurettava. Heitä tuo pois.”

  Ehkä joskus olisin tehnyt niin tai pyytänyt äidiltä turvaa avuttomasti. Mutta en nyt. James ei voinut enää vaikuttaa elämääni. Hän ei ollut minulle isä, hän ei ollut minulle _mitään_. Vihasit paitaani tai et, niin se pysyi päälläni. “Et ole enää minusta vastuussa”, sanoin. “Ette voi enää päättää elämästäni. Minua ei kiinnosta paskaakaan, miten haluat minun pukeutuvan. Marco antoi tämän minulle. Joten aion käyttää sitä.”

  Melkein kuulin hänen sihisevän raivosta.

  Äiti rykäisi varovasti. “Jean, mene vain vaihtamaan se paita…”

  “En mene”, sanoin. “Jos menen, niin sitten myös jään ylös. Saatte syödä ihan keskenänne.”

  Äiti tuijotti minua tiukasti, mutta antoi yllättävän nopeasti periksi. “Jää syömään, Jean. Pidä vain tuo paita. Minusta se on oikein nätti.”

  “Naurettavaa”, James mutisi.

  Minä vain virnistin.

  Me söimme ja joimme viiniä. Äiti koitti pitää yllä keskustelua, jotta emme olisi vain kiusallisesti hiljaa. Kun olimme syöneet kalkkunaa, äiti tarjosi piirakkaa ja sosetta. Kurpitsapiirakka ei ollut yhtä hyvää kuin Marikon tekemä, myönnettäköön sen verran. James tuijotti omenasosetta, laski kädet pöydälle ja sanoi: “Miksei täällä ole omenapiirakkaa?”

  Äiti liikahti. “En saanut tarpeeksi aineksia…”

  “Koska käytit antamani rahat _mieluisiin lahjoihin_?”

  Äiti näytti vaivaantuneelta. “Minulla ei ollut varaa…”

  “Olisit sitten pyytänyt enemmän rahaa!”

  James huusi liian kovaa. “Lopeta!” sanoin. Ääneni olisi kuulunut olla käskevä, mutta se oli vain pelokasta kähinää.

  “Ainekset olivat lopussa”, äiti sanoi. “H-halusit kurpitsapiirakkaa, ja sen vuoksi omenapiirakkaan ei riittänyt aineksia. Anteeksi.”

  En voinut olla huomaamatta värähdystä hänen äänessään.

  “Jos et olisi ostanut niitä typeriä lahjoja, niin raha olisi riittänyt.”

  “Anteeksi.”

  James heilautti kättään, mikä melkein sai perunakulhon tipahtamaan lattialle. “Ihan sama! Syökää nyt.”

  Olin valmis. Nousin ylös. “Kiitos ruoasta, äiti.”

  “Ole hyvä.”

  “Et ole saanut lupaa lähteä”, James sanoi.

  Puristin pöydän reunaa. Halusin sanoa, ettei hän voi päättää valintojani, mutta yhtäkkiä en löytänyt enää rohkeutta. “ _Saanko_ luvan lähteä?”

  “Et. Istu alas.”

  Nyrpistin nenääni. “Ihan totta. Olen jo-”

  “Et saa lupaa! Istu alas!”

  Istuin alas. Tuijotin pöydän pintaa samalla kun sydämeni tykytti liian raskaasti ja kaikki tuntui raskaalta, jopa ilma jota hengitin. Ei taas tätä. En halunnut taas samanlaista jouluateriaa kuin ennen. “Et ole muuttunut yhtään”, sanoin hiljaa.

  James keskeytti syömisen. “Mitä sinä sanoit?”

  “Jean”, äiti sanoi varoittavasti.

  “En sanonut mitään”, vastasin. “Saanko luvan lähteä?”

  “ET!”

  “James!” äiti huudahti.

  James vilkaisi häntä. Sitten hän mulkaisi minua hitaasti. “Poistu pöydästä, jos olet valmis.”

  Nousin pöydästä. Halusin juosta, mutta pakotin itseni rauhalliseksi. Kun olin portaissa, kuulin heidän alkavan puhua kiihkeästi. En jäänyt kuuntelemaan sanaakaan, vaan menin huoneeseeni.

  Laitoin oven lukkoon. Siinä oli pieni hakalukko, joka ei kyllä pitänyt ovea lukittuna ollenkaan. Mutta sellainen surkeakin lukko sai oloni vain hiukan turvallisemmaksi ja eristyneeksi muista.

  Halusin Marcon soittavan. Halusin soittaa hänelle, mutta hänellä täytyi olla mukava ja täydellinen ateria perheensä kanssa, eikä minulla ollut mitään oikeutta pilata se. Sekä mitä sanottavaa minulla olisi? _Sori, kamu, mutta olit väärässä - isäni ei ole muuttunut yhtään ja tällä hetkellä huutaa alakerrassa äidilleni_ . _Miten sinun päiväsi on mennyt?_

 

Huuto jatkui taas yhdeltä. Se oli loppunut kymmeneltä. Sitten heräsin kun se kuului taas, katsoin kelloa, ja se oli 01:00.

  Mikä vittu tässä oli nyt vikana?

  Makasin kerällä ja kuuntelin lujia epäselviä sanoja. Sentään ne olivat englantia, mutta seinät eristivät ne niin epäselviksi, etten ollut ihan varma mitä he sanoivat. Äiti kiljui samalla kun Jamesin ääni karjui.

  Tuollaistako ihmistä minun kuului sanoa isäksi?

  Ajattelin, että ehkä minun pitäisi mennä väliin. En ollut enää kolmetoistavuotias, jonka äiti aina käski pysyä huoneessa kun hän riiteli isän kanssa. Ajattelin, että minun täytyisi soittaa poliisille. Olin kerran tehnyt niin. Tilanne ei ollut kestänyt kauan, eikä ketään pidätetty. James oli vain entistä enemmän vihainen minulle. Hän oli puristanut kättäni lujaa ja pitänyt minua raivosta punaisen naamansa edessä, koitin vain paeta, ja hän huusi minulle jatkuvasti miksi olin soittanut poliisin. Käteeni oli sattunut todella paljon. Olin itkenyt ja pyytänyt kerta toisensa jälkeen anteeksi ja etten tekisi enää niin.

  Muisto tärisytti minua. Ajattelin, että minun täytyi tehdä _jotain_ , mutta pysyin sängyssä. Tuijotin mustaa seinää, enkä liikkunut. Vedin peiton melkein pääni yli. Ajattelin, että olin pelkuri, mutta mikään ei saanut minua liikkumaan. Puristin silmiäni kiinni ja toivoin, ettei oveani avattaisi.

* * *

 

Olin aamulla ylhäällä vasta kahdeltatoista. En ollut saanut unta huudon aikana, enkä sen jälkeen. Kävelin hitaasti alakertaan. Äiti luki olohuoneessa kirjaa, Jamesia ei näkynyt missään.

  “Missä James on?” kysyin.

  Äiti vilkaisi minua terävästi. Jostain syystä koitin etsiä hänestä jotain erottuvaa. Jälkiä tai ilmeestä jotain… “Älä kutsu häntä Jamesiksi. Hän lähti tapaamaan ystäviä. Haluatko aamupalaa?”

  “Ei, teen itse.” Äidissä ei näkynyt jälkiä. Hänen ilmeensä ei paljastanut mitään.

  “Valvoit eilen, etkö niin?”

  Nyökkäsin.

  “Se ei ollut mitään. Vain pieni erimielisyys.”

  “Minustako?”

  Hän pudisti päätään. “Meille on Jean ihan sama, miten pukeudut. En koskaan pitänytkään niistä punkkari-paidoistasi. Kuka antaa bändin nimeksi Green Day?”

  Nauroin vähän. “Joku nero”, vastasin. “Mutta äiti... Oikeasti, jos James tekee jotain pahaa tai jotain mistä et pidä… niin eroa hänestä. Soita poliisi. Ihan totta, James ei ole muuttunut. Hän suuttui ihan samalla tavalla pikkuasioista kuin ennenkin. James ei ole sinun arvoisesi.” Tunsin, että minun täytyi pyytää anteeksi jostain. James oli suuttunut alunperin varmasti minun takiani, eikä mistään äidin pahasta omenasoseesta.

  Äiti katsoi käsiään. “Olemme puhuneet tästä. Ole kiltti ja älä kutsu häntä Jamesiksi”, hän sanoi. Eikä mitään muuta.

  Että hän oli typerä.

 

En harrastanut sosiaalista kanssakäymistä kenenkään kanssa sinä päivänä. Aamiaisesta lähtien lukittauduin huoneeseeni. Nukuin kolmeen asti, tein historian esseen loppuun, jatkoin uskonnon kirjoitelmaa ja nukuin taas. Kello oli kuusi. Ainoat kerrat kun kävin alhaalla johtuivat vessahädästä ja nälästä. James oli seitsemältä kotona. Silloin äiti pyysi minut alas.

  “En voi tulla alas”, sanoin. “Olen kiireellinen.”

  “Tule ottamaan edes joululahjat vastaan.”

  Suostuin viimein menemään alakertaan.

  James oli humalassa (se siitä alkoholiongelman ylittämisestä). Hänen naamansa punoitti kuin sialla ja askel oli hatara. Hän seisoi portaiden päässä kun tulin alas, ja hänen takiaan jouduin jumittumaan alemmille portaille. James ei ollut riisunut talvitakkia. Hän piteli muovipussia, mutta en nähnyt sen sisältöä.

  “Mitä?” kysyin.

  Hän ojensi muovipussin. Se ei ollut painava. “Siinä on lahjasi. Ja rahaa jolla ostaa parempia vaatteita.” Hänen katseensa kävi minut läpi, mutta minulla ei ollut sillä hetkellä päällä mitään, jota hän olisi voinut pilkata.

  “Kiitti”, sanoin kuivasti ettei hän olisi aloittanut kohtausta.

  Äiti tuli keittiöstä kun James hoiperteli olohuoneen sohvalle. “Minulla on sinulle myös lahja”, hän kuiskasi. “Mutta minun täytyy antaa se myöhemmin.”

  “Miksi?”

  “... James ei antaisi sinun pitää sitä, jos tietäisi. Säästin todella kauan rahaa siihen. Se täytyy antaa sinulle hetkellä, jolloin James ei tiedä.”

  Uteliaisuuteni heräsi. Mitä tahansa Jamesia vastustava kiinnosti minua. “Mikä se on?”

  Äiti vain hihitti. “Se on yllätys!”

* * *

 

Myöhään illalla, kun makasin sängyssä koittaen nukkua, Marco soitti. Tuijotin nimeä kännykän näytössä kauan hiukan ymmälläni, kunnes tajusin vastata. “Marco!”

  “Hyvää joulua!”

  Yllätyin vähän. Hän ei ollut soittanut minulle yli viikkoon, ja nyt taas kuulin hänen äänensä… “Kaipasin sinua”, tunnustin. En ollut ihan tarkoittanut sitä ääneen sanottavaksi.

  “Sori. Matka Minnesotaan aiheutti niin paljon kiirettä, enkä saanut tilaisuutta puhua sinulle. Mutta muistutan, että sinäkin saat soittaa välillä! Minäkin kaipasin sinua!”

  Hymyilin typerästi. “Mutta ethän sinä olisi pystynyt vastaamaan...”

  “Puhelimeen vastaaminen olisi ollut hyvä tekosyy”, hän sanoi harmistuneena.

  “Mihin?”

  “Päästä pois sukulaisten iänikuisista keskusteluista”, hän vastasi. “Mutta ihan sama - kaipasin sinua ja olen helpottunut, että saan vihdoin soittaa.”

  “Samoin”, tunnustin.

  “Mitä sait joululahjaksi?”

  Vilkaisin Jamesin antamaa muovipussia, joka lojui huoneen nurkassa. “Rahaa ja uuden radion. James antoi ne. Ja aion heittää ne menemään.”

  “Miksi… Ai. Ei kai ole - tapahtunut mitään?”

  Pudistin hiljaa päätäni. Sitten muistin, ettei hän voinut nähdä sitä. “Tuota… tavallaan. Ei mitään pahaa. James sai raivarin ruokapöydässä. Hän ja äiti riitelivät jostain puolenyön yli.”

  “Hetkinen - kuka on James?”

  “Isäni. James on hänen etunimensä.” Enkö tosiaan ollut kertonut hänelle aiemmin? “Minä en, tuota, pysty kutsumaan häntä isäksi.”

  “Onko kaikki hyvin nyt? Ei kai mitään pahaa tapahtunut?”

  “Äiti väittää, että mitään ei tapahtunut ja että se oli vain pieni riita. Hän väittää, että kaikki on hyvin.”

  “Okei... Mutta miltä sitten sinusta tuntuu?”

  Vedin syvään henkeä. Suljin silmäni. “Vihaan tätä paikkaa”, sanoin hiljaa.

  Emme kumpikaan sanoneet vähään aikaan mitään. Minusta tuntui hyvältä, että olin sanonut sen. Minä _vihasin_ tätä paikkaa. En vihannut äitiä enkä mitään kodissamme. Vihasin vain jokaista kohtaa, mihin se sika oli koskenut, mihin hän oli astunut ja katsonut. Kuin hän olisi ollut paha henki, joka riivasi kaiken mihin koski. Ja halusin, ettei hän tullut lähellenikään, jottei hän olisi riivannut minuakin.

  “Isäsi ei ole muuttunut?” Hän sanoi sen epävarmasti, kysymyksenä.

  Tiesin vastauksen - tiesin _totuuden_. Mutta sen ääneen sanominen tuntui vaikeammalta kuin sitä ajatteleminen. Kuin olisin lopullisesti myöntänyt jotain, eikä se voisi enää mitenkään muuttua. “Ei ole.”

  “Jean, soittakaa poliisit.”

  Minun teki mieli nauraa. “Mitä voisimme muka sanoa?”

  “Kertokaa heille-”

  “Ongelma onkin siinä! James ei ole tehnyt vielä mitään, mistä hänet voitaisiin pidättää. Hän voi h-huutaa meille”, ääneni värähti, “pilkata meitä ja tehdä vaikka mitä, kunhan hän ei vain koske. Niin kauan kun hän ei tee meille pahaa myös ruumiillisesti, poliisit eivät voi tehdä mitään. He eivät välitä muuten.”

  Marco kuulosti tiukalta. “Jean. Jonkun täytyy tehdä jotain. Ette voi jatkaa tuolla tavalla. Mitä jos tilanne pahenee?”

  Minulla ei ollut vastausta.

  “Hyvä Luoja, minä vielä kehotin sinua menemään kotiin-”

  “Marco, älä”, sanoin heikosti. En halunnut, että hänestä tuntui pahalta minun takiani. “Mikään ei ole sinun syytäsi. Haloo, kyllä me pärjätään. Tämä ei ole vielä iso juttu.”

  “Sanoit “vielä””, Marco huomautti.

  Irvistin. Olin valinnut sanani väärin. “Tämä ei ole iso juttu, oikeasti.” En ollut itsekään varma, puhuinko totta. Ihan sama. En halunnut Marcon huolestuvan liikaa, mikä hänellä oli tapana. “Lakkaa huolehtimasta”, käskin ja koitin kuulostaa mahdollisimman huolettomalta. “En halua tilanteesta isoa juttua. Se ei hyödyttäisi ketään. Ja enää vain yksi viikko... Sitten näen sinut ja kaikki on hyvin.” En oikeastaan tykännyt antaa Marcolle sitä nautintoa, että sanoin suoraan kaipaavani häntä ja niin edelleen (vaikka joskus tein niin vahingossa. Noloa), mutta ajattelin hänen ansaitsevan sen. Ainakin hän unohtaisi huolehtimasta minun huoliani.

  “Yksi viikko”, hän toisti haikeasti. “En jaksa odottaa niin kauan.”

  “Paraskin puhuja.”

  “En tarkoittanut sitä niin-”

  “Turpa kiinni. En tarkoittanut minäkään. Tarkoitin, että minäkin kaipaan sinua, idiootti.”

  “Kuulostat niin ihanalta kun sanot noin”, hän sanoi. Kuulin hymyn äänessä. Pyöritin silmiäni. _Niin sinäkin_ , ajattelin.

  “Et kertonut vielä, mitä itse sait joululahjaksi.”

  “No, en mitään erikoista. Uusi nahkatakki, vaatteita, levyjä, kirjoja… ja sitten eräs, joka jää yllätykseksi.”

  Kohotin toista kulmaani. “Yllätys?” kysyin.

  “Jep! Saat nähdä sen ihan itse.”

  “Haluan tietää. Mikä se on? Tatuointi?”

  “Ei ollenkaan.”

  “Nännikoru?”

  Hän nauroi. “Ei! Sitäkö sinä odotit?”

  “Se ei olisi ollut ihan kamala”, myönsin, valehtelematta. Mielikuva jonka tein, oli aika seksikäs.

  “Mutta se ei ollut huono veikkaus.”

  Hetkinen… Onko hän oikeasti ottanut nännikorun tai vastaavaa?

  Marcon ääni oli viekas. Kuvittelin, miten hän hymyili demonista hymyä. “Näet sen sitten loman jälkeen.”

  “Ihan epäreilua”, syytin. “Olen utelias. Miten niin “ei huono veikkaus”? Onko se nännikoru?!”

  “En aio kertoa! Ah, minun täytyy mennä. Lupaan soittaa joskus, mutta en tiedä milloin. Palaamme kotiin huomenna.”

  “Ai, olette vielä Minnesotassa?”

  “Niin. Mutta en aio viivytellä viikkoa. Ja soita minulle välillä! Lupaan vastata!”

  “Joo joo. Hyvää joulua”, sanoin ja hän lopetti. Kuuntelin puhelimen piippausta, ja jo silloin kaipasin hänet takaisin.

* * *

 

Pysyin sängyssäni, kun riitelyn äänet alkoivat. Kello oli kaksitoista yöllä. Joulupäivän jälkeen en ollut kuullut riitelyä, siitä oli kaksi päivää. Olin kerennyt jo toivoa… mutta olisi pitänyt arvata, että se alkaisi taas. Peitin korvani ja koitin karkottaa alakerrasta kantautuvat huudot ja solvaukset. Halusin käskeä kaikkia olemaan hiljaa, halusin äänien katoavan kokonaan. Sitten lasin rikkoutuminen sai minut pomppaamaan ylös.

  Se kuulosti aivan lasilta, joka rikkoutui lattiaa vasten. Ääni ei voinut olla muu. Jotain oli mennyt rikki. Miksi? Yhtäkkiä en kuullut enää äidin kimeää ääntä - vain Jamesin vihaista karjuntaa. Miksi äiti oli hiljentynyt?

  Paniikki tuntui murtavan luitani. Kuvittelin tahtomattani erilaisia vaihtoehtoja mitä alhaalla olisi voinut tapahtua… Se sai minut liikkeelle. Jalkani tärisivät. Kävelin nopeasti alakertaan välittämättä askeleideni kuuluvista tömähdyksistä. Halusin huutaa äitiä, olisiko hän vastannut, mutta keuhkoni eivät toimineet normaaliin tapaan. En meinannut saada happea.

  Valoja ei ollut päällä. Oli melkein pilkkopimeää. Suunnistin pimeyden tekemistä varjoista päätellen olohuoneeseen, sitten keittiöön, josta löysin Jamesin ja äidin. Äiti oli vain kyyryssä oleva hahmo lattialla.

  Ääneni toimi taas. “Äiti-”

  “Älä tule lähemmäs!” hän varoitti. “L-lautanen vain meni rikki. Älä astu sirpaleiden päälle. Kulta, mene takaisin nukkumaan.”

  “Älä ole naurettava.” En nähnyt heidän kasvojaan. Laitoin valot päälle, ja jouduimme kaikki siristelemään. Äiti keräsi lasinsiruja lattialta, hänellä oli löyhä alusmekko. Jamesilla oli farkut ja talvitakki. Oliko hän ollut ulkona? En muistanut, että olisin huomannut hänen lähteneen missään välissä. Hän nojasi keittiötasoa vasten ja katsoi happamana lattialle levinneitä siruja.

  “Mitä tapahtui…?”

  “Ei mitään, Jean. Mene nukkumaan”, äiti sanoi.

  “Äiti-”

  “Mene takaisin yläkertaan”, hän sanoi terävämmin. Hän koitti viestiä jotain katseellaan, mutta minua vain suututti.

  Mulkaisin Jamesia. “Mitä sinä teit?”

  Hänen äänensä oli karhea. “Kehtaatkin kakara syyttää tästä minua-”

  “No kaikesta päätellen tämä on syytäsi! Se on aina ollut. Teitkö jotain äidille?”

  “Suu kiinni. Mene takaisin huoneeseesi.”

  “Mitä teit äidille?” huusin. Äiti käski minua lopettamaan ja palaamaan huoneeseeni.

  Jamesin katseessa leimahti. Hän astui minua kohti ja minä peräännyin. Ajattelin, _Älä koske minuun_. Koitin sanoa sen ääneen, mutta äänihuuleni tuntuivat kuolleen pelosta. Paniikki alkoi taas. Se poltti keuhkojani, sisuksiani, luitani…

  James painoi minut seinää vasten. Hän puristi olkapäätäni lujasti, tuntui kuin se voisi murtua minä hetkenä tahansa. Pidättelin polttavaa tunnetta keuhkoissani, muuten se olisi joko purkautunut huutoon tai kyyneliin, enkä missään nimessä halunnut itkeä. Tunsin hänen kuuman hengityksen hipovan silmäripsiäni, mutta puristin silmäni kiinni.

  Äiti vain huusi ja huusi Jamesin nimeä, mutta Jamesin ääni kuului korviini paljon voimakkaampana. Hän oli raivoissaan. “ÄLÄ ALA MINULLE! OLEN TÄMÄN VITUN TALON PÄÄ! ETKÖ HELVETISSÄ TAJUA ETTÄ KUN PISTÄT VASTAAN NIIN SAAT RANGAISTUKSEN! MIKSI SE ON NIIN VAIKEA TAJUTA!”

  “ _James, lopeta!_ ”

  Hänen sylkeään lensi kasvoilleni. Riuhdoin otetta, vaikka en löytänyt lähellekään tarpeeksi voimia päästäkseni irti. Korvissani piippasi. Sydän hakkasi niin lujaa etten enää tuntenut sitä. James heitti minut niskasta pois keittiöstä. Sain seinästä tukea, enkä kaatunut. Olkapäätäni poltti. James huusi minulle, mutta en saanut sanoista selvää. Äiti itki. Hän käski minua lähtemään. Juoksin eteiseen ja ulos.

  Juoksin niin kauan, että en saanut enää henkeä. Lyyhistyin maahan. Tietämättä, kuinka monta korttelia olin juossut, minne olin juossut, kuinka kauan olin juossut. En vain saanut henkeä ja haukoin ilmaa epätoivoisesti polvillani.

  Jossain välissä sain sitä taas. Katsoin ympärilleni. Korttelin talot olivat pimeänä. Liikennettä ei ollut, ei tietenkään. Katuvalot valaisivat tien. En tiennyt, missä olin - en ollut katsonut mihin olin lähtenyt juoksemaan.

  Tiesin, että olin pelkuri. Olin jättänyt äidin yksin. James saattoi tehdä hänelle mitä vain. Olisin voinut tehdä jotain, vaikka soittaa kaikesta huolimatta poliisille, tai mennä herra ja rouva Dokille ja pyytää apua. En ollut tarpeeksi voimakas korjatakseni tätä yksin. En voinut korjata edes itseäni.

  En tiennyt itkinkö. Jokin poltti kasvojani, mutta en tuntenut kyyneliä. Pakkanen alkoi pureutua paitani läpi. Minulla oli vain t-paita ja pitkät yöhousut. Luoja, miksen ollut ottanut edes takkia? Onneksi olin tajunnut laittaa kengät jalkaan, mutta minulla ei ollut sukkia. Lunta oli kaivautunut aukosta sisään. Varpaani alkoivat kohmettua.

  Istuin katuvalon alla, kunnes auto kääntyi kortteliin ja pysähtyi minun kohdallani. Tumma prius. Mustahiuksinen mies astui ulos... Nile Dok.

  “Jean, onko kaikki hyvin?” hän kysyi. Hän nosti minut käsivarresta jaloilleni. “Äitisi soitti. Hän on kamalan huolissaan. Miksi sinä noin karkasit? Olet jo collegessa! Et saa tehdä noin!”

  En ymmärtänyt yhtään. Miksi Nile oli tullut hakemaan minut? Hänhän oli Jamesin kaveri. “Se johtui Jamesista”, sanoin.

  Nile kurtisti kulmiaan entistä enemmän. Hänellä oli luonnostaan hapan katse, mutta ei koskaan niin hapan. Häntä täytyi ärsyttää hakea karannutta kahdeksantoistavuotiasta poikaa. Hänen oli varmasti pitänyt kaluta koko lähiö etsiessään minua. En oikeastaan tiennyt, kuinka kauan olin vain istunut paikoillani juoksemisen jälkeen. Yhtäkkiä minua vain väsytti ja kylmäsi kamalasti.

  “Äiti käski lähteä”, sanoin.

  Nile kosketti otsaani ja tunnusteli ihoa poskista ja kaulasta. “Kuinka kauan olet ollut täällä? Saat hypotermian. Tule autoon.”

  “En missään helvetin nimessä mene kotiin-”

  “Ei sinun tarvitsekaan. Isä ja äiti ottavat sinut ihan mielellään. Selvitetään tämä Jamesin juttu huomenna.” Hän veti minut autoon, enkä jaksanut vastustaa. Halusin lämpimään. Nile patisti minut etupenkille. Hän laittoi lämmityksen täysiin lukemiin. Painauduin penkkiä vasten hytisten.

  “Sinulla varmasti on jo hypotermia. Koita lämmitellä.” Hän puhui jotain muutakin, mutta en saanut selvää. Korvissani piippasi, oli piipannut koko matkan ajan.

  “Älkää soittako poliisille”, sanoin.

  En kuullut vastausta.

  Hän ajoi minut takaisin kotiin. En nähnyt valoja kotona, mutta Dokien talo oli hereillä. Nile vei minut sisälle, ja rouva Dok oli eteisessä vastassa. Hän veti minut heti halaukseen. “Hyvä Jumala sentään poika. Älä tee noin enää koskaan. Michelle soitti puoli tuntia sitten ja Nile lähti etsimään sinua. Olet aivan jäässä, _John_. Missä takkisi on?”

  “Hänellä ei ollut”, Nile vastasi puolestani. “En tiedä, kuinka kauan hän oli kylmässä. Antakaa hänen nukkua yö täällä.”

  “Totta kai. Hyvä, että olet kunnossa, _John_.”

  Herra Dok käveli eteiseen vain kylpytakki päällä. “Hyvä, että sinut löydettiin”, hän sanoi. “Oletko kunnossa?”

  “Hänellä on hypotermia, Hudson. Laita lämmitys päälle!”

  Herra Dok mutisi jotain liiasta kuumuudesta, mutta teki niin silti. Minut ohjattiin olohuoneeseen ja istutettiin sohvalle. Kaaduin makuulle. Minulla oli kamalan kylmä. Nile haki minulle peiton ja joku toi sitten sohvapöydälle kuuman teekupin. Pitelin sitä käsissäni vain, koska se lämmitti minua.

  “Hän karkasi tietenkin Jamesin takia”, rouva Dok puhui, muttei minulle. “Tiesin, että se mies aiheuttaa ongelmia! Siksi sanoinkin Michellelle, ettei päästä sitä tulemaan meidän nurkille!”

  “Mitä hän teki?” herra Dok kysyi. Nyt minulta.

  Pudistin vain väsyneenä päätäni. En jaksanut puhua. “Kerro, Jean”, hän käski. “Oliko hän väkivaltainen? Mitä hän teki? Onko äitisi kunnossa?”

  “En tiedä”, myönsin. “Hän ei ollut väkivaltainen. Hän vain sai raivarin. Hän riiteli äidin kanssa, sitten kuulin kun lasi meni rikki ja menin katsomaan. En tiedä mitä tapahtui. Hän sai raivarin ja huusi minulle. Äiti käski lähteä.” Kerroin kaiken hitaasti. Ääneni ei toiminut normaaliin tapaan.

  “Hän ei ollut väkivaltainen?”

  “E-ei. Ei paljon.”

  Kaikki tuijottivat minua. Tunsin oloni vähän kiusaantuneeksi. Olin jo kahdeksantoista. Minun ei kuulunut olla siellä piilossa eikä alunperinkään karata kotoa. Halusin hävetä itseäni, ja kai minä häpesinkin, mutta en varmasti tarpeeksi. Jos olisin, olisin koittanut muuttua. Tunsin itseni vain heikoksi.

  Rouva Dok sanoi: “Soitetaan poliisit.”

  Herra Dok rykäisi. “Gianna, odotas nyt-”

  “Sen miehen täytyy lähteä heidän talosta! Ei isän kuulu… lyödä lastaan ja huutaa tälle.”

  “Jean ei puhunut mitään lyömisestä-”

  “Mutta väkivaltaa se mies käytti!” rouva Dok tiuskaisi. “Michelle ei olisi muuten kuulostanut niin hätäiseltä. Se mies on itse paholainen. Kiroaa ja tuo vain epäonnea heidän kotiin!”

   _Olen miettinyt ihan samaa_ , halusin sanoa.

  “Olet lukenut liikaa Raamattua”, Nile sanoi. Hän istui sohvalla vieressäni. “Odotetaan aamuun ja katsotaan mitä tehdään. Jean ei ole enää avuton poika. Hän ei halua hälyttää poliiseja. Koko lähiö kuulisi tästä siten. Odotetaan, että kaikki ovat rauhoittuneet. Aamulla kaikki ovat selkeämpiä.” Hänen äänensä oli uskomattoman rauhallinen.

  He jatkoivat kiistelyä. Oli aika uskomatonta, kuinka paljon hälinää olin saanut aikaan sekä kotona että naapurissa. Muistin, kuinka äiti oli monesti nimittänyt minua ongelmalapseksi, kun olin ollut pieni. Hän oli tarkoittanut sitä vain leikillä, aina kun olin pyytänyt apua läksyissä, olin satuttanut itseni, itkin tai pelkäsin Jamesia. Nyt olen tajunnut, että se oli ollut myös tapa vakuuttaa, että James ei ollut paha mies. Ehkä hän oli käyttänyt sitä huomaamattaan, ehkä ei. Se taisi olla ilkeää - vakuuttaa omalle lapselle, että hänessä oli vikaa eikä isässä.

  Mutta aloin ajattelemaan, että ehkä olinkin ongelmalapsi.

* * *

 

Kävelin aamulla kotiin. Olin juonut kahvit herra ja rouva Dokin kanssa, Nile oli jo lähtenyt. Olimme puhuneet monta tuntia ja lopulta sopineet. Emme soittaneet poliiseja. He antoivat asian olla. Minä palaisin kotiin, joka sijaitsi naapurissa.

  Ja James voitti taas. Valitettavasti me molemmat halusimme samaa asiaa - että poliisit eivät saisi tietää ja tilanne ei paisuisi.

  Äiti odotti minua eteisessä, kuin olisi tiennyt minun tulevan. Hänen silmänsä olivat jo valmiiksi kyynelissä. Minulla oli eilisen t-paita ja yöhousut, jotka nyt olivat likaiset. Kurainen lumi oli sotkenut ne istuessani katuvalon alla. Olin eilen saanut lievän hypotermian. En muistanut Dokien keskusteluista joitain kohtia - alhainen ruumiinlämpö oli saanut minut sekavaksi.

  Äiti halasi minua lujasti. Hän pyysi jatkuvasti anteeksi. Vakuutin, ettei se haitannut. Hän ei syyttänyt minua karkaamisesta eikä yläkerrasta alas tulosta. Hän vain pyysi anteeksi.

  James seisoi eteisen edessä katsomassa meitä. Kadun, etten katsonut häntä takaisin. Halusin vain mahdollisimman nopeasti pois hänen näkökentästään. “Et saa karata tuolla tavalla”, hän sanoi pahantuulisesti. “Kuka sinun ikäisesi vielä _karkaa_ kotoa? Olet säälittävä.”

  Järkyttävintä oli: hänen sanansa eivät tuntuneet minussa yhtään. Olin tottunut hänen röyhkeyteensä niin paljon, etten enää edes välittänyt. Halusin vain pois.

  “James”, äiti pyysi.

  “Michelle oli huolissaan”, James jatkoi, mutta huomasin hänen antaneen hiukan periksi. “Älä tee enää koskaan noin. Joudut katumaan, jos teet. Mene muualle silmistäni, _lâche_.”

  Hän haukkui minua ranskaksi. “ _Pelkuri”_.

   _Ilomielin, kusipää_. Ohitin hänet ja menin yläkertaan. Enkä poistunut huoneestani enää sinä päivänä.

* * *

 

Heitin Jamesin antaman radion roskiin. Se ei näyttänyt edes nykyistäni uudemmalta. Se olisi varmaan soittanutkin Raamattua takaperin luettuna. Äiti näytti pettyneeltä, kun heitin vekottimen pihan roskapönttöön, mutta edes hän ei sanonut vastaan - enää.

  James olisi töissä myöhään, mutta tiesin, että hänellä oli seuraavat päivät vapaana. Minun täytyi odottaa neljä päivää ennen kuin pääsisin takaisin kampukselle. En olisi koskaan uskonut, että kaipasin takaisin Stohessiin ja luennoille niin paljon. Olisin jopa kestänyt Erenin naamaa sillä hetkellä. Jumalauta, olisin vaikka _maksanut_ jotta saisin nähdä hänen naamaansa Jamesin sijasta.

  Viitsin jopa olla alakerrassa Jamesin pois ollessa. Autoin äitiä tekemään illallisen valmiiksi ennen Jamesin töiden loppumista ja sitten katsoimme tv:tä. Sieltä näkyi Frendit. Se oli äidin lempisarja.

  Kun olimme katsoneet suunnilleen koko ensimmäisen kauden loppuun, äiti sanoi: “Haluatko mennä katsomaan lahjaasi?”

  “Nytkö?”

  “Niin.”

  “Eikö James huomaa?”

  Hän ei edes huomauttanut nimestä. “Ei ollenkaan. Hän ei epäile mitään.”

  Kohautin hartioitani. “Mennään vain.”

  Lahja oli Dokeilla. Ilmeisesti äiti piilotteli sitä heillä, mikä oli aika kekseliästä, sillä James ei missään nimessä sietänyt Dokeja, eivätkä he sietäneet häntä ja olisivat varmaan käyneet rynnäkkökiväärillä kimppuun, jos James olisi astunutkaan heidän pihalle.

  Äiti johdatti minut Dokien autotalliin, joka oli suurimman osan ajasta käyttämättömänä lähinnä siksi, että herra Dok hukkasi aina autotallin oven avaimen ja oli siksi kerran onnistunut lukitsemaan oman autonsa sisälle. Autotallia harvoin avattiin ja siksi yllätyin, että äiti vei minut juuri sinne.

  “Eihän se mikään tuliterä ole, mutta säästin rahaa siihen kokonaisen vuoden”, äiti sanoi kun avasi oven ja näytti kaikista upeimman myöhästyneen joululahjan, jonka oli koskaan ostanut minulle. Mattamusta S-sarjan Mercedes-Benz. Luoja sentään, kuinka paljon tuo auto oli maksanut? Se ei tietenkään olisi pärjännyt Jamesin Camaroa vastaan - mutta äidin rahoilla? _Tuollainen_ auto?

  “Lisäksi lainasin Jamesilta varoja salaa, ja herra ja rouva Dok olivat halukkaita auttamaan maksamisessa.” Äiti pomppi kantapäillään innostuksesta. “Mitä pidät siitä?”

  “Tuo. On. Helvetinmoinen lahja, äiti. Maailman paras lahja. En osannut odottaa tällaista…”

  “Halusin, että saat kerrankin jotain mieluista. Etkä ole päässyt käyttämään ajokorttiasi ollenkaan tarpeeksi.”

  Halasin häntä - se taisi olla hassua, että osasin hävetä häntä hyvin monesta asiasta, mutta jostain syystä en hävennyt hänen halaamista. “Kiitos”, sanoin vilpittömästi.

  “Mennään ajelulle.”

 

Koitin soittaa Marcolle illalla, mutta hän ei vastannut. Halusin kertoa uudesta autostani - _ensimmäisestä_ autostani. Olin tietenkin ajanut ennen, mutta James ei ollut koskaan halunnut minun ajaa hänen laadukkailla autoillaan, joten olin aina vain ajanut äidin autoilla, jotka olivat halpoja ja hitaita.

  “Sanot, että saan soittaa milloin vain”, mutisin, “ja et sitten itse vastaa. Ihan totta, Bodt.” En ollut kai vihainen hänelle, mutta minun teki kyllä mieli läpsäistä häntä.

  “Jean, tule syömään!”

  “Hmm, joo.”

  Äiti ja minä olimme tehneet illalliseksi pastaa ja kanaa. Minusta olimme tehneet hyvää työtä. James maistoi kanaa ja murahti äidille: “Olet maustanut tämän huonosti. Onko sinulla liian vähän rahaa mausteisiinkin?”

  Äiti näytti harmistuneelta. “Minä… tein parhaani.”

  “Ja minä autoin häntä”, lisäsin. Jo sen sanominen sai Jamesin ärtymään, huomasin sen hänen mulkaisustaan. Halusin tietenkin olla varovainen ja inhosin myöntää, että minä olin hermostunut hänen seurassaan, mutta en antanut hänen pompottaa äitiä miten vain haluaa.

  “Ette ole hyvä duo. Opetelkaa jo vihdoin Herran nimeen kokkaamaan.”

  Puristin käsiäni nyrkkiin, mutta pysyin hiljaa.

  Äiti rykäisi. “Oletko pitänyt yhteyttä ystäviisi, Jean?”

  “Olen”, vastasin. No Marcoon ainoastaan, eikä hän ollut pelkkä ystävä. “Heillä on ollut mahtava loma.”

  “Kenelle olet soitellut niin monena iltana?” James kysyi.

  “... Marcolle.”

  “Jaa että Marcolle”, James tuhahti. “Taitaa se Marco olla hiton hyvä haltiatar kun viihdyt sen kanssa noin paljon.”

  Olisinpa heittänyt häntä haarukalla. Tai veitsellä. Mutta keksin paljon paremman, järkyttävämmän, vaarallisemman asian, jolla heittää häntä. Olin tyhmä, kun tartuin siihen. “Minulla on muuten kerrottavaa”, aloitin. “Minä ja Marco olemme seurustelleet jo muutaman kuukauden.”

  Äiti näytti yllättyneeltä. James laski aterimensa pöydälle ja tunsin hänen katseensa porautuvan sieluni läpi. Taistelin katumusta vastaan, sillä se olisi turhaa. Olin sanonut sen jo. En tiennyt, tuntuiko minusta hyvältä.

  “Sinun täytyy vitsailla”, James sanoi. “Et sinä ole sellainen friikki.”

  “En ole friikki.”

  “Siksi aiotkin sanoa juuri nyt, että kaikki mitä äsken puhuit siitä pojasta oli valhetta.”

  Pidin suuni kiinni.

  “Jean, sehän on mukavaa”, äiti sanoi heikosti, mutta voimaton ääni johtui Jamesista. “Sehän on oikein hyvä…”

  James löi nyrkkinsä pöytään. “Turpa kiinni, Michelle! Jean, painu huoneeseesi!”

  Jalkani alkoivat täristä. Olin tehnyt sen taas. Hän alkaisi riehumaan. Hän tekisi jotain pahempaa, olin varma siitä, olin varma.

  Vein lautaseni tiskiin ja menin yläkertaan. Lukitsin oveni.

  Kymmeneltä alkoi huuto.

* * *

 

 _Soittakaa poliisit_.

  En voisi mitenkään. En halunnut tehdä tilanteesta uutista. En haluaisi koskaan häpäistä äitiä sillä tavalla. Hän oli ollut väärässä Jamesin suhteen, mutta sen ääneen kuuleminen koko kaupungilta olisi raskaampaa kuin Jamesia kestäminen. Koko lähiö tiesi Jamesin palanneen. Tiesin, mitä jokainen ajatteli.

  Olin pienenä päättänyt, että poliisiin ei kannattanut luottaa. Vaikka olin soittanut heille Jamesin riehumisesta, he silti eivät auttaneet.

  Alhaalla rikkoutui tavaroita. Lasin rikkoutumista ja tömähdyksiä, kun tavaroita heiteltiin. Kuulin ranskaa. Äiti huusi ranskaksi _Rauhoitu! Lopeta! Hullu!_ Jamesin puhe vaihtui ranskasta englantiin, se sai lauseet epäselviksi enkä ollut varma, mistä hän raivosi. Kuulin nimeni monta kertaa. Ihan sama, mistä he riitelivät, mutta se liittyi minuun.

   _Se johtuu siitä mitä sanoin Marcosta ja minusta. James ei hyväksy sitä. Hän huutaa äidille, miksi hän on kasvattanut tapaiseni pojan. Aivan varmasti. Hän vihaa minua._

  Totta kai tiesin, että hän vihasi minua. Minäkin vihasin häntä. Halusin vain, että hän pitäisi vihansa piilossa, ettei hän purkaisi sitä äitiin ja minuun. Vaikka kaikki oli minun syytäni. Minä olin ollut varomaton. Minä otin riskejä koko ajan. En sietänyt hänen käskyjään. Halusin, että hän tiesi olevansa epätervetullut.

   _Hän aikoo tehdä jotain. Jotain pahempaa. Jotain peruuttamatonta…_

  Ääniä oli mahdotonta karkottaa. Ne tunkeutuivat kaiken läpi, kunnes löysivät tien korviini, aivoihini. Ne kietoutuivat jokaiseen lihakseen, soluun, ajatukseen, ja pitivät minua kahleissa. Ja ääniä tuli koko ajan lisää, voimakkaammin, kahleita tuli lisää, ne täyttivät ajatukseni pelkällä kauhulla.

   _En pääse irti._

  Ajattelin, että äitiä täytyi auttaa. Ajattelin, että minun täytyi soittaa poliisit.

  Ajattelin, kuinka saatanasti minua pelotti.

  Oveni päästi valittavan äänen. Kahvaa riuhdottiin. Tärinä vaikutti koko huoneeseen. “Jean, avaa ovi!” Mene pois. “Jean!” Mene pois, James. “JEAN! _LÂCHE!_ AVAA OVI!”

  “Mene pois!” huusin.

  “Olet naurettava! Luuletko että poikaystäväsi haluaa ruikuttavaa mieslutkaa ympärilleen!? Lopeta tuollainen säälittävyys ja hanki itsellesi tavallinen elämä! AVAA OVI!”

  Yksi luja nykäisy, niin lukko petti. James riuhtaisi oven apposelleen. Olin niin kaukana nurkassa kuin pystyin. Minun teki mieli kaivautua peiton alle, kuten olin pienenä tehnyt tällaisissa tilanteissa. Vaikka mikään niistä ei ollut ollut juuri tällainen. Tämä oli pahempi.

  “Olet inhottava”, James sylkäisi. “Nautitko miehiltä imemisestä?”

  “L-lopeta.”

  “Imetkö poikaystävääsikin?”

  Se sattui enemmän kuin mikään äskeinen. Se tuli yhtäkkiä kuin läpsäisy kasvoihin. Se sattui enemmän kuin puukon isku mahaan. Halusin kostaa, halusin Jamesin vetävän kaikki sanansa takaisin - mutta samalla halusin piiloutua. En löytänyt käsiäni parempaa suojaa.

  “Lopeta”, sanoin.

  “Kaikki on syytäsi. Olet _inhottava_. YMMÄRRÄTKÖ SEN?!” Hän heitti radion lattialle. “TAJUATKO KUINKA HELVETIN ÄLLÖTTÄVÄ OLET?!” Hän poimi radion ja heitti sillä minua.

  Suojasin itseäni. Kipu leimahti käsivarsissani. Minun oli turha piiloutua niiden taakse. James heitti minua kaikella minkä löysi - kynillä, levyillä, kirjoilla - kunnes kaikki mitä omistin, oli heitetty satuttamaan minua. En välittänyt kivusta. En tiennyt, välitinkö enää mistään.

  “Vihaan sinua”, kuiskasin.

  Kiroilua ranskaksi, josta en saanut selvää. Jokin iski minua olkapäähän, mutta en katsonut mikä se oli. Kipu sai minut melkein parahtamaan.

  “Vihaan sinua vihaan sinua vihaan sinua vihaan sinua.”

  Jossain välissä kaikki loppui. Uusia iskuja ei tullut ja kiroilu loppui. Lopultakin kuulin oman hengitykseni. Kuulin myös Jamesin hengityksen, raskaan ja hengästyneen. Se pihisi kiukusta. Hän mutisi jotain ja kiersi ympyrää pikkuisessa huoneeni tilassa. Hän mulkoili minua. Hänen silmänsä olivat kuin umpikujaan ajetulla petoeläimellä.

  “Et soita poliiseja”, hän käski. “Jos soitat, niin tapan sinut. Varmasti tapan.”

  Sitten hän lähti ja paiskasi oven kiinni.

 

En odottanut enää yhtäkään päivää. Kuuntelin hiljaisuutta neljä tuntia, sitten nousin. En välittänyt ruumiini jomotuksesta. En voinut käydä suihkussa ilman että joku olisi herännyt. Puin neuleen ja farkut, otin matkalaukun, pakkasin cd-levyt, loput vaatteeni ja muut tavarat sinne, Marcon lahjankin. Sen muistaminen sai minut vähän piristymään. En jättänyt huoneeseeni melkein mitään. Jos olisin jättänyt, se olisi tarkoittanut, että palaisin vielä.

  Enkä aikonut enää koskaan palata.

  Hiivin eteiseen, otin kenkäni ja takkini. Vedin matkalaukun pihan poikki, avasin Dokien autotallin. Autonavaimet olivat taskussani. Heitin matkalaukun mersuni kyytiin ja vihdoin - pääsin ajamaan pois.

  Paskat mistään neljästä päivästä. Minä palaisin Stohessiin nyt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anteeksi  
> jatkuu joskus


	9. Viimeinen hyvä päivä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiedättekö sen viimeisen hyvän päivän, joka tapahtuu ennen kuolemaa? Eli kuolemaa edeltävä päivä, jolloin kaikki tuntuu hyvältä, mikään ei ole huonosti ja ajattelet, että kappas, tänään on hyvä päivä. Mutta se on viimeinen hyvä päivä, koska sen päivän jälkeen yllättäen kuolet. Kuin se kaikki hyvyys olisi ollut turhaa.  
> En tiedä, miten muuten olisin voinut kuvata sitä yötä. Se oli minun ja Jeanin viimeinen hyvä päivä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tää luku oli jostain syystä kaikista raskainta kirjottaa ja se taitaa näkyä laadussa, mutta ainaki tein parhaani  
> ᕙ ( ´ ‿ ` ) ᕗ

_Do you dream too much?_  
_Do you think what you need is a crutch?_  
_In the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame_  
_He says "we're fucked up"_  
_But we're not the same_  
_And mom and dad are the ones you can blame_

_\- The death of St. Jimmy - Green Day_

 

 

 

**JEAN**

 

Jokainen kilometri helpotti oloani, mutta samalla kasvatti halua ajaa kauemmaksi. Katuvalot vilisivät ohi. Edes valtatiellä ei ollut paljon liikennettä. Ajoin vain eteenpäin hidastamatta vauhtia, käteni puristivat liian lujaa rattia. Panikoin, vaikka minulla ei ollut enää syytä pelkoon. Tiesin ajavani Stohessiin, mutta olin silti hukassa.

  Pyyhin silmiäni, mutta kyyneleet eivät lopettaneet hiljaista valumistaan. En tiennyt, miksi edes itkin. Käsiini sattui, jalkoihini sattui, kasvoihini sattui, kaikkialle sattui. Kuin iskut olisivat yltäneet joka paikkaan. Halusin unohtaa kivun, mutta se jomotti liikaa. Sitä oli mahdotonta unohtaa.

  Ajattelin, että olin itsekäs. Olin itsekäs kaikin tavoin. Pyysin hiljaa itsekseni anteeksi kaikilta läheisiltäni, jotka olin jättänyt. Varsinkin äidiltä. Hän oli eniten vaarassa. Ja silti minä jatkoin ajamista enkä edes harkinnut kääntymistä.

  Kännykkäni soi yhä. Se oli soinut jo viiden minuutin ajan. Halusin katsoa sitä, mutta en uskaltanut. Jos se olisi ollut hän. En olisi kestänyt sitä.

  Kuitenkin katsoin. Kun luin nimen näytöltä, purskahdin itkuun helpotuksesta sekä pelosta. En halunnut kertoa.

  Kuitenkin vastasin. Koska olin liian heikko.

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Huomasin Jeanin puhelun hiukan kahden jälkeen, kun heräsin Beast Juniorin haukuntaan. Se haukkui kissalle, joka istui ikkunalaudalla. Typerä kissa. Kun katsoin kelloa kännykästäni, huomasin puhelun. Mieleni teki kirota. Miksi en ollut huomannut sitä aiemmin?

  Yritin oikein kovasti, mutta huolestuin silti. Jean oli vakuuttanut, että mitään hätää ei ollut. Muistutin jatkuvasti itseäni, että en tuntenut Jeanin perhettä enkä hänen isäänsä, minulla ei ollut välttämätöntä syytä hermoilla koko ajan. Tiesin vain, mitä Jean oli itse kertonut. Jean ei ollut puhunut mitään väkivallasta, joka oli suurin pelkoni hänen tilanteestaan. Kaikilla vanhemmilla oli riitoja joskus! Ja raivareita. Se oli aivan normaalia. Aivan.

  Soitin hänelle takaisin. Vaikka hän ei vastannut heti, en lannistunut. Ihan sama vaikka hän nukkui. Halusin olla varma, että kaikki oli hyvin. Odotin viisi minuuttia - sitten vastattiin.

  En kerennyt sanoa mitään ennen toiselta puolelta kuuluvaa äänekästä nyyhkäisyä. Samassa kaikki toiveeni ja vakuutukseni menivät rikki. Tartuin kaksin käsin puhelimeen kuin se olisi voinut muuten tippua otteestani. Minun ei tarvinnut kysyä Jeanilta, “miksi”. Olin kaikesta varma.

  “Jean! Mitä on tapahtunut? Kerro kaikki. Oletko kunnossa? Mitä on tapahtunut?” Jatkoin kysymyksiä niin kauan kunnes hänen, ja tiesin, että se oli hän, nyyhkytyksensä loppui hallittavaksi ja hän henkäisi: “Olen ajamassa Stohessiin.”

  “Mitä tapahtui?”

  Hänen äänensä oli heikko. Aivan samoin kuin sinä iltana, kun hän kuuli isänsä, Jamesin, palanneen ja hän soitti järkyttyneenä minulle. Kuin jotain olisi murtunut hänen sisällään. Hänen äänensävyssään ei ollut sarkasmin häiväystäkään, toisin kuin siinä yleensä oli. Kun hänen äänensä oli sellainen, minusta tuntui, kuin olisin voinut itsekin murtua.

  Hän vastasi: “Viimeinen pisara.”

  Kurkkuani kuristi niin, että se tuntui melkein fyysiseltä. Sanat kaikuivat korvissani kauan. “Ajat Stohessiin?” kysyin.

  “Niin.”

  “Minäkin tulen. Jos en ole vielä parkkipaikalla kun saavut, odota minua. Lupaan tulla.”

  “Marco - älä ole idiootti”, hän sanoi epätoivoisesti. “En halua olla vaivaksi. Pysy kotona.”

  “Turha luulo. Et ole koskaan minulle vaivaksi. Haloo, olen kaivannut sinua yli kahden viikon ajan ja nyt saa riittää. En kestä enää hetkeäkään. Odotan sinua Stohessissa ellet ole jo kerennyt sinne.”

  Jean ei sanonut enää vastaan. Siitä tiesin, että tilanteen täytyi olla paha. “Kiitos.”

  Lopetin puhelun ja aloin heti pakkaamaan vimmalla. Heitin kaikki vaatteeni matkalaukkuun, otin nopeasti kirjat ja levyt ja hain hammasharjan. Puin nopeasti t-paidan ja farkut yöhousujen tilalle. Raahasin täyden matkalaukun pihalle Marcusin autolle. Sitten palasin sisälle ja herätin Marcusin.

  “Tarvitsen auton”, sanoin.

  “Mitä vittua? Ei saatana... Tiedätkö mitä kello on?”

  “Anna avaimet. Minun täytyy mennä Stohessiin.”

  “En tajua yhtään mistä puhut. Mikä helvetti on nyt niin tärkeää?”

  “ _Jean_ on helvetti nyt niin tärkeä”, tiuskaisin. Yhtäkkiä menetin hermoni. “Jean tarvitsee minua juuri nyt tällä hetkellä, enkä aio olla maailman surkein poikaystävä ja antaa hänen elää ilman tukea paskaisessa ja väkivaltaisessa perheessä. Anna avaimet.”

  “Mitä sanoit väkivaltaisesta perheestä?” Marcus kurkotti kaulaansa peiton alta katsoakseen minua sumeasti. “Väkivaltaisessa? Onko jokin Jeanin kodissa huonosti?”

  “On”, vastasin. “Ja juuri siksi Jean tarvitsee minua. Hänellä ei ole helppoa juuri nyt. Anna avaimet.”

  Marcus oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. Sitten hän painoi päänsä takaisin tyynylle. “Avaimet on takintaskussani. Mene sitten pelastamaan poikakaverisi, hitto vieköön.”

  “Kiitos. Selitä kaikki äidille ja isälle.”

  “En hitossa selitä.”

  Kun kaahasin pois pihasta olin varma että moottorin ääni herätti ainakin naapurit. Minua ei väsyttänyt yhtään. Tieto, että saisin nähdä Jeanin vain ajamalla 3 tuntia Stohessiin juuri nyt, piti minut valveilla.

  Radiosta kuului _Wham!_ :in Careless Whisper. Kaikki oli niin omituista; Soitan Jeanille järjettömään aikaan yöllä, hän vastaa itkien, lähden ajamaan yli kolmeasataa kilometriä vain nähdäkseni hänet, radiosta kuuluu surkeaa musiikkia, en osaa ajatella mitään muuta kuin häntä. Minua pelotti - aivan liikaa ottaen huomioon, että pelkäsin vain toisen ihmisen puolesta.

  Toivottavasti poliisit eivät olleet kytiksellä ylinopeutta ajavien varalta.

* * *

 

Stohessin parkkipaikalla ei ollut autoja. Valot oli sammutettu niin pihalta kuin asuntoloistakin. Etsin Jeanin - jonkinlaista kyytiä. Hänellä ei ollut omaa autoa, ja viimeksi hänen äitinsä oli hakenut hänet. Keneltä hän oli saanut kyydin?

  Uhrasin ajatukselle varsin vähän aikaa, sillä huoli täytti minut. Tiesin, että Jeanin luota kesti kauemmin aikaa ajaa collegelle kuin meiltä, mutta en toisaalta tiennyt, milloin hän oli lähtenyt. Jotain oli saattanut tapahtua, hän oli aina välillä sellainen kiihkoilija…

  Pidin auton valot päällä, jotta hän huomaisi minut heti vain tullessaan paikalle. Istuin konepellillä ja odotin. Kolme tuntia olivat meinanneet tappaa minut huolella ja nyt taas jouduin istumaan paikallani ja leikkimään kärsivällistä. No en ollut! Halusin nähdä Jeanin ja varmistua, että hän oli kunnossa.

  Kärsimättömyys ja levottomuus saivat vihani kasvamaan. Jos Jeanille oli käynyt jotain… en tiennyt mitä tekisin. Raivostuisin? Murtuisin? Minulla ei ollut mitään oikeutta murtua sen jälkeen, mitä Jean oli saattanut kokea.

  Hän oli kuulostanut niin kamalalta…

  50 minuuttia, sitten tiellä välähtivät auton valot. Mersu. Mutta Jeanilla ei ollut mersua, eikä hänen äidillään. En uskonut, että Jean kehtaisi tai _pystyisi_ varastamaan auton. Mutta kaikesta huolimatta, mersu kääntyi parkkipaikalle ja pysähtyi viereeni, kyydistä todella nousi Jean. Autoni valot saivat hänet näkyviin. Typerästi ajattelin, että hetken hän näytti siinä valossa Taivaasta laskeutuneelta enkeliltä. Tai Taivaasta alas potkitulta enkeliltä.

  “Älä näytä noin järkyttyneeltä”, hän sanoi ääni käheänä. Siinä oli pakotettua sarkasmia.

  Kaikki ne haavat… Eivät verta vuotavia tai syviä, eivät sellaisia terävällä reunalla tehtyjä. Ne olivat hankaumia ja rikki mennyttä ihoa, kuin hän olisi kaatunut tai jokin olisi iskenyt ihoa. Pitkät hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäihin, ja paljaat käsivarret olivat mustelmilla. Molemmat. Sinisen, violetin ja keltaisen sekoitusta. Hänen poskessaan oli samanlainen mustelma.

  “Ihan totta, Marco. Lopeta.”

  Mitä sellaisessa tilanteessa olisi kuulunut tehdä? En tiennyt, mitä Jean halusi kuulla minulta. Sanoin vain “Voi ei”, ja jatkoin tuijottamista. En kyennyt tekemään muuta. Jalkani olivat niin heikot, etten uskonut pysyväni pystyssä jos nousisin.

  Jean katsoi poispäin. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset ja turvonneet - tiesin hyvin miksi. Lopulta nousin ylös halaamaan häntä. Halaaminen oli hyvä alku. “Voi Luoja”, henkäisin. “Jumalauta. Olen pahoillani. Anteeksi, Jean.”

  “Ole hiljaa”, hän sanoi heikosti.

  “Minun ei olisi pitänyt käskeä sinua menemään kotiin. Olin niin tyhmä. Jumalauta. Tekikö hän…?”

  Jean nyökkäsi olkaani vasten. “Ei puhuta siitä. Minulla menee nyt tosi hyvin. En kaivannut mitään muuta kuin sinua.”

  “Tämä ei ole “tosi hyvin””, tiuskaisin. “Tarvitseeko sinun käydä lääkärissä tai jotain?”

  “Ei ole mitään hätää.”

  “Olet kamalan kalpea…”

  “Väsyttää vain.”

  Työnsin hänet taaksepäin, jotta näin hänen kasvot paremmin. Niistä ei näkynyt minkäänlaista tunnetta. Ne olivat melkein vitivalkoiset ottamatta huomioon violettina punoittavaa mustelmaa poskessa. Hän tuntui otteessani kamalan hauraalta kuin marionetti. Myös hänen katseensa oli sumea.

  “Jean, mikä sinulla on?” kysyin.

  Hän hieroi silmiään. “Taisin juoda muutaman tölkin.”

  “Olutta?”

  Hän nyökkäsi.

  “Jumalauta, Jean.” Miten hän oli edes saanut alkoholia kaupasta tähän aikaan? Eikö sitä varten ollut jokin laki? Jokin _Tämä laki kieltää alkoholin myymisen kello yhdeksän jälkeen jotta Jean Kirstein nimiset henkilöt eivät voi juoda itseään puoli-humalaan ja huolestuttaa poikaystäviään_ -tyyppinen laki?

  “Join vain muutaman.”

  “Se ei ole pääasia. Ajoit kännissä! Jotain olisi voinut tapahtua!”

  Jean nyrpisti nenäänsä. “Sori vaan sitten, että olen näin säälittävä. En vain olisi muuten kestänyt kaikkea tätä”, hän osoitti itseään, “nöyryytystä.”

  “Ja humalassa se ei ole yhtään nöyryyttävämpää, niinkö?” tiuskaisin.

  “Olet vihainen.”

  “Olen huolestunut!”

  “Sanoin, että kaikki on hyvin. Olen ok.” Jean pyöritti silmiään ja koitti hymyillä. Hän tarttui minua hihasta. “Pääsin jumalauta sentään pakoon sieltä. Hei nyt - Marco. Kuuntele. Pääsin pakoon. Olen ok. Voin hyvin.”

  Minua ärsytti, mikä oli itsellenikin yllättävä tunne siinä tilanteessa. “Koitatko kääntää tämän tilanteen joksikin vitsiksi?” kysyin.

  Jeanin silmäkulma värähti. “Koitan.”

  “Siinä tapauksessa lopeta. Tämä _ei ole_ vitsi minulle.”

  “No mitä minun sitten pitäisi tehdä? Itkin jo helvetti vesiputouksen. Koitan unohtaa kaiken, koska millään ei ole väliä. Olen _säälittävä_. Niin säälittävä, että halusin sinun tulevan keskellä yötä tänne vain minun takiani. En pärjännyt yksin.”

  Katsoin häntä surullisesti. “Älä sano noin.” Koitin kuulostaa kannustavalta, en halunnut hänen näyttävän tuolta. “Et ole säälittävä. Se että luotat minuun näin on minusta aika söpöä.”

  “En ole söpö. Olen ongelmalapsi. Olen masentunut ja syvästi kärsinyt ihminen, Marco. Minussa ei ole mitään rakastettavaa.”

  Minusta hänen puheensa kuulostivat kamalalta déjà-vulta. “Älä sano noin-”

  Jean huitaisi kädellään ilmaa ja tiuskaisi, mikä kuulosti enemmän itkuiselta niiskaisulta. “Ihan sama!”

  Hän näytti kamalan pieneltä kaiken pimeyden keskellä. Hän hytisi kylmästä. Hän näytti sellaiselta, jota oli helppo… sääliä. En pitänyt häntä säälittävänä enkä ongelmana. Väittikö hän tosiaan, että hänessä ei ollut mitään rakastettavaa?

  Paskat. Miksi muuten olisin tullut, halusin kysyä häneltä. “Olet mahdoton”, sanoin itsekseni.

  “Mitä?”

  “Ei mitään. Olet kännissä, eli et ajattele järkevästi, olet sekava ja vaivut itsesääliin kuten teit viimeksikin.”

  “En juonut paljon-”

  Tartuin häntä kädestä. “Mennään kämpälleni. Kerrot kaiken.” Otin meidän molempien matkalaukut. Sammutin auton, sitten lähdin johdattamaan häntä asuntola-alueelle. Jean ei ollut pahasti humalassa, osasin kertoa sen, mutta hänen askeleensa oli silti hiukan hatara.

  “Mitä se hyödyttää?”, hän mutisi.

  “Haluan tietää kaiken.”

  “Mitä se hyödyttää?”

  “Kertominen parantaa oloasi.”

  En katsonut, mutta jotenkin aistin, että hän pyöritti silmiään. “Mitä _se_ hyödyttää?” hän mutisi.

 

Halusin loukkaantua, että Jean oli ottanut minut vastaan niin laimeasti. Kuin hän ei olisi edes halunnutkaan nähdä minua, toisin kuin minä olin kaivannut häntä ne viikot ja palannut Stohessiin niin aikaisin vain hänen takiaan! Mutta jossain aivojeni taka-alalla tiesin, että kaikki oli hänelle nyt vaikeaa, varsinkin nätisti oleminen, joka oli normaalistikin hänen inhokkipuuhaansa. Annoin hänelle kaiken anteeksi aika vaivattomasti. Mutta halusin silti suuttua.

  Olimme minun kämpässäni, olohuoneessa. Annoin Jeanille ensiapupakkauksen, jotta hän sai laastaroitua naarmut. Autoin häntä vähän, mutta totta puhuen en halunnut koskea haavoihin. Ne inhottivat minua. En tarkoita, että Jean inhotti minua! Tunsin vain, että haavat olivat jotenkin... sopimattomia.

  Alkoholin vaikutus alkoi laskea, vaikka se ei ollut kovinkaan korkealla alunperinkään. Huomasin Jeanin tulevan enemmän järkiinsä ja näyttämään uniselta. Hän vältteli katsettani. Ihan totta, hän osasi murehtia itsestään joskus liian vähän ja joskus aivan liikaa. Miten se oli mahdollista!

  Jossain toisessa tilanteessa olisin pysähtynyt miettimään, kuinka kivalta oikeastaan tuntui olla taas omassa kämpässä. Armin oli kai yhä New Yorkissa, ainakaan asuntolassa hän ei ollut. En ollut kuullut hänestä pitkään aikaan.

  “Onko Armin vieläkin New Yorkissa?” Jean kysyi. Kysymys tuntui typerältä siinä tilanteessa, mutta hän taisikin sanoa sen vain keventääkseen tunnelmaa.

  “Joo”, vastasin lyhyesti. Istuuduin sohvalle hänen viereensä. Kahvikuppi, jonka olin tuonut hänelle, oli kylmänä sohvapöydällä. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan siihen. Jean istui käpertyneenä, polvet rintaansa vasten. Hän hieroi hajamielisesti käsivarttaan, juuri mustelman kohdalta.

  “Onko kaikki hyvin?”

  Hän puuskahti hiljaa. Kysymys oli tyhmä, joo, mutta en keksinyt parempaa tapaa aloittaa. “No?” sanoin. Hän vastasi: “On kai.”

  “Haluan tietää.”

  “Vastasin jo että on kai.”

  “Haluan tietää _totuuden_ ”, tivasin. Jean ei vastannut ja katsoi muualle. Ajattelin hetken, että hän käyttäytyi kuin pikkulapsi, mutta sitten muistin mitä hän oli sanonut ja sysäsin ajatukset pois. “Jean. Et voisi mitenkään tehdä tilanteesta mitenkään nöyryyttävämpää tai jotain sellaista. En pidä sinua vitsinä. Tämä tilanne on ainoastaan traaginen.”

  Nyt hän katsoi minua. “Outo sanavalinta.”

  “Niin kai sitten. Kerro minulle mitä tapahtui.”

  En osannut lukea hänen ilmettään.

  “Ole kiltti”, pyysin.

  “Koko tarina?”

  Nyt kun hän oli suostunut (ainakin vähän), aloin epäröimään itse. “... Jos vain pystyt.”

  “Kaikki oli ihan normaalia ensin. James oli ensin normaali eikä hän suuttunut paljon mistään. En kuitenkaan osannut pitää hänestä.” Hän nielaisi vaikeasti. “Vähän joulua ennen hän alkoi olla taas kärttyisempi ja tiukempi. Sitten alkoi riidat. Hän ja äiti riitelivät melkein ainoastaan iltaisin, luultavasti jotten minä kuulisi, mutta heräsin aina. Menin kerran väliin ja James suuttui paljon.” Hänen äänensä värähti melkein huomaamattomasti.

  “Entä sitten?” kysyin kun hän ei jatkanut.

  “James… ei tehnyt mitään pahaa. Vain raivosi minulle. Mutta hän olisi saattanut tehdä pahempaa. Kuitenkin, ennen sitä karkasin. Palasin kotiin vasta seuraavana aamuna. Jo silloin oli lähellä, ettei poliiseja hälytetty. Naapurimme olisivat tehneet niin, mutta en antanut.”

  “Johtuuko se siitä, ettet halua tilanteesta isoa juttua?” arvasin.

  “Joo, niin kai. Kaikki saisivat tietää ja äiti saisi vain kärsiä. En todellakaan halua, että hän joutuu häpeämään niin hemmetin paljon.”

  Nyökkäsin myötätuntoisesti, mutta en keksinyt oikein mitään, mitä sanoa siihen. “Kerro lisää”, kehotin, vaikka pelkäsin kuulla jatkoa.

  Jean käänsi katseensa kokonaan pois. Minulle tuli paha aavistus. “James suuttui jouluaterialla. Hän suuttui minulle, koska kerroin sinusta ja _meistä_. Menin huoneeseeni ja huuto alkoi alakerrassa. Se oli kaikista pahin siihen mennessä. Kuulin kun James heitteli tavaroita. Viimeiseksi hän tuli minun huoneeseeni…”

  Hän lopetti yhtäkkiä ja sanoi hiljaa: “Ei helvetti.”

  Sykkeeni oli alkanut hiljaisesti nousta kun jännitin hengitystäni. Minusta tuntui hirveältä kuulla se kaikki. Tuntui kauhealta ajatella, miltä _Jeanista_ tuntui. Aloin suuttua ja tuntea jotain surun tai myötätunnon tapaista, kun ajattelin sitä kaikkea. “Anteeksi”, sanoin. “Tapahtuiko sitten - tämä kaikki?”

  Hän nyökkäsi. “Karkasin heti kun pystyin.”

  Tuntui järkyttävältä, että se oli tapahtunut vain vähintään 10 tuntia sitten. Oli myös järkyttävää, että olin ollut suurimman osan ajasta siitä hereillä, odottaen Jeania ja ajatellut häntä. Enkä _vieläkään_ voinut nukkua. Uskoin, että kuolisin tyytymättömyydestä tai jostain jos koittaisin.

  Jean oli riutuneen näköinen. Hänkin oli valvonut ne tunnit - ja käynyt kaiken sen läpi. Hän oli väsynyt, satutettu ja shokissa. Enkä minä tiennyt, mitä olisin tarkalleen voinut tehdä hänen ololleen. Väitin, että keksisimme jotain ja auttaisin häntä, mutta jos Jean ei halunnut soittaa poliisille, en voinut auttaa häntä paljon mitenkään. En uskonut, että pelkkä tuki auttaisi. Jean oli käynyt _paljon_ läpi, johon tarvittaisiin _paljon_ enemmän kuin pelkkä huolestunut poikaystävä.

  Loppujen lopuksi, mitä minä edes olin hänelle? En tiennyt, mitä hänen kokema pelko ja vanhemman väkivalta tarkalleen aiheutti, mutta ei varmasti mitään helppoa käsiteltävää. Ajattelin, että Jean ei voisi koskaan jättää minua - mutta _mitä_ minä olin verrattuna hänen ongelmiinsa? Tajusin kauhistuneena, että hän saattaisi helposti jättää minut. Kunhan hän vain tuntisi itsensä liian pelokkaaksi, uhatuksi, vähäiseksi tai mitä ikinä hän tunsikaan - hän saattaisi helposti unohtaa minut.

  “On hyvä että lähdit sieltä”, sanoin hänelle. “Keksimme jotain. En anna tuollaisen jatkua tulevaisuudessa.”

  “Et oikein mahda sille mitään”, Jean vastasi.

  “Haluan mahtaa. Kaikki järjestyy. Olet nyt täällä ja kaukana siitä Jamesista. Kaikki on toistaiseksi kunnossa.” Kiedoin käteni hänen olkapäidensä ympäri ja vedin hänet nojaamaan minua vasten. Sitten pitkästä aikaa, en edes tajunnut kuinka paljon olin kaivannut sitä ennen kuin nyt, suutelin häntä. Vain ohimolle, koska hän ei katsonut minua.

  Jean päästi raukean henkäyksen. Tunsin hänen rentoutuvan. “Minulla on vain yksi pelko”, hän myönsi. “Huomenna - tai oikeastaan tänään, kello on jumalauta yli kahdeksan. He soittavat minulle minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Vain heti kun huomaavat että olen poissa. Soittaja on joko äiti tai James. Ja pelkään, että se on James. En ole varma, mitä hän voisi tehdä.”

  “Sinun ei tarvitse puhua heille juuri nyt. Jos he soittavat… niin vaikka minä vastaan. Selitän heille jotain ja koitan rauhoitella.”

  “James voi tehdä mitä vain”, hän sanoi varoittavasti.

  “Anna minun vain vastata. Lupasin auttaa sinua. Jos tämä jäisi vähimmäksi mitä voin tehdä, niin haluan tehdä sen. En pelkää Jamesia.”

  “Sinun kannattaisi.”

  Lause sai minut värähtämään. “Joka tapauksessa. Hän ei voi tehdä mitään, ellei tule itse tänne. Ja usko pois, _silloin_ hän joutuisi vaikeuksiin.”

  Jean oli hiljaa. Hän hengitti rauhallisesti, melkein kuin hän olisi nukkunut. Painoin taas hellän suudelman hänen hiuksiinsa. “Kaikki järjestyy”, sanoin.

  “Anteeksi kun olen tällainen kusipää”, Jean sanoi yllättäen.

  Se sai minut naurahtamaan hellästi. “Niin olet. Olet aivan kamala. Olet meinannut jättää minut, olet ilkeä minulle, et luota minuun tarpeeksi, en ymmärrä miten _kestän_ sinua. Voisin heittää sinut pihalle juuri nytkin.”

  “Mikään noista ei ole totta.” Jeaninkin äänessä oli vähän huumoria.

  “Kaikki näistä on totta! Mutta pidän sinusta silti. Et ole jättänyt minua. Harva antaa minulle suihin. Olet luottanut minuun kaikista tärkeimmillä hetkillä. Minä pidän sinusta.”

  Hän oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän kysyi: “Oliko suihin veto _kaikki_ mitä ajattelit ilkeyden vastakohdaksi?”

  Pyöritin silmiäni. “Ziisus, Jean-”

  “Ziisus kuule vain itsellesi. Olen sinulle mukava! Ja sinä ajattelit vain suihin vetoa! Tiedoksi vain, että olin vain säälinyt sinua silloin.”

  Hymyilin. Yllätyin, että onnistuin siihen. “Sinun pitäisi nukkua”, sanoin.

  “Syytät, että hourailen.”

  Hymähdin vain. Painoin poskeni hänen sekaisten hiusten sekaan. “Minunkin pitää nukkua. Tehdään huomenna - tai siis tänään jotain mukavaa ja unohdetaan huolet vähäksi aikaa.”

  Hän suostui. Vihdoin tunsimme olevamme turvassa - Jean kaukana kotoa, minä hänen luonaan. Tuntui mukavalta nojata sillä tavalla toisiimme ja sulkea silmät vähäksi aikaa.

* * *

 

Heräsin kun vaaleahiuksinen hahmo tökki minua käsivarteen. Ajattelin, että hänen vaaleat hiuksensa olivat liian kirkkaat silmilleni niin aikaisin aamusta, sitten hän väistyi ja auringonvalo tunkeutui ikkunasta sisään. Olisin mieluummin katsellut hänen hiuksiaan.

  Siristelin ja mulkoilin Arminia, kunnes muistin, että hänen ei pitänyt olla siinä. Hänen piti olla New Yorkissa. “Huomenta.”

  “Ai huomenta?” hän toisti. “Kello on kolme. Enkä voinut hämmentyä pahemmin kun huomaan teidät nukkumassa sohvalla, vaikka kuulemma teidän molempien pitäisi olla kotona ja näytätte tuolta. Näytät ruumiilta, Marco. Mitä Jeanille on tapahtunut?”

  Olin hetken typertynyt, sitten ilahduin hänen näkemisestään, sitten muistin, että minulla oli paljon selitettävää ja en ollutkaan enää iloinen. “Palasit siis New Yorkista?”

  “Joo. Matka sujui hyvin. Etkö sinä mennyt joululomaksi kotiin? Ja Jean myös?”

  Vilkaisin Jeania. Hän nukkui kuin ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan hereillä, puoliksi sylissäni. Minun niskaani sattui. Lisäksi jalkani oli erittäin huonossa asennossa hänen takapuolen alla. “Menin minä”, vastasin. “Mutta tuli paljon häslinkiä. Lyhyesti kerrottuna olen täällä Jeanin vuoksi.”

  Armin näytti epäilevältä. “Miksi? Miksi hän näyttää tuolta? Mitä Jeanille on tapahtunut?”

  “Ole kiltti ja anna hänen nukkua. Hänellä ei ole ollut helppoa.”

  “Miten niin?”

  Pudistin päätäni. “En ole varma, saanko kertoa. Voitko keittää kahvia? Ja oikeastaan - minä haluan tupakkaa. Juuri nyt. Aivan heti.”

  Armin silmäili minua varovasti. “Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut? En ymmärrä yhtään.”

  “Antaa olla. Minä _haluan_ tupakkaa. En pärjää ilman sitä.”

  Armin käveli pois ja mutisi. “Et sinä ennen polttanut.” Kun hän tuli takaisin, olin onnistunut kiemurtelemaan Jeanin alta häntä herättämättä, ja Armin ojensi minulle askin. En polttanut lähes koskaan, mutta joskus minun teki oikein kovasti mieli, ja silloin poltin.

  Olin nojautuneena puoliksi ulos huoneeni ikkunasta ja poltin kolme sätkää. Muistin kuinka olin kerran läksyttänyt Jeania huoneessa polttamisesta, ja nauroin, kun huomasin tekeväni juuri samoin. Mutta asia ei tuntunut juuri nyt tärkeältä. Kai en jaksanut välittää, kun minulla on paljon muitakin huolenaiheita.

  Yksi niistä oli poikakaverini.

  Toinen oli, miten selittäisin kaiken äidille ja isälle. Ja kuin tilauksesta, kännykkäni soi ja vastasin Marcukselle: “Älä tapa minua.”

  “Eli sinä oikeasti olet lähtenyt? Heräsin muutama tunti sitten ja koitin soittaa sinulle, mutta et vastannut ja mietin, että oliko se kaikki puheesi vain unta tai jotain. Mutta olet oikeasti Stohessissa. Jumalauta, minä en todellakaan tapa. Äiti ja isä tappavat.”

  “Ovatko he kyselleet?”

  “Kyllä. Olet pulassa.”

  Hengitin syvään. “Olen yli kahdeksantoista. He eivät mahda oikein mitään.”

  Marcus nauroi ilkeästi. “Odota vain. Äiti haluaa tappaa sinut. Kirjaimellisesti.”

  “Pyysin sinua selittämään kaiken heille!”

  “Ja minä kieltäydyin. Ja _sinä_ saat selittää kaiken minulle. Minulla ei ole kyytiä lauantaiksi. Joko sinä haet minut _minun_ autolla tai matkustan bussilla. Sitä ennen - selitä kaikki. Miksi helvetissä lähdit keskellä yötä?”

  “Selitin jo. Jeanin takia.”

  “Otat poikaystävät vähän liian vakavaksi. Ei pieni kitinä tarkoita, että hän jättäisi sinut jos et tottele heitä.”

  “Se ei johtunut siitä!” karjaisin. Vedin syvään henkeä ja rauhoituin. “Tämä on vakava juttu. Sinun ei tarvitse tietää siitä enempää.”

  “Haista paska. Unohditko että sinulla on _minun_ auto? En lainaa sitä sinulle enää koskaan, jos et kerro.”

  “Ei haittaa.”

  “Marco-”

  “En välitä. Tärkeintä oli, että pääsin tänne.”

  Hän puuskahti turhautuneena. “Saatana, olet vaikea. Mikset voi kertoa?”

  “Se on Jeanin asia. Sen ei ehkä tarvitsisi kuulua edes minulle, mutta tungin nokkani jo siihen ja aion olla sitten mukana.”

  “Puhuit väkivaltaisesta perheestä.”

  “Marcus, älä aloita enää-”

  “Onko jokin Jeanin kodissa huonosti?”

  “No on.” Pyöritin silmiäni antautuneena. “Kyse on hänen isästään. Jeanilla ei ollut enää turvallista kotona. Hän karkasi eilen.”

  “Ja soitti sinulle?”

  “Minä soitin hänelle kun hän oli ajamassa Stohessiin. Päätin lähteä myös.”

  “Olet järkyttävä idiootti.”

  “Et ymmärrä.” Et ymmärrä, koska et _kuullut_ häntä. Et _nähnyt_ häntä. Et _tiedä_ , mitä hän kertoi minulle.

  “Oliko tilanne oikeasti niin paha?”

  “Oli”, sanoin vakavana.

  “Väkivaltainen?”

  “Juuri niin.”

  Marcus oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. “Onko Jean kunnossa?”

  “On kai. Älä välitä siitä. Olet vihainen minulle, vai mitä?”

  “No minusta ei ole kiva, kun lainaat autoani keskellä yötä ja teet salaisia tapaamisia poikakaverisi kanssa”, hän tokaisi. “Mutta en sano, että toimit väärin tai mitään. Tuo Jeanin juttu on tosi kamalaa kuulla, ja teet oikein, että haluat auttaa häntä.”

  Olin jostain syystä helpottunut. “Kiitos.”

  “Mitä aiot tehdä?”

  “... En oikeastaan tiedä.”

  “No älä tee mitään typerää ja ajattelematonta. Soittakaa poliisit. Ja älä ala selvittämään tuota yksin, vaan pyydä myös muilta apua. Teillä on paljon kavereita. Pyytäkää apua heiltä ja _minulta_. Jeanin on parempi kylvää taakkaansa teidän jokaisen harteille kuin pitää kaikkea yksin.”

  “... Okei.” Olin salaa yllättynyt, että hän osasi puhua noin.

  “Sinuna en selittäisi tuota äidille ja isälle. He rakastavat Jeania. Jos et halua paisuttaa juttua, niin älä kerro heille totuutta. He vain sekaantuisivat siihen.”

  “Niin ajattelinkin.”

  “Toivon oikeasti, että Jean selviää tuosta.”

 

Palasin keittiöön. Armin istui pöydän ääressä, Jean nukkui vielä, ja Armin katsoi minua omituisella ilmeellä. “Kenelle puhuit?”

  “Veljelleni.”

  Hän nyökkäsi.

  “Kuulit kaiken?”

  Hän nyökkäsi taas, nyt aremmin. “Ymmärsinkö kaiken oikein?”

  “Kyllä kai.”

  “Sitten - kamalaa kuulla.”

  Nyökkäsin. Puhuimme hiljaa, jottei Jean heräisi. “Lähdin heti kun hän soitti”, kerroin. “Kuka tahansa joka olisi kuullut hänet, olisi tehnyt niin. Minua pelottaa hänen puolestaan.”

  “Ymmärrän. Olen tavallaan yllättynyt. Jean ei vaikuttanut koskaan, että hänellä olisi tuollaisia ongelmia. Hän oli… normaali.”

  Tajusin, mitä hän tarkoitti. “Hän oli kai päässyt siitä yli. Hänen vanhempansa olivat eronneet. Nyt he palasivat yhteen.”

  “Tiedätkö, oliko tilanne tällainen kun he olivat yhdessä “ensimmäisen kerran”?”

  Kohautin hartioitani. “Pakko sen oli olla. Hän ei muuten olisi ollut niin järkyttynyt, kun sai tietää heidän palanneen yhteen.”

  Armin tuijotti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen mietteliäästi. “Kamalaa”, hän mutisi. Olin täysin samaa mieltä ja istuuduin hänen seuraansa. Joimme kahvia ja Armin valitti, että haisin tupakalta. Henkäisin hänen suuntaansa, ja hän hätkähti kauemmaksi. “Poltan vain, kun stressaan”, sanoin.

 

Armin lähti Trostiin hakemaan minulle ja Jeanille jotain aamupalaa (jostain syystä yllätyin pikkuisen, kun sain tietää Arminilla olevan oma auto) sopivasti juuri ennen kuin Jean heräsi. En halunnut Arminin olevan paikalla, jos Jean murtuisi taas.

  Hän makasi kauan paikallaan ja vain tuijotti minua. Tuijotin häntä takaisin, ja hiljaisuus oli niin omituinen, lopulta rykäisin ja sanoin “Huomenta.” Jean korahti. Hänellä oli krapula. “Haluatko jotain?” kysyin.

  “Kuoleman”, hän vastasi.

  Mahassani muljahti, vaikka vakuutin itselleni, että hän oli tarkoittanut sen vitsinä. “Älä sano noin”, sanoin vähän liian ankarasti.

  “Se olisi helpoin tie pois krapulasta”, hän vastasi.

 _Hän oli tarkoittanut sen vitsinä._ “Mutta sanoit, ettet juonut paljon.”

  “Olen herkkä krapulalle.”

  “Haluatko jotain?” kysyin uudelleen.

  “Vain pois todellisuudesta.”

  En tiennyt mitä minun pitäisi vastata siihen. “Armin palasi New Yorkista”, kerroin. “Hän lähti äsken Trostiin.”

  Jeanin katse kirkastui - mutta ei iloisella tavalla. “Mitä… sanoit hänelle?”

  “Vain, että olen täällä sinun takiasi. Koitin olla kertomatta mitään.”

  “Koitit?”

  Liikahdin kiusaantuneesti. “No hän kuuli kun puhuin Marcukselle puhelimessa. Marcus halusi, että kerron hänelle totuuden. Se oli reilua. Otin sentään hänen autonsa. En kertonut kaikkea. Vain että sinulla on vaikeaa tällä hetkellä. Armin kuuli kaiken.”

  “Hän ei tiedä totuutta…?” Jean kysyi epävarmana.

  “Hän taisi saada sen selville.”

  Jean heitti peiton päänsä yli. “Kiitti vitusti.”

  Hätkähdin. Hän kuulosti vihaiselta. Ymmärsin heti, että häntä hävetti ja hän ei ollut halunnut, että kerroin kellekään. “Anteeksi, Jean. En tarkoittanut _kertoa_ heille, mutta he keksivät vian. Tiesin, ettet halua muiden tietävän. Mutta sinulle on oikeasti hyväksi, että he tietävät. Sinun ei tarvitse kantaa kaikkia huolia yksin.”

  “Minä voin jo ihan hyvin!” hän sanoi kovaa. “James on kotona hevonperseessä ja minä täällä, minun ei tarvitse murehtia enää mistään.”

  “Sanoit eilen toista”, huomautin.

  “Ihan sama. Muiden ei tarvitse tietää asioita, joista ei tarvitse välittää enää. Haluan unohtaa kaiken.”

  “Jean, minä ymmärrän! Mutta tilanne ei ole vielä korjattu. Äitisi on yhä kotona ja sanoit että James voi tehdä vielä jotain. Vaikka sinä olet nyt turvassa, se ei tarkoita että tilanne on jo hyvin. Hän teki teille kamalia asioita. Hän ei saa tehdä niitä enää. Jos haluat, että tilanne paranee, meidän täytyy soittaa poliisit tai johonkin sosiaalitoimistoon.”

  “Sanoin jo, etten suostu!”

  “Joku toinen voi soittaa sinne puolestanne”, väitin.

  Jean nousi istumaan ja heitti peiton jalkoihinsa. Hän haroi sotkuista tukkaansa, enkä kerennyt ajatella, kuinka söpö hän oli aamuisin, ennen kuin huomasin hänen vihaisen katseensa. “Se on sama asia. Sama seuraus. Haluan, että James pidätetään ja hän häipyy, mutta en halua seurauksia. Paikallislehti menee hulluksi jutusta ja _kaikki_ saavat tietää.”

  Katsoin häntä anovasti. “Sinun ei tarvitse kantaa taakkaa yksin.”

  “Muut eivät voi auttaa”, hän sanoi.

  “Tuo ei ole totta-”

  “Ihan sama, Marco. Anna olla. Etkö tajua jo?” Hän mulkoili minua. “Minä en uskalla… Minä pelkään… Jos James saa tietää, että poliiseille soitettiin hän tekee kaikkensa jotta voi tehdä jotain pahaa ennen kiinnijäämistä. Jos minä en ole paikalla, se on äiti. En ole rehellisesti varma, mitä kaikkea James on valmis tekemään. En halua ottaa selvää.”

  “Jean, minä ymmärrän kaiken!” väitin. “Usko minua. Tällä menolla tilanne ei parane.”

  “Tiedän jo.”

  Meinasin mennä ymmälleni. “Miksi sitten et tee mitään? Oletko valmis elämään _näin_?”

  Jean avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen. Melkein kuulin hiljaisen sanan, jotka kerkesi juuri ja juuri tulla ulos ennen huulien sulkeutumista, “Kyllä”. Jean tuijotti vihaisena ja epätoivoisena lattiaa, minä tuijotin häntä surullisena ja epäuskoisena. En keksinyt mitään, mitä sanoa. Tunsin vain, että Jean oli jääräpää johon sanat eivät vaikuttaneet.

  “Haluan unohtaa kaiken”, Jean sanoi. “James tai äiti voi soittaa minä hetkenä tahansa - ovat kai jo soittaneetkin, mutta kännykkäni on suljettu. En halua vastata heille.”

  “Lupasin eilen, että keksin jotain. Anna minun vastata.”

  “Se olisi säälittävää-”

  “Se olisi ymmärrettävää. Sanoit jo, että sinua pelottaa. Ymmärrän kyllä. On normaalia, että pelkäät. Anna minun vastata heille niin selitän kaiken.”

  “Jos se on James-”

  “Älä huoli. Anna minun vain vastata.”

  Oikeasti, kaduin että olin tarjonnut sitä. Mitä hemmettiä minä sanoisin? En tiennyt Jeanin äidistä enkä isästä mitään enkä millä tavalla olisi parhainta puhua heille. Pelkäsin eniten, että soittaja olisi juuri James. Hän ei kuulostanut helpolta henkilöltä.

  Joka kerta kun katsoin Jeania, päätin, etten saanut perääntyä. Mieluummin kärsisin minä kuin hän.

  Toin Jeanille kahvia. Hän ei näyttänyt löytävän voimia nousemaan ylös. Hän makasi peiton alla silmät kiinni, mutta tiesin hänen olevan hereillä. Tunsin oloni epämukavaksi kinan jälkeen, mutta tajusin että paras tapa oli pysyä paikalla hänen luonaan. Nojasin takamuksellani sohvan käsinojaa vasten ja silitin hänen hiuksiaan. Jossain vaiheessa tunnelma oli taas normaali välillämme, ja silloin Jean laittoi kännykkänsä päälle.

  Se soi heti.

  Jean vilkaisi minua silmät suurina pelosta, minä nielaisin ja koitin näyttää rohkaisevalta. _Mitä vittua minä olin tekemässä!!!!!!?_

  Vastasin asiallisesti: “Jean ei pääse puhelimeen-”

  “Kuka puhelimessa on?”

  Naisen ääni. Hiukan käheä. Vetäisin syvään henkeä. Jean seurasi kasvojani koko ajan, ja aavistin, että hän tiesi jo kuka oli vastannut. Hän oli vähän helpottuneen näköinen. “Täällä on Marco”, vastasin. “Olen Jeanin ystävä.”

  “Ystävä?” hän toisti. Samassa muistin, että Jean oli kertonut jo meistä.

  “Poikaystävä”, korjasin.

  Jean löi kätensä kasvoilleen.

  Pyöräytin hänelle silmiäni ja viestin äänettömästi _Mitä muuta olisin voinut muka sanoa_ ja jatkoin puhelimeen rauhallisesti: “Teidän pojallanne ei ole mitään hätää, rouva Kirstein. Hän ei pääse juuri nyt puhelimeen. Ymmärrän, että olette pelästyneet. Mutta Jean voi hyvin ja minä olen täällä.”

  Jeanin äiti oli hetken neuvottomasti hiljaa, sitten hän kysyi ääni väristen: “Onko hän varmasti kunnossa? Voisitko antaa puhelimen hänelle?”

  “En valitettavasti voi”, sanoin. “Jean halusi, että minä vastaan. Eikä hän ole muutenkaan juuri nyt paikalla. Ja hän voi hyvin. Hän on kunnossa.”

  Kuului huokaisu. “Tämä on yhtä pelleilyä. Anna minun puhua hänelle.”

  “En voi, rouva Kirstein. Sanoin jo, että hän ei ole paikalla.” Vilkaisin Jeania, joka oli hyvin elävästi paikalla. “Ja päätimme näin. Hän halusi, että minä vastaan teille.”

  “Ole sitten kiltti ja pyydä häntä tulemaan kotiin.”

  “En voi. Rouva Kirstein, teillä on ongelma. Ongelma on teidän miehenne, Jeanin isä. Jean ei voi tulla kotiin, kun hänen isänsä on siellä ja käyttäytyy… kuten hän on käyttäytynyt.” Jean potkaisi minua luultavasti käskynä lopettaa, mutta astuin kauemmaksi hänen ulottumattomiin ja jatkoin. “Minä olen perillä teidän tilanteestanne”, sanoin. “Se on kamala tilanne. Haluan luonnollisesti, että Jean ja te olette turvassa omassa kodissanne. Olen sitä mieltä, että James ei ole teille sopiva mies. Teidän täytyy soittaa poliisit, rouva. Teidän täytyy huomata, että miehenne on vaarallinen.” Puhuin liikaa, ajattelin.

  Jean painoi tyynyä kasvojaan vasten ilmeisesti turhautuneena. Rouva Kirstein ei vastannut hetkeen, kuulin vain kuinka hän haukkoi henkeään. Lopulta hän vastasi, heikosti. “Poikakulta, et ymmärrä. Olen iloinen, että haluat auttaa ja välität Jeanista, mutta et ymmärrä kaikkea. Älä koita auttaa meitä.”

  “Rouva Kirstein-”

  “Älkää soittako tänne tämän jälkeen. Mutta jos Jean tarvitsee tukea, niin pyydän, että annat sitä. Hän ei ole helppo lapsi, mutta ole kiltti ja tue häntä.”

  Vaikka rouva Kirsteinin sanat todistivat, että hän välitti Jeanista - hän sanoi asian kauhealla tavalla. Jean ei ollut helppo, myönnän (älä kerro Jeanille, että sanoin noin) mutta _oman äidin_ ei kuulu sanoa niin. Kuin Jean olisi ollut hänelle jokin - ongelma. Hän pyysi minua tukemaan Jeania, kuin olisin voinut jättää hänet noiden ongelmien vuoksi. Halusin suuttua ja sanoa, etten voisi koskaan tehdä niin. En voisi koskaan jättää Jeania vain hänen isänsä vuoksi.

  En uskonut, että voisin koskaan jättää Jeania minkään vuoksi.

  “Totta kai. Lupaan”, sanoin.

  “Kerro Jeanille… että olen pahoillani. Rakastan häntä yli kaiken. Minä haluan tehdä tilanteelle jotain - mutta en osaa. Et voisi ymmärtää. Autat parhaiten olemalla Jeanin tukena.”

  Nielaisin. “Hyvä on, rouva Kirstein. Näkemiin.”

  “Vaikutat hyvältä pojalta, Marco. Näkemiin. Sano Jeanille terveisiä.”

  “Tietenkin.”

  Laskin puhelimen. Jean oli yhä tyynyn peittämänä. “Tuota, hän sanoi terveisiä. Ja että hän rakastaa sinua. Ja hän on pahoillaan.”

  Jean pudisti päätään. “Jumalauta.”

  “Meninkö liian pitkälle tai jotain?”

  Hän nyökkäsi, mutta sanoi “Kiitos.”

* * *

 

Emme kuulleet enää Jeanin vanhemmista mitään, tai ainakaan minä en kuullut, eivätkä he soittaneet Jeanille viikonloppuna. Jean pelkäsi pahinta, myös minä pelkäsin, mutta vakuutin hänelle, että kaikki oli hyvin. En jostain syystä uskonut, että pahin oli tapahtunut.

  Kaikki palasivat sunnuntaina - myös Marcus, joka oli lopulta saanut kyydin äidiltä. Marcus ei tullut tervehtimään tai tappamaan minua. Äiti vieraili kämpässäni. Hän ei ollut vihainen. Hän sanoi vain, että Marcus oli selittänyt kaiken ja hän toivoi isän kanssa, että Jean parantuisi - ilmeisesti he luulivat, että Jeanilla oli paha ja kivulias mahatauti ja minun oli täytynyt kesken yön lähteä viemään häntä sairaalaan. Tarinassa ei ollut päätä eikä häntää, mutta se oli juuri sellainen, jota saattoi odottaa Marcukselta.

  Jean pysyi koko viikonlopun lukittautuneena hänen kämppäänsä, eikä tavannut edes minua. Jostain syystä en itsekään mennyt tapaamaan häntä. Aina kun ajattelin asiaa, se muuttui epämukavaksi. Olin huono poikaystävä. Jean tarvitsi minua eniten juuri nyt, enkä minä halunnut edes nähdä häntä.

* * *

 

**JEAN**

 

Huoneessani jylisi koko viikonlopun, ja voin vannoa, että myös melkein koko yöt, rock- ja punk-musiikki. Kuuntelin pitkästä aikaa Nirvanaa, joka oli joskus high schoolissa ollut lempibändini.

  _‘_ _With the lights out, it's less dangerous! Here we are now, entertain us!’_

Kaipasin Marcoa. Katselin usein huoneeni ikkunasta hänen asuntolarinkiään ja odotin, että hän kävelisi pihan poikki. Hänkin näytti lukittautuneen huoneeseensa. Ajattelin usein hänen luonaan käväisemistä.

  Ajatus kuitenkin lopulta tuntui aina epämukavalta. Tiedän, että olen huono poikaystävä, joten hauku minua vain. Et kuitenkaan ymmärrä, miltä minusta tuntui. Enkä ymmärtänyt minäkään.

  Musiikki oli ainut, jota jaksoin kuunnella ilman suuttumusta.

   _‘I feel stupid and contagious! Here we are now, entertain us! A mulatto! An albino! A mosquito! My libido!’_

  Tunsin tosiaan itseni typeräksi. Masennukseni tuntui taudilta, tarttuvalta kuin flunssa. Jos joku tulisi samaan huoneeseen kanssani, hänkin saisi masennuksen. Itse asiassa masennus on vain mieliala, mutta mielialat ovat tarttuvia. Mietin, pystyikö masennuksen sitten laskemaan sairaudeksi. (Haluan sanoa tässä välissä, että en puhunut kirjaimellisesta masennuksesta. Minä en ollut menettänyt elämäniloa tai jotain sellaista, ainakaan en tuntenut menettäneeni. Masennuksessa menetetään elämänilo, eikö niin? Sitä paitsi se olisi ollut ihan järjetöntä.)

  ‘ _A mulatto! An albino! A mosquito! My libido! A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial…’_

Miten olin joskus pitänyt tästä bändistä?

* * *

 

Connie kävi sunnuntaina luonani. En kiinnittänyt sillä hetkellä mihinkään huomiota, makasin sängyssä ja pidin silmiä kiinni, The Smithsin levy soi täysillä radiosta. Huomasin Connien vasta kun hän seisoi edessäni ja napautti luunapin otsaani.

  “Tuo musiikki on aivan liian kovalla”, hän sanoi. “Asuntola-naapurit valittavat kohta. Sitten vielä tuo musiikkimakusi on aivan toinen tarina.”

  “Mitä?” murahdin.

  “Mitä?” hän toisti. “Olen palannut! Miten lomasi sujui?”

  En vastannut mitään.

  “No miksi se meni niin huonosti?”

  “Ei miksikään. Anna olla”, vastasin.

  “Okei sitten.” Connie istui sängyn reunaan. Hän ei sanonut hetkeen mitään, varmaan koska minäkään en sanonut. Hän hyräili laulun mukana vaikka oli äsken väittänyt sitä huonoksi ja minä laskin lukuja sadasta taaksepäin pysyäkseni viilipyttynä. “No minun lomani meni hyvin, kiva kun vaivauduit kysymään”, Connie sanoi. “Sasha ja minä tapasimme joulupäivän jälkeen ja hän oli meillä yötä. Teimme kaikkea hauskaa mitä sinä ja Marco ette varmasti ole kerenneet vielä tehdä, kun hidastelette molemmat noin paljon. Miksi Marco ei ole täällä? Hänhän on aina luonasi tai toisinpäin.”

  Marcon mainitseminen silloin oli minulle liian iso pala purtavaksi. “Pitääkö meidän muka aina olla kahdestaan? Meillä molemmilla on oma hiton elämä.”

  Connie oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. “Onko teillä riita tai jotain? Marco ei kauheana puhunut sinusta kun kävin hänen kämpällään.”

  “Kai hän on kyllästynyt.”

  “Paskanmarjat. Marco ei voisi koskaan kyllästyä sinuun.”

  “Kaikki kyllästyvät. Mikä hiton unelmapari me olemme sinulle? Sinulla on tyttöystävä joten keskity hänen panemiseen tai muuhun “hauskaan” ja lakkaa fantasioimasta minua ja Marcoa jonakin helvetin avioparina.”

  “Mikä ongelma sinulla on? Jos teillä on joku riita, niin kerro. Kaikilla on riitoja. En kyllä voi uskoa, että te riitelette. Mistä olette suuttuneet? Haluavatko molemmat olla yllä?” Hän nauroi itsekseen.

  Olisi ollut paljon helpompaa, jos minulla ja Marcolla olisi ollutkin riita. Se olisi ollut parempi kuin tietämätön tilanteemme, en tiennyt mikä oli vialla ja miksi ja mistä kummankin pitäisi pyytää anteeksi vai pitikö kummankaan. En vastannut Connien kysymykseen. Sanoin vain: “Pidä turpa kiinni tämän biisin ajan.”

  Hän nousi ylös. “No masennu helvetti sitten. Kuin se minulle kuuluisi. Ole kusipää niin paljon kuin haluat, mutta älä pura sitä minuun.”

  Katsoin häntä ilmeettömästi. “Käskin olla hiljaa.”

  Connie puuskahti “Ei herranjestas” ja paiskasi oven kiinni lähtiessään.

 

Myöhemmin Armin tuli käymään Erenin ja Mikasan kanssa.

  “Ettekö ole tavanneet Connieta vielä vai eikö se vain mene jakeluun, etten _halua_ tällä hetkellä seuraa?” kysyin.

  “Laita tuo sonta pienemmälle”, Eren tokaisi, tarkoittaen joko radiota tai omaa suutani. Hän istuutui kirjoituspöytäni ääreen pyytämättä lupaa. Armin istui sängyn reunalle ja Mikasa jäi seisomaan ovensuulle.

  Mulkoilin heitä samalla kun makasin lakanoihin kietoutuneena. “Mitä?”

  “Haluan kysyä, miten joululoma sujui”, Armin sanoi.

  “Saatanan loistavasti.”

  Hän mutristi huuliaan. “Okei, sori Jean. Tiedän kyllä jo. Mutta älä syytä Marcoa siitä. Hän kertoi kyllä Marcukselle, mutta hän oli sen velkaa. Hän sanoi, ettei voinut kertoa minulle, mutta minä salakuuntelin.”

  “Minä en tiedä yhtään, mistä te puhutte”, Eren ilmoitti.

  “Hyvä”, Armin sanoi. “Sinun ei tarvitsekaan.”

  “Luuletteko te nyt, että meillä on joku riita?” kysyin.

  He tuijottivat minua. “Connie sanoi niin…” Armin aloitti.

  “En ole suuttunut Marcolle siitä, että hän kertoi Marcukselle tai kenelle tahansa muulle. Me käytiin se jo läpi. Mistä olette saaneet päähänne, että meillä on riita?”

  “Connie sanoi, että olit vihainen etkä suostunut puhumaan mistään”, Armin sanoi.

  “Luultavasti siksi, ettei ole mitään puhuttavaa. Enkä ole vihainen.”

   Eren teki äänen, jonka jokin kone tai peli tekee saadessaan virheellisen vastauksen. “Tuo viimeinen oli palturia.”

  “Connie sanoi, että sinulla ei näytä menevän nyt hyvin. Ja kuulemma suutuit, kun puhuitte Marcosta. Hänestä näytti siltä, että jokin teidän kahden välillä on vinossa.”

  Vilkaisin hänen tarkkaavaisia kasvojaan, joiden katse oli nauliintunut pelkästään minuun kuin olisin ollut jokin vaikea ja ärsyttävä sanapeli, jota hän ei saanut ratkaistua. Eren näpräsi levyjäni ja nyrpisti niille otsaansa. Mikasa oli vain hiljaa ja tuijotti minua kuin olisi nähnyt sieluuni asti.

  “Lisäksi Marco ei ole ollut oma itsensä”, Armin kertoi. “Hän ei ole puhunut sinusta.”

  Tuhahdin. “Ja sekö on epänormaalia? Hän on kai kyllästynyt, siinä kaikki.” En tiennyt, uskoinko siihen itsekään.

   Armin hymyili jotenkin ovelalla ja ystävällisellä tavalla. Hän oli sellaisessa hyvä - hän osasi asettaa eri tunteita samaan aikaan kasvoillensa, kuin hänen ajatuksensakin olisivat lennelleet erillään ja silti yhteistyössä samalla lailla. Ja hän osasi aina näyttää fiksulta, kuin olisi tiennyt ja nähnyt kaiken. En tiedä, onko tämän mainitseminen kohteliaisuus hänelle, mutta hän antoi luultavasti kaikille viisaan ja isoisämäisen vaikutelman.

  “Se on epänormaalia”, hän vastasi. “Hän puhuu sinusta aina. Aina kun olet muualla. Jopa kun olette vasta eronneet.”

  “”Jean on niin söpö”, “mitkä vaatteet minun pitäisi laittaa kun näen hänet”, ”haluan mennä tuohon paikkaan Jeanin kanssa”, “Armin, voitko lähteä muualle kun Jean tulee yöksi””, Eren sanoi varmaan koittaen matkia Marcon ääntä.

  “Turpa kiinni”, tokaisin hänelle.

  “Mutta tuo on totta, Jean”, Armin sanoi. Hän katsoi minua huolestuneesti. “Mikä teidän välillänne sitten on meneillään? Marco on ihan maassa. Jos sinun mielestäsi mikään ei ole vialla, niin ainakin hänen mielestään on.”

  En tajunnut itsekään miksi, mutta jotenkin en saanut itseäni enää suuttumaan. Ehkä se johtui Arminista itsestä - hän ei ollut ärsyttäjä kuten Connie. Oliko Marco niin masentunut kuin hän oli sanonut? Se oli minun syytäni. Olin ottanut hänestä etäisyyttä heti kun pääsin hänen kämpältään omalleni, ja se oli tapahtunut noin vain. En ollut varma, oliko meidän välillä jotain. Ehkä Marco luuli, että olin vihainen hänelle jostain.

  Eren vihelsi, kun en vastannut. “Ensimmäinen riita suhteessanne.”

  “Se ei ole riita”, väitin. “En tiedä mikä se on.”

  Arminin ilme muuttui entistä kiinnostuneemmaksi. “Johtuuko se siitä mitä kotonasi tapahtui?”

  Taisin mulkaista häntä aika pahasti, koska hän hätkähti kauemmaksi ja sanoi: “En halua udella. Sinun ei tarvitse kertoa mitään, jota et halua. Mutta ymmärrä, että koitamme auttaa sinua. Myönnän, että en olisi mielelläni kuullut tuosta tilanteestasi. Siitä huolimatta autan mieluummin kuin annan sinun mädäntyä pois.”

  “Mädäntyä?” toistin.

  “Niin. Tuota… tarkoitan sillä sitä, että alat saada ajatuksia… ja epäilyjä itseäsi kohtaan tai sellaista.”

  Toljotin häntä epäuskoisesti. “Luuletko, että harkitsen itsemurhaa?”

  Armin pudisti nopeasti päätään. “Luulet sinä”, tulkkasin. “Ihan totta. En ole sellainen.”

  “Jokainen ajattelee noin ensin”, Eren huomautti hajamielisesti, kuin vahingossa.

  “IHAN TOTTA. En ole niin paskamainen, että jättäisin ihmisiä suremaan minua sillä tavalla. Ja minä _tiedän_ , että on ihmisiä, jotka aikoisivat surra sitä. En ole sellainen.”

  “Okei, sori sitten. Unohda, että mainitsin siitä”, Armin sanoi. “Emme halua, että keräät kaikki huolesi itseesi etkä kerro meille mitään. Silloin tällaisia tilanteita syntyy jatkuvasti. Ei ole hyväksi kantaa kaikkea taakkaa yksin. Sellainen syö sinut sisältäpäin.”

  “Tykkäät käyttää paljon kielikuvia”, totesin. “Lisäksi tuo viittasi itsemurhaan.”

  “Eikä viitannut. Ihan totta. Pointti on, että Jean, kerro mikä on vialla.”

  En keksinyt enää mitään nasevaa. Kuuntelin kun radio soitti levyn loppuun, eikä uutta laulua enää alkanut. Istuimme kaikki hiljaa.

  “En tiedä”, vastasin.

  “Jean-”

  “En tiedä”, toistin. “Oikeasti. Me vain lakkasimme puhumasta. En mennyt käymään hänen luonaan, hän ei tullut käymään minun luona, ja koko ajatus ulos lähtemisestä tuntuu minusta tälläkin hetkellä epämiellyttävältä.”

  Eren puhui ensimmäisenä jälkeeni. “Hän oikeasti kertoi. Vau. Sait oikeasti hänet kertomaan ongelman.”

  “Connie ei vain ole oikeanlaista seuraa kärttyiselle ihmiselle”, Armin sanoi vähättelevästi.

  “En ole kärttyinen!”

  “Jean. Tuo ei ole mitään kamalaa. Marco koitti auttaa sinua monessa asiassa yhtä aikaa ja lisäksi kerroit hänelle kaiken mitä sinulle tapahtui, eikä sellainen ole helppoa koettavaksi eikä kerrottavaksi. Ehkä siksi alitajunnassasi halusit ottaa hänestä etäisyyttä… koska Marco sai tietää sinusta ison salaisuuden ja sinä häpeät sitä.” Hän lausui jokaisen lauseen hiukan kysyvän kuuloisena.

  Mietin asiaa hetken. Sitten kysyin, “Saitko sanapelisi ratkaistua?”

  “Ai mitä?”

  “Ei mitään. En ollenkaan tiedä, mutta tuo kaikki saattaa olla totta.” Nuolaisin kuivia huuliani. Tunsin oloni väsyneeksi, kun suurin osa pahasta olostani oli kadonnut. Puhuminen tuntui helpommalta. “Minä taidan hävetä sitä… kaikkea.”

  Hän nyökkäsi. “Se ei ole ihme, mutta se on tyhmää. Sinulla ei ole mitään hävettävää. Tuollainen ei ole helppoa. Ja siksi sinulla on Marco. Voit kertoa hänelle tällaisista asioista. Usko pois - hän haluaa kuollakseen kuulla ne.”

  “Hän on _ärsyttävän_ kiintynyt sinuun”, Eren sanoi.

  “Ja käy tapaamassa häntä!” Armin käski yllättävän tiukasti. “En tykkää, kun hän on niin apaattinen. Hänen mielialansa häiritsee opiskeluani. Hän haluaa nähdä sinut.” Armin hymyili minulle ystävällisesti.

  Nyökkäsin. Yhtäkkiä rinnassani leimahti voimakas kaipuu - Marcoa kohtaan. Halusin juuri nyt kuulla hänen äänensä, puhua hänelle, tuntea hänet ja suudella häntä. Tunne melkein sattui fyysisesti.

  “Eikä minulla ole vieläkään hajua, mitä Jeanille on edes tapahtunut”, Eren sanoi. “Miksi hän haluaa tehdä itsemurhan?”

  “En halua tehdä itsemurhaa! Ei kuulu sinulle.”

  “Hei, et voi jättää minua ulkopuolelle kun ainakin Marco ja Armin tietävät siitä jo!”

  “Hiljaa, Eren”, Armin käski. “Me mennään nyt, Jean. Ota aikaa rauhoittuaksesi ja niin pois päin, mutta pidä mielessä, että Marco haluaa nähdä sinut. Hän on huolissaan sinusta.”

  Kun he olivat lähteneet hiljaista Mikasaa myöten (aloin epäillä, että hänet oli otettu väkisin mukaan tai jotain vastaavaa, sillä kiinnostunut hän ei ainakaan ollut), laitoin musiikin takaisin päälle. The Rolling Stonesin levy alkoi soida.

   _‘I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black…’_

  Mitä enemmän laulu eteni, sitä suuremmaksi kaipuuni kasvoi. Muistin, etten ollut antanut Marcolle joululahjaa.

  Olisi surullista, jos välimme rikkoutuisivat ja en voisi antaa sitä hänelle.

* * *

 

Odotin Marcoa maanantaiaamuna hänen asuntolansa ulkopuolella. Pitelin muovipussia selkäni takana. Odotin kylmässä varttitunnin ennen kuin hän avasi ulko-oven muutaman muun opiskelijan kanssa, jotka olivat vain sattuneet lähtemään samaan aikaan kuin hän, mutta Marco oli ainut, joka yllättyi nähdessään minut. Hänen silmänsä aukenivat normaalia suuremmiksi ja hän avasi suunsa, mutta sieltä ei tullut mitään muuta kuin ähkimistä.

  Lopulta hän sai sanotuksi “Huomenta.”

  “Vitun myöhäistä joulua”, vastasin ja ojensin muovipussin hänelle. Hänellä oli farkut ja ruskea nahkatakkinsa, se oli puoliksi auki ja alta näkyi poolopaita. Jostain syystä hän oli näyttänyt ajattelevan, että tänään hänen hiuksensa eivät ansainneet kampaamista.

  Hän oli yhä pelästyneen kalan näköinen. “Ai, joululahja?”

  “Joo. En ole kerennyt antaa aiemmin.”

  “A-ahaa…”

  Emme vieläkään liikkuneet ovelta mihinkään. Henkäisin syvään. “Olen pahoillani”, sanoin.

  “M-mistä muka?”

  “Olen ollut kusipää. Suututin Connien. Suututin sinut. Anteeksi. Mutta minulla on nyt kaikki hyvin. Haluan, että unohdetaan kaikki.”

  Marco ei näyttänyt olevan yhtään perillä tilanteesta. Melkein nauroin hänen ilmeelleen, kuin surkea mielialani olisi noussut maagisesti heti nähtyäni hänet taas. “Siis… Mitä nyt on meneillään?” Marco kysyi ja näytti aikalisää. “Sinun ei tarvitse pyytää mistään anteeksi! En ole suuttunut sinulle. Olen vain ollut huolissani, kun et ole pitänyt yhteyttä ja muuta. Tuota… Minun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. Minäkään en yrittänyt pitää sinuun yhteyttä”, hän myönsi surkeana.

  “Asumme melkein vierekkäisissä asuntoloissa”, huomautin. “Kuinka paljon vaatii pitää niin lähekkäin yhteyttä?”

  Marco näytti hetken katuvalta, mutta sitten hän naurahti. “Nähtävästi enemmän kuin mitä olemme luulleet.”

  Pyöräytin silmiäni. “Tiedoksi, että voin ihan hyvin. Sinulla ei ole syytä huolehtia.”

  “Miten niin?”

  “Sitä niin, että pelkästään sinä olet ihan tarpeeksi.”

  Marco hymyili hitaasti. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi sanoa mitään tyhmää ja söpöä, kurkotin antamaan hänelle pitkän suudelman. Marco laski kätensä lanteilleni, mikä tuntui tavallaan tyttömäiseltä, mutta en välittänyt koska oikeastaan pidin siitä pikkuisen. Hänen huulensa olivat kylmät, mihin ajattelin typerästi, että ne olivat vain odottaneet minun omieni kosketusta. Minunkin huuleni olivat odottaneet häntä.

  Irrottauduin juuri, kun hän näytti pääsevän hyvään vauhtiin. No niin, se keskustelu oli ollut outo. Onneksi se oli käyty. “Mennään Trostiin”, sanoin.

  “Jean. Meillä on tunnit-”

  “Ei ole, jos emme mene niihin. Olen suunnitellut, että menemme siihen mahtavaan punk-kahvilaan, josta ostan sinulle mitä nyt ikinä haluat ja muutenkin vietämme tämän päivän kahdestaan. Hae lompakkosi. Saatan ehkä tarjota kahvit, mutta en todellakaan maksa kaikkea mitä ostat kun menemme keskustaan.”

  Marco näytti epäilevältä, mutta sitten sanoi, “yksi minuutti”, ja juoksi takaisin sisälle. Virnistin itsekseni. Tiesin, että olin jo valmiiksi aika vastustamaton, mutta Marcolle se oli voimakkainta.

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

Olisimme voineet jäädä kiinni ja joutua lautakunnan eteen. Kulmakarva ei ollut koskaan suuttunut minulle, mutta olin kuullut muilta, että hän oli vihaisena pelottava enkä haluaisi tavata häntä sellaisena, ja uskoin heitä. Jokainen virhe, kiinnijääminen luvatta poistumisesta collegen alueelta (jota kuitenkin tehtiin yllättävän usein), juomisesta ja tupakoimisesta kärähtäminen, vei askeleen lähemmäksi erottamista. Enkä halunnut, että olin lähempänä sitä. Halusin hyvän tulevaisuuden.

  Mutta en osannut pelätä mitään näistä juuri silloin kun olin Jeanin kanssa.

  Jean ajoi meidät Trostiin hänen mersullaan, jonka oli saanut joululahjaksi äidiltään. Jean kertoi, kuinka hänen äitinsä oli säästänyt autoon rahaa monta kuukautta salassa Jamesilta. James olisi kuulemma suuttunut, jos olisi saanut tietää niin kalliista lahjasta.

  Jean ei ollut hyvä ajaja. Auto sammui kahdesti risteyksessä, hidastaessaan auto tökitti ja hän ajoi liian kovaa. “En ole päässyt käyttämään ajokorttia kahteen vuoteen. Olen tainnut unohtaa joitakin asioita”, hän sanoi.

  Nyökkäsin hitaasti. Jean huomasi kauhistuneen ilmeeni ja nauroi. “Olisi tämäkin aika ajaa kolari”, hän totesi.

  Hän osti minulle kahvin ja bageleita. En ollut enää perillä, kummalla vuoro oikeasti oli, mutta Jean näytti ottaneen sen itselleen ja annoin periksi. Kahvilassa avasin hänen antaman lahjan, joka oli kääritty punaiseen pieniä joulupukkeja täynnä olevaan paperiin. Nauroin kokonaisen minuutin. Jean huomautti, että kaikki katsoivat, mutta jatkoin silti.

  Samalla halusin itkeä onnesta. Lahja, samanlainen sateenkaaren värinen villapaita kuin olin aikoinaan ostanut hänelle, oli typerä aihe itkeä onnesta - mutta lahja oli liian osuva.

  “Kiitos, J-Jean”, hinguin naurun seasta. “K-kiitos - kauheasti-”

  Jean odotti kärsivällisesti kunnes sain itseni hillittyä. “Tiedoksi, että loukkaannun jos et aio pitää sitä”, hän sanoi.

  “Hitossa aion.”

  Hän hymyili. “No niin… Sinulla oli jokin yllätys.”

  “Oliko?”

  “Kyllä. Kun puhuimme puhelimessa se yksi ilta…”

  Aloin virnistelemään taas. Epäilin melkein, että saisin uuden naurukohtauksen. Muistin hyvin sen yllätyksen. “Todellakin. Haluatko nähdä se heti?”

  “Totta kai.”

  “Katso pöydän alle.”

  Jean kohotti kulmaansa, mutta totteli. Hän nojautui sivulle ja koitti kurkistaa mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti muilta asiakkailta. Nostin paitani helmaa sen verran että sain napani näkyviin.

  Odotin, että Jean huomasi. Hänen silmänsä avautuivat suuriksi. “Et oikeasti…”

  “Kyllä.”

  “Oikeasti…”

  “Jep.”

  “Se ei ole ihan nännikoru… mutta en odottanut tuota. Vau.”

  Laskin helman, ja se piilotti hopeisen napakorun (olin saanut taistella kynsin ja hampain, jotta viimein äiti suostui siihen. En vain ollut halunnut ottaa lävistystä ilman hänen lupaansa. Olin silti halunnut napakorua jo kuukausia.) Nojauduin kahdenkeskisesti pöydän yli. “Haluatko koskettaa sitä?” kysyin hiljaa.

  Jean potkaisi minua. “No _haluan._ Olen aina halunnut tuollaisen... mutta ymmärrät kai, miksen ole ottanut.”

  Ymmärsin minä. Nyökkäsin vain ja join kahvini.

 

Kävimme ostarilla keskustassa. Jean osti maalaustarvikkeita, joita tarvitsisi taidekurssilla. Menimme syömään, kävelimme keskuspuistossa, joka oli niin myöhään talvella ruma, kylmä ja kuollut, vietimme aikaa milloin missäkin ja vähän joka paikassa. Kävimme levykaupassa ja ihastelimme hyvien bändien levyjä. Mielessäni käväisi muutaman kerran, oliko mahdollista että olimme sittenkin jääneet kiinni, mutta unohdin kaiken nopeasti.

  Minä ja Jean olimme taas normaalit, kaikki oli taas kuten ennenkin, enkä edes ymmärtänyt, mistä loppujen lopuksi olimme olleet molemmat niin masentuneet. Olin iloinen, etten nähnyt enää synkkyyttä hänen silmissään.

  Hän oli viimein ollut se kypsempi ja tullut selvittämään kaiken. Vaikka hän oli yleensä kusipää muille ihmisille, kärttyinen, vaivautunut, epävarma - hän oli ollut loppujen lopuksi kypsempi kuin minä. Jos hän ei tosiaankaan enää huolehtinut perheestään, silloin Jean oli paljon vahvempi kuin luulin. Hän oli päässyt yli, välillä minun avulla, mutta loppujen lopuksi aivan yksin.

  En usko, että pystyisin itse samaan.

* * *

 

“Onko kello oikeasti kuusi?”

  “Onko?”

  “No on!”

  “... Pitäisikö lähteä takaisin?”

  “... Ei.”

  Nauroin ja vedin hänet lähemmäksi. Istuimme autossa Trostin itäosassa olevalla nyppylällä, jota kutsuttiin “näköalapaikaksi”. Sellainenhan se ei ollut, koska nyppylä ei ollut kahtakymmentä metriä korkeampi, sen päällä oli kyllä lintutorni (en ymmärrä miksi), ja puut peittivät suurimman osan näkyvyydestä pikku kaupungin keskustaan. Se ei ollut romanttinen paikka vain olla, mutta sitäkin hiljaisempi. Uskoin, että siellä ei käynyt väkeä edes kerran vuodessa.

  “Tästä pitäisi tehdä historiallinen nähtävyys”, sanoin.

  “Ai tästä nyppylästä? Miksi?”

  “Olen varma, että tänne ei ole astuttu 1800 -luvun jälkeen kertaakaan. Sen täytyy olla jonkinlainen ennätys.”

  Jean oli kurkottautunut penkkien välin yli ja nojasi olkapäähäni. Halasin häntä toisella kädelläni ja silitin hajamielisesti hänen selkäänsä. Nojasin päätäni hänen hiuksiin, jotka tuoksuivat sitruunalta. Olimme luultavasti katsoneet rumaa ja hämärää maisemaa jo tunnin vain jutellen ja nauttien toistemme lämmöstä, mutta olomme oli niin raukea ja tyytyväinen, ettemme halunneet liikkua. Radiosta kuului hidasta musiikkia, jossa oli vähän sanoja.

  “Trostia ei tainnut olla edes olemassa silloin”, Jean huomautti.

  “Mutta jos tästä tehtäisiin nähtävyys, täällä varmana kävisi edes joitakin. Vielä kun olisi ne viimeiset jalanjäljet merkittyinä.”

  Hän mietti asiaa. “Mutta me olemme täällä nyt. Meistä pitäisi tulla kuuluisia.”

  “Totta.”

  Jean huokaisi. “Ne, jotka kävisivät katsomassa sitä nähtävyyttä, olisivat hyvin yksinäisiä ja elämässä lyötyjä ihmisiä.”

  “Tästä voisi tehdä yksinäisten ja elämässä lyötyjen ihmisten kokoontumispaikan.”

  “Ollaanko me yksinäisiä ja elämässä lyötyjä?”

  Pudistin päätäni. “Ei, en usko. Taidamme pilata tämän kokoontumispaikan.”

  Jean nauroi. “Pilaamme koko ajan kaiken. Emme edes voisi luoda tästä omaa kokoontumispaikkaa, koska tämä maisema on niin mauton.”

  Nyökkäilin. “En huolisi tällaista.”

  “Tällä paikalla ei ole mitään merkitystä.”

  “Se on vain yksinäinen wannabe-näköalapaikka.”

  “Jos tämä paikka olisi ihminen, se olisi hyvin ruma ja yksinäinen ihminen. Hän ei menestyisi elämässään.”

  “Mutta jokainen voi menestyä elämässään.”

  “Ei tämä ihminen. Se on vain mahdotonta.”

  Päästin naurun ulos henkäisynä. “Rakastan sinua.”

  Tajusin, että se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun sanoin sen. Ja tyhmää, mutta olin aina ajatellut, että haluan sanoa “rakastan sinua” lauseen jollain merkittävällä hetkellä, halusin lauseen todella tarkoittavan jotain. Nyt olin sanonut sen siinä yksinäisellä nyppylällä istuen autossa, mutta en katunutkaan. Ajattelin vain, miltä sanat olivat maistuneet suussani ja kuinka eriltä ne maistuivat todellisuudessa. Eivät ollenkaan siltä, mitä olin kuvitellut. Maku oli paljon pehmeämpi ja merkittävämpi.

  “Alammeko nyt tunteilemaan?” Jean kysyi.

  “Kunhan vain sanoin sen. Minusta tuntui siltä.”

  “Olet aina ollut huono ajoituksissa”, hän totesi.

  “Joopa ja pidä turpasi kiinni.”

  Tartuin häntä leuasta ja nostin hänen katseensa ylöspäin. Annoin pienen suudelman, mutta Jean nousi minun tasolleni ja vastasi rajummin kuin olin odottanut. Hän kapusi penkkien välin yli syliini, selkä etuikkunaa kohti, hän minua vastapäätä polvet ulkoreisieni molemmin puolin epämukavan näköisesti, mutta näkymä oli niin seksikäs, etten huomauttanut siitä. Jouduin taivuttamaan kaulaani, jotta yletyin suutelemaan häntä. Joka liikkeellä sydämeni hakkasi lujemmin ja vedin hänet minua vasten. Vain neljä kerrosta genitaalikontaktiin.

  “Meillä ei taida olla tarvittavia välineitä”, Jean sanoi hiljaa poskeani vasten.

  “Ei se haittaa.” Suutelin häntä. “Meidän ei tarvitse kiirehtiä.” Suukotin hänen kaulaansa. “Mennään takapenkille.”

  Hän hymähti. “Kärsimätön.” Hän hyppäsi pois sylistäni ja kiipesi taakse. Minä kiersin ulkokautta, ehkä liian kiireellisesti. Tarkistin, ettei ketään näkynyt alueella. Odotettavasti, ketään ei ollut.

  Painoin Jeanin makuulle. Hyväilin hänen kaulaansa ja liikutin käsiä hänen vatsaansa pitkin, kunnes hän sanoi: “Voidaanko riisua paidat?” Vilkaisin häntä vähän yllättyneenä, sitten työnsin takin alas hänen harteiltaan ja vetäisin hänen paitansa pois.

  Se näky oli upea. Auringonvalo ei ollut hiipunut täysin, vahvan oranssi pilkotti vielä puiden latvoissa ja löysi ohuen reitin mersun pimeälle takapenkille. Jeanin laiha, kalpea yläruumis kylpi siinä pienessä valossa. Sivelin häntä ja katsoin lumoutuneena. Kuljetin sormia rintakehästä housujen kaulukselle asti. Huomasin pieniä, keltaisia mustelmia kyljissä, hänen isänsä tekemiä. Pyyhkäisin niitä peukalolla, kuin ne olisivat voineet kadota sillä tavoin.

  Mietin, että jos en olisi tavannut Jeania koskaan, olisinko sillä hetkellä jonkun toisen auton takapenkillä jonkun toisen kanssa, mutta samalla lailla. Kuka se toinen olisi? Olisinko hänen kanssaan yhtä onnellinen kuin nyt? Minä en uskonut vain yhteen koko elämän rakkauteen. Maailmassa on monta ihmistä ja tuntui mahdottomalta, että vain yksi olisi itselle täydellinen. Mitä jos se henkilö oli jossain kaukana? Kuinka moni silloin jäi ilman todellista rakkautta? Ihmisiä on moneen ja meitä on monenlaisia, minunlaisiani ihmisiä saattaa olla satoja. Jos Jean olisi tavannut jonkun heistä, olisiko Jean samalla tavalla hänen kuin minunkin kanssa?

  “Mitä sinä mietit?” Jean kuiskasi.

  “Kuinka omituinen elämä on”, vastasin.

  “No mitä?”

  Pudistin hitaasti päätäni ja hymyilin. “Ei mitään. Rakastan sinua.” Vedin paitani pääni ylitse. Jeanin katse vaelsi minut läpi ja se tuntui tavallaan nololta, mutta nautittavalta. Hän siveli kylkiäni, kuljetti sormensa rintani yli ja kosketti napakorua. Hän virnisti hitaasti.

  “Sinulla on pisamia täällä asti”, hän totesi jotenkin lumoutuneen kuuloisena. Hän osoitti vatsaani.

  “Minä inhoan pisamia”, tunnustin.

  “Taidat sitten inhota itseäsi aika paljon. Minä rakastan pisamiasi.”

  Suutelin häntä. “Voit koskea niitä niin paljon kuin haluat.”

  “Ai inhoatko pisamiasi? No kuule, minä inhoan arpea, joka on niskassani. Se on rumempi kuin kaikki muka-rumat-pisamasi yhteensä.”

  “Miksi siellä on arpi?” kysyin.

  “James tukisti minua kerran”, hän tunnusti hiljaisemmalla äänellä. “Kun olin pieni. Iho meni rikki ja jätti arven.”

  Tutkin kauan hänen kasvojaan. “Sinulla on parempi syy vihata sitä kuin minulla vihata pisamiani”, totesin.

  “Taidat olla oikeassa.”

  Suutelin häntä taas. “Unohda se arpi. Minä unohdan pisamani.”

  Hän hymyili huuliani vasten. “Unohdetaan kaikki”, hän kuiskasi.

  Suutelin hänen rintakehäänsä. Kuljetin käsiä hänen kyljillään ja selässään, tunnustelin luita, selän kaarea, kuinka se lähtee ylhäältä ja jatkuu alas häntäluuhun asti. Laskin käteni lantiolle ja alemmaksi. Sitten sivelin rintakehää ja suutelin sitä, sitten taas laskin käteni alas. Halusin tuntea jokaisen kohdan hänen ihollaan, jokaisen täydellisen virheen, arven, haavan, kaiken. Jean kosketti vastapalveluna minua, siveli ja hieroi selkääni, silitti hiukseni sekaisiksi, koski vatsaa, lantiota, rintaa, kaulaa, niskaa, olkapäitä, käsivarsia. Kaikkea.

  “Jean. Olet täydellinen”, kuiskasin hänelle. “Olet täydellinen, Jean.”

  Jeanin käsi oli boksereideni päällä. Yksi kerros hänen kätensä ja ihoni välillä.

  Nolla kerrosta.

  Lopulta nolla kerrosta myös genitaalikontaktin välillä.

* * *

 

Ajoimme kahdeksalta takaisin kampukselle. Oloni oli niin hyvä, etten olisi halunnut palata ollenkaan. Myös Jean näytti onnelliselta. Virnuilimme aina välillä toisillemme, sipaisimme toistemme hiuksia tai poskea. Kävelimme parkkipaikalta käsikädessä asuntoloille pimeitä nurkkia pitkin vältellen opettajien mökkejä. Saatoin Jeanin hänen kämppänsä ovelle. Sen paperilapulle oli piirretty taas, lähinnä Connien ja Sashan ansiosta. Ja Eren oli kirjoittanut alaosaan _Operaatio Ponipoika_.

  Suutelin Jeania poskelle. “Annan joululahjasi huomenna.”

  Hän virnisti vinosti. “Odotan innolla. Hyvää yötä.”

  “Hyvää yötä.”

  Tiedättekö sen viimeisen hyvän päivän, joka tapahtuu ennen kuolemaa? Eli kuolemaa edeltävä päivä, jolloin kaikki tuntuu hyvältä, mikään ei ole huonosti ja ajattelet, että kappas, tänään on hyvä päivä. Mutta se on viimeinen hyvä päivä, koska sen päivän jälkeen yllättäen kuolet. Kuin se kaikki hyvyys olisi ollut turhaa.

  En tiedä, miten muuten voisin kuvata sitä yötä. Se oli minun ja Jeanin viimeinen hyvä päivä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biisi minkä ajattelin tuohon Jeanin ja Marcon yhteiseen auto-kohtaukseen on M83:n "Wait", joka on ainakin elokuvassa Tähtiin kirjoitettu virhe (The fault in our stars).  
> mutta joo, seuraavan kohdan kirjottaminen tulee oleen mulle liikaa tuskaa..
> 
> bye bye...


	10. Käärme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Bodt oli pelastanut minut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-U-S-K-A-A. Ja vielä jaksaa.  
> ei saatana.

_Oh, no one is watching now_  
_Sing like you just might drown_  
_But always come back home_  
_'Cause I never got to see you once more, no_  
_I guess that's all I wanted_  
_Yeah, I guess that's all I needed_  
  
_Now look, we've made a fool out of love_  
_When all we want is to be enough_  
_When all we want is to feel enough_  
  
_It's still not quite the way it was_  
_But you promised me; this is love_

_\- Hospital - Lydia_

 

**JEAN**

 

Se oli minun ja Marcon viimeinen hyvä päivä. Se oli tuntunut vain yhdeltä tavalliselta hyvältä päivältä kalenterissa, kaikki oli sujunut yleistä hiukan paremmin ja kipu tuntui hetken siedettävältä. Siis, viimeiseksi hyväksi päiväksi sanotaan päivää, joka on ennen kuolemaa - älä huoli, kumpikaan meistä ei ole kuolemassa. Mutta sanoinhan, että se oli viimeinen. Koska sen jälkeen kipu ei tuntunut siedettävältä pitkään, pitkään aikaan.

 

  Viimeinen hyvä päivä loppui tasan 00:00, ja samalla äiti soitti minulle. Heräsin pilkkopimeässä huoneessani. Heti kun näin äidin nimen näytöllä, tiesin että jotain oli tapahtunut kotona. Pelko oli kuin hitaasti luikerteleva käärme, joka kulki sisälmyksiäni pitkin. Kuin se olisi etsinyt iskukohtaa, jossa kipu tuntuisi eniten.

  Vastasin soittoon, mutta en sanonut mitään. Minun ei tarvinnut, sillä äiti aloitti heti puheensa. Kuuntelin häntä hiljaa, puristaen vatsaani kuin se olisi pysäyttänyt käärmeen. Yhteyden rätinä vain sai äidin itkuisen, hätääntyneen äänen kuulostamaan pahemmalta.

  “Sinun täytyy lähteä, Jean - James on tulossa sinne - hän joi itsensä humalaan ja suuttui kauheasti, hän halusi nähdä sinut ja lähti ajamaan collegelle - olen kauhean pahoillani, Jean - ole kiltti ja lähde pois - James ei ole enää kunnossa - olen kauhean pahoillani, anna minulle anteeksi - kaikki on minun syytäni - sinun täytyy lähteä pois, Jean, anna minulle anteeksi - olen pahoillani - sinun täytyy lähteä heti!”

  “Äiti, rauhoitu!” pyysin. “Lähteä minne? Mikä Jamesilla on ongelmana?”

  “Hän ei ole enää kunnossa”, äiti väitti. “Hän oli kamalan vihainen! H-hän ei ole koskaan ollut niin vihainen. Sinun täytyy lähteä - James aikoo tehdä jotain kamalaa. Hän ei ole enää kunnossa! E-en halua, että sinulle käy enää jotain.”

  Tuijotin huoneen läpi näkymättömään mustaan pisteeseen seinässä vastapäätäni. Hengitin syvään ja pakotin itseni rauhoittumaan. Voin pahoin. “O-onko tämä nyt niin vakavaa? En voi lähteä keskellä yötä-”

  “James on tulossa sinne, Jean! Sinun on pakko tulla kotiin nyt! O-olen niin pahoillani… Aja kotiin… Lähde heti…”

  James oli tulossa kampukselle. Hän oli raivoissaan. Hän oli menettänyt järkensä tai jotain. Hän tulisi kampukselle. Hän tekisi jotain minulle.

  En kysynyt mitään. Lupasin lähteä, suljin puhelimen ja nousin ylös. Puin farkut ja vedin takin t-paidan päälle. En edes ajatellut asiaa, vaan juoksin hänen luokseen. Koputin ovea niin kauan, että hän avasi sen.

  “Jean-” Marco huomasi ilmeeni. “Ei kai taas-”

  “James on tulossa kampukselle.”

  “Mitä? Miten niin…?”

  “Äiti soitti. James on raivoissaan tai jotain, mutta hän on joka tapauksessa ajamassa juuri nyt tänne päin ja on jostain syystä kamalan vihainen. S-se johtuu varmasti minusta. H-hän haluaa tehdä jotain minulle…”

  Marco tuijotti minua kauhistuneena, kuin ei olisi tuntenut minua. Hän ilmeensä oli pelkkiä kysymyksiä, mutta hän veti minut syliinsä ja antoi minun purskahtaa itkuun olkapäätään vasten. Minulla ei ollut mitään syytä itkeä. Mutta kun tiesin, että James oli tulossa, kaikki se paskamyrsky tapahtuisi uudelleen - tunsin oloni hyvin, hyvin pelokkaaksi.

  “Jean, rauhoitu. Ei ole mitään hätää. Milloin hän on täällä?”

  “E-en tiedä.”

  “Jää tänne. Pysy minun luonani. James ei voi löytää sinua. Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää. Jos hän alkaa riehumaan pitkin kampusta tai jotain, opettajat soittavat poliisit. Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä mitään muuta kuin pysyä täällä.”

  Pudistin päätäni. “Äiti käski palata kotiin.”

  “Nytkö?”

  “N-niin.”

  Marco silitti selkääni. “Aiotko mennä?”

  Nyökkäsin.

  “Okei. Autan sinua pakkaamaan. Odota hetki.”

  Marco juoksi takaisin sisälle ja hänen tilalleen tuli Armin. Hän katsoi minua sumeasti. “Mitä on tapahtunut?”

  “Minun pitää lähteä.”

  “Hä?”

  “James on tulossa.”

  “Kuka James?”

  “Jeanin isä”, Marco vastasi. Hän oli kerennyt uskomattoman nopeasti vaihtaa farkut ja t-paidan - sen missä oli The Rolling Stones logo. Hän polki kengät jalkaansa ja otti takkinsa. “Mennään”, hän käski.

  “Hei nyt - mihin te menette?” Armin kysyi. “Mitä on tapahtunut?”

  Kumpikaan meistä ei välittänyt hänen kysymyksistä. Marco paiskasi oven kiinni ja lähdimme hölkkäämään minun kämpälleni. Hän puristi koko matkan kättäni. Kylmä ilma kuivasi poskeni ja sain tilaisuuden katsoa häntä tarkasti.

  Hän ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt niin vakavalta.

  Emme ottaneet kenkiä pois kun astuimme sisälle. Menimme huoneeseeni, minä otin matkalaukun ja ohjastin, mitä kaikkea piti pakata. Oikeastaan - kaikki. Kaikki omaisuuteni oli siinä huoneessa, enkä tiennyt mitä kotona tapahtuisi. Jäisinkö sinne? Tulisinko aamulla takaisin kampukselle? Jos jäisin niin kuinka pitkäksi aikaa?

  Tungimme vaatteet, kirjat ja levyt samaan kasaan, eikä matkalaukku meinannut mennä edes kiinni. Olimme hätäisiä, emmekä välittäneet järjestyksestä. Pakotimme vetoketjun kiinni. Kuulin kuinka muutama cd-levy räksähti paineesta.

  Marco kantoi laukun autolle asti. Hän heitti sen mersun takapenkille ja avasi kuskin puoleisen oven. “Ajan sinut kotiin”, hän sanoi kuin asia olisi itsestään selvä.

  “Marco, se on mahdotonta”, väitin. Koitin saada sanoihini jotakin potkua, mutta itkeminen oli vienyt voimani. “Millä muka tulisit takaisin?”

  “Otan bussin.”

  “Ei busseja liiku tähän aikaan.”

  “Keksin _jotain_.” Hän mulkaisi minua. Ei vihaisesti. Katse oli vain päättäväinen eikä antanut minulle tilaisuutta sanoa ei. Huokaisin ja nousin autoon.

  “En halua vaivata sinua”, mutisin.

  “Kuinka monta kertaa minun täytyy sanoa, että _et voi_ vaivata minua”, hän sanoi. “Ajattele itsesi ongelmana niin hartaasti kuin haluat, mutta hitto vieköön et ole minulle sitä. Et koskaan ole. Nyt hys siitä aiheesta tai suutun.”

  En sanonut enää mitään vaan mietin hänen sanojaan. Ne tuntuivat lämpimiltä, mutta en osannut uskoa, että ne olisivat totta.

  Trostin jälkeen olin rauhoittunut hitusen, mikä tarkoitti etten enää tuntenut itseäni pillittäväksi pikkulapseksi. Mutta se taas ei tarkoittanut, että pysyin rauhassa. Tajusin kuinka pahasti minulle olisi voinut käydä, jos olisin jäänyt kampukselle ja James olisi saanut minut kiinni. Ympärillä olisi ollut muitakin ihmisiä, joihin olisi voinut sattua. En ollut matkalla edes turvaan, vaan Jamesin kotiin. Hän tulisi loppujen lopuksi takaisin. En voisi jäädä kotiin.

  “Oletko kunnossa?” Marco kysyi.

  Pakotin itseni hymyilemään. “Joo kai.” Ääneni oli epävakaa. Koitin sanoa jotain muutakin, mutta en keksinyt mitään joka saisi hänet rentoutumaan.

  “Mitä äitisi tarkalleen sanoi?” hän kysyi tiukasti, kuin vaatien minua vastaamaan.

  “Jotain että James ei ole enää kunnossa. Hän on menettänyt järkensä tai jotain. Äiti käski lähteä heti ja palata kotiin.”

  Marco nyökkäsi mietteliäästi. Vakavat rypyt hänen kulmakarvojensa välistä eivät hellittäneet. “Oletko varmasti turvassa kotona?”

  “...En tiedä. Äidin on täytynyt keksiä jotain.”

  Hän nyökkäsi taas. “Se nähdään sitten. Ei ole mitään hätää, Jean.” Hän toisti lausetta kuin rukousta niin monta kertaa, että kuulosti kuin hän puhui enemmän itselleen kuin minulle.

  Mutta hänen sanansa alkoivat hiljalleen rauhoittaa minua ja hetken tuntui taas, että käärme oli lakannut sätkimästä.

* * *

 

Heräsin väsymyksen aiheuttamasta transsistani kun Marco yllättäen kääntyi huoltoasemalle. Parkkipaikka oli autio ja vain huoltoaseman sisällä paloi valo. Katsoin Marcoa kysyvästi ja hän sanoi lyhyesti: “Pakko tankata.” Nyökkäsin ja painoin pääni takaisin ikkunaa vasten.

  Marco tankkasi bensatankin täyteen, sitten hän kävi huoltoaseman sisällä ja palasi kaksi pahvista kahvikuppia kourissaan. “Koita rentoutua”, hän sanoi ojentaessaan toisen minulle. “Vielä kestää ainakin kaksi tuntia.”

  “Okei. Kiitos.” Marco antoi minulle lempeän rohkaisevan hymyn, joka piristi minua ihan vähän. Vannon, että hänen hymyllään voisi pelastaa ihmishenkiä.

  Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi radiota. “Laitoin levyn soimaan”, sanoin.

  “The Rolling Stones”, hän totesi hiljaa. Radiosta kuului _Paint it, Black_.

  “Meidän pitäisi lähteä.”

  “En voi ajaa samalla kun juon-”

  “James voi keretä kotiin ennen meitä.”

  “Jean. Ei hän voi.” Marco katsoi minua vakuuttavasti. “Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että hän kerkeäisi ensin. Hänen on täytynyt ajaa kampukselle neljä tuntia ja me lähdimme ennen kuin hän edes tuli. Äitisi soitti varmasti heti kun hän oli lähtenyt. Hän ei välttämättä ole vielä edes perillä kampuksella.”

  Olin hetken hiljaa. “Mitä jos hän muutti mielensä kesken matkan…?”

  “En usko. Tai en minä häntä tunne, mutta en usko.”

  “...En usko minäkään.”

  Hän hymyili taas. “Hyvä. Kerkeämme teille leikiten ennen häntä. Ja jos hän olisi muuttanut mielensä ja olisi kotonasi, niin minä olen täällä. En anna hänen tehdä mitään.”

  Tuhahdin, joka oli samalla myös pilkallinen naurahdus. _Mitä sinä voisit oikein tehdä_ halusin kysyä. Mitä tahansa Marco tekisikin, se vain aiheuttaisi vahinkoa hänelle. Hän oli tosi tyhmä, jos ei ymmärtänyt sitä.

  “Mitä? Aion suojella sinua”, hän sanoi.

  “Ei mitään.” Lepuutin päätäni kylmää ikkunaa vasten ja katselin huoltoaseman valoja. Toivoin, että Marco lakkaisi puhumasta minun suojelemisesta. Se vain muistutti minua, kuinka heikko olin ja että minua piti suojella.

  “Mutta aion”, hän väitti. “Epäile vain, mutta en anna missään nimessä sinulle sattua enää mitään pahaa.”

  “Kiitti sitten.” Suljin silmäni, sillä tunsin itseni taas pillittäväksi kakaraksi.

  Marco veti minut penkin yli syliinsä ja nojasin hänen lämmintä olkapäätään vasten niin kauan, kunnes saimme kahvikupit tyhjiksi ja palasimme maantielle. Se oli muuten erittäin pahaa kahvia.

* * *

 

Heräsin taas, tällä kertaa oikeasta unesta, kun tunsin auton pysähtyneen. Katsoin unisena ympärilleni. Marco oli ratissa ja sanoi nimeni, olimme talon pihalla, joku koputti ikkunaani, Marco nousi ylös autosta ja katsoin koputtajaa. Äidin itkuinen naama katsoi minua lasin läpi. Avasin oven ja äiti syöksyi syliini. “Voi Jean, olet kunnossa olet kunnossa olet kunnossa. Luojan kiitos. Olet kunnossa.”

  “Hei, äiti. Totta kai. Anteeksi, että kesti.”

  “Viisi tuntia!” äiti sanoi toruvasti. “Mutta Marcolla kestikin hetki löytää tänne. Olen niin iloinen, että olette molemmat kunnossa.”

  “Miten Marco osasi ajaa tänne?”

  “Äitisi soitti kun olimme Cookevillen lähellä”, Marco vastasi. “Sinä nukuit, joten minä vastasin ja samalla hän neuvoi reitin.”

  “Halusin varmistaa, että olet matkalla”, äiti sanoi minulle.

  “Lähdimme heti kun soitit”, sanoin. Vilkaisin taloamme, jonka sisällä paloi valo kuin äiti olisi odottanut meitä valveilla koko viiden tunnin ajan. Äidillä oli haalaripuku, jota hän käytti töissä. Etsin Jamesin Camaroa, mutta sitä ei ollut.

  Äiti halaili minua hetken ja minä mietin, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi ja Marco seisoi auton vieressä seuraten meitä. Kunnes oli liian kylmä ja äiti alkoi jostain syystä itkemään, menimme sisälle. Äkkinäinen valo kirveli silmiäni. Aloin riisumaan takkiani, mutta äiti sanoi “Älkää riisuko mitään. Tämä… ei ole pitkä tapaaminen.” Hän kuulosti surulliselta, vilkaisimme Marcon kanssa huolestuneena toisiamme ja odotimme eteisessä kun äiti ramppasi hetken keittiön ja olohuoneen väliä.

  Hän palasi muutaman minuutin kuluttua luoksemme, ensimmäiseksi halasi minua ja sitten hän katsoi Marcoa. “Kiitos kun toit Jeanin.”

  Marco hymyili vähän. “Totta kai toin hänet. No Jeanin autolla me tulimme ja hän olisi voinut ajaa yksinkin… mutta en halunnut jättää häntä yksin.”

  Halusin potkaista häntä. Äiti naurahti itkuisesti. “Kiitos, Marco. Kiitos.” Tiesin heti, että äiti oli aivan ihastunut häneen. Kohta äiti varmaan ylistäisi minulle kuinka ihanan poikaystävän olin hankkinut.

  “Äiti”, sanoin. “Mitä on meneillään? Mikä tämä koko juttu Jamesista on?”

  Äidin hymy hyytyi. “Anteeksi, Jean… Olen kamalan iloinen, että tulit kotiin, mutta et voi mitenkään jäädä.” Hän alkoi nyyhkyttämään. Hän tarttui käteeni ja laittoi siihen jotain. 500 dollaria. Äiti puristi kättäni rintakehäänsä vasten kuin olisin saattanut kadota. “Pidä nämä. Aja suoraan Floridaan. Antaisin sinun muuttaa itse jonnekin, mutta meillä ei ole tarpeeksi rahaa ja käyt vielä collegea.”

  “En enää”, totesin vielä tajuamatta mitä hän oli tarkalleen sanonut.

  “Et enää”, hän myönsi. “Mutta Hannes lupasi asuttaa sinut. Hänen vaimonsa on tällä hetkellä matkalla. Muistatko missä he asuvat?”

  Vasta sitten tuntui kuin sydäntäni olisi lyöty rautaisella moukarilla. “H-hetkinen! Miten niin asuttaa? Äiti, mitä…” En saanut lausetta jatkettua.

  Äiti näytti kärsivältä. Vasta silloin huomasin _ne_ \- mustelmat pitkin hänen käsivarsiaan. Samanlaisia kuin minulla oli ollut. Luoja ties missä muualla niitä oli. Kun äiti huomasi tuijotukseni, hän veti kädet tiukasti ruumistaan vasten. “Sinun täytyy muuttaa, Jean. Et ole mitenkään enää turvassa täällä. Muutat sedällesi ja tädillesi.”

  “Mutta he asuvat Floridassa.”

  Äiti nyökkäsi ja tajusin, että hän ei ollut mitenkään erehtynyt. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa kauan. Hän oli päättänyt, että muuttaisin. Minähän voisin aina kieltäytyä, mutta minulla ei ollut rahaa muuttaa itse jonnekin saati elättää itseni sen jälkeen, lisäksi olisi college. Ja sitten vielä James.

  Floridaan asti. Se oli yhden osavaltion päässä. Matka oli vain yksi ongelma, mutta sitten oli vielä muut...

  Tiesin, että Marco ymmärsi myös. Näin sen hänen ilmeestään. Se oli tuskainen, kuin hän olisi ollut se joka olisi voinut itkeä enkä minä. Katsoin häntä epätoivoisesti, mutta hän ei voinut auttaa minua. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään.

  “Kuinka kauan minun pitää viipyä Floridassa?”

  “... En rehellisesti tiedä. Mutta olen päättänyt erota Jamesista.”

  “Oletko?”

  Äiti hymyili vähän. “Olen. En kestä enää. Heti kun olen päässyt eroon hänestä… niin keksimme jotain. Miten jatkaa.” Sitten hän halasi minua. “Kaikki on hyvin. James ei voi enää satuttaa meitä. Muistatko missä Hannes asuu?”

  Nyökkäsin. Sitten minun täytyi lähteä. Äiti kääntyi ympäri katse maassa ja olkapäät rajusti täristen. Kävelin transsissa ulos talosta ja kuulin Marcon askeleiden seuraavan minua. Käärme liikkui taas. Se liikkui todella paljon.

  “Jean”, Marco kutsui. “Jean, pysähdy. Mitä nyt - tapahtuu?” Pysähdyin autolla ja käännyin katsomaan häntä. Marco pysähtyi muutaman askeleen päähän minusta ja esitti katseellaan niin monta kysymystä, joita en osannut tulkita. Yhtäkkiä kaikki ihanat puolet hänessä - sekaiset hiukset, pisamat, The Rolling Stones t-paita, vain hän kokonaan - niiden muistaminen satutti minua.

  “Minun täytyy lähteä”, sanoin.

  “Y-ymmärrän, mutta…” Hän etsi sanoja. “Mutta… Floridaan asti... Sehän on niin… epäreilua…”

  “Totta kai se on.”

  “Tämä kaikki johtuu vain Jamesista?” hän kysyi.

  “Tämä kaikki johtuu vain Jamesista”, vahvistin. “Eikö olekin hullua?”

  Hän sulki suunsa ja vain tuijotti minua. Kun kumpikaan meistä ei osannut enää sanoa mitään, avasin auton oven mutta Marco esti minua astumasta sisään. “Minä vien sinut.”

   _Nyt_ hän oli hullu. “Marco, lopeta pilaileminen. Tajuatko, missä Florida on? VITUN TOISELLA PUOLELLA MAAILMAA.”

  “Vain yhden osavaltion päässä.”

  “TARKOITIN KUVAANNOLLISESTI. Et hitossa vie minua. Olet ajanut minut jo tänne asti - viisi tuntia! Florida on helvetin kaukana. Et pääsisi koskaan sieltä pois.”

  Marco katsoi minua, ja yllätyksekseni, hän hymyili. “Tajuatko, että minulle on etuoikeus jos en pääsisi enää luotasi pois? Mutta valitettavasti pääsisin pois. Minulla on rahaa bussilippuihin. Minä vien sinut.” Hän nousi ratin taakse ja katsoi minua päättäväisesti jo toistamiseen.

  “Peruutat vain välttämättömän tapahtumista”, sanoin.

  “Hyppää kyytiin.”

  Sitten kuulin äidin äänen ovelta. “J-Jean, odota. Vielä yksi asia... tuhoa kännykkäsi kun olet perillä. En aio kertoa Jamesille minne menet, enkä halua, että hän voi jäljittää sinut. Joten riko kännykkäsi perillä.”

  Se kuulosti hetken omituiselta pyynnöltä. Mutta vain hetken. Nyökkäsin.

  “Ja Jean - minä rakastan sinua. Suunnattomasti.”

  “Minäkin sinua.”

  Sitten nousin autoon. Työnsin 500 dollaria taskuun. Uuden elämäni rahat. Olin aloittanut uuden elämän tulemalla Stohessiin, ja nyt aloitin taas uuden lähtemällä sieltä - ja kotoa.

  Rehellisesti, aloin kyllästyä uusien elämien aloittamiseen.

* * *

 

“Suorin reitti on noin 474 mailia pitkä, kestää noin seitsemän tuntia”, Marco luetteli kännykästään.

  “En luottaisi google mapsiin”, sanoin happamasti. ”Äläkä aja samalla kun käytät puhelinta.”

  “Ei ole parempaa reittiohjetta. Oliko se Jasper?”

  “Joo.” (Jasper on kaupunki, jossa Hannes-setä ja hänen vaimonsa asuvat. Olin käynyt siellä pienenä äidin mukana, ehkä kahdeksanvuotiaana, enkä muistanut kaupungista mitään hyvää.)

  “Noin seitsemän tuntia siis”, Marco toisti.

  “Et voi ajaa niin kauan. Sitten olisit ajanut jotain - 12 tuntia. Anna minun ajaa välillä.”

  “Tai mitä jos pysähtyisimme nukkumaan johonkin?”

  Katsoin häntä epäuskoisesti. “Huoltoasemalle? Kuin pummit.”

  “Pummeilla ei olisi autoa”, hän huomautti. “Mihin vain pääsee. Voimme nukkua autossa. Eikä pieni hostelli maksa paljon.”

  Mietin asiaa. “Et vain halua viedä minua Floridaan, joten koitat viivytellä niin paljon kuin mahdollista.”

  Emme katsoneet Marcon kanssa toisiamme. Hän oli niin kauan hiljaa, että ajattelin hänen jättävän minut ilman vastausta. “Onko se väärin?” hän sanoi lopulta.

  Pudistin päätäni.

  Marco puhui hiljaa. “Haluan olla kanssasi mahdollisimman kauan. Vaikka ei se ole niin, ettemme enää näkisi koskaan. Voimme soittaa vaikka joka päivä. Se on vain Florida ja tämä on vain Tennessee. Voisin ajaa vaikka joka päivä luoksesi. Äitisi sanoi, että heti kun olette päässeet Jamesista eroon, niin sinä palaat.”

  “Hän ei sanonut niin”, huomautin.

  “Ihan sama. Anna minun elätellä toiveita. Mutta ei ole totta, että tämä on viimeinen kerta kun näemme.”

  Nyökkäsin hiljaisesti. Käärme liikkui tuskaisen hitaasti.

  “Uskothan sinäkin niin?”

  “Joo kai.”

  “Usko niin. En antaisi tämän olla viimeinen kerta kun näemme.”

  Niiskaisin. Marco vilkaisi minua huolestuneena ja koitin peitellä mahdollisimman hyvin, että itkin ainakin ihan vähän. Minulla ei ehkä ollut syytä itkeä. Saisin seitsemän tuntia aikaa olla Marcon kanssa. Ja lukemattomia päiviä sen jälkeen, kun palaan Floridasta - ja varmana palaan. Mutta niiden välissä saattoi olla myös lukemattomasti päiviä, jolloin joutuisin olemaan erossa hänestä. En halunnut kuulla pelkästään hänen ääntään puhelimesta. Halusin, että hän olisi koko ajan läsnä kanssani Floridassa.

  Yhtäkkiä Marco naurahti.

  “Mitä?” kysyin.

  “Joululahja”, hän sanoi oivaltavasti. “Et ole saanut joululahjaasi.”

  “Ei se haittaa.”

  “Haittaa se.” Hän kuulosti katuvalta. “Voitaisiinpa kääntyä takaisin ja voisin antaa sen.”

  Niinhän me olisimme voineet. Vaikka mitä järkeä siinä olisi ollut.

  Kello löi 07:00. Kuusi tuntia aikaa. Tunsin kasvavaa kauhua, kun yhteinen aikamme hupeni koko ajan enemmän.

* * *

 

Kello oli 09:00. Huoltoasemia ei näkynyt. Aurinko oli aloittanut nousua. Olin puoliunessa käpertyneenä penkillä ja tuijotin vain vaivoin auki pysyvillä silmilläni Marcon kasvoja. Ehkä unisuus heikensi kykyäni ajatella, mutta hän oli tosi komea. Siis tosi. Komea. Sen lisäksi hän oli söpö, hänellä oli tosi hyvännäköinen keho ja hän oli tosi kiltti. Mietin, miten olin saanut niin mahtavan poikaystävän. Minä olin päässyt vasta kaksi viikkoa sitten eroon viimeisestä finnistäni.

  “Oletko väsynyt?” hän kysyi väsyneenä.

  “Jos minulle tarjottaisiin seksiä The Rolling Stonesin jäsenten kanssa tai unta, valitsisin unen.”

  “Jahas. Tuo oli aika ällöttävä tapa kuvata se. Etsin sivutien. Niitä pitäisi olla. Sitten etsin vielä toisen sivutien ja jonkun aution paikan-”

  “Ole luoja sentään hiljaa ja aja.”

  Sivuteitä ei löytynyt, mutta huoltoasema löytyi ja sieltä sivutie. Se oli melkein kasvanut umpeen kuolleista saniaisista ja heinistä. Olisin kieltänyt Marcoa ajamasta sinne minun mersulla, mutta olin liian väsynyt. Tie oli kuoppainen, se vei pienelle aukiolle jossa mahtuisi juuri ja juuri kääntymään autolla takaisin. Keskellä aukiota seisoi kyltti jossa oli kai joskus lukenut jotain. Ympärillämme oli ruskeaa metsää ja niittyjä. Ohut lumikerros oli sulanut, joten oli pelkkää loskaa ja kuollutta luontoa. Ja aurinko silti kehtasi paistaa jumalattoman kirkkaasti.

  “Saatanan aurinko”, Marco mutisi.

  “Emmekö me jäädy kun auto on sammuksissa?” kysyin.

  “Jäädymme”, Marco vastasi hyvin mieltä rauhoittavasti. “Onko täällä vilttejä?”

  “...Matkalaukussa on yksi.”

  “Eletään sillä.”

  Kiipesin takapenkille. Marco siirsi matkalaukkuni takakonttiin ja otti sieltä esiin valkoisen viltin, joka oli toiminut kämpässäni päiväpeittona. Viltti oli kaksi metriä pitkä ja puolitoista metriä leveä. Ja aivan liian ohut.

  Makasin jo valmiina takapenkillä ja jo vaipumassa uneen, kun Marco kiipesi taakseni penkkejä vasten. Jouduimme nukkumaan sivuttain jotta mahduimme, Marcon nenä niskassani kiinni. Keskityin kutinaan, jonka hänen hengityksensä aiheutti ihollani. Hän heitti viltin päällemme. Jo silloin meillä oli kylmä ja käperryimme epätoivoisina vilttiin ja toisiimme. Marco kietoi kätensä ympärilleni, mikä tavallaan sai minussa kihelmöivän ja turvallisen tunteen.

  Marco nauroi hiljaa, mikä sai hänen hengityksensä värähtelemään. “Tämä on periaatteessa aika seksikästä.”

  “Et tiedä periaatteista mitään”, kopautin. “Täällä on ihan hemmetin kylmä.”

  “Kaikki tietävät, että kun on kylmä niin täytyy turvautua toisen ihmisen lämpöön.”

* * *

 

Oletko koskaan nukkunut auton takapenkillä jonkun toisen kanssa? Älä nukukaan. Jos en olisi ollut niin väsynyt kuin olin, en olisi nukkunut silmäystäkään. Kello oli kaksi päivällä kun heräsin. Auto oli kuin iso jääkaappi. Molempiin kylkiini sattui, selkään sattui, olkapäihin - au- sattui, niskaan sattui ja se tuntui olevan ainut lämmin kohta kehossani, koska Marco hönki siihen. Häneen täytyi sattua yhtä paljon kuin minuun. Hänen kätensä oli yhä ympärilläni, nyt samoin myös hänen molemmat jalkansa. Kuin hän olisi ollut jokin karhunloukku.

  Hengitin kylmää ilmaa ja koitin löytää mahdollisimman lämmintä kohtaa penkiltä. Marco nukkui yhä. Sisäistin asian, että kello todellakin oli kaksi, siis 14:00, minä ja Marco olimme nukkuneet viisi tuntia, mikä tuntui kauhean vähältä, mutta koska kello oli kaksi, se oli aivan liikaa. Minua väsytti vieläkin.

  “Marco, pitää herätä. Olemme nukkuneet viisi tuntia ja kello on kaksi. Nyt pitää herätä.”

  “Onko kiire?”

  Kyllä ja ei. Hannes oli luultavasti huolissaan, mutta meillä ei ollut sovittua aikaa. 4 tuntia. Vain neljä tuntia yhteistä aikaamme. Neljän tunnin päästä olisimme jo Floridan rajalla ja Jasperissa. Kauhistuin, kuinka paljon aikaa oli jo kulunut.

  “Miten sen nyt ottaa”, vastasin.

  “Otan sen niin, ettei ole kiire.” Hän veti minut lähemmäksi ja haisteli niskaani. Mietin, näkikö hän arpea. En ollut päässyt katsomaan sitä usein, sehän oli niskassa, mutta olin kuullut kaikilta muilta että se oli ruma. Itse pystyin vain kuvittelemaan, millainen se oli - enkä kuvitellut mitään kaunista. Lisäksi tunsin sen jos kosketin niskaa. Se oli ehkä kolmisen senttiä ja epätasaisesti pullistunut. Minusta se oli inhottavin paikka kehossani.

  Marcon kädet olivat paitani alla vatsalla. Kosketus oli jääkylmä. Ihme kyllä, mutta tunsin hänen napakorun painavan vaatekerroksien läpi alaselkääni. Sen täytyi tarkoittaa, että olimme _hyvin_ lähekkäin.

  “En halua nousta koskaan”, Marco mutisi.

  “Älä ole typerä.”

  “Olisin onnellinen vain näin. Voisin odottaa kuolemaan tai maailmanloppuun vain tässä enkä välittäisi mistään.”

  “Saisit odottaa ihan yksin, sillä minä en odottaisi kanssasi.”

  “Sitten en olisi onnellinen.”

  Irrotin hänen otteensa ja nousin istumaan. Hiukseni hipoivat kattoa. “Mennään nyt. En halua huolestuttaa ketään.”

  Marco tuijotti minua viltin alta. Nostin hänelle kysyvästi kulmaani. “Haluan harrastaa seksiä kanssasi”, hän sanoi.

  “...No tuota en osannut arvata. Ja kuulostit muuten kauhean muodolliselta.”

  “Minun tekee nyt mieli.”

  “...”

  “Jean?”

  “Meillä ei ole - tarvittavia välineitä.”

  “Huoltoasema on viidenkymmenen metrin päässä.”

  “Jumalauta.”

  “Voin käydä ostamassa.”

  “Et halunnut nousta.”

  Hän virnisti. “Olen aina valmis nousemaan tämän mahdollisuuden tullessa.”

  “En luvannut mitään.”

  “Mitä meillä on hävittävää? Tämä saattaa olla viimeinen kerta.”

  “Hei - älä sano noin. Sinullahan sitä uskoa piti olla. Älä helvetissä sano noin.”

  “Anteeksi.”

  “...Käy sitten ostamassa.”

  “...Oikeasti?”

  “Ei ole mitään hävittävää.”

  Plus minä halusin. Hannes jaksoi odottaa. Ja tämä _saattoi_ olla viimeinen kerta.

  Marco nousi.

 

Lämmittelin ilmastoinnin edessä sillä aikaa kun Marco kävi huoltoasemalla. Kuvittelin tilanteen: kuinka hassulta näyttäisi kun väsynyt, sekainen poika kävelee metsästä kauppaan kylmissään ja pyytää kassalla kondomeja. Ajattelin, että myyjän täytyi ajatella maailman olevan todella vinksahtanut. Ajattelin, että Marco ja minä viimein tekisimme sen, ja minua jännitti.

  Yhtäkkiä näin tilanteessa paljon ongelmia. Miten Marco halusi tehdä tämän? Olin perehtynyt asiaan, hänkin oli, mutta nyt tuntui kuin en olisi tiennyt mitään. Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä? Missä, hmm, _roolissa_ minä olisin? Missä Marco halusi olla? Minusta tuntui, että me kummatkin halusimme samaa - olla “päällä”.

  “Helvetti soikoon”, totesin hiljaa. Eikö seksin pitänyt olla luonteva asia?

  Marco palasi muutaman minuutin kuluttua. Hänellä oli mukana kaksi energiapatukkaa, vesipullo ja pieni muovipussi. “Koko kaupassa”, hän sanoi, “vain _yksi_ vesipullo. Miltä se kuulostaa?”

  “Vinksahtaneelta”, vastasin. “Ja tekosyyltä. Haluat vain juoda samasta, pervo.”

  Marco avasi suunsa protestoidakseen, mutta näytti unohtaneen miten puhua. “Jäit kiinni”, syytin.

  “Ei ole totta! En valehtele.”

  Kohautin hartioitani. Katselimme lahonnutta kylttiä ja söimme hiljaisuudessa. Auto oli lämmennyt mukavasti. Taivas oli harmaiden pilvien peitossa ja luonto näytti kuolleemmalta kuin eilen.

  “Saitko kaiken?” kysyin.

  Marco nyökkäsi ja kohotti muovipussia. Hän istui kanssani takapenkillä, välissämme oli yksi paikka. Emme uskaltaneet ylittää sitä rajaa. “Olisitpa nähnyt myyjän ilmeen.”

  “Kuvittelinkin sitä juuri.”

  Marco virnisti. “Keskellä talvea, metsästä tuleva poika-”

  “Sottainen poika”, lisäsin. Sipaisin hänen hiuksiaan.

  “- metsästä tuleva, sottainen poika hakee energiapatukoita, vesipullon ja kävelee kassalle-”

  “Kylmissään.”

  “- hiton kylmissään. Myyjä kysyy ‘tuleeko muuta’, ja poika vastaa”, Marco katsoi minua hymyillen, “‘kondomeja, kiitos’.”

  “Myyjän täytyy ajatella, että maailma on vinksahtanut.”

  “Hän ei enää halua palata.”

  Nauroimme ja sitten Marco kurkotti rajan yli suutelemaan minua. “Koitin keventää tunnelmaa”, hän sanoi ennen kuin huuleni vaiensivat hänet. En kerennyt tehdä mitään kun hän jo painoi minut alas. Makasin penkkiä vasten ja mietin, onnistuisiko mikään siinä asennossa.

  “Haluatko sinä…?” Marco kysyi hiljaa.

  “Haluanko… mitä...?”

  “Siis… olla näin…”

  “...Okei, joo.”

  Hänen kätensä vaelsivat housuilleni. Kärsimätön, hitto vieköön. Halusin myös koskettaa häntä ja sellaista, mutta jostain syystä olin jähmettynyt. Kaikki oli sujunut viime kerralla hyvin ja minä hermoilin nyt!

  Marcon suu oli korvani juuressa. Hänen kätensä liikkuivat. Yllätyksekseni hän nauroi, hyvin hiljaa ja nauru oli enemmän henkäyksiä kuin ääntä, mutta hän oikeasti pystyi nauramaan siinä tilanteessa. “Olen iloinen, Jean. Olet ainoa, joka tekee minut iloiseksi.”

* * *

 

Kello oli neljä, kun palasimme takaisin maantielle. Pysähdyimme kerran syömään, nukuin muutaman tunnin ja olimme kahdeksalta Floridan rajalla. Jasperiin oli noin kymmenen minuutin ajomatka.

  Ja hemmetti, minä en olisi halunnut lopettaa siihen.

  Latelin Marcolle ajo-ohjeita. Se sai ajatukseni pois muusta - kaikesta siitä, kuinka en halunnut erota vielä, näkisin hänet vielä, ehkä en näkisi, mitä sanoisin hänelle, en taida pystyä pidättelemään kyyneleitä.

  Näin Hanneksen talon. Kaksikerroksinen, vaatimaton, valkoinen puutalo. “Tuo! Pysäytä kadun reunaan”, käskin. En halunnut, että Marco veisi minut pihalle asti. Joko hän päättäisi typerästi jäädä tai minä en päättäisi jäädä.

  Hän pysäytti kahdenkymmenen metrin päähän Hanneksen talosta. Tie ja kadut olivat tyhjät, vaikka kello oli kuitenkin vain vähän yli kahdeksan. Avasin oven ja kylmä ilma hönkäisi sisälle.

  “Odota”, Marco sanoi.

  Annoin oven sulkeutua ja katsoin hänen tuskaisiin silmiinsä. “Mitä?”

  “Kunhan vain… odotat.”

  Minä odotin. Tuijotin jalkatilaa ja vedin syviä henkäyksiä. Olin rauhallinen, mutta tunsin silti tarvetta käskeä itseäni rauhoittumaan. En halunnut sanoa mitään, halusin vain, että Marco sanoisi jotain, mutta hänkin pysyi hiljaa.

  “Oli ihan kiva matka”, sanoin viimein.

  Marco hymähti kuivasti. “Oliko?”

  “Tarkoitan, että perseeseeni sattuu vieläkin, mutta muuten kiva.” Siihen sattui oikeasti.

  “Anteeksi.”

  Pudistin päätäni. “Olen huono sanomaan hyvästejä.”

  Sitten Marco katsoi minua. “Älä sitten sano.”

  “On pakko.”

  “Ei nämä ole hyvästit. Pidän huolen, että tapaamme vielä. Palaat kotiin heti kun James on poissa. Sitten palaat collegeen ja näemme taas.”

  “Niin.”

  “Kaikki menee hyvin.”

  Nyökkäsin. “Niin.”

  “...Rakastan sinua.”

  Hymyilin. Sitten nousin autosta, otin matkalaukkuni, sanoin “hyvästi”, ja lähdin kävelemään kadun poikki. Jalkani tuntuivat raskailta, eikä se johtunut mistään perseen jomotuksesta. Kipu oli suurin rinnassani. Käärme liikkui, se liikkui.

  Olisi ollut paljon vaihtoehtoja, mitä olisin voinut sanoa hänelle. Olisin voinut, minun olisi _pitänyt_ , kiittää häntä kaikesta. Marco Bodt oli pelastanut minut. Eikä vain Jamesilta, olisin pärjännyt yksinkin, vaan Marco oli pelastanut minut _kaikelta_. Miten olin koskaan pärjännyt ilman häntä, mietin.

  Olin ovella ja koputin. Vilkaisin vielä taakseni. Autoni oli paikalla, mutta Marco ei. Pääsisikö hän varmasti takaisin Trostiin? Mietin taas kaikkia vaihtoehtoja, mitä olisin voinut sanoa hänelle, mutta en vain ollut.

  Sitten käärme iski.

  Olisin voinut kertoa hänelle, että rakastin häntä. Kuinka hemmetin paljon rakastin.

* * *

 

**MARCO**

 

“Rakastan sinua” sanat maistuivat kitkeriltä, eivät ollenkaan samanlaisilta kuin viimeksi kun olin sanonut ne. Bussipysäkillä oli minun lisäkseni nuori nainen matkalaukun kanssa ja vanha mies. Minun teki mieli heittää lompakkoni bussin alle ja palata talolle, jonne olin vienyt Jeanin ja kertoa hänelle, että olin menettänyt lompakkoni ja rahani ja nyt joutuisin viettämään loppuelämäni hänen kanssaan täällä.

  Se olisi onnellinen loppu. Ja loppujen lopuksi turhaa. Joutuisin palaamaan joskus takaisin Trostiin, oli se nyt tai joskus myöhemmin. Joutuisin silti aina palaamaan ilman Jeania.

  Me näkisimme vielä. Uskoin siihen. Kunhan hänen isänsä oli poissa, kaikki olisi hyvin. Jean oli turvassa täällä. Se oli tärkeintä. Kerroin itselleni jatkuvasti, että kaikki oli hyvin.

  Pelkäsin kuitenkin, _milloin_ näkisin hänet uudelleen. Viikon kuluttua? Kuukauden? Monien vuosien?

  Mietin soittamista. Olin nähnyt hänet kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten. Tiesin kuitenkin soittamisen olevan turhaa, sillä Jean olisi luultavasti jo tuhonnut kännykkänsä tai tuhoaisi pian. Minulla ei olisi enää hänen puhelinnumeroaan. Emmekä me olleet koskaan puhuneet sähköposteista tai muista sosiaalisista palveluista, ja nyt se tuntui niin typerältä etten ollut koskaan kysynyt niistä. Emme vain olleet koskaan vielä tarvinneet niitä. Nyt pystyin toivomaan vain, että hän soittaisi minulle.

  Hänen täytyi olla kunnossa nyt. Kaikki oli kunnossa nyt.

* * *

 

Ostin bussilippuja Atlantaan asti, sitten lompakkoni tyhjeni. Bussiliput maksoivat paljon. Seisoin Atlantan bussiaseman ulkopuolella, kello oli 23:00, olin rahaton ja käytännöllisesti katsoen koditon. Kävelin lähimmälle penkille, istuin siihen ja kaivoin puhelimen taskustani.

  Marcus vastasi, “Missä hitossa olet ollut?”

  “Jos sinua kiinnostaa se niin paljon, olisit aina voinut soittaa.”

  “En jaksanut. En jaksanut enää tuota käytöstäsi. Et ole kampuksella. Eikä ole Jeankaan, ja tiedän sen koska kävin hänen kämpällään monta kertaa. Olet karannut hänen kanssaan johonkin. Missä olet?”

  “Atlantassa.”

  “M-MITÄ?”

  “Se on pitkä tarina”, selitin.

  “No tule helvetti sieltä Atlantasta takaisin”, hän tiuskaisi.

  “En voi. Rahani ovat loppuneet.”

  Marcus piti epäuskoisen tauon. “Ei. Helvetti. Sinun. Kanssa.”

  Kohautin hartioitani.

  “Miksi olet Atlantassa?”

  “Se on pitkä tarina.”

  “Onko Jean siellä?”

  “Ei.”

  “Mitä? Mitä nyt olet mennyt tekemään? En ymmärrä yhtään!”

  “Haluan vain pois täältä.”

  Hän oli taas hetken hiljaa, mutta nyt mietteliäästi. “Kello on yksitoista”, hän valitti. “Eikö sinulla ole yhtään rahaa? Vaikka hostelliin?”

  “Ei.”

  “Tapan sinut. Odota hitto siellä. Olet mahdoton. Ansaitsisit jäädä sinne… mutta hitto vieköön.”

  Hän lopetti, ja oletin sen olevan myöntävä vastaus. Mutta matka kestäisi hyvimmillään seitsemän tuntia. Ja yö oli kylmä.

* * *

 

Kello oli 03:00, olin yhä hiljaiseksi käyneellä bussiasemalla. Minulla oli uskomattoman kylmä. Olin käärinyt hihat nyrkkieni yli ja puristin tiukasti rintaani. Kylmyys tuntui olevan ainoa asia, joka täytti kehoni. Toivoin, että minulle olisi jäänyt edes muutama dollari jolla ostaa jotakin lämmintä ruokaa tai juomaa. Vielä enemmän toivoin, että olisin Jeanin seurassa, nojaisimme tällä hetkellä toisiimme kylmyydeltä pakoon ja juttelisimme hiljaa. En oikeastaan toivonut mitään muuta.

  Minua väsytti. Kuvittelin olevani lämpimässä autossa, makaamassa takapenkillä, viltin alla, Jean oli sylissäni ja hengitin hänen niskaansa, joka tuoksui ulkoilmalta. Yhtäkkiä kuvittelin eilistä. Hymyilin muistolle - miltä Jean oli tuntunut otteessani, kaikkia ääniä, hänen hermostuneisuutta joka oli ollut minusta niin söpöä, kuinka _kaunis_ hän oli ollut sylissäni ja kuinka pitelin häntä ja kuinka hyvältä kaikki oli tuntunut.

  Samassa, vasta silloin, tunsin kaipuun. Kuinka paljon minä kaipasin häntä. Kuinka paljon en halunnut hänen lähtevän. Kuinka paljon pelkäsinkään, etten näkisi häntä pitkään aikaan.

  Lämpimiä kyyneleitä tippui käsilleni. Henkeni salpautui kun koitin pidätellä nyyhkäisyjä. En itkenyt vain kun muutaman sekunnin. Mutta en muista, milloin olisin viimeksi itkenyt.

* * *

 

En enää välittänyt kellosta, kun Marcusin auto saapui. Oli kauhean pimeä, oli kauhean kylmä, olin helpottunut vain kun pääsin lämpimään autoon. Marcus tuijotti minua kauan odottava ilme kasvoillaan, kunnes tajusin mitä hän oli vailla.

  “Anteeksi”, sanoin.

  “Mikä tämä juttu nyt oli?”

  “Sinunkin pitäisi pyytää anteeksi.”

  “Ai jaa. Miksi hitossa?”

  “Odotin sinua seitsemän tuntia.”

  “Et odottanut. Odotit minua tasan kuusi tuntia ja 35 minuuttia. Joten en pyydä anteeksi. Kerro, mistä tämä naurettava käytöksesi johtui.”

  Hieroin käsiäni kuumaa ilmaa puhaltavan ilmastoinnin edessä. Kohmeiset sormeni alkoivat viimein tuntea jotain. Hengitykseni höyrysi vieläkin ja tärinä ei lakannut.

  “Saitko hypotermian?” Marcus kysyi.

  “En sentään”, sanoin.

  “Hyvä. Nyt kerrot. Milloin sinä ja Jean lähditte? Missä Jean on? Mistä tämä kaikki nyt johtuu? Johtuuko se taas Jeanista?”

  Nyökkäsin. “Mitä tällä kertaa?” Marcus kysyi. Hän ojensi minulle ylimääräisen takin, ehkä omansa, ja kiepautin sen ylleni kuin peiton. “Jeanin piti lähteä”, sanoin. “Se johtui hänen isästään.”

  “No?”

  “Hänen isänsä oli tulossa kampukselle. Jeanin äiti ilmoitti siitä ja… hänen isänsä ei ollut normaali. Jean oli varma, että hänen isänsä tuli vain satuttamaan häntä. Jos emme olisi lähteneet, jotain olisi saattanut tapahtua.”

  “Milloin te lähditte?”

  “Maanantaina. Keskellä yötä.”

  “Herranjestas.”

  Nyökkäsin kuivasti. “Ja tuota… Ajoimme Jeanin kotiin ja Jeanin täytyi lähteä Floridaan. Hänen isänsä takia. Heillä meni liian huonosti.”

  “Veitkö Jeanin Floridaan? Millä?”

  “Hänen autollaan.”

  “Eikö hän olisi muka voinut ajaa itse?” Marcus ärähti.

  Minua alkoi ärsyttämään. “En halunnut, että hän joutui menemään yksin. Hän ei tiennyt, milloin palaisi Floridasta.”

  Marcus ei vastannut mitään.

  “Se olisi voinut olla viimeinen kerta kun näen hänet”, sanoin.

  “Tajusin kyllä, idiootti. Olet vain niin tyhmä. Jean olisi pärjännyt ihan hyvin yksin. Mutta joutuiko hän muuttamaan sinne? Mihin?”

  “Hän muutti sedälleen.”

  “Muuttiko hän sinne niin kuin - virallisesti?”

  “Hän palaa kyllä”, sanoin vakuuttelevasti. “Kunhan hänen isänsä ei ole enää maisemissa. Jean sanoi palaavansa sen jälkeen. Joskus.”

  Marcus nyökkäsi hiljaa. Hän katseli tietä. Jopa yöllä oli yllättävän paljon liikennettä. Ajoimme isoa siltaa pitkin ja alhaalla ajavien autojen valot näyttivät aika kauniilta. “Näet hänet vielä”, Marcus sanoi. “Murehdit liikaa.”

  “Niin kai.”

  “...Minä ja Lynne muuten erosimme.”

  Vilkaisin häntä yllättyneenä. “O-oikeasti?”

  Marcus hymyili surullisesti. “Jep. Se oli oikein dramaattinen ero. Katsoimme Lynnen kanssa elokuvaa minun kämpällä, sitten vielä pidimme yhteistä aikaa huoneessani” (sekstasivat) “ja juuri kun kello oli pian yhdeksän, Lynne pani poikki. Hän oli lähtemässä ja sanoi, että ei jaksanut enää.”

  “Ei jaksanut?”

  “Niin. Sanoi, että hän oli kyllästynyt. En tietenkään voinut pidätellä ja sanoin sitten, että mikäs siinä, kiva kun kestit minua näin kauan ja päätit sitten vielä harrastaa seksiä kanssani juuri ennen eroa. Että kiva. Heippa.”

  Kuuntelin hiljaa. Minusta tuntui surkealta hänen puolestaan. Marcus pudisteli päätään ja mutisi “Just joo”, mutta huomasin hänen punaiset silmänsä.

  “Lynne oli kiva”, totesin varsin laimeasti.

  “Niin oli. Rakastan häntä.” Panin merkille preesensin. “Ja hän kesti minua. Jumalauta, hän vain _kesti_ minua.”

  “Hän varmasti rakasti sinua myös.”

  “Niin. _Rakasti_. Se meni ohi. Olen tosi säälittävä kun tässä valitan seurustelusuhteestani, mutta haista paska jos et jaksa kuunnella. Hän rakasti minua, minä rakastan häntä. Se siitä. Olen tosi pahoillani sinun ja Jeanin tilanteesta, Marco, mutta anteeksi nyt. Tuntuu vain ärsyttävältä, kun omalla pikkuveljellä sentään on vielä oma suhde kasassa.”

  Nielaisin itkuisen oloni ja käänsin katseeni ikkunaan. Minäkin rakastin Jeania. _Rakastan_. Ja hän… hänen täytyi rakastaa minua myös. Mutta kun ajattelin asiaa kauan, ajattelin Jeanin sanoja “hyvästi”, loppujen lopuksi viimeinen hetkemme oli tuntunut erolta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okke vielä mennään


	11. Kolme sanaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odotatko, että sanon, että lopulta unohdin Jeanin ja jatkoin elämääni tavalliseen tapaan? Haluaisin sanoa, että unohdin hänet. Mutta Jean Kirstein ei lähtenyt koskaan mielestäni. Haluaisin myös sanoa, että muistelin häntä hyvällä mielellä.  
> Mutta et arvaakaan, kuinka paljon valehtelisin jos sanoisin niin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mulle on syntynyt tunne että tää tarinankerronta on ollut tähän mennessä tosi jean-valtaista, joten nyt annetaan marcolle kokonainen luku aikaa höpöttää

_If I told you that I loved you_  
_Tell me, what would you say?_  
_If I told you that I hated you_  
_Would you go away?_  
_Now I need your help with everything that I do_  
_I don't want to lie, I've been relying on you_  
  
_Falling again, I need a pick-me-up_  
_I've been calling you "friend", I might need to give it up._

_\- The Beach - The Neighbourhood_

 

 

 

**MARCO**

 

Jeanin ja minun Floridan reissusta oli nyt kulunut kolme viikkoa. En edes halunnut ajatella sitä. Kun ajattelin Jeania, se oli liian yksinäistä. Se tunne taisi lähteä siitä, ettei hän ollut vielä _kertaakaan_ pitänyt yhteyttä minuun. Aloin huolestua - tai no, olin huolestunut _koko ajan_.

  Mielialani vaikutti kaikkiin - Arminiin, Ereniin, Mikasaan, Connieen, Sashaan. Thomasiinkin, hänhän oli kanssamme usein. Tai ei sittenkään - ei, se että Jean ei ollut paikalla, vaikutti kaikkiin. Minun mielialani ei voinut enää tarttua - kaikki tunsivat jo samoin. Emmekä liiemmin tehneet sen eteen mitään. Aluksi kaikki muut olivat ottaneet sen kevyesti ja vakuutelleet, että kaikki sujuisi hyvin, mutta jo viikon päästä en uskonut kenenkään uskovan että "kaikki sujuu hyvin" enää. Jean ei ollut soittanut. Lisäksi kuulimme Kulmakarvalta, että Jean oli lopettanut collegen kesken.

  Se sai pelkoni nousemaan peruuttamattomasti.

  En ole varma mikä meihin meni, mutta me kaikki erkanimme joksikin aikaa. Huolimatta siitä, että Armin ja minä olimme kämppäkaverit, tarpeen tullen pystyimme välttelemään toisiamme yllättävän hyvin. Tunsimme toisemme. Tiesimme, milloin toinen kävisi keittiössä ja miksi, milloin toinen katsoisi tv:tä ja milloin halusimme olla yksin. En ollut puhunut Arminille kunnolla koko viikon aikana. Ainoat keskustelumme liittyivät ruokaostoksiin ja läksyihin.

  En ollut tajunnut, kuinka hyviä kavereita Connie ja Jean loppujen lopuksi olivat. Connie ei puhunut oikein kenellekään muulle kuin Sashalle. Sasha ei puhunut oikein kenellekään muulle kuin Connielle. He olivat tasoissa. Mikasa ei ollut alkujaankaan puhelias, mutta Eren oli vetäytynyt. Hänen naamansa oli happamampi kuin ennen. Thomas koitti puhua meille, mutta viimein hän taisi olla se, jolle tartutimme huonon mielialamme. Lopulta hän kyllästyi yrittämiseen.

  En olisi koskaan odottanut, että Jeanin puuttuminen muuttaisi asioita _niin_ paljon. Mutta en ollut koskaan ajatellutkaan hänen puuttumista. En arvannut, että minulla olisi aihetta.

  Uskoin, että kaikki yllättyivät hänen puuttumisen seurauksista.

 

 

Pahinta oli, että olin yksinäinen.

 

 

En ollut koskaan ollut yksinäinen, niin että se oli minulle melkein vieras tunne.

 

 

Yksinäisyys oli syvältä.

* * *

 Makasin sängyssäni. Kuulokkeista kuului musiikkia. Tuijotin kattoa ja siellä lentävää kärpästä. Se oli lentänyt kehää siellä jo muutaman päivän. Sen lento meni omituisesti musiikin tahdissa, tietenkin sattumalta.

  _'I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door, I must have it painted black.'_

  Minusta _Paint it, Black_ oli kuulostanut aina surulliselta ja synkältä. En osannut vieläkään sanoa, mistä se tarkalleen kertoi. _Katson sisimpääni ja näen sydämeni olevan musta._ Luulen, että musta väri kertoi sydänsuruista.

   _'I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.'_

  ...Ehkä se kertoi masentavasta surusta.

  _'If I look hard enough  into the settin' sun, my love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes.'_

  ...Ehkä se kertoi rakkaudesta.

  Mistä ikinä se kertoi, se muistutti minua hänestä. Ja halusin vain muistaa hänet.

 

Laulu muistutti minua _kaikesta_ . Sen kanssa olin tutustunut Jeaniin. Olin tavannut hänet, olin kuunnellut kappaleen kuten hän oli pyytänyt ja ajatellut _Tämä on juuri sellainen mitä hänenlaisensa voisi kuunnella_ . Mutta en ollut silloin tajunnutkaan, kuinka oikeassa olin ollut. Laulu _kertoi_ Jeanista. Hänen elämänsä oli ollut synkkä hänen isänsä takia. Oliko Jean aina nähnyt elämänsä vain mustana?

   _'Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts. It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black.'_

  Mikä tärkeintä -

  olinko onnistunut valaisemaan hänen elämänsä?

* * *

 Yöllä näin painajaista. Olin Jeanin kanssa hänen mersunsa takapenkillä, Jean oli riisuttuna edessäni, sylissäni. Hänen mustelmansa olivat kadonneet ja hänen niskassaan ei ollut arpea. Suutelin arven kohtaa, sitten hän riisui minut, minä riisuin hänet ja kietouduimme toisiimme. Kuin olisimme olleet sulautuneet yhteen. Jean oli juuri itsensä näköinen - ei yhtään kaunistellumpi tai rumempi. Hän oli vain täydellinen. Sitten kun ajattelin, vau, tämä taitaa olla totta, hän katosi sylistäni, katosi kokonaan ja vaikka huusin, hän ei tullut takaisin.

  Huusin vieläkin, kun Armin ilmestyi. Tajusin samassa, etten ollut enää unessa. Huusin sängyssäni, olin huoneessani, peitto oli tarttunut hikiseen ihooni ja oli pimeää. Tunnistin Arminin vaaleat hiukset. Hän juoksi luokseni ja kutsui nimeäni. Minä huusin hänen äänensä yli, en mitään sanoja vaan vain puhdasta kiljuntaa. Vaikka olin hereillä, en pystynyt lopettamaan.

  Sitten lopetinkin. Hengitin syvään ja huuto muuttui nyyhkäyksiksi. Vedin peiton pääni ylitse ja itkin. Armin istui sängyn reunalla ja silitti hiuksiani. Hän puhui minulle rauhoittelevasti, mutta en kuunnellut sanoja. Välitin vain rauhallisesta sävystä. Kuuntelin sitä, itkuni loppui parin minuutin kuluttua ja olimme hiljaa.

  "Tuota, oletko kunnossa?" Armin kysyi.

  "Joo. Kiitti. Mene vain nukkumaan", sanoin.

  "...Näitkö painajaista tai jotain?"

  "Joo."

  "Jeanista." Hän kuulosti varmalta.

  "Joo."

  "Älä ota tätä liian raskaasti. Jean voi varmasti hyvin. Sanoit, että tapaatte vielä."

  Vastasin vain, "Joo."

  "Kaikki sujuu hyvin. Näet hänet vielä."

  "Mutta Jean lopetti collegen. Hän ei ole pitänyt minuun yhteyttä."

  "Siitä huolimatta. Ei se tarkoita, että te ette näkisi enää tai että Jean ei palaisi. Hänellä on varmasti hyvä syy olla soittamatta. Kaikki sujuu hyvin, Marco."

  "...Joo."

  Halusin kysyä, että jos kaikki sujuu hyvin niin miksi Jean ei ollut sitten vielä palannut. _Mikään_ ei sujunut hyvin, ellei hän ollut paikalla. Mutta mistä hitosta Armin olisi sen voinut tietää. Hän ei voinut luvata tai kertoa minulle mitään Jeanin puolesta. Joten en kysynyt.

  Viimein hän palasi huoneeseensa.

* * *

 Kun viikonloppu alkoi, pyysin Marcusta lainaamaan autoa ja ajoin Cookevilleen. Muistin reitin ja Jeanin osoitteen ulkoa. Lähdin luultavasti siksi, että halusin saada hänen äidiltään uutisia Jeanista (hänenhän oli _täytynyt_ kuulla Jeanista) - mutta samalla pääsin tarkistamaan, että kaikki oli sujunut suunnitellusti, että James ei ollut enää kuvioissa eikä Jeanin äidille ollut käynyt mitään.

  Talvi alkoi väistyä yllättävän nopeasti. Tiet olivat märkiä sulaneesta lumesta ja ympäristö oli yksi iso vesilätäkkö. Taivas oli harmaa. Ohitin Cookevillen lähiön puiston, eikä siellä ollut elämää niin luonnosta kuin ihmisiltäkään. Muistin reitin täydellisesti Jeanin talolle. Kun saavuin pihalle

  se oli tyhjä.

  En nähnyt autoja. Sisällä ei ollut valoja. Koitin etsiä mitä tahansa elollista, mutta en löytänyt. Piha oli kurainen, terassille oli kertynyt pahvilaatikoita ja portailla lepäsi kissa. Sekään ei näyttänyt elolliselta, vaikka se nosti päätään kun nousin autosta. Se nousi hitaasti ylös ja tassutti luokseni naukuen. Koitin silittää sen turkkia, mutta se piti muutaman metrin etäisyyden.

  Kiersin talon ympäri. Kävin ensin koputtamassa ovelle, sitten kun kukaan ei avannut, kävelin pihan ympäri. Takapihalla oli pieni terassi, ja iänikuisen näköiset hiekkalaatikko ja keinu. Katselin niitä kauan, koska arvelin, että ne olivat kuuluneet Jeanille. Hänellä ei ollut sisaruksia. Tuntui hassulta kuvitella pieni Jean rakentamassa hiekkalinnoja ja keinumassa. Jätin takapihan yksin ja kävelin takaisin etupihalle. Kissa odotti minua portailla… ja niin odotti joku toinenkin.

  Mies istui maassa ja nojasi ulko-oveen. Tuijotin häntä kauan, tunsin sydämessäni piston, mutta sitten tajusin etten tuntenut häntä ja ajattelin _Hän ei ole Jean._ Mies oli räsäinen. Hänellä oli pitkät siivottomat hiukset, huonosti leikattu parransänki, hänen piirteensä olivat terävät kuin aliravitulla ihmisellä. Hänellä oli verkkarit ja talvitakki. Alhainen pakkanen sai hänen naamansa punoittamaan.

  Mies ei huomannut minua hetkeen. Kun astuin eteenpäin, hänen päänsä kääntyi suuntaani ja hän ärähti, “Kuka vittu sinä olet?”

  "Anteeksi", sanoin. Olin hämmentynyt. En ollut voinut erehtyä talosta. Jeanin äiti asui täällä, mutta miten tuo mies sitten liittyi mihinkään? "Olen täällä… Tuota… Tässä talossahan asuu... rouva Kirstein ja hänen poikansa Jean. Tiedättekö te jotain heistä? Miksi täällä näyttää näin tyhjältä?"

  Mies mulkoili minua alta kulmien. Hänen silmänsä olivat uhkaavat, syvällä kuopissaan. Paha aavistukseni hänestä kasvoi, ja sanoin "Voisitteko kertoa? Olkaa niin kiltti, herra."

  "Puhutko siitä ämmästä?" Hätkähdin. "Mitä tekemistä sinulla on Michellen kanssa?"

  "En tunne ketään Michelleä... Tarkoitatteko rouva Kirsteiniä?"

  "Totta kai, helvetti. Mitä sinä tiedät hänestä?"

  Nielaisin. "Tunnen hänen poikansa. Käymme- _Kävimme_ samaa collegea. Mutta hän muutti. Miksi täällä on aivan tyhjää?"

  "Se ämmä häipyi."

  Jeanin äiti lähti?

  Hetkinen...

  MITÄ??????

  "Marco."

  Mies sanoi sen. "Mistä tiedät nimeni?" kysyin. "Ja - mitä ihmettä, muuttiko rouva Kirstein-"

  "Jean mainitsi sinusta monta kertaa."

  "J-Jean?"

  "Nyt se poika on kateissa, mihin ihmeeseen hän meni, ja Michelle halusi yhtäkkiä lopettaa kaiken..." Miehen olkapäät tärisivät. "He kaikki ovat vain paskaa. He ovat väärässä. Haluan tietää missä Jean on. Missä se paskaläjä on?"

  Kehoni oli jähmettynyt. Puristin käsiäni nyrkkiin, sillä yhtäkkiä olin todella vihainen ja hämmennykseni ei laantunut. Mitä. Oli. Tapahtunut? Missä Jeanin äiti oli? Lopettanut kaiken? Missä kaikki olivat, oliko Jeanin äiti muuttanut, minne, miksi...?

  Kuka tämä mies luuli olevansa?

  En tiedä miksi, mutta,"Oletteko Jeanin isä?" kysyin.

  "Haista vittu, saatanan homo. Häivy. Sinä pilasit poikani, pilasit ihan kaiken, kuulitko... Mene pois. Kerro missä se _lâche_ on. MISSÄ SE HÄVYTÖN ON!"

  Astuin taaksepäin. Mies, James, hänen täytyi olla _se_ James, laski päänsä jalkojensa väliin ja hieroi levottomasti hiuksiaan. Sitä pystyi sanomaan jo repimiseksi. Hän päästi tuskallista, epämääräistä valitusta ja kirosanoja. Hän karjui minulle "MENE POIS. OLETTE KAIKKI VÄÄRÄSSÄ. ETTE TIEDÄ MITÄÄN."

  Käännyin ja menin autolle. James huusi minulle solvauksia, mutta minä olin liian raivona kuullakseni ne. Pysähdyin auton luona. Ketään ei näkynyt pihalla tai kadulla. Olin yksin Jeanin isän kanssa. James oli aiheuttanut Jeanille tuskaa koko tämän lapsuuden. Mies, jota Jean kammosi niin paljon oli nyt edessäni. Ja minäkö - en aikonut tehdä mitään?

  Tunsin halua satuttaa häntä. Maksaa kaikesta, mitä hän oli tehnyt Jeanille.

  Sitten nousin autoon ja ajoin pois. En satuttanut häntä, en sanonut hänelle mitään. Ajoin vain pois ja annoin raivoni palaa rätisten kunnes se palaisi loppuun.

  Yhtäkkiä raivoni muuttui sääliksi. Tuo mies säälitti minua. En ymmärtänyt häntä, miten voisin, hän näytti olevan täynnä pelkkää raivoa, mutta myös tuskaa. Olin pelännyt, että Jean voisi unohtaa minut ja jättää minut taakseen, tekisi jotain mikä jättäisi minut kärsimään - vaikka en voinut olla varma, tajusin, että tälle miehelle oli käynyt niin. Jokin oli jättänyt hänet kärsimään.

 

Kun palasin kampukselle, odotin että Armin olisi ollut Erenin kämpällä, mutta hän istui olohuoneessa ja katsoi Huippumallia haussa. Hän kysyi missä olin ollut. Yllätyin, että hän edes puhui.

  “Lainasin Marcuksen autoa ja kävin Cookevillessä.”

  “Hetkinen. Jeanin kotona?”

  “Jep. Halusin kysyä hänen äidiltään Jeanin kuulumisia.”

  Armin nyökkäsi hitaasti. “Mitä tapahtui? Et näytä tyytyväiseltä.”

  Istuuduin hänen viereensä katsomaan tv:tä. “Ketään ei ollut siellä”, vastasin. “Piha ja myös talo olivat _tyhjiä_. Paikalla ei ollut mitään elollista.” Epäröin hetken ennen kuin jatkoin. “Jeanin isä oli siellä”, kerroin. Armin nosti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi. “En heti tajunnut, että se oli hän. Mutta sain sen selville pian. Hän oli… juuri sellainen mitä Jean oli kuvaillut.”

  Arminin silmät olivat vakavasti ammollaan. “Eihän mitään sattunut?”

  “Ei. Kysyin missä Jeanin äiti on… Mutta ilmeisesti hän on muuttanut tai jotain. Hän ei ollut enää siellä.”

  “Muuttanut, vai… Onko se varmaa?”

  “Minusta tuntuu siltä.”

  Miltä muusta minusta tuntui?

  Kauhealta.

  Jätetyltä.

  Heikolta.

  “Ethän sinä Marco vain tehnyt mitään?” Arminin kysymys oli epävarma.

  Hymähdin kuivasti. "Miten niin?"

  "No olit yksin Jeanin isän kanssa... Ja tiedät mitä hän on tehnyt Jeanille. Tunsit varmasti _jotain_ tai halusit tehdä jotain... En halua, että joudut vaikeuksiin jos teit sille miehelle jotain typerää, vaikka hän olisi ansainnut sen."

  Painoin jalat rintaani vasten. “En tehnyt mitään typerää. Mutta, tuota…” Katsoin häntä. “Minun teki mieli. _Halusin_ tehdä hänelle jotain, satuttaa häntä Jeanin puolesta ja muuta. O-onko se normaalia?”

  Armin hymyili minulle lempeästi, mutta olin varma että se oli pakotettua. “On se kai. Sinulla on oikeus olla vihainen. Mutta tärkeintä on, että et tehnyt mitään.” Hän taputti minua olkapäälle.

  “Kiitos”, sanoin.

  “Meillä ei ole kauheasti ollut tilaisuuksia puhua, mutta nyt. Haluatko puhua jostain?”

  “...Haluan vain katsoa tässä Huippumallia haussa ja miettiä asioita.”

  “Haluatko että lähden?”

  Pudistin päätäni. “En ollenkaan.”

  Joten Armin jäi, katsoimme Huippumallia haussa ja vaikka emme vieläkään puhuneet kunnolla, me sentään istuimme siinä vierekkäin ja annoimme läsnäolomme tukea toisiamme.

 

Myöhemmin kun siivosin huonettani, Jeanin joululahja sattui eteeni. Olin pitänyt sitä hyllyssä cd-levyjen yllä. Olin jo paketoinut sen, punaisella lahjapaperilla. Se oli kai aika naurettava lahja. The Rolling Stonesin fanipaita, öljymaalit ja kaulakoru - metalliketju, jossa oli pieniä metallisia instrumentteja. Oli tuntunut vähän epäsopivalta ostaa se, sillä kaulakoru tuntui lahjalta jonka antaisi mieluummin tytölle. Mutta se oli tosi hieno kaulakoru ja olin silti ajattellut Jeanin pitävän siitä.

   Toivottavasti Jean olisi pitänyt siitä. Mutta en ollut kerennyt antaa sitä hänelle.

   Heitin paketin roskiin.

* * *

 

Keskiviikkona satoi. Ei lunta, vaan vettä. Olin huoneessani ja luin historian kokeeseen, kun pisartelu alkoi. Minuutissa se muuttui kaatosateeksi. Katselin ulos jo valmiiksi märkään maahan, joka kastuisi vielä enemmän. Pisarat iskivät ikkunaan ja kuulin tuulen ulisevan.

  Armin huusi oveni toiselta puolelta “Menen käymään Erenillä!”

  “Okei!”

  Kuulin hänen painavan etuoven kiinni ja hiljaisuus laskeutui muualle kämppään. Tavallaan pidin siitä, että Armin oli niin usein Erenillä. Kun hän oli poissa, sain kuunnella musiikkia niin kovalla kun halusin. Laitoin The Black Keysin levyn _El Camino_ soimaan.

  Mutta huonojakin puolia oli. Ensinnäkin tunsin itseni entistä yksinäisemmäksi, kun en nähnyt Arminia. Olin tietenkin vältellyt häntä itse ne muutamat päivät, mutta oli eri asia, että _tiesin_ hänen olevan poissa. Minun oli pakko kuunnella musiikkia, jotta kämpässä olisi jotakin muuta eloa.

  Nykyään en tehnyt mitään muuta kuin kuuntelin musiikkia. Musiikki muistutti minua Jeanista, mutta samalla sai ajatukseni pois hänestä. Ehkä pois hänen huonoista muistoistaan. Kun kuuntelin musiikkia, muistin Jeanista parhaimmat muistot. Muistin hänet täydellisenä ja hauskana, henkilönä jota rakastin. En kärsineenä poikana, joka luuli maailman jättäneen hänet.

   _‘Well I’m so above you and it’s plain to see. But I came to love you anyway. So you pulled my heart out and I don’t mind leavin’. Any old time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. I got a love that keeps me waiting. Oh, oh, oh, oh. I got a love that keeps me waiting._

_I’m a lonely boy, I’m a lonely boy!’_

  Olen yksinäinen poika.

* * *

 

Perjantaina Connie pyysi meitä - minua, Arminia, Ereniä, Mikasaa, Sashaa - tulemaan McDonaldsiin tuntien jälkeen. En ymmärtänyt, miten me kaikki mahduimme hänen pienen autoonsa, mutta kuten aina, me jotenkin vain mahduimme.

  Kävelimme kaikki parkkipaikalle, hän odotti meitä Sashan kanssa autonsa luona, en tiedä, mutta tunnelma oli vähän omituinen. Emme olleet puhuneet toisillemme kunnolla pitkään aikaan, mutta kun tulimme paikalle, Connie hymyili meille kaikille kuin aina ennenkin ja sanoi, “Näytätte kaikki kuolleilta. Meillä on ollut raskaita päiviä, vai mitä?”

  Kukaan ei sanonut vastaan.

  Ja yllättäen, kaikkien edessä, hän astui eteeni ja halasi minua. Kun hän irrottautui, seisoimme molemmat hetken kiusallisesti hiljaa, kunnes hän rykäisi. “Tiedämme, että tämä on juuri sinulle raskainta, Marco. Mutta me olemme tukena. Me _kaikki_ ikävöimme Jeania. Mutta me kaikki myös tiedämme, että me varmasti näemme hänet joskus. Joten koita piristyä! Me emme halua nähdä sinua tuollaisena.”

  Olin hiljaa ja tuijotin häntä. Hymy levisi hitaasti kasvoilleni, mutta en totta puhuen tiennyt, oliko se todella aito vai olinko tottunut esittämiseen niin paljon että tein sen automaattisesti. En kuitenkaan halunnut heidän huolehtivan minusta, joten hymyilin ja esitin. “Kiitos”, sanoin. “Koitan muistaa tuon.”

  “Siteerasin vain Sashaa”, Connie tunnusti. “Hän käski sanoa noin.”

  “Kiitos silti”, sanoin. “Ikävöin Jeania todella paljon. Mutta tiedän kyllä, että näen hänet vielä.”

  “No niin. Tunteikasta. Nouskaa autoon.”

  Istuimme tiiviisti takapenkillä, paitsi Connie ja Sasha. Sasha sai aina istua etupenkillä ja Connie tietenkin ajoi. Me muut saimme istua sumpussa ja keksiä mahdollisimman mukavan tavan istua (mikä oli aina yhtä haastavaa.)

  Armin kertoi muille reissustani Cookevillessä. Tiesin, että minun olisi kannattanut olla keskustelussa mukana, mutta en saanut itseäni keskittymään ja katsoin vain ikkunasta ulos. Muistelin ensimmäistä kertaa kun olimme kaikki olleet samassa autossa. No, tietenkin yksi puuttui - Jean. Tällä kertaa kukaan ei istunut sylissäni.

  Mietin, että jos Jean olisi ollut mukana, mitä olisin ostanut hänelle. Tajusin jotenkin surullisena, ettemme enää voineet tarjota toisillemme. Hän oli ollut viimeinen, joka oli tarjonnut - huoltoasemalla matkan aikana Floridaan, hän osti minulle 500 dollarilla kahvia ja patongin. _Minun vuoroni tarjota_ , ajattelin. Olisin halunnut olla viimeinen. En halunnut, että vuoroni jäisi tyhjäksi.

* * *

 Satoi jo kolmatta päivää peräkkäin. Makasin taas sängyssä ja kuulokkeistani soi _Paint it, Black_. Olin nukkunut edellisen yön huonosti, joten pidin silmiäni kiinni ja vain makasin, mutta en saanut unta. Toistin kappaleen sanoja hiljaa mielessäni ja rummutin sormillani laiskasti rytmiä lakanaa vasten.

  Puoliunessa kuvittelin kuinka olin nukkunut takapenkillä Jeanin kanssa. Vaikka oli kylmä, hänen kehonsa silti lämmitti minua ja minä lämmitin häntä. Pidin häntä sylissäni, ajattelin seuraavaa neljää tuntia jotka meidän täytyisi ajaa Floridaan, ja etten halunnut päästää hänestä irti, vaikka näkisin hänet kun asiat olivat järjestäytyneet, en halunnut. Kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen ja ajattelin, ettei minun koskaan tarvitsisi päästää irti. Sen ajatteleminen oli paljon, paljon mukavampaa.

  Heikossa auringonvalossa kaadoin hänet makuulle istuinta vasten, hän oli allani kun suutelin hänen kaulaansa. Olin aina pitänyt hänen kaulansa suutelemisesta. Kuten myös hänen huuliensa, poskiensa, otsansa ja jokaisen paikan. Jean oli kireä otteessani, tiesin että häntä hermostutti, niin hermostutti minuakin mutta silti jatkoin ja en ajatellut levottomuutta. “Olen iloinen, Jean. Olet ainoa, joka tekee minut iloiseksi.” Pelkäsin, että tein kaiken väärin ja olin liian kovakourainen. Ehkä Jean ei pitänytkään tästä.

  Mutta sitten hän sanoi, että se tuntui hyvältä, kuin hän olisi lukenut ajatukseni ja jatkoin. Riisuimme toisemme hitaasti, katsellen tarkasti. Viimein sain riisua Jeanin kokonaan, ja huolimatta siitä, että auto oli alkanut kylmetä taas, me jatkoimme ja emmekä rehellisesti sanoen enää _osanneet_ lopettaa. Hänen kehonsa oli kaunis, yhtä kaunis kuin aina. Valmistelut olivat omituisia. Hän oli selin minuun, hengitin hänen niskaansa ja tunnustelin. Tunsin kaiken. Levitin sormiani, liikutin niitä hitaasti, koska en uskaltanut liikuttaa niitä liian nopeasti, ja annoin niiden tuntea hänet. Jean hengitti raskaasti. Hän tärisi, mutta käski minun jatkaa koko ajan. Olin hullun innostunut. Kondomin asettaminen oli ongelmallista, lopulta Jean sai sen paikoilleen. Oli aika seksikästä katsoa, kun hän laittoi sitä minulle. Sitten pääsimme vihdoin jatkamaan, ja vaikka se ei tuntunut kovin erilaiselta kuin kuvitelmissani, olin onnellinen. En pitänyt tilannetta outona tai kiusallisena. Kukaan ei huutanut. Se tuntui hyvältä. Jean tuntui hyvältä.

  “Rakastan sinua, Jean.”

  Jean onnistui virnistämään. Hän vain hymyili minulle, mitä minä rakastin.

 

Avasin silmäni. Musiikki kuului yhä kuulokkeista; _‘I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore…’._ Tuijotin hetken eteenpäin seinään, kuuntelin sadetta musiikin yli. Peitin silmäni ja aloin itkemään hiljaa.

  Todellisuus iski minua päin naamaa. Jeanin äiti oli muuttanut. En tiedä minne hän oli muuttanut. En saisi sitä selville. Jos Jeanin äiti oli muuttanut, se tarkoitti, että Jeankin oli. Jean oli lopettanut collegen kesken. Hän ei aikoisi palata. Ainoa toivoni oli yhä odottaa hänen soittoaan, tekstiviestiä tai mitä vain, mutta sitä ei ollut vielä tullut. Hän oli jo sanonut minulle hyvästi.

  Kaikki mitä oli tapahtunut tähän mennessä viittasi, etten näkisi häntä enää.

* * *

 Ruokalassa Connie liittyi seuraani pöytään, jossa istuin yksin. Armin pänttäsi Erenin kanssa kokeisiin. Thomas ei ollut puhunut meille moneen päivään (ehkä hän oli kyllästynyt apaattisuuteemme.) Sashalla oli flunssa. Ainoat, joilla ei ollut tekemistä, olivat minä ja Connie.

  "Oletko kuullut mitään uutta Jeanista?" Connie kysyi.

  "En ole." En halunnut kertoa hänelle epäilyistäni, että Jean ei ehkä tulisi takaisin. Hän alkaisi vain vakuuttelemaan ja lohduttamaan minua surkeasti, enkä kaivannut sitä juuri nyt. Oikeastaan olisin halunnut istua yksin ja syödä rauhassa ruokalan perunamuusia ja omituisen makuista salaattia, mutta arvelin, että myös Connien täytyi tuntea itsensä yksinäiseksi koska Sasha pysyi asuntolassa.

  "Ai jaa", hän vastasi pettyneenä.

  "Voiko Sasha jo paremmin?" kysyin velvollisuudesta.

  "Ei ollenkaan. Hän on tosi vihainen. Sanoo koko ajan, että aikoo kostaa heti kun paranee."

  "Miten niin kostaa?"

  "...Ai niin, et tiedäkään." Connie nojasi eteenpäin, jotta kuulisin paremmin. "Toissapäivänä - vanhat ystävämme Nac ja Hitch luulivat taas olevansa kamalan fiksuja."

  Huokaisin. "Ei kai taas?"

  "Jep. Mutta nyt Sasha. Oletko nähnyt hänen kämppänsä oven?"

  Nielaisin vaikeasti. Pudistin päätäni.

  "Tosi röyhkeää. Pesimme sen tekstin pois - se oli piirretty tussilla. Onneksi. En voi uskoa, että he eivät vieläkään tajunneet opetusta. Heti kun Sasha vain on parantunut, toteutamme kostosuunnitelman."

  "Mikä se on?"

  "Sama kuin viimeksi - Jeanin kohdalla." Connie nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Oikeasti, _vihaan_ heitä. Kuinka lapsellisia heidän temppunsa ovat! Nyt panemme suunnitelman toimimaan, ihan varmasti. He saavat katua kun kajosivat tyttöystävääni", hän murisi.

  "Haluaisitko toteuttaa kostosuunnitelman vähän aikaisemmin?" kysyin.

  "Hä?"

  "Minulla ei ole muuta tekemistä. Voin tulla mukaan. He kuitenkin tekivät saman Jeanille."

  "Jeanin puolesta kostettiin jo."

  Kohautin hartioitani. "En ole tyytyväinen vielä."

  Connie naurahti. "Pelottavaa. Mutta käy se kai. En muutenkaan halua Sashan rasittavan itseään. Ja mitä pikemmin he saavat maistaa lääkettään, sen parempi."

  "Joten tänään?"

  "Tänään."

 

Emme menneet seuraavalle tunnille. Menimme Sashan luo ja pyysimme häneltä välineet edellisestä (pieleen menneestä) kostosuunnitelmasta, operaatio Kyrvän Imijästä. Sasha olisi halunnut tulla mukaan, mutta lopulta hän vain sanoi, "No, harjoittakaa tarpeeksi kostoa minunkin puolestani." Otimme spraymaalin ja kuumaliimaa. Sitten juoksimme Nacin kämpälle, Connie avasi ikkunan josta kiipesimme sisään. Kämppä ei ollut muuttunut yhtään edelliseltä kerralta. Rivot julisteet olivat yhä seinällä, ja tiesin, että viinat ja huumeet olivat vielä paikallaan.

  Connie heitti minulle spraymaalin. "Tee jotain hauskaa. Minä haen viinat ja muut."

  Connie keräsi kaikki viinat jotka löysi, pussillisen 100 grammaa marihuanaa, hasista, limuviinaa, siideriä, tupakkaa ja nuuskaa. Hän pudisteli päätään kaikelle mitä löysi. "Tämä jätkä kuolee nuorena", hän totesi. "Hänellä ei taida olla enää yhtäkään ehjää aivosolua."

  Nauroin. Sillä välin kun Connie kuumaliimasi Nacin salaisuudet ikuisesti kiinni pöytiin, seiniin, mihin tahansa näkyvälle, minä sprayasin olohuoneen seinään sanat _mr. M ja mr. C tuovat terveisiä mr. Kyrvän Imijältä_.

  Connie vilkaisi työtäni. "Hei, entä minun tyttöystäväni? Ja eivätkö he osaa arvata aika nopeasti tuosta?"

  "Sillä ei ole väliä", sanoin. "Parempi, että tietävät."

  "Hm, no niin kai. Olen vain huolestunut Kulmakarvan takia. Hän kyllä tajuaa, että Nac ei laittaisi huvin vuoksi viinaa ja huumeita näkyville. Anna se maali."

  Connie kirjoitti tekstini viereen _muistatko viime kerran? koska todistitte juuri että haavat lähtevät mutta tyhmyys jää. Toivottavasti mr. Smith tykkää viinasta!_ Hän nauroi hetken. "Kun olemme käyneet Hitchin kämpällä niin mennään Kulmakarvan luokse."

  "Mutta kantelu on paha tapa."

  "Kulmakarvalle kertominen on kaiken ydin! Annamme vain pienen vinkin. Tämän he aiheuttivat ihan itse." Hän virnisti ilkeästi ja kapusimme takaisin pihalle.

  Seuraavaksi oli Hitchin kämppä. Hänen huoneensa oli paljon hillitympi, hän näytti pitävän kissoista ja hänen salaisuuksien löytäminen oli paljon vaikeampaa. Lisäksi hänellä oli kämppäkaveri, joten meidän täytyi varoa sekoittamatta tavaroita. Melkein uskoimme, että salaisuuksia ei ollut - ja sitten Connie löysi seksilelun Raamatun välistä.

  "VAU!" Connie huudahti. "Tämä tyttö tarvitsee Jeesusta. Kuka laittaa dildon Raamatun väliin, siis oikeasti? Hävytöntä." Mutta meidän oli pakko myöntää, että se oli aika fiksu piilo. Connie liimasi noin 20 sentin, hiukan kaarevan vaaleanpunaisen sileän "kepin" kiinni Hitchin sänkyyn. Hän hihitti demonisesti. "Tämä oli hyvä löytö. Olen varma, että täällä on muutakin."

  Ja muuta oli. Maitopurkissa. Sen keksiminen vei meiltä monta minuuttia, mutta kun Connie tutki jääkaappia, hän haistoi sen. Hän joi purkista. " _Oh my god_ , tämä on pahaa. Vaaleanpunaista viiniä. Ihme, ettei Kulmakarva ole vielä löytänyt tätä." Connie kaatoi viinin vessanpönttöön, sprayasi olohuoneen seinään _mikset näytä tyydyttämisen lahjojasi koko maailmalle? Mr. Smith ei pidä tuhmista tytöistä. Lämpimät terveiset mr. M:ltä ja mr. C:ltä._

  Sitten kiipesimme ikkunasta ulos, samasta josta olimme tulleet, suljimme sen ja lähdimme Kulmakarvan asunnolle. Tiesimme, että hän ei olisi siellä sillä hetkellä, mutta Connie oli valmistellut viestin paperille ja liimasi sen ulko-oveen; _Hyvä Mr. Smith, oppilailla Nac Tius ja Hitch Dreyse on teille tärkeää kerrottavaa. Käykää pikimmiten heidän luonaan, kiitos._

  “Emmekö aio laittaa terveisiä?” kysyin.

  “Mekin olemme tehneet vääryyttä, ainakin Smithin näkökulmasta. Olemme pilanneet spraylla asuntoloiden seiniä, enkä usko Kulmakarvan ilahtuvan siitä. Parempi esiintyä nimettömänä. Ja Mr. M ja Mr. C tuskin sanovat Kulmakarvalle mitään. Voi tietenkin olla, että hän yrittää etsiä syylliset. Meidät joko saadaan kiinni tai ei, riippuu kantelevatko Nac ja Hitch tai joku muu. Ehkä Kulmakarva ei edes usko, että ne tavarat kuuluvat heille. Mutta minä olen valmis ottamaan riskin.”

  “Minäkin”, sanoin epäröimättä.

  “Vaikka jäisimme kiinni, suurin paskamyrsky sataa kuitenkin Nacin ja Hitchin niskaan. En haluaisi olla heidän asemassaan juuri nyt.”

  “En minäkään”, nauroin.

  “Mr. M, miltä teistä tuntuu juuri nyt?”

  Mietin hetken. “Oikealta”, vastasin. “Minusta tuntuu, että teimme oikeutta.”

  Connie, Mr. C, virnisti minulle. “ _Hell yeah_. Samoin.”

 

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin operaatio Kyrvän Imijä nro 2:sta (koston uudella toteuttamisella ei oikeastaan ollut nimeä, mutta Connie kutsui sitä Kyrvän Imijä nro 2:ksi, joten kutsuin minäkin), saimme kuulla tekomme seuraukset. Oli suoranainen ihme, että me emme todellakaan jääneet kiinni. Herra Smith oli keskittynyt Naciin ja Hitchiin, että Mr. M ja Mr. C unohdettiin. Emme tienneet, miksi Smith päätti olla ottamatta tekijöitä huomioon, mutta joka tapauksessa saimme luultavasti kiittää häntä siitä. Nac ja Hitch joutuivat lautakunnan eteen, tosin emme tienneet siellä päätetystä rangaistuksesta (jos Connie olisi käynyt lautakunnan kokouksissa, niin sitten olisimme saaneet tietää. Mutta hän ei käynyt.)

  Mutta vaikka Kulmakarva ei ehkä tiennyt tekijöitä, Nac ja Hitch tiesivät. Olin asuntolahuoneessa Arminin kanssa, katsoimme Blue Bloodsia, kun oveen koputettiin. Jo ennen kuin menin avaamaan, arvasin kuka se olisi. Ehkä joku olisi pelännyt asemassani - mutta minä tunsin vain innostusta.

  Nac mulkoili minua raivoissaan.

  “Terve”, sanoin, enkä voinut mitään vahingoniloiselle äänensävylleni. “Mikä sinut tänne tuo?”

  “Tiedän, että se olit sinä”, hän murisi. “Sinä ja se kaljupää.”

  “En tiedä mistä puhut”, sanoin.

  “Tiedät ihan hyvin! Minut ja Hitch meinattiin _erottaa_. Varoitin teitä jo viime kerralla-”

  “Minua ei kiinnosta yhtään että teidät meinattiin _erottaa_. Luulitko, ettei me muka kostettaisi? _Sinä ja Hitch_ kirjoititte sen tekstin Sashan oveen. Me maksoimme takaisin. Ja lisäsimme vähän extraa siitä, mitä teitte poikakaverilleni. Ajatteletko tosiaan, että _me_ teimme väärin? Jos asia kalvaa sinua niin paljon, niin mikset kantele Smithille? Tai kosta? Vai pelkäätkö että kostamme takaisin?

  Nac pidätteli raivoa niin, että erotin pullistuneet verisuonet hänen otsassaan.

  “Kannattaisi. Olemme valmiita kostamaan niin paljon kuin on tarve, mutta se tapahtuu vain kun kajoat kavereihini taas. Kärsikää seuraukset. Minulle on ihan sama, mitä aiotte tehdä seuraavaksi. Sano terveisiä Hitchille.” Sitten paiskasin oven kiinni hänen nenänsä edestä.

  Sydämeni hakkasi hullusti. Käteni tärisivät kuin adrenaliini olisi virrannut liian lujaa. Halusin avata oven ja sanoa vielä jotain, nähdä Nacin neuvottoman ja vihaisen naaman vielä kerran. Sanoin itselleni, että olin tyytyväinen tähän. Nac ja Hitch olivat jo kärsineet kohtalonsa.

  Istuin takaisin sohvalle. Kuulin Nacin loittonevat askeleet ja tunsin voitonriemua. Armin kysyi, “Etkö ollut vähän liian kova hänelle tuossa äsken?”

  “Minusta se oli tarpeellista.”

  Hän oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. Sitten hän kohautti hartioitaan. “Olit silti aika _cool_. Ja aika pelottava. En arvannut, että osaat olla sellainen.”

  Kohautin hartioitani (vaikka olin vähän imarreltu, että hän sanoi niin.)

* * *

 Olin hetkeksi saanut niin paljon tekemistä, että suuri kaipuuni Jeania kohtaan oli rauhoittunut vain pelkäksi kaipuuksi. En tuntenut enää jatkuvaa kärsimystä, mutta se iski kuitenkin aina, kun Jean tuli mieleeni - mikä oli aika usein. Armin hoki koko ajan, että minun täytyi olla kärsivällinen. Kun Jean tuli mieleeni, kun _kärsimys_ alkoi taas ja pelkkä kaipuu muuttui jälleen suureksi kaipuuksi, toistin lausetta “ole kärsivällinen” mielessäni niin kauan että rauhoittuisin, mutta päädyin siihen, että en rauhoittunut ja jatkoin “ole kärsivällinen” -lausetta niin kauan että se menetti merkityksensä ja lopulta sanat olivat mielessäni, mutta eivät enää tarkoittaneet mitään. Ne olivat vailla tunnetta.

  Se sai minut toistelemaan muita sanoja ja huomaamaan jos nekin menettivät merkityksensä. Jos sanoja toistaa monta kertaa peräkkäin, ne lopulta tuntuvat merkityksettömiltä ja ovat enää vain järjestettyjä kirjaimia. “Ole kärsivällinen”, “kaipuu”, “kärsimys”, “rauhoitu”, “näemme pian”, “hyvästi”. Sitten koitin Jeanin nimen toistamista peräkkäin, monta kertaa, niin kauan että se ei tarkoittaisi minulle mitään.

  Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean. Jean.

  Jostain syystä se ei muuttunut merkityksettömäksi millään kerralla. Nimi tarkoitti minulle aina häntä, Jeania, näin aina hänen kasvonsa ja hänen kehonsa. Hän oli minulle aina Jean, jopa viisikymmentä kertaa toistettuna.

* * *

 Huhtikuun puolessa välissä Jean Kirstein oli muuttunut minulle melkein pelkäksi legendaksi - rakastamakseni henkilöksi, joka kuitenkin tuntui kadonneen maailmastani. Hän oli hiljaa kuin ei olisi koskaan ollut olemassa. Olin koittanut soittaa hänen numeroonsa, mutta kuten olin ollut varma, hänen kännykkäänsä ei ollut enää olemassa. Olin käynyt hänen perheensä talolla jo kolme kertaa, joka kerta elätellen toiveita, että sen pihalla olisi auto. Mutta se oli joka kerta tyhjä kuten viimeksi, jopa James Kirstein oli kadonnut.

  Olin kehitellyt teorian. Jeanin äiti oli päässyt Jamesista eroon, Luojan kiitos, ainakin minusta tuntui niin Jamesin puheista päätellen, mutta Jeanin äiti oli joutunut muuttamaan, ehkä koska talo oli Jamesin tai ehkä hän ei ymmärrettävästi halunnut jäädä enää Cookevilleen. Hän oli siis muuttanut ja mennyt Floridaan.

  Olin käynyt Jasperissakin. Maaliskuussa yhtenä viikonloppuna minä ja Armin menimme junalla Jacksonvilleen ja liftasimme kyytimme Jasperiin. Kävelimme keskustasta Jeanin sedän talolle (Hannesko hän oli ollut?). Olin ollut hyvin jännittynyt ja tavallaan kauhuissani ja samalla innoissani, mutta kun koputimme oveen, vain Jeanin setä tuli avaamaan. Minuutin päästä kun olimme esitelleet itsemme ja tehneet selväksi miksi olimme tulleet olin varma, että Jean ei ollut enää Jasperissa.

  “Michelle haki hänet”, Hannes sanoi. “He sanoivat muuttavansa vähäksi aikaa Live Oakiin. Helmikuussa se oli. Silloin Jean lähti.”

  “Ovatko he vieläkin Live Oakissa?” kysyin.

  “Hmm-hm... En usko. Heillä ei ollut aikomusta jäädä sinne pitkäksi aikaa. Michelle on varmasti jo löytänyt uuden paikan.”

  Nielaisin. “Ja missä se voi olla?”

  “Missä vain kai. Michelle ei kertonut minulle. Mutta Cookevilleen he eivät palaa. Michelle myi jo talon sieltä.”

  “Entä James- entä Jeanin isä? Missä hän on?”

  Hannes nyrpisti nenäänsä. “En tiedä ja rehellisesti sanoen en halua tietää. Hän on kadonnut. Hänellä oli aiemmin talo Orlandossa, mutta se on kuulemma vielä tyhjillään. Tuota, te siis oikeasti olette Jeanin opiskelukavereita? Collegesta?”

  “Olemme”, Armin vakuutti. En tiedä miksi, mutta Hannes käyttäytyi jotenkin epäilevästi meitä kohtaan. “Olemme Jeanin ystäviä”, Armin tarkensi. “Hän on meille hyvin tärkeä, sir.”

  Halusin oikaista, että olen Jeanin _poikaystävä_ . _Hän_ oli minulle tärkeä. Minua inhotti, että mies ei saattanut luottaa meihin. Koska _minä olin Jeanin poikaystävä_ ja jos olin Jeanin luottamuksen arvoinen niin olisin jonkun viisikymppisen ukonkin.

  “Ymmärrän, että olette huolissanne Jeanista ja haluatte nähdä hänet”, Hannes aloitti, “mutta hän on nyt muuttanut ja luulen, että uuden elämän aloittaminen olisi hänelle nyt parasta. Kaikki mikä muistuttaa häntä hänen vanhasta kodistaan on pahaksi hänelle.”

  Puristin käteni nyrkkiin.

  Armin vilkaisi minua kuin olisi tajunnut. “Mekin ymmärrämme, sir”, hän sanoi. “Kiitos kun kerroitte. Mutta… eikö teillä ole todellakaan ollenkaan tietoa missä hän voisi olla?”

  “Olen kertonut jo kaiken. Ehkä teidän on parasta unohtaa Jean ja antaa hänelle uusi mahdollisuus. Olkaa tyytyväisiä, että paransitte hänen vanhaa elämäänsä.”

  “Olemme kyllä.” Sitten Armin tökkäisi minua olkapäähän ja tiesin, että se oli merkki lähdöstä. Oli typerää, että nyt hän käskytti minua vaikka juuri minä olin halunnut lähteä käymään Jeanin sedällä. “Kiitos ajastanne, herra. Hyvää päivänjatkoa”, Armin sanoi.

  Lähdimme kävelemään kohti bussiasemaa. Puolivälissä matkaa menetin hermoni ja potkaisin puistopuuta.

  “HELVETTI!”

  “Marco, rauhoitu nyt.”

  Istuin puistonpenkille ja peitin kasvoni. Armin istui viereeni ja piti minua olkapäästä. Ympärillä ei ollut paljon ihmisiä, Jasper kun oli hyvin pieni paikka.

  “Vihaan tuota miestä”, julistin.

  “Hän kuitenkin ajatteli vain Jeanin parasta.”

  “Hän ei ajatellut oikein. Muka oli meidän vika, että Jeanilla meni huonosti ja kaikki se helvetti tapahtui hänelle-”

  “Se mies ei sanonut ollenkaan niin.”

  “Mekö muka muistutamme häntä hänen huonosta kodistaan? _Haista paska_. Me olimme ainoat jotka tekivät jotain, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi kestää niin paljon! Ei ole mitään _uutta elämää_ . Miten tuo mies _kehtasi_ epäillä minua etten muka välittäisi? Koska minä olin ainut, joka välitti!”

  “Olet oikeassa, Marco. Rauhoitu nyt.”

  “ _Minä_ olen Jeanille parasta. Se on itsekästä sanoa mutta tiedän että se on totta. Haluan nähdä hänet niin paljon, etten osaa enää haluta muuta.”

  Armin kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. “Voi Marco…”

  Istuimme siinä hetken ja Armin halasi minua koko sen ajan, sitten kun viimein aloimme tajuta että näytimme totaalisilta idiooteilta, jatkoimme matkaa bussiasemalle. Saimme kyydin Jacksonvilleen, ja lähdimme kuuden junalla takaisin Tennesseehen.

  Jeanin äiti oli siis muuttanut ja mennyt Floridaan, mutta ei jäänyt sinne, eikä ollut Jeankaan, vaan he olivat muuttaneet Live Oakiin ja myöhemmin lähteneet taas - minne lie. En ehkä saisi koskaan tietää. Teoriani oli totta, ja osin toivon niin kovasti, että se ei olisi ollut.

* * *

 Minä en uskonut vain yhteen koko elämän rakkauteen. Maailmassa on monta ihmistä ja tuntui mahdottomalta, että vain yksi olisi itselle täydellinen. Ei ollut olemassa tosi rakkautta, ei ainakaan vain yhtä. Ajattelin tätä asiaa, kun aloin toukokuun alussa seurustelemaan Ruthia. Hän oli ystävällinen mustahiuksinen tyttö, todellakin tyttö. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun seurustelin tyttöä. Yhtenä päivänä kun olin istunut asuntolaringin nurmikolla, hän oli tullut luokseni ja kysynyt apua ranskan muistiinpanoissa. Menimme huoneeseeni ja autoin häntä läksyissä, sitten kun hän oli lähtemässä hän suuteli minua. Seuraavana päivänä hän oli kysynyt, halusinko ruveta seurustelemaan. Sanoin kyllä.

  Kaikki muut pitivät sitä omituisena, mutta mitä he olisivat oikeastaan voineet sanoa vastaan - heille ei _kuulunut_ ketä seurustelin. He eivät voineet vaikuttaa mitään, mutta huomasin, että he eivät myöskään pitäneet siitä. Mutta he sulkivat suunsa ja esittivät, että olivat iloisia puolestani (vaikkakin huonosti.) “Kiva juttu, jätkä. Vaikka luulin että naiset eivät kuulu _ravintoosi_ ”, Connie sanoi. “Ihan kivaahan se on, mutta luulisi ettei Ruth ole tyyppiäsi”, Eren sanoi. Armin yllättyi, sillä hänkin oli luullut minun pitävän vain pojista. Marcus vain tuijotti minua happamasti, kun kerroin hänelle.

  “Mitä?” kysyin.

  “Ruth, vai?” Hän tuhahti. “Luulin, että tytöt eivät ole makuusi. Mihin sinä Jeanin unohdit?”

  Se sai minut hiljaiseksi.

   _Minä en uskonut vain yhteen koko elämän rakkauteen. Maailmassa on monta ihmistä ja tuntui mahdottomalta, että vain yksi olisi itselle täydellinen._ Tosi rakkautta ei ole olemassa. Mihin minä olin Jeanin unohtanut? Entä mihin hän oli unohtanut minut? _Minä_ olin odottanut häntä, eikä _hän_ ollut vastannut. En näkisi häntä enää. Ihmisiä on moneen ja meitä on monenlaisia, minunlaisiani ihmisiä saattaa olla satoja, Jeanin kaltaisia ihmisiä saattoi olla satoja.

  Mutta jos tosi rakkautta oli, niin kuinka moni jäi ilman sitä?

  Mitä jos se henkilö oli jossain kaukana?

  . . .

  Jos olisin tavannut jonkun niistä Jeanin kaltaisista ihmisistä, olisinko hänen kanssaan yhtä onnellinen kuin olin ollut Jeanin kanssa?

  . . .

  . . .

  En uskonut, että olisin.

  Pidinkö minä Ruthista?

   _Onhan hän ihan kiva tyttö._

  Mutta PIDINKÖ minä hänestä?

  . . .

* * *

 Jos en olisi tavannut Jeania koskaan ja sen sijaan saanut jonkun toisen, olisinko ollut hänen kanssaan auton takapenkillä samalla lailla kuin olin ollut Jeanin kanssa? Olisinko kuunnellut hänen kanssaan The Rolling Stonesia? Olisinko pyytänyt häntä kiitospäiväksi kotiini? Olisinko ajanut kotoa kampukselle vain hänen vuokseen, koska se henkilö olisi soittanut minulle ja vain hänen itkuisen äänen kuuleminen sai minut lähtemään? Olisinko vienyt hänet Floridaan, sanonut hänelle että rakastin häntä ja jäänyt odottamaan puhelua, joka ei koskaan tullut?

   Olin vihainen Jeanille. Vihainen siitä, että hän oli jättänyt minut. Olin odottanut häntä, mutta miksi hän ei koskaan vastannut?

* * *

 Lukuvuoden viimeisenä päivänä kun palasin kämpälle, heittäydyin olohuoneeseen sohvalle makaamaan ja Armin tuli katsomaan mitä tein, kerroin hänelle: “Erosin Ruthista.”

  Hän vain kohautti hartioitaan. “No odotin suhteenne kestävän lyhyempään. Ei pahalla. Harmi kuulla.”

  Makasin paikallani. “Minä kaipaan häntä”, sanoin.

  Armin näytti ymmärtävän, ketä tarkoitin. Hän väläytti minulle lohduttavan hymyn. “Niin minäkin.”

  “Saanko koskaan tietää, missä hän on?” kysyin.

  “En tiedä. Luota häneen.”

* * *

 Tuli päivä, jolloin meidän kaikkien täytyi hyvästellä toisemme pitkäksi aikaa. Sanomattakin selvää, että se päivä ei ollut hyvä päivä. Sasha itki ja halaili meitä kaikkia. Emme tietenkään tehneet muuta kuin hyvästelleet toisiamme, kertoneet että nähdään kesän jälkeen ja vaihdoimme puhelinnumeroita, mutta niin pienet asiat tuntuivat raskailta. Meistä kuudesta - minusta, Arminista, Conniesta, Sashasta, Erenistä, Mikasasta - vain Connie ja Sasha näkisivät toisiaan kesän aikana. Armin menisi New Yorkiin. Eren matkustaisi Eurooppaan pitkäksi aikaa. Minä olin heistä kaikista hyvin kaukana. Mutta tiesin, että näkisimme kesän jälkeen. Me kaikki päätimme jatkaa toiselle vuodelle.

  Surullisin asia siinä päivässä oli, että Jean ei ollut kanssamme. Hän ei hyvästellyt meitä eikä jakanut kanssamme puhelinnumeroa.

* * *

 Odotatko, että sanon, että lopulta unohdin Jeanin ja jatkoin elämääni tavalliseen tapaan? Haluaisin sanoa, että unohdin hänet. Mutta Jean Kirstein ei lähtenyt koskaan mielestäni. Haluaisin myös sanoa, että muistelin häntä hyvällä mielellä.

  Mutta et arvaakaan, kuinka paljon valehtelisin jos sanoisin niin.

  Jean Kirsteinin muisteleminen oli minulle kuin piikkimatolla makaamista. Joka kerta kun muistin hänen kasvonsa, hänen sarkastisen äänensä, hänen kehonsa auringonlaskun oranssissa valossa, piikit pistivät terävämmin. Kipua pystyi välttämään vain oppimalla elämään sen kanssa, mutta silti se pisti. Eli sen kanssa miten vain, kipu oli aina selän takana.

* * *

 

Sitten sain kirjeen.

  Lukuvuoden loppumisesta oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa. Äiti toi kirjeen huoneeseeni, istuin kirjoituspöydän äärellä lukemassa Kenraalin labyrinttiä kuulokkeet korvilla, musiikkina _Paint it, Black_. Äiti ojensi kirjeen eteeni. “Se on kuulemma sinulle. Hassua, että joku nykyään lähettää vielä kirjeitä. Ethän ole osallistunut mihinkään typerään?”

  “En tietenkään.” Tuijotin kirjettä pitkään. Sen takana oli osoite, etupuolella luki minun nimeni. Katselin kirjaimia kauan. Melkoisia harakanvarpaita, terävillä viivoilla…

  Äiti lähti ja minä avasin kirjeen. Sain kuvaannollisen sydänkohtauksen. Eihän oman nimen pitänyt aiheuttaa kuvaannollisia sydänkohtauksia, mutta yhtäkkiä minä _tiesin_. Olin _varma_. Näin osoitteen kirjeen takana, ja se sai minut levottomaksi.

  Kirjeen sisällä oli vain postikortti. Kortin kuvapuolella oli värillinen piirros puistosta ja järvestä, ja teksti _LAKE DE SOTO, LAKE CITY, FLORIDA_. Käänsin kortin, mutta sen takana luki vain kolme sanaa.

  Ne riittivät minulle.

  Huusin alakertaan äidille: “Haittaako jos otan Marcusin auton ja lähden Floridaan muutamaksi päiväksi!?”

  “Miksi näin yllättäen?” hän vastasi rauhallisesti.

  “Yksi kaveri pyysi käymään!” Ole kiltti ja päästä minut, ole kiltti ole kiltti ole kiltti tiedän että olen ollut tottelematon mutta ole kiltti ole kiltti ole kiltti.

  “Hyvä on sitten. Keittiön pöydällä on rahaa sinulle.”

  “Kiitos!”

  Pakkasin matkalaukun. Juoksin pihalle keittiön kautta, josta nappasin muutaman sata dollaria mukaan ja kysyin Marcusilta, joka heitti palloa Beast Juniorille: “Saanko autosi?”

  “Ööö, et? Mihin olet menossa?”

  “Floridaan.”

  “ET SAA AUTOANI.”

  “Otan sen silti”, sanoin. “Minun on _pakko_ mennä. Nyt on pakko.”

  “Mitä siellä taas on?”

  “Jean!” vastasin.

  Hän katsoi minua pitkään. Mutta tiesin jo, että hän suostuisi. “Ei taas. Okei. Ota autoni. Kolme päivää! Sitten tuot sen takaisin.”

  “Joo joo.” Otin matkalaukun ja nousin autoon. Katsoin osoitteen kirjeen takaa. Lake City. Florida. Nauroin. Vieläkin siis Florida.

  Kirje. Kuka hemmetti lähetti vielä kirjeitä!? En voinut uskoa mitään todeksi. Jean Kirstein oli juuri onnistunut kertomaan postikortin kautta kaiken, mitä halusin tietää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) pliis pysykää vielä mukana! Vielä yksi luku!  
> pliis pysy MINÄ vielä mukana!


	12. Sitten hymyilin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okei, minulla on uusi elämä, joten odotatko minun sanovan, että lopulta unohdin Marcon ja jatkoin elämääni tavalliseen tapaan? Ensinnäkin, en voinut jatkaa elämääni tavalliseen tapaan. Jotain puuttui. Kaikki puuttui. Minulta puuttui mahtavat päivät asuntolahuoneessa Marcon kanssa, Connien typerät vitsit, iso töherretty paperilappu ovessani, jossa luki 'kyrvän imijä saat mut oksentamaan', aivotärähtänyt poikakaveri joka vei minua pitkin Tennesseetä, Georgiaa ja Floridaa.
> 
>   Toiseksi, en koskaan unohtanut Marco Bodtia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TÄSSÄ TÄÄ "MAJESTEETTINEN" LOPETUS

_My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_  
_I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home_  
_Cross your heart and hope to die_  
_Promise me; you'll never leave my side_  
  
_Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is gone_  
_You got me on my knees, I'm your one man cult_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_  
_Promise you; I'll never leave your side_  
  
_Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_  
_I promise you; you're all I see_  
_Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_  
_I'll never leave_  
  
_So you can drag me through Hell_  
_If it meant I could hold your hand_  
_I will follow you cause I'm under your spell_

_\- Follow you - Bring Me The Horizon_

 

**JEAN**

 

_Olin melko varma mitä lähettämäni postikortti aiheuttaisi. Enkä katunut sitä._

 

Kun Hannes avasi minulle oven, olin kyyneleissä. Hän ei tainnut ensin edes tunnistaa minua. Kahdessa sekunnissa hän tajusi ja kysyi järkyttyneellä äänellä: “Jean?”

  Ihan kuin hän ei olisi edes odottanut minua! “Joo, tuota, anteeksi. Että joudut kestämään minua...”

  “Älä höpise. Onko jotain tapahtunut? Tule sisälle.”

  “Kaikki on hyvin, kaikki on hyvin…” Vilkaisin vielä taakseni autolle. En tiedä mitä odotin. Että Marco olisi sittenkin vielä siellä? Että hän olisi jäänyt odottamaan minua, vaikka vain tarkistaakseen että pääsin ovesta sisään? Että hän olisi jäänyt ja kieltäytynyt lähtemästä.

  Ihan totta. En halunnut, että hän lähtisi.

  Hannes ohjasi minut olohuoneeseen ja toi minulle kuumaa teetä. Hän kyseli kamalasti oliko jotain käynyt. Ensin en ymmärtänyt miksi hän oli niin tuohtuneena, sitten muistin että minähän tosiaan itkin. Eikä se ollut normaalia. Pyyhin kyyneleet pois. “Kaikki on hyvin, Hannes”, sanoin. “Mitään ei ole tapahtunut. Olen vain niin huolissani, niin. Äidistä. S-saanko puhelimen lainaan?”

  “Tietenkin, tietenkin. Mitä omallesi kävi?”

  Se oli yhä taskussani, mutta en uskaltanut käyttää sitä. Jos se olisi jotenkin paljastanut Jamesille missä olen tai jotain muuta naurettavaa… “Se on rikki”, sanoin. “Ole kiltti.”

  Hannes kävi hakemassa puhelimensa ja antoi sen minulle. Näpyttelin äidin numeron ja odotin kauhuissani vastausta. Puhelin piippasi melkein minuutin, eikä kukaan vastannut. Luovutin ja annoin puhelimen takaisin.

  “Kaikki on varmasti hyvin”, Hannes sanoi. “Koita myöhemmin uudestaan.”

  Nyökkäsin. Hannes oli melkein kaksimetrinen, ja vaikka hän näytti pelottavalta pituutensa takia hän oli ihan kiva. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset, pitemmät kuin viimeksi kun olin nähnyt hänet, lisäksi hänelle oli kasvanut sänkeä ylähuulen ylle. Hänen vaimonsa, Amelia, ei ollut kotona - äiti oli sanonut, että hän oli matkoilla. Oikeastaan Hanneksen vaimolla oli lymfooma, jonkinlainen syöpä se kai oli. Arvelin, että hänen matkansa määränpää oli jonkin ison sairaalan teho-osasto.

  “Millä sinä tulit?” Hannes kysyi.

  “Autollani”, vastasin. “Minulla oli ystävä mukana.”

  “Minne hän meni?”

  “Hänen täytyi ehtiä bussiin.”

  “Hänkö toi sinut koko matkan?”

  “Joo, niin kai.”

  “Ahaa.” Hannes otti puhelimen ja lähti jonnekin. Hän aikoi kai soittaa äidille, kaiken varalta. Istuin sohvalla ja pitelin jäähtyvää kuppia kädessäni. En pystynyt juomaan siitä. Arvelin, että oksentaisin jos joisin.

  Viiden minuutin päästä Hannes tuli takaisin. Hän jäi katsomaan minua ovensuuhun. Hänellä oli arvioiva katse, kuin hän olisi miettinyt antaisiko minun jäädä vai heittäisikö minut pihalle.

  “Hannes”, kutsuin heikosti.

  “Niin?”

  “Voisitko rikkoa kännykkäni?”

  “Eikö se ole jo rikki?”

  “Tarkoitan - voitko _tuhota_ sen? Äiti käski tehdä niin… Jamesin varalta. Voisitko? Edes jotenkin?”

  Hannes nyökkäsi heti. “Joo, joo, tietenkin. Anna se.” Hän meni puhelimeni kanssa vessaan, kuulin kuinka pönttö vedettiin, ja hän tuli takaisin ilman puhelinta.

  “Kiitos.”

  “Ei kestä. Ostan sinulle uuden.”

  “Ei tarvitse.”

  “Tuota, minä koitan soittaa vielä Michellelle.”

  “Okei.”

  Hän meni, ja minä laskin kupin lasiselle sohvapöydälle. Painoin pään jalkojeni väliin. Minua oksetti ihan oikeasti.

 

Sain yläkerrasta vierashuoneen omakseni. Yläkerrassa ei ollut muuta kuin se ja ullakko, jossa säilytettiin tarpeettomia tavaroita. Kun olin pienenä käynyt siellä, olin löytänyt 1970-luvun levysoittimen. Mietin, oliko se siellä vieläkin.

  Vierashuone oli sen kokoinen, että sinne mahtui sänky ja kaksi hyllykköä. Toisessa oli kirjoja ja vinyylilevyjä, jotka joo, olivat aika siistejä, toisessa hyllykössä ei ollut mitään. Sänkyyn oli vaihdettu lakanat viimeksi kai 70-luvulla. Hannes toi minulle uudet. Huoneesta oli ikkuna tielle päin. Näin autoni. Tuijotin sen tyhjää etupenkkiä.

  Ehkä minua ei olisi haitannut, että Marco olisi kieltäytynyt lähtemästä. Mutta hän ei ollut niin tyhmä. _Valitettavasti_ , ajattelin. En olisi saanut ajatella niin, mutta eihän kukaan pystynyt estämään itseään ajattelemasta. Mutta olin varma, että olisin mieluummin halunnut hänet tähän kanssani kuin Tennesseehen.

  Mietin soittamista. Muistin hänen puhelinnumeron ulkoa. En ollut edes yrittänyt muistaa. Marco ei ollut käskenyt minun soittaa, mutta minusta tuntui, että hän odotti sitä. Olimme nähneet kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten, ja jo nyt harkitsin soittamista.

* * *

 

En palannut enää Stohessiin. Äiti hoiti eroamisen. Viikko siitä kun olin tullut Jasperiin, hän soitti Hannekselle. Äiti oli kunnossa. Hän oli asunut muutaman päivän Nile Dokin ja hänen vaimonsa luona. Äiti oli eronnut Jamesista. Hän ei ollut kuullut Jamesista sen jälkeen. Se oli paras uutinen.

  Huono uutinen taas oli…

  “Me emme palaa enää Cookevilleen, Jean.”

  Seisoin aulassa eteisen ja keittiön välillä, koska lankapuhelin oli siellä. Koitin puhua hiljaa, ettei Hannes kuulisi keittiöstä. Kuulemisesta ei kyllä olisi ollut haittaa, mutta en vain halunnut hänen kuulevan. Se olisi tuntunut kiusalliselta. Hän esitti ettei kuunnellut meitä, mutta osasin kyllä vähän arvata totuuden. “Miten niin emme palaa?” kysyin epävarmana olinko kuullut oikein.

  “Aion myydä sen talon. Se johtuu siitä… Me saisimme siitä lisää rahaa ja voisimme muuttaa muualle, johonkin mukavaan paikkaan... Kuule Jean, en vain halua asua siellä enää. En halua nähdä Cookevilleä enää koskaan. Se… ei ole hyvä paikka enää.”

  Harkitsin hetken suuttumista, mutta tajusin nopeasti, ettei minulla ollut oikeutta siihen. Mietin mustelmia äidin käsivarsilla, samanlaisia mitä minulla oli ollut. Ne olivat parantuneet jo. Mutta kun ajattelin niitä… tunsin eräänlaista haamukipua. James oli hakannut äitiäkin - enemmän kuin minua. En halunnut todellakaan enää nähdä Jamesia, mutta äidillä oli suurempi syy. Hän oli joskus rakastanut Jamesia, ja sitten Jamesista oli muuttunut väkivaltainen. Äidillä oli enemmän haavoja kuin minulla.

  “Puuttuiko poliisi asiaan?” kysyin.

  “Loppujen lopuksi kyllä”, äiti myönsi.

_Koko kaupunki siis tiesi._

Eikä äiti ollut rakastanut Jamesia vain kerran, hän oli luottanut Jamesiin vielä toisenkin kerran. Eikä James taaskaan osoittautunut sen arvoiseksi. Tavallaan ehkä ymmärsin, miksi äiti oli koittanut niin kovasti - ehkä se ei johtunut vain minusta, että hän halusi minulle isän takaisin, ehkä myös hän halusi jonkun, eikä ollut muita kuin James.

  Halusin suuttua, tietenkin, mutta minulla ei ollut oikeutta siihen, minulla ei ollut mitään oikeutta sanoa äidille vastaan tästä. “Mitä sitten teemme?” kysyin.

  “Tulen sinne. Etsitään uusi paikka läheltä.”

  “Okei.”

  Hän huokaisi. “Anna anteeksi, Jean. Sinä joudut jättämään collegen kesken, joudut muuttamaan ja aloittamaan kaiken alusta vain minun takiani.”

  “Ei se haittaa”, sanoin. “Teen sen kaiken ihan mielelläni vuoksesi.”

  Äiti niiskaisi. “Olet niin herttainen, Jean.”

  Pyöritin silmiäni. “Kaikki on nyt hyvin.” Jo siitä pienestä lauseesta minulle tuli tunne, että kuulostin ihan Marcolta. Suljin silmäni kun pieni pistos tuntui sydämessäni; _älä AJATTELE häntä._ “Jos muuttaminen tarkoittaa, että pääsemme eroon Jamesista, niin olen valmis siihen. Ymmärrän miksi haluat pois Cookevillestä. Minäkin haluan tavallaan.” Se oli valhetta. En oikeastaan halunnut pois Cookevillestä.

  “Kiitos. Rakastan sinua. Tulen sinne muutaman päivän sisällä.”

  “Rakastan sinua myös, äiti.”

  Puhelu loppui. Hannes saapui heti. “Mitä hän sanoi?” hän kysyi.

  “Kaikki on hyvin”, sanoin. En osannut sanoa muuta.

  Hannes nyökkäsi vähän epäröivän näköisesti, kuin harkitsisi kysyisikö lisää, mutta hän meni takaisin keittiöön. Värähdys kulki kehoani pitkin ja tunsin itseni väsyneeksi. Nojasin seinää vasten ja liu’uin sitä pitkin istumaan. Painoin pään polvieni väliin.

  Pidätin raskasta nyyhkäisyä keuhkoissani. Päästin sen ulos hitaana henkäisynä. _Älä itke älä itke älä itke älä itke älä itke voi saatana_ . Minulla ei ollut oikeutta itkeä. Siitä huolimatta, etten näkisi Stohessia enää koskaan, en saanut itkeä. Tein kaiken äidin vuoksi. Vaikka en näkisi Marcoa enää koskaan, en saanut itkeä. Tein kaiken _äidin_ vuoksi. Hän ansaitsi sen.

  Istuin aulassa niin kauan kunnes rauhoituin. Sitten menin huoneeseeni ja heikotus iski taas. Pidättelin nyyhkäisyä. Jos päästäisin sen vapaaksi niin alkaisin itkemään. En saanut itkeä siitä, että tein äidille palveluksen.

* * *

 

Sanotaan, että muiden auttamisesta tulee itselle parempi olo, mikään ei tee iloisemmaksi kuin muille antaminen - sanokaa minun sanoneen, että _paskat_ . Joo, ehkä se on joskus kivaa, mutta suurimmaksi osaksi _paskat_.

  Taidat syyttää minua tunteettomaksi.

  Siitä vain.

  Mutta ymmärrä minun tilannettani.

  Autoin äitiä, mitä sain siitä takaisin? BAM, joudun muuttamaan ties minne, mutta tietenkin, pääsin eroon Jamesista, enkä ole koskaan muuta halunnutkaan, ja voisin _itkeä onnesta_ ja siitä että tunsin tiedon, että olin turvassa, olevan vihdoin totta, _mutta._ En näe Cookevilleä enää koskaan, en näe Trostia enää koskaan, en näe Stohessia enää koskaan. En näe enää kavereitani Connieta, Sashaa, Arminia, okei, lasketaan vielä Eren ja Mikasakin, en näe Marcoa enää koskaan.

  Kunhan olen muuttanut, en näe häntä enää koskaan.

  Sanot, että totta kai näen hänet vielä. Marco voi matkata luokseni, minä voin matkata hänen luokseen. Vain kaukosuhde. Kuule, minä en voinut. Esteenäni oli äiti ja meidän molempien, yhteinen, tilanne. Mistä minä yhtäkkiä saisin rahat bussilippuihin tai junaan ja menisin Tennesseehen? 500 dollaria jotka äiti oli antanut minulle ennen kuin lähdin Floridaan, hänen oli täytynyt työstää ne vaivalla, vain että hän saisi minut pois Jamesin luota.

  Ja ei. Marco ei voinut.

  Koska minä en antanut hänen. En voi edes _kuvitella_ , mitä kaikkea myös Marco oli joutunut kestämään Jamesin takia, minun vuokseni.

  Eikö hän ollut siis kestänyt tarpeeksi?

  Jos olet tunteilija, niin taidat sanoa jotain “ _Mutta eihän tämä voi loppua näin! Te olette niin herttaisia yhdessä! Et voi päästää sellaista ihmistä pois elämästäsi!_ ” Jotain sellaista kai.

  Kuule.

  Kuka sanoi että tämä on onnellinen tarina?

* * *

 

Kahden viikon päästä aloin näkemään painajaisia. Ne olivat ensin ihan hyviä unia. Olin Marcon kanssa mersuni takapenkillä, ensin kauniissa oranssissa auringonlaskun valossa, olimme molemmat riisuneet paitamme, emmekä tehneet ensin muuta kuin hyväilimme toisiamme huulillamme ja käsillämme. Sitten autossa tuli kylmä, mutta riisuimme itsemme kokonaan ja - miten sen nyt sanoisi - rakastelimme. Koko homma tuntui ensin pelkältä paineelta takapuolessani, muutamien minuuttien jälkeen pystyin oikeasti nauttimaan siitä. Se oli omituista, mutta se sai minut _hulluksi_. Uneni osasi kuvata tunteen tosi elävästi.

  Vasta sitten uni muuttui painajaiseksi. Marco hengitti raskaasti niskaani, hengitimme oikeastaan samaa ilmaa sillä olimme niin lähekkäin, ja kuiskasin Marcon korvaan “hyvästi”. Hän vilkaisi minua. Vau. Kuinka oikealta hänen katseensa tuntui. Haljenneita suklaakonvehteja. Niin olin ajatellut hänen iiriksistä, kun olin katsonut hänen silmiään tarkasti ensimmäisen kerran.

  Hänen katseensa oli juuri samanlainen kuin silloin kun sanoin hänelle “hyvästi” Hanneksen talon edessä ja nousin autosta. Ajattelin “en olisi saanut sanoa niin” ja “en halua sanoa hyvästi”, mutta samalla hetkellä seisoin vaatteet päällä Hanneksen talon ovella. Eikä Marco ollut enää missään.

  Aina silloin herään, pimeässä huoneessani, ja alan itkemään. Itken vain muutaman minuutin ja yleensä jatkan yön valvoen, toivoen että nukahtaisin.

  Näen toisenlaisiakin painajaisia. Aina välillä näin unta, että Marco soitti Hanneksen puhelimeen ja Hannes antoi puhelimen minulle, vaikka olin yllättynyt ja en tiennyt miten Marco oli saanut tietää Hanneksen puhelinnumeron, vastasin innoissani, mutta Marco kuulosti puhuessaan kauhean vihaiselta ja tivasi minulta, miksi olin jättänyt hänet. Lopulta hän sanoi, että hän vihasi minua. Silloin herään.

  Se uni kauhistutti minua kaikista eniten. Jos en soittanut hänelle, miltä hänestä tuntui? Marco jonka minä tunsin varmasti odotti minua. Hän odottaisi minua niin kauan, että soittaisin. Hän olisi huolestunut ja toimisi holtittomasti. Jos college ei olisi pidätellyt häntä, hän olisi varmasti jo tullut uudestaan Jasperiin.

  Mutta Marco ei ansainnut minua - hän ansaitsi parempaa. Vaikka James oli poissa, se ei muuttanut sitä mitä kaikkea olin aiheuttanut Marcolle aiemmin. Tunsin itseni säälittäväksi, miten paljon olin aina turvautunut häneen. Hänelle oli hyväksi päästä irti minusta.

* * *

 

Minulla ei ollut enää yksinäistä kun äiti saapui. Hannes oli suurimman ajan arjesta töissä, ja kun hän sitten oli kotona, en halunnut olla hänen tiellään, joten pysyin yläkerrassa. Kun äiti saapui, talossa oli koko ajan joku minun lisäkseni. Alakerrasta kuului puhetta ja naurua iltaisin, kun äiti ja Hannes juttelivat. Se tuntui tavallaan rauhoittavalta. Olin iloinen, kun äiti tuli ja huomasin muutoksen. Hän oli rennompi. Hän näytti viihtyvän. Olin tietenkin nähnyt sen ennenkin; kun äiti oli eronnut Jamesista ensimmäisen kerran.

  “Miten ystävilläsi menee collegessa?” äiti kysyi minulta kun autoin häntä tiskaamisessa.

  “En tiedä. En ole pitänyt heihin yhteyttä.”

  “Mikset?”

  “En vain ole halunnut.”

  “Mitä nyt?” hän ihmetteli. “Etkö ole pitänyt yhteyttä edes Marcoon?”

   _Joo, en ole, koska on parempi ettei hän näe minua enää, koska olen hänelle vain vaivaksi ja minusta Marco ei todellakaan ansaitse sitä._ “Marcolla ja minulla ei mene enää hyvin”, sanoin. “Me olemme eronneet.”

  “Voi mutta miksi ihmeessä? Oliko teillä riita?”

  “Se johtui vain tästä muuttamisesta.”

  Väärä lause, idiootti.

  Äiti oli vähän aikaa hiljaa ja tiesin, minkä vahingon olin tehnyt. Ja vaikka minkä valheen olisin keksinyt, olisin vain pahentanut tilannetta joten pidin suuni kiinni.

  “Jean. Onko tämä muuttaminen sinusta oikeasti hyvä ajatus?” äiti kysyi varovasti.

  “On se”, vakuutin. En kuulostanut aidolta. Koitin kovemmin. “Oikeasti. Älä syytä itseäsi. Se… se kaikki oli Marcon vika.” _Ei ollut_ . “Oli hänen vikansa että erosimme.” _Ei ollut_ . “Okei, joo, meillä oli riita. Se oli vain, että Marco ei olisi kestänyt tätä kaikkea tai jotain. Loppujen lopuksi me molemmat halusimme erota. Se oli Marcon vika.” _Ei ollut ei ollut ei ollut ei ollut ei ollut._

  Äiti näytti epäilevältä. “Eihän se vaivaa sinua? Eihän hän tehnyt sinulle mitään?”

  Pudistin päätäni. “Ei ollenkaan. Mutta minulle on okei että muutamme.” Koita paremmin. “Ja en usko että olisin kestänyt olla enää Marcon kanssa. Hän muistuttaa minua huonoista ajoista. Siis Jamesista. Koska se kaikki tapahtui Marcon ja minun aikana ja sellaista.”

  Äiti nyökkäsi. Hän halasi minua, kai koittaen lohduttaa. Sanoin, että käyn vessassa ja poistuin. Kun pääsin ulos keittiöstä, kauhea olo iski minua. Halusin oksentaa. Inhottava maku levisi suussani. “Kaikki oli Marcon vika”- _PASKAT. EI OLLUT. PASKAT._

   _Nyt teit suurimman valheen koko elämäsi aikana, Kirstein_ , ajattelin.

 

* * *

 

Päivällisellä äiti puhui Live Oakista. Hänen tutullaan oli siellä tyhjä asunto. Äiti mietti sinne muuttamista siksi aikaa, että joku ostaisi talomme Cookevillestä. Saisimme asunnon Live Oakista lähes ilmaiseksi. Äiti ei halunnut olla Hanneksen vaivana. Äiti kysyi, mitä mieltä minä olin muutosta.

  No, mitä minä voisin edes sanoa? Vaikka sanoisin jostain helvetin syystä ei, muuttaisimme kuitenkin. Live Oakissa asunto kerrostalosta oli parempi kuin sukulaisen kodissa norkoileminen _._ “Joo, käy se.”

  Äiti hymyili innostuneesti. “Heti kun joku ostaa talomme, niin siirrämme tavaramme pois ja yritämme etsiä toisen talon. Jonkin johon jäädä. Osa tavaroista taitaa kyllä mennä myyntiin. Raha ei muuten riitä.”

  “Mistä aiotte ostaa seuraavan talon?” Hannes kysyi.

  “Hmm. En tiedä. Koitetaan ostaa jokin halpa. Olen yrittänyt etsiä uutta työtä, ja tuttuni tarjoavat todella hyviä vaihtoehtoja. Yksi vapaa työ olisi Lake Cityssä.”

  “Sinnekö siis?”

  “Saa nähdä. Meillä ei ole kyllä aikaa laittaa tavaroita myyntiin…”

  “Minä teen sen ihan mielellä. Hoida sinä talon ja työn etsiminen itsellesi - ja Jeanille - niin minä hoidan niiden tavaroiden myymisen.”

  “Olet oikea hengenpelastaja, Hannes.”

  Ajattelin välillä, pitäisikö minunkin etsiä työ. Edes osa-aikatyö. Jotkut pikaruokaravintolat ottivat kokemattomiakin hakijoita aika usein, vai mitä? Olisin voinut auttaa äitiä rahan hankinnassa, mutta ennen kuin hankkisin työn, meidän täytyisi muuttaa pysyvästi johonkin.

* * *

 

Me muutimme helmikuussa. Live Oak ei ollut kaukana, suorinta tietä vain 17 mailin päästä Jasperista. Äidin tuttu, joku nainen nimeltä Frieda Reiss, kun hän muutti miehensä kanssa samaan asuntoon niin miehen asunto jäi tyhjäksi. Me siis saimme sen vähäksi aikaa, kunhan maksoimme pienen osan vuokrasta.

  Vihasin Live Oakia. Frieda ja hänen miehensä olivat ihan mukavia, siis silloin kun minä en ollut paikalla. Ongelma oli, että Frieda tiesi Jamesista. Hän ei pitänyt Jamesista, eikä hän pitänyt Jamesin jälkeläisistä. Frieda kohteli minua kuin Jamesin kaksoisolentoa. Miksi olit päästänyt meidät, jos häiritsen sinua niin! Koitin pysyä pois heidän tieltään. Vietin aikaa joko vuokra-asunnossa tai ajoin kaupungissa.

  Mersu ei ollut enää minun omani. Äidillä ei ollut enää autoa, joten mersu oli nyt hänen käytössään - hän oli joutunut myymään autonsa, jotta oli saanut tarpeeksi rahaa maksaa tavaroidemme siirtämisen Cookevillestä Live Oakiin. Osa tavaroistakin oli jo myyty Hanneksen ansiosta.

  Onneksi äiti ei itse käyttänyt mersua muulloin kun oli pakko, joten se oli minulla melkein aina kun halusin. En tarvinnut sitä muuhun kuin pakenemiseen. Pakeneminen kuitenkin aina loppui kaupungin rajalle, sillä siitä ei olisi ollut järkeä jatkaa.

  Mietin kyllä jatkamista usein. Mietin, että jos minulla ei olisi ollut äitiä, niin olisin jatkanut. Kuvittelin ajavani Trostiin ja Stohessiin, Marcon luokse. Hän ottaisi minut ja keksisi jotain, kuten hän aina sanoi keksivänsä. Kuvittelin, ettei minua haitannut olla hänen ongelmansa. Rakastin olla hänen ongelmansa.

 

  Vaikka olin jättänyt hänet, se ei tarkoittanut että en kaivannut häntä. Kaipasin häntä koko ajan. Kaipasin häntä kun kuuntelin musiikkia, ja ajattelin hänen sanojaan, “Kuuntelin ne vain uudestaan ja uudestaan”. Siitä oli tuhat vuotta. Ensimmäisestä tapaamisestamme oli kulunut niin paljon aikaa, että se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Tuntui mahdottomalta, että olin vielä elossa sen ikuisuuden jälkeen.

  Vihasin Live Oakia myös juuri sen takia, että paikka toi Marcon mieleeni. Kun ympärilläni oli Jamesin tuntevia ihmisiä ja ihmisiä jotka inhosivat minua, muistin aina Marcon joka oli aina pitänyt minua hyvin epäinhottavana. Koitin kyllä unohtaa hänet. Olin aloittanut taas uuden vitun elämän, johon Marco ei enää kuulunut. Hän oli kuulunut siihen yhteen elämään, sitten James oli pilannut sen, mutta olen iloinen, että Marco oli kuulunut edes siihen yhteen.

  En voisi enää edes soittaa hänelle. Olin ollut niin kauan pimennossa häneltä, että nyt hänelle puhuminen vaikutti mahdottomalta. Minulla olisi niin paljon kerrottavaa ja selitettävää, enkä voisi koskaan selittää hänelle että olin päättänyt jättää hänet.

  Kun kuuntelin Paint it, Blackia, kuvittelin typerästi että Marco kuunteli laulua samaan aikaan ja meillä oli jokin maaginen yhteys välillämme. Kuin olisimme kuulleet toistemme puheet tai jopa ajatukset musiikin kautta. Typerää, joo.

  Mutta kuitenkin kun kuuntelin sitä niin kuvittelin samaan aikaan sanoja “rakastan sinua”. Marco oli sanonut ne minulle monta kertaa. Minä en ollut sanonut sitä hänelle kertaakaan. Eikun hetkinen, olinpas - kun olin ollut kännissä. Niinpä niin. Ensimmäisen kerran kun tunnustan rakkauteni jotakuta kohtaan, sen täytyy tapahtua kännissä. Kiva.

  Ehkä se oli silti parempi kuin ei mitään. Oli tuntunut aina vähän nololta, kuinka helposti Marco oli sanonut sen. Rakastan sinua. Miten hän pystyi sanomaan sen jollekin minun kaltaiselle ihmiselle? Uskoinko, että hän sanoi sen tosissaan?

  ...Kyllä kai. Miksi muuten hän olisi sanonut sen? Niin uskomatonta kuin se olikin, hän oli tainnut rakastaa minua.

  Minun kohdallani ei ollut epäilyä. Marco oli...liian paljon minulle. Hän merkitsi minulle liikaa.

  Jos saisin tilaisuuden - jos päättäisin ottaa tilaisuuden puhua hänelle, lähettää hänelle edes yksi viesti, niin sanoisin vain sen. Että rakastan häntä.

* * *

 

Maaliskuun alussa olimme saaneet kerättyä tarpeeksi rahaa. Äiti etsi uutta taloa. Kun hän löysi jonkun sopivan, sen jälkeen hän etsi työtä läheltä, mutta lähes joka kerta päätyi umpikujaan. Joko töitä ei löytynyt tai jokin talossa meni pieleen.

  Mutta Lake Cityssä oli vapaa työpaikka, josta äidin tuttu ehdotti. Lake Citystä löytyi vapaa halpa omakotitalo. Lake City oli tarpeeksi kaukana Cookevillestä. Äiti sanoi, että se oli täydellinen.

* * *

 

Kahden viikon päästä muutimme taas. Lake Cityyn. Emme olisi loppujen lopuksi saaneet taloa ilman apua. Dokit lähettivät meille rahaa, myös muutama äidin ystävä. Sen lisäksi että saimme tarpeeksi varaa taloon ja muuttorekkaan, saimme tarpeeksi myös collegeen. Jep, menin Lake Cityyn käymään muutamaa kesäkurssia. Ne olivat halvimpia mahdollisia, ja äiti halusi, että kävin ne. Varmaan Stohessin takia.

  Ostimme omakotitalon järven vierestä. Äiti halusi sellaisen, koska se oli viimeinen paikka, johon muutimme. Emme olisi selvinneet enää neljännestä muutosta. Rahat olisivat loppuneet tai äidin hermot.

  Lake City ei ollut aivan kamala. Kun äiti pääsi töihin ja toukokuun lopussa alkoivat kurssit, kaikki alkoi pelittämään ihan onnistuneesti. Samaan aikaan kun kesäkurssit alkoivat, Stohessissa loppui lukuvuosi. Monen viikon jälkeen pysähdyin miettimään, miten heillä kaikilla meni? Olivatko he kaikki, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Thomaskin, päättäneet jatkaa toiselle vuodelle? He eivät luultavasti näkisi toisiaan koko kesänä, mutta olin varma että he olivat ainakin vaihtaneet puhelinnumeroita keskenään.

  Oli kulunut melkein kokonaiset puoli vuotta, tajusin. Olin asunut suurimman osan siitä Hanneksen luona äidin kanssa, sen jälkeen Live Oakissa ja nyt Lake Cityssä, josta en muuttaisi pois varmaan pitkään aikaan. Kun saisin käytyä kesäkurssit ja ehkä hyvällä tuurilla menisin kesän jälkeen kunnon collegeen, niin voisin muuttaa sen jälkeen. Johonkin kauas.

* * *

 

Lake Cityn collegen kesäkurssit sujuivat ihan hyvin. Otin ylimääräisiä ranskantunteja. Luennot kestivät kolmesta tunnista neljään, alkoivat kahdelta päivällä, neljä kertaa viikossa, maanantaista torstaihin. Olin tutustunut kahteen tyttöön, jotka olivat samalla kurssilla kanssani, Ymiriin ja Kristaan. Viikonloppuisin he toisinaan kutsuivat minut syömään tai elokuviin. Kurssien pojat olivat mielestäni täysiä urpoja. Kurssien jälkeen minulla oli siivoojan osa-aikatyö hampurilaisbaarissa. Olin kotona seitsemän tai kahdeksan aikaan, äiti tuli kotiin yhdeksältä.

  Sitten sama uudelleen.

  Joten laskin uuden elämän aloituksen onnistuneeksi.

  Mutta jotain puuttui.

* * *

 

Okei, minulla on uusi elämä, joten odotatko minun sanovan, että lopulta unohdin Marcon ja jatkoin elämääni tavalliseen tapaan? Ensinnäkin, en voinut jatkaa elämääni tavalliseen tapaan. Jotain puuttui. _Kaikki_ puuttui. Minulta puuttui mahtavat päivät asuntolahuoneessa Marcon kanssa, Connien typerät vitsit, iso töherretty paperilappu ovessani, jonka takana luki _kyrvän imijä saat mut oksentamaan_ , aivotärähtänyt poikakaveri joka vei minua pitkin Tennesseetä, Georgiaa ja Floridaa.

  Toiseksi, en koskaan unohtanut Marco Bodtia.

  Mietin, miten hänellä sujui? Kaipasiko hän minua? Odottiko hän minua vielä? Oliko hän unohtanut minut ja kenties alkanut seurustelemaan jotain toista? Oliko hän vihainen minulle? Etsikö hän minua?

  Oliko hänestä luopuminen ollut kaiken arvoista?

* * *

 

Kesäkuun ensimmäisenä päivänä äiti puhui puhelimessa Hanneksen kanssa. Hän oli tuskin edes tiennyt, mihin olimme muuttaneet Live Oakin jälkeen. Olin vieressä, kun äiti kertoi kaiken, missä olimme, miten meillä meni, miten muutto oli sujunut. Vähän päästä äiti pyysi minut puhelimeen. "Hanneksella on sinulle asiaa", hän sanoi.

  "Terve, Hannes", sanoin. Äiti käveli pois eteisen puhelimen luota, jäin yksin. "Mitä kuuluu?"

  "Ihan hyvää. Amelia palaa kotiin viikonloppuna."

  "Niinkö? Hyvä kuulla."

  "Miten sinulla sujuu siellä?"

  Nojasin seinää vasten ja pyöritin puhelimen lankaa sormessani. "Tosi hyvin. Ilmoittauduin muutamalle kesäkurssille. Ne eivät ole liian vaikeita ja olen tutustunut uusiin tyyppeihin."

  "Sinulla tuntuu siis menevän todella hyvin", Hannes totesi.

  "Jep", minä totesin.

  "Oletko pitänyt yhteyttä vanhoihin ystäviisi?"

  Outo kysymys, ajattelin. "En", sanoin suoraan. "En... ole saanut tilaisuutta."

  "Ahaa." Hanneksen ääni oli vähän mietteliäs. "Halusin vain kertoa sinulle, että muutama ystäväsi kävi täällä - maaliskuun alussa se kai oli."

  Lopetin langan pyörittämisen. "Ketkä...?"

  "Toinen oli vaaleahiuksinen. En muista nimeä. Toinen oli se sinun Marcosi."

  Marco ja... Armin?

  Hetkinen...

   _MITÄ??????_

  "Miksi he kävivät siellä...?" kysyin heikosti. Sillä ääneni oli yhtäkkiä hyvin voimaton, enkä tainnut tuntea enää jalkojani.

  "He halusivat tavata sinut", Hannes kertoi. "Sanoin tietenkin, että olet muuttanut jo aikoja sitten. Mutta en tiennyt, minne olitte muuttaneet joten en voinut vastata kysymykseen tarkemmin."

  Tuijotin lattiaa. Marco oli käynyt Arminin kanssa Jasperissa etsimässä minua? Maaliskuussa? Niin pitkän ajan jälkeen...

  "Lisäksi", Hannes aloitti, "aavistin vähän, että jos et ollut jo silloin kertonut heille missä olet niin et ole halunnut heidän löytävän sinua ollenkaan. Sanoin heille, että sinua on turha etsiä."

  Jalkani tärisivät. "S-sanoit mitä?"

  "Jotain sen tapaista, että he eivät olisi juuri nyt hyväksi sinulle sen kaiken jälkeen mitä olet Jamesin takia kestänyt. Oletko kuullut heistä maaliskuun jälkeen?"

  "En ole", sanoin.

  "Vai niin... Tuota, toivottavasti en sanonut mitään hätiköityä. Minusta oli parasta jättää tämän selvittäminen sinulle. Näin jälkeenpäin en kyllä pidä siitä, mitä sanoin. Ihmettelen vähän, mikset ole pitänyt heihin yhteyttä? Tapahtuiko jotakin kun lähdit?"

  "Ei", sanoin. Tiesin Hanneksen odottavan jatkoa, mutta olin hiljaa. Halusin suuttua hänelle, että hän oli sanonut heille sellaisia valheita - mutta miksi edes suuttuisin, kun itse olin halunnut katkaista välit?

  "Vai niin..." Hannes piti lyhyen tauon. "Tuota, Jean, en näe mitään ongelmaa siinä että et halua pitää heihin yhteyttä tai jotain eikä asia kuulu minulle, mutta kaverisi kuulostivat aika huolestuneilta. He halusivat tosissaan tietää, missä olit ja miten sinulla meni. En siis ymmärrä, miksi välttelet heitä."

  "En välttele heitä", väitin. "En vain... ole saanut pidettyä yhteyttä." Pyöritin silmiäni. Mitä minä Hannekselle edes selitin?

  "Asia ei kuulu minulle, mutta sanon että he vaikuttivat ihan kunnollisilta nuorilta. Niin kuin sinäkin. He eivät vaikuttaneet huonoilta kavereilta."

   _He eivät olekaan huonoja_ , ajattelin.

  "Joten kehotan vain, että soita heille. Tai jotain. Että he tietävät, että olet kunnossa."

  Sitten sanoin "Näkemiin", Hannes sanoi "Näkemiin", ja lopetimme. Äiti kysyi, mitä Hannes oli sanonut. Vastasin, että hän oli vain kysynyt, miten minulla meni. Menin omaan huoneeseeni, joka oli paljon isompi kuin huoneeni Cookevillessä, siellä oli jopa ikkuna josta näkyi järveen päättyvä takapiha.

  Makasin sängyssäni, kuuntelin musiikkia stereoista, jotka Dokit olivat lahjoittaneet muuton jälkeen. Ajattelin, että Marco oli käynyt etsimässä minua. Vielä maaliskuussa hän oli yrittänyt. Ajattelin sitä uudestaan ja uudestaan, ja jokaisen kerran jälkeen minun _teki mieli_ soittaa. Halusin kuulla Marcon äänen enemmän kuin koskaan. Halusin puhua hänelle juuri nyt.

  Oli jo kesäkuu. Muistiko Marco minut vielä?

  Hän oli etsinyt minua.

  Arminkin oli etsinyt minua.

  He olivat muistaneet minut vielä maaliskuussa.

* * *

 

En rehellisesti sanoen enää muistanut Marcon tai kenenkään puhelinnumeroa. Mutta muistin hänen osoitteensa. Omituista, vai mitä? Ehkä mieleni taka-ala oli joskus nähnyt tämän tilaisuuden tulevaisuudessa.

  En soittanut kenellekään. Sen sijaan ajoin mersulla Lake Cityn matkamuistomyymälään, ostin postikortin ja kirjeitä, sitten menin takaisin kotiin ja huoneeseeni ja mietin, mitä kirjoittaisin. Kortissa oli ihan tavallinen piirretty kuva järvestä, sekä teksti _LAKE DE SOTO, LAKE CITY, FLORIDA_.

  Mitä kirjoittaisin?

  Mitä kirjoittaisin?

  Mitä kirjoittaisin?

  Tiesin, mitä kirjoittaisin.

  Kaiken, mitä halusin sanoa hänelle.

 

Ehken saisi vastausta koskaan. Ehkä Marco oli unohtanut minut - tai ei minua, vaan _meidät_ . Ehkä en merkinnyt hänelle enää mitään. Mutta en välittänyt, sillä jos hän silti välitti ja muisti _meidät_ , niin hän tekisi jotain. En halunnut olla Marcon taakkana, mutta kun ajattelin oikein tarkasti, en myöskään halunnut elää ilman häntä. Sillä minähän rakastin olla Marcon ongelma. Jos hän piti minua ongelmana myös, niin hän ei vastaisi. Mutta muuten - jäin odottamaan hänen vastausta.

  Arvelin, että olin kirjoittanut kaiken, jonka hän tarvitsi kuulla.

  Joten olin melko varma, mitä lähettämäni postikortti aiheuttaisi. Enkä katunut sitä.

  Koitin tosi paljon katua, mutta en pystynyt.

  En kestänyt enää.

* * *

 

 

Olin kerran puhunut Marcon kanssa elämämme parhaista päivistä. Hänen paras päivänsä oli ollut se, jolloin tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran. Minun parasta päivääni ei ollut vielä tapahtunut. Oli aikaista sanoa tämän ikäisenä, mikä oli _koko elämäni_ paras päivä.

   Mutta minä olen sitä mieltä, että kun se paras päivä tapahtuu kerran elämässä, sen tunnistaa heti.

 

* * *

 

 

Elämäni paras päivä oli viikko sen jälkeen kun olin lähettänyt postikortin. Äiti oli lähtenyt töihin viisi minuuttia sitten, kello oli kymmenen aamulla, odotin keittiössä luentoni alkua ja join äidin kehnosti keittämää kahvia. Kesä Floridassa oli jatkuvaa kuumutta, jota ei päässyt pakoon sisälläkään. Keittiön tuuletin pyöri laiskasti luoden vain heikon viileän ilmavirran.

  Tuijotin etupihalle ikkunasta. Siitä näkyi tie ja kuinka järvi kiersi puolet lähiöstä. Se näytti paljon erilaisemalta kuin Cookeville.

  Olin oikeastaan alkanut jo unohtaa miltä Cookeville oli näyttänyt. En enää muistanut millä kadulla Nile Dok asui vaimonsa kanssa, en muistanut miltä puisto näytti ja minne olin juossut sinä yhtenä yönä pois kotoa. En tiennyt oliko unohtaminen hyvä merkki.

   Olin ajatellut Jamesia muutaman kerran. Mietin minne hän oli mennyt äidin lähtemisen jälkeen. Kukaan ei ollut kuullut Jamesista mitään. Hän oli kadonnut. En ollut varma, olinko helpottunut vai huolestunut siitä.

   No olin helpottunut, että äiti voi hyvin. En tiedä, pystyinkö sanomaan häntä vielä onnelliseksi, mutta ainakin hän oli _onnellisempi_. Hän ei enää palaisi Jamesin kanssa yhteen. Olin varma.

   En tiennyt varmasti mitä minä itse tekisin elämälläni, mutta eikö ollut jokin sanonta, että kesällä kaikki on uudistunutta? Nyt kaikki tosiaan oli uudistunutta.

   Kello löi puoli yksitoista, ja nousin ylös. Luennon alkamiseen oli vielä kauan aikaa, mutta tiesin Kristan olevan jo collegen kampuksella ja päätin pitää hänelle seuraa. Työnsin kengät jalkoihin, nappasin laukun olalleni ja lukitsin ulkona oven. Kuumuus käristi välittömästi ihoani kun astuin aurinkoon, mutta olin tottunut siihen jo ensimmäisen viikon aikana Lake Cityyn saavuttua. Ihoni oli ruskettunut huimasti kesän aikana.

   Olin kääntymässä kuistilta pois, kunnes auto kääntyi pihalle. Tumma Volvo. Katsoin sitä hyvin kauan, koska se näytti hyvin tutulta. Se oli Marcon isoveljen auto. Marcuksen auto. Kuski nousi hitaasti autosta. Katsoin häntä.

   Sitten hymyilin.

 

 

* * *

 

**_"Sinun on rakastettava viheliäistä lähimmäistäsi / viheliäisellä sydämelläsi."_ **

**\- W. H. Auden**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONKO TÄÄ OIKEESTI VALMIS? Tämä on tainnut olla pisin projektini tähän mennessä, ja siltä se on kyllä tuntunut. Tää matka oli tosiaan ihmeellinen. Se on kummallista miten paljon voi tuntea ja oppia vain istumalla tietokoneen tai läppärin ääressä kirjoittamassa. Mä taidan olla sellainen ihminen joka innostuu monista asioista, mutta vain lyhyen ajan. Kirjoittaminen on yksi niistä harvoista asioista jotka sitten on tullut jäädäkseen. Ja kirjoittaminen on ihmeellisintä puuhaa, jota olen päässyt tekemään. Voin kokea mitä tahansa haluan vain kirjoittamalla sen. Ne jotka ei ole innostuneita sanojen tuhertamisesta eivät voi ymmärtää sitä täysin.
> 
> Huh, Tykkään aina höpöttää turhia. Se mitä pitäisi sanoa on KIITOS. KIITOS KAIKILLE JOTKA OVAT LUKENEET YHDENKÄÄN LUVUN, ANTANEET KUDOKSEN JA VIIHTYNEET LUKUJEN TAI VAIN SEN YHDEN LUVUN PARISSA. Tiedän että varsinkin suomalaiselle ficille on vaikea saada lukijoita, vieläpä sellaisia jotka nauttisivat tarinasta, mutta hei ihan totta - 20 kudosta?!!! Miten? Miksi? Se on mulle ihan mahtava määrä! Oon todellisen ällistynyt tosta määrästä, jokainen kudos on lämmittänyt sydäntä. Mutta pakko sanoa että vaikka niitä kudoksia ei tulisikaan, niin en lopettaisi tänne kirjoittamista. Kirjoittaminen antaa mulle sanoinkuvaamatonta iloa. Ja haluan jakaa sitä iloa kaikille - lukemisen muodossa.
> 
> ( Kappaleita joita halusin käyttää valitettavasti jäi ulos tarinasta syystä tai toisesta, muutamia niistä ovat  
> Kygo - Stay ft. Maty Noyes  
> Acceptance - The Letter  
> Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?  
> The Rolling Stones - Wild Horses  
> Lydia - Hurry Back Tonight )
> 
> Syy miksi halusin laittaa tuohon loppuun W. H. Audenin kauniin runonpätkän on miten paljon se kosketti minua, John Greenin hahmoa Alaskaa lainaten; "runo sanoo tosi paljon rakkaudesta ja rikkonaisuudesta - se on täydellinen." Minustakin se on täydellinen. Muitakin vaihtoehtoja oli, runonpätkiä ja sitaatteja, niistä lempparini:  
> "Suurin onni elämässä on vakuuttuneisuus siitä että meitä rakastetaan meidän itsemme tähden, tai pikemminkin siitä huolimatta."  
> \- Kirjailija Victor Hugo (1802-1885).  
> Mutta W. H. Audenin runo iski minuun vaikuttavammin ja uskon sen iskevän myös lukijoihin.
> 
> Ja lisäksi iso iso ISO kiitos ja hali fanartin tekijälle, boxrapedille!
> 
> __  
> [Kuva](http://boxraped.deviantart.com/art/Paintitblack-616343369)  
> 


End file.
